Infinity Hero
by robertswyatt0
Summary: Logan Stark, the legendary Iron Lad. Had given his life to save his universe. But what he didn't expect, was he would end up in another universe. Now,, watch him and his new friends on their adventure in becoming heros. Watch as Iron Lad becomes Iron Man. Logan will face a lot of obstacles, but the worst has yet to come. Class 1-A are heading for the Endgame. OC X Momo Y
1. Prologe

They won. As it should be since everyone on the battlefield saw Thanos's army turn to dust. Now you think this would be a time of celebration. That was most of the heroes that had fought the mad titan's army did. But for two people, it was the most horrific thing to happen. On a step to what looked like a cross of a small RV and quinjet, was a person in armour with a glowing chest piece. Now most people would think this is the legendary Tony Stark, aka the Iron Man. Sadly this wasn't Iron Man. This was Logan Stark, the adoptive son of Tony Stark and later Pepper Stark. The world known him as Iron Lad. As Tony and Pepper fly down to their adoptive son, they see a brief case. What was in the brief case, they didn't care, all they wanted is to see their son. When they get down to him, others join them. From the likes of the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, to the god of thunder himself Thor. They all saw the young man tackle the mad Titan as he was about to snap his fingers, but he was tossed aside and Thanos had then snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. They then see that Logan had the infinity stones moving onto his Ares armour's left arm and they hear Thanos ask.

"Who are you?"

To which Logan replies "I am Iron Lad."

They then see him snap his fingers, but, they hear two more snaps in quick succession after the first snap. When they all gather around him, they all move to make a path for Tony and Pepper. They see the helmet on Logan slide back into the suit of armour and most look away in sadness. What most people would see a handsome young man in the suit, they would now see a face where the left half had a nasty burn mark on it. His blue eyes that once shone with pride and creativity, are now somewhat clouded over. They see he lifts his head and give everyone a warm smile.

Logan says "How's my hair?"

Tony says "Just fine son." But everyone can hear the sadness in his voice.

Pepper is seen crying and asking "Why you do it Logan? We just got you back and you go do this. Why?"

Logan takes a struggled breath before replying. He say "Because it was the only way to stop Thanos. It was also the only way to repay you and Tony for giving me the best life anyone could ask for."

Tony then said "It should have been me. Logan, you had so much to live for."

Logan gives his adoptive father a shake of his head for 'no'. He then says "I wouldn't have lived till I was twenty. The wakandan surgeons removed the vibranium from my body, but they couldn't get all of it. It was a poison that had no cure. Morgan still needs her mom and dad. Brief case."

They see Peter Parker open the brief case and most of the heroes present see the infinity stones, but Logan still has them on. Logan then says

"The first snap was to get rid of Thanos and his army from existence. The second was to bring the present infinity stones back. The last snap altered the infinity stones so that they split. When I leave, I'm taking half of the power with me. I also made sure that no one can do what Thanos did ever again."

They see Logan and his vehicle start to turn a dull grey.

Logan then says "Sometimes the hero doesn't make it. Sometime they need to sacrifice themselves so others can live on. Maybe they didn't do anything that stop their allies from dying, but, they gave them a chance to live another day. The hero doesn't know what will happen next. But it doesn't matter. Because it's what heroes do. And. Well. Ain't that a b*ch."

They hear Pepper say "You can rest now Logan."

They all see Logan and his vehicle slowly turn to dust. What is left of Logan is his chest piece, that falls to the ground.

**In the my hero universe**

Falling. That is what is happening now.

Ares says in a panic tone "Logan! Come on buddy. **WAKE UP**!"

Logan snaps his eyes open. He sees that he is still alive and he is in a free fall. How he is alive is another question for another time. He looks at his hud and see he is at full power and he tells Ares.

"Full power to the flight system!" Said Logan to Ares.

Ares replies "Already done."

Logan shifts himself into a pencil dive. He then feels himself slow down and he sees a city. He aims for a building that doesn't look like anyone is home and he can't be seen from the street. A full minute passes before Logan touches down on the roof of the building, with a loud 'clang' of his armoured boots. He then looks around and sees Japanese writing. He was glad that Pepper had forced him to do another language at his school, which was Japanese because Logan watched anime when he is not doing anything with Tony or on one of his projects. Logan looks around to see he is in some kind of down town area. He feels his helmet roll off and back into the suit.

He says "Ares fine me anything that deals with the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, Stark industry, and fine me my parents."

He then walks over to a bench that is on the roof and sits down. He then looks into a puddle and shots back up on what he saw in the puddle.

Logan says, more like ordered, Ares. He says "Ares show me my face. **NOW!**"

Ares does as he is told. What Logan sees in the screen makes him light headed. His once bright blue eyes had changed colour, giving him heterochromia iridium. His left eye was red, blue, and yellow in a swirled design going to the left. His right eye was green, purple, and orange in the same way as his left eye. He then starts to hyperventilate. How is he alive after the snaps he did, why are his eyes a different colour from their original bright blue. He then hears Ares talk, which make him even more panicked.

Ares says "I've checked, doubled checked, heck I even tripled checked and still nothing on the things you asked me to fined. The Avengers, shield, Stark industry, and your adoptive parents. Nothing. They don't exist. Also there is something in you pocket you should see once we figure out what happen to us."

Logan then hears a explosion in the distance and sees a smoke tower over the nearby buildings. He then has his helmet come back on. He then rockets over to the smoke stack. What he sees, well, he is still trying to believe. In the street below is a slug monster and said monster has two hostages. One blonde boy, which looks like he is trying to absorb. And a black haired girl that is being held down by the monster. He then hears the monster say.

"Once I take over your body, I'll have some fun with the girl here."

This gets Logan's blood boiling. He hated men that see women as objects and that force themselves onto them. Logan had a few times in New York had stop muggers from raping women and teenage girls. Logan then decides it's time for Iron Lad to step in.

**A few moments before Logan showed up**

The heroes where having a hard time getting the boy and girl away from the slug villain. A boy with green messy hair and pale skin with freckles on his face asks a hero a question.

"Why aren't you helping them?!?"

The pro hero Kamui Woods replies "The blonde kids quirk makes it hard for us to get close. The girl is another problem. We have to wait for a hero with the right quirk to help them."

The boy looks at the blondes face and is visible shocked. The blonde boy has tears in his eyes daring to roll down his face. The girl is also in tears, due to the fear she is in and about to be raped by a villain. The boy without thinking runs in. He hears the pro heroes yell out to him, but he doesn't listen. He then throws his backpack at the villains eye, which stunned the villain. He the starts to claw at the slug holding his friend.

The blonde bot coughs before yelling at the green haired boy. He yells "**WHAT THE HELL DEKU! I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME!**"

The boy know as Deku replies "I just felt my legs move on their own. Have to save you Kachann!"

The slug villain says "And now your dead!"

Everything goes in slow motion. Deku sees the arm coming his way and braces for impact. But, the arm of the slug villain is cut off by a beam of light. Everyone present looks up and sees a armoured individual fly down towards the slug villain. They see the person land in front of the villain and shot beams of light from their hands at the face of the villain. The slug villain recoil's in pain, which gives the armoured person enough time to grab all three of the teens. Everyone then sees what look like jet boosters on the back and legs ignite. The armoured person pulls the three teens to safety. He then looks down at Deku.

The person says "Nice job kid."

They then see him, due to the voice sounding male, rocket back towards the slug villain. The villain opens his eyes, only to get a armoured knuckle sandwich to the face. They see the right shoulder of the person move and out comes a missile pod. It fires one missile at the villain, but it explodes in what looks like a freezing solution. The villain is then immobilized. The armoured individual then lands and shoves the villain over to the heroes. He then gets air born and hovers in the air.

They hear him say "He's all yours." Before he rockets off into the sky.

**Back with Logan**

Now that has been dealt with. Logan now must figure out what happened to him. He sees a tall building in the distance that has four towers, which are positioned in a square formation. He lands on the southwest tower and goes to take off his Ares armour, when left arm doesn't open. Logan quirks an eyebrow. He try's the manual release, it doesn't work. He then try's to force the arm open, which he knew wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

He then says "Come on Ares open the left arm."

Ares replies in a conscious tone "You sure?"

Logan says back "Yes. Now open up."

Ares says "I don't know. You can never be to carful when you are in unknown territory. Maybe keep the left arm on for now. I'll fallow you when you walk around. How's that?"

Logan having enough stalling from Ares say "Override code. Alfa, bravo, x-Ray, one, ten, one."

Ares replies "Override code expected." Was the tone of Ares in a slalom tone, like he was worried.

Logan then says "Finally I..." He stops when he sees his left arm.

He sees his whole left arm has changed to a metallic skin colour. On closer inspection, his skin had become metal, Ares did a scan and said it was vibranium. What is even more panicking is what is on his hand. On his hand we're the infinity stones themselves!! Now if Logan can remember, the orange one was soul, it was over his pinky finger. The red one was reality, it was over his ring finger. The blue one was space, it was over his middle finger. The one over his index finger was the power stone and it was purple. The time stone was over his thumb. Lastly the mind stone was in the middle of his hand on the top. Logan now is feeling very lightheaded. How! How could this happen to him! He just wanted to save everyone, not get transported to some other world. He then looks at Ares.

"Cut it off." Said Logan.

"What?" Replies Ares.

"**CUT IT OFF!**" Yells Logan.

Ares says "Ok ok!"

When Ares uses his repulsers to try, enthuses on tries, to cut off his makers hand off. But it didn't work. Even after five minutes of the repulsers beam on high didn't penetrate Logan's new vibranium arm. Logan gets down on his rear and gets into the fettle position.

Ares hears him repeat "Please be a dream." For over a minute. They then hear a load voice behind them say.

"**AH THERE YOU ARE. I HOPE I WOULD FIND YOU. UH, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING.**" Said the voice.

Ares and Logan look to see a very tall man. He has light brown skin, blonde hair combed back with two noticeable bangs pointing up. They see that he has a lot of muscle that could rival the hulk or Banner now. They can't see his eyes, but they see them glow a blue colour. Ares on preprogrammed safety protocols, gets in front of Logan and points his two Gatling guns at the man, as well as both his arm repulsers. The tall man pauses when the what he presumed was the person in the armour doing pointing their guns at the him. All Might for a fact can tell that the boy on the ground was not a student at UA, due to the school being closed now.

All Might says "**NOW LET'S NOT GET HASTY HERE. LET'S JUST PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND YOUR ARMS, SO WE CAN TALK. I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU.**"

Ares for awhile thinks about it and lowers his arms, but he has one of his guns trained on the man, All Might he thinks because he did a Internet search on people and he was the most popular hero. Ares then knees down beside Logan and helps him up, not before he wraps Logan's left arm in bandages so no one would ask why Logan had a metal arm. Ares and Logan then fallow this 'All Might' hero into the building and into what looks like a office. In said office is a woman and some kind of animal. The woman is wearing black leather breastless leotard, which shows off her curves, it also has some red gemstone like accessories on the vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears a flesh coloured bodysuit under the leotard. She has on translucent black thigh-high stockings, along with black knee-boots. She wears a small mask on her face that outlines her eyes. She has handcuffs on both of her wrists, but they aren't connected, as well as a utility belt. She also has long purple hair, she also has sky blue eyes. Logan in respect looks away from her, he maybe a young man, but he is definitely not a prevent. The animal has white fur, beady black eyes, it also has a tail. Now Logan can't put heads or tails what kind of animal it is, even more so is how in the world is it in a office building. It wears a white business shirt underneath a black vest, as well as wears black pants. It has some what big shoes on that are yellow.

The animal says "Ah All Might. Me and Midnight we're just talking about you. Oh, is this your successor?"

Logan was now confused. All Might was looking for a successor? But why? He then sees All Might cough and in a puff of smoke, the tall muscular man was now half his height. All Might now looked like a skeleton, his face was now more angular. Even his hair had changed, for its slicked back look, to a rats nest. Logan then sees All Might, or Small Might if he had his adoptive fathers humour at the wrong time kind of humour, cough up blood.

All Might says "No. He isn't my successor. I think I fond the vigilante from the slug villain incident earlier. My real successor is at home resting for tomorrow's training. He seems alright, but I don't know who this young man is or what the vigilante looks like for that matter."

Midnight then says "Then why did you bring him into the school?"

Logan blinks twice. This building was a school! He hadn't been to a school since he had helped the Avengers in Sokovia, due to him being homeschooled by Tony, in his mind he was the smartest thirteen year old at the time, in the US of A. What made Logan do a double take, was that Midnight is wearing a very revealing costume.

All Might says "I brought them in so we can talk in a more privet area. Also it made the vigilante lower his guns when I showed up."

Nezu can see where All Might as going with this. With the vigilante inside of the building, they could possibly detain him if he try's anything. But now they have a random boy that knows All Might's secret. Nezu then gets out of his chair and walks in front of the two people. He then introduces himself.

He says "Hello there. My name is Nezu. What's your name?"

Logan shakes Nezu's hand or paw and says "Logan. Logan Stark is my name."

Nezu says "Are you from America? You Japanese is very good."

Logan replies "Yes. I'm from New York. My adoptive mother forced me to learn another language while I was still in school, before they decided to home school me."

Nezu, All Might, and Midnight raised an eyebrow. Was this boy an orphan? But they then look at the armoured individual as well.

Midnight then says "Well, aren't you going to come out for the armour or do we have to force it open?"

Ares says "Why?"

Nezu says "So we now you are someone that we can trust with All Might's secret."

They all see Ares's helmet fold back into the armour and they eyes go wide. The armour was empty! Was it a drone? Was a person controlling it form another location?

Ares says "I'm a suit of armour with an advanced AI in it."

Midnight says "Who built you?"

They hear a cough and look over at Logan, who has a smile on his face.

Logan says "Your looking at him."

Logan then explains what 'Ares' is. To say the three adults are shocked. A young man, possible around fifteen, built a heavy combat armour all by himself. But, where did he get the money to do it?

Nezu asks "How did you afford the materials and why are you in Japan?"

They see Logan get a sadden face. Did Nezu ask a sensitive question on a personal subject. They see Logan grab his left arm, which was covered in bandages. Did he get a bad injury on his arm or something else happen to him before he came to Japan.

Logan says "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

Nezu says "Try me."

Logan then thinks "_I could try to use the reality stone, along with the mind stone to show them my memories. Might as well._"

He then concentrates on the reality and mind stones. Three pro heroes see something glow underneath Logan's bandages.

All Might asks "What are you..."

He didn't finish due to the room changing with a wave of red. They are now in a open area, they could see it was a battlefield. They see, for them still trying to understand, what looks like a alien army. They see Logan in the Ares armour standing beside a man in a mostly blue, with some white and red uniform with a big white star on his chest. The man has on a blue helmet. They also see he has a broken shield. Logan's armour wasn't looking good ether, it had multiple dents in it, with some of the pieces missing. They see a very tall man or alien with a doubled bladed sword staff. They see Logan walk beside the blue uniformed man. They then both start walking up to the army of aliens. They then hear from the blue uniformed mans com link.

Person on the other side of com "Cap can you hear me? Cap come in, it's Sam."

The now named Cap says back "I read you. Over."

They then hear "On your left."

They see Logan and Cap look over on their left side and are surprised to see a sparks form and then a portal form. Out of the portal comes three people, one male and two females. The man is wearing a skin tight bodysuit. The two females are wearing what looks like African tribal robes, but with some armour and advanced weapons for the shorter female. They see a African man smile at Cap and Cap breaths sign of what looks like relief. A man flys out of the portal, he was also of African descent, they see him fly around three walking out of the first portal and around Cap, which he then flys up into the sky with more portals opening.

The African man in the bodysuit yells "**YIBAMBE!**"

They then hear a more collective shout back "**YIBAMBE!!!!**" This repeats for awhile.

They then see an army of African people march out of the portal and see advanced airplanes come out of the ones of the sky. They see other portals bring people of mostly Asian descendants, but have other nationalities in robes. The people in robes have their hands covered what look like a magic circles, or could they all have the same quirk. Another portal brings out a legion of people in armour. Another one brings five people, two of which don't look human. The man has grey skin with red tattoos. The woman has pale skin and very big eyes in green robes, she also has two antennae on her fore head. A boy in what looks like a spider suit swings in onto a piece of rubble. Another man flys in on his rocket shoes. With the fifth man glides in beside a a somewhat chubby man they see then man ask the chubby man.

He asks "Is this all of them?"

The chubby man replies "You want more?!?"

They then hear a load sound of rubble being moved and crushed. They look and their jaws drop at what they see. They see a giant man shove rubble off him. He then released three people from his hand. One was as tall as All Might in his muscle from, with the same amount of muscle. But he had a very disfigured left arm. The other one was a raccoon in orange and black suit, that was also holding a gun. There was another armoured individual, that was more armoured then Logan's Ares armour. They see more people show up.

Cap yells "**AVENGERS!**"

He then pauses, while catching a hammer that flies into his hand. He then says in a normal voice "Assemble."

A bearded man with an axe gives a mighty battle cry. And everyone charges the alien army, while also giving a battle cry. The alien army does the same. All Might, Nezu, and Midnight watch the battle ensue. They see multiple people fight aliens hand to hand or they use ranged attacks. They see Logan with two other armoured people, one male and one female.

Logan says in the memory, "Now this is a family reunion!"

The woman says "I got your backs."

They then see the space ship fire onto the battle field and they see the robed people make shields. The caucasian man in robes stops a torrent of water from entering the battlefield. They then see a woman rocket down from the sky and through the space ship. They then see people carry a strange, while damaged, gauntlet with some glowing gem stones. They see that multiple aliens try to get the gauntlet, which means it is important to the leader of the alien army. They then see the purple man get the gauntlet and put it on. They see what look like power veins glow up his left arm, he even yells out when he put it on. Some people try to get the gauntlet away from him. But they are all knocked away. It is then Nezu, All Might, and Midnight sees Logan's sacrifice. They see him tackle the mad Titan and get thrown away. They then see the mad Titan snap his fingers, but nothing happens. They see him look at the gauntlet and see the stones are gone. They then look over at Logan and see he has the stones.

They hear him say, after the purple man ask who is he. He says "I am Iron Lad."

They see him snap and a bright light erupts from the snap, but they hear two more snaps after the first one. When the light dissipates, they see the alien army turn to dust. They then see Logan is very injured, Midnight even gasped when they saw his face. They then hear Logan say his speech, before him and the vehicle he was siting on, slowly turn to dust as well. The area goes black before they see him fall to the city below and then over to the slug villain. The room turns back normal. They then look at Logan. A boy from another universe, one who gave his life to stop an mad man. Logan then explains what had led up to that point and what his world was like. To say Nezu is shock and amazed. Amazed that the multiverse theory is true, as well as a world full of quirkless people. Even more amazed that regular people can be heroes even thou they don't have powers. There is also no hero association, so all the heroes in Logan's world are pros, while also living double lives. All Might is shocked by the young mans resolve in his sacrifice. Logan had also said he was dying anyways due to a near invisible metal call 'vibranium' that was poisoning him due to him getting a very big chunk in him, Ares then clarified that the remnants of the vibranium had fussed with Logan's left arm. Midnight is shocked as well. They all see Logan remove his bandages and they see his arm, as well as the infinity stones. Logan then said he made alterations to the stones, so that no one could do what Thanos did ever again. Logan then explains the powers of the stones. The three adults are shocked once again. This young man had the power of the universe at his finger tips. They then see him snap his fingers. A bright light happens, but, nothing happens. A load growl comes from All Might. They then have Ares do a scan of All Might and they are surprised to find out that All Might is fully healed. They talk some more, before Logan asks.

"Now what are you going to do with me? I can't go back to the US, to them I don't even exist."

Nezu replies "We will put you into the foreign exchange student program, this way you can get a visa to say you are Japanese."

Logan says "And then?"

Midnight says "Become a hero."

Logan thinks and sees the plan.

Logan says "Will you guys set me up with an apartment where I can live?"

Midnight replies "No. You will be living with me. We can make a story that I adopted you, due to me being friends with your late parents."

All Might says "Aren't you already taking in another foreign exchange student? Do you have enough room in you house to allow them their own space, as well as provide them food and other things."

Logan says "I'll take an apartment please."

Midnight says "No."

Logan then hangs his head in defeat.

**The next day**

Logan had got moved into Midnight's house, her name was Kayama Nermuri. Logan had asked them to keep his secret because he didn't want a very large target on his back. Today was about getting comfortable. Logan had then pulled out a strange black cube from his pocket. The cube was nothing special, it was at lest two inches all the way around. Logan then accidentally dropped it. Nermuri comes over and sees a door in front of her, Logan peers around the right side.

Nermuri says "What?"

Logan then opens the door and sees a open area. He walks in, but Nermuri rushed over to the other side to see Logan go through it. She fallows Logan in and gasps. In the area is a large wooden house made from logs, a small lake in front, there is also a small hot springs in there, also a small forest to the right of the house. The lake had a small island in the middle, which the island had a small amount of trees on it. She sees Logan shaking.

Nermuri asks "Logan, are you alright?"

Logan replies with a tone that barely held back his sadness "I'm fine."

Nermuri can see Logan isn't fine. She goes up to him and hugs him. Logan had told her that he would have been twenty, if he hadn't been put on ice to help him heal. By the time school starts next year, Logan will be sixteen. Logan then explains, that this was the house Tony and Pepper lived in with their daughter Morgan. When they go inside, Logan sees things he thought shouldn't be possible. He sees Captain America's shield, fully repaired. He also sees Hawkeyes bow and sword. Black panthers necklace. Even mjolnir and stormbreaker are there, both are in a weapons case. He even sees Ant Mans suit and some Pym-particals in a safe and in the suit. He then sees a room that he was thinking about trying to invent, a fully VR room, where you play as the main character of a video game, but, the room was huge. He then goes over to the garage and sees his vehicle he made from a scraped RV and a quinjet. He then sees his other armours that he had made. He sees his Raiden, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and the others he had made with his own hands.

Later that day, Nermuri brings the other exchange student home. The foreign exchange student is a fourteen year old girl. She has black hair, that reaches down to her waist. She has light brown skin. She has a hourglass figure. Her eyes are a yellow to a gold colour. She sees Logan on the couch.

She asks Nermuri a question. She asks "Who's this mis. Midnight?"

Midnight replies "This is my stepson. I was a friend of his parents. They wanted me to take care of him if they ever pass away."

Logan says "Sup. Names Logan Stark."

The girl says in a some what shy voice "Hello. My name is Natasha Richmen."

Logan remembers another Natasha he knew. Before she gave her life to get the soul stone. Natasha's quirk aloud her to freely control lighting, ether be it from another source or from her body, if it is from her body, she will get sleepy by overuse of the energy in her system, but, she can absorb electricity to recharge herself. The limitation is that she can still be electrocuted by the Lightning she is controlling, so she can't cover herself with the lighting, but if she wears a protective clothes or armour, she then can have lightning surround her body. The three have lunch and get to know each other better. Logan and Natasha quickly become friends and are in the same foreign exchange student program. Logan sees Natasha as a little sister figure. Logan had also met a friend at a local comic book and video game store. His name was Denki Kaminair. They hung out when ether of them weren't doing anything. Logan also made a vow to himself, that he should never use the infinity stones on people, but all bets are off if he is facing a monster or a creature that isn't human. He would only use the infinity stones on a person only if he was out of options to take them down, but not out. He would rely on his tools, his armours, the other weapons of his fellow avengers that got copied when he came here.

So that one day he can be Iron Lad, no, the Iron Man of this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't oun any marvel or MHA characters. They all are owned by their respective publishers. Any references from any TV/Movie/Video Game don't belong to me. It you guys want to help, please review the story. I'm still new to the story writing world of fan fictions, so don't be surprised to see some mistakes in my writing. I will try to get more chapters done as soon as possible. I'm working on another fanfic, by the name of 'The Chaos Hero'. So please check that out as well. Now, in joy the story**

**Study and Plus ultra**

Logan is coming out of he study hall in the community centre. For the past few months now, Logan and Natasha had been attending the foreign exchange student program. Logan so far is the top student in the class. He helps his fellow classmates study and even corrects the teacher at some points, but not all the time due to Logan learning university level mathematics and as well as university level mechanics, metal work, and etc. He even learned to make a arc reactor from Tony. Tony was the one who adopted him. Pepper at first, thought Tony was insane, but, over time became a mother figure for Logan. Rhode became a uncle figure, he had learned combat training on the level of navy marines and military tactics from Rhode, he even learned how to shot a gun/gun mechanics from Rhode. Logan goes down an ally way that is a short cut to Nermuri's house. There he walks and is then surrounded by thugs with knives and some had activated their quirks.

Thug one says "Hand over you money or else."

Thug two, who had drills for finger tips, says "Hurry up kid, we don't want this to get messy."

Thugs three to six all chuckle. They think Logan is afraid, but, Logan just yawns. Logan then holds out his hand, while also using the space stone to make a portal. A portal forms and out shots mjolnir. He then charges mjolnir with lightning. To say the thugs are intimated by the sudden hammer appearing.

Thug five says "You think a little hammer and lightning will scare us. You..." He didn't finish due to Logan throwing mjolnir at him, but not hard enough to kill him, just a minor concussion.

Logan then says "Next."

The thugs charge him. Thug six's quirk makes his arms rotate like drills. Thug six takes a swing at Logan, but misses and gets a small amount of lightning shot at him. Thug one with a knife tries to stab Logan in his left arm, but, the knife brakes on contact with Logan's arm. Thug one is then backhanded by Logan. Logan then throws mjolnir at thugs two and four, but thug four dodges the hammer.

Thug four then says "**HA!** Now you are defenceless. Now it's..." Thug four didn't see the hammer hover in the air behind him and fly back to Logan's hand.

Thug one runs away. Thug three then attacks, but meets the same fate as the other thugs. Thug one thinks he got away, but he is then struck by lightning and then he promptly falls over. Logan then opens a portal back to the pocket dimension that he had, he then sends mjolnir back. Even thou Logan vowed never to use the infinity stones on people, he still trains with them to eventually master them. So far he has mastered the space and mind stone. He has some control for the power stone, he doesn't want to explode. The reality stone is somewhat hard to control, but he is getting there. The time stone is the easiest to use for somethings, like fixing inanimate objects, but not people. He had even learned to see into the future, but only about an hour and a half, that's how he knew about the thugs. The soul stone is the hardest because he doesn't know what's it power is. He only uses the space and time stone for day to day things, like getting to place to place if he is far away and the time stone to fix things around the house. Logan then exits the ally way and sees a pro hero on patrol. He walks up to the hero and leads him to the unconscious thugs that tried to mug him. He then gets home. He sees Natasha on the couch watching some anime. Logan then gets a flashback.

**Three days ago**

Logan was awake and was in the log house in the pocket dimension door thing again. For five straight nights in a row, he had been getting nightmares about him loosing control of the infinity stones and getting millions killed. Other nightmares we're about him seeing his love ones turn to dust and them taunting him on how he could've saved them. Right now Logan is outside of the house and has tools around him, most are broken. He try's the diamond bladed saw on his wrist of his left arm, sparks fly off the saw and when he looks at his wrist, he sees that it is perfectly fine, while the saw blade was scraped. His arm isn't all vibranium, it's just the surface that is vibranium, about five millimetres deep if you want the thickness of the vibranium. He can still feel things when they still hit his skin, but, it is like being poked, hard hits feel like a finger flick, he doesn't know what can make him feel pain yet. The skin is still flexible even thou it's made of metal.

Logan yells "**F*K! WHY CAN'T I GET RID OF THESE STUPID STONES!**"

**With Natasha**

She was currently coming out of the wash room. It was around four thirty in the afternoon. It was Sunday, so she and Logan had the day off. Nermuri had just came back from shopping for food. They both sit down on the couch. They we're going to watch tv, when they hear a muffled shout from Logan's room. Natasha being curious, goes over to his room. Nermuri had also came with her to see if Logan is alright.

Nermuri says "Logan are you alright?" No response.

They then hear the sound of power tools and grinding. Natasha worried for her brother figure, so she shoves the door open, only to see that the room is empty. But there was a random door over by Logan's night stand. They go over to the door and peek in. What they see almost gave Nermuri a heart attack, as well as give Natasha a panic attack. There in the open area in front of a log house, is Logan. Around him are lots of power tools, mostly all of them we're broken. What gives the two a scare, is that Logan has his hand in a hole, which has a big blade, which is called a guillotine and he had his hand in the hole where the head should be.

Logan says to an all black armour "Drop it. Drop it now before I change my mind."

The black coloured armour looks over at Nermuri and Natasha, he then says in a raspy voice "Are you sure about this? Even with your adoptive family watching."

Logan snaps his head to look at the two. The armour then drops the guillotine's blade, it hits Logan's left wrist dead centre. Logan yelps in pain and looks at the blade of the guillotine and sees it had a very noticeable dent in it.

Logan says while holding his left wrist, he says "Ow ow ow ow ow. **OW!** You are a b*h Pluto. **OWWWW!** I actually felt that."

Nermuri yells "**KITCHEN! NOW!**"

Logan and Natasha go to the kitchen in Nermuri's house. Logan then gets a lecture form Nermuri about what he was doing was dangerous. Logan the starts to get annoyed with his adoptive mother. He knows that he was doing was stupid, but, he can look past that if it means to get the infinity stones off his left arm, even if he has to remove it to do it. Natasha is very confused. She had always seen Logan with bandages on his left arm, she would see him adjust them when they came loose. She would try to see what was under them, but Logan would turn in the opposite direction so that Natasha couldn't look at his arm. But now she sees that Logan's entire left arm is metal, with six gems on his hand.

Natasha asks "Logan, please tell us what's going on? We're worried about you."

Logan gives her a look. He then looks at Nermuri and he sees the pleading look in her eyes. This gets Logan to snap and tell them why he was trying to cut off his hand. He then tells Natasha about his past, his real past. Natasha is shocked, Logan was from an alternate universe and he had the power of the universe at his finger tips and he what's to get rid of them. Logan then explains on how he got here and it makes Natasha tear up a bit on Logan's sacrifice in his world. She and Nermuri give Logan a hug and tell him they will always be there for him when he needs it.

**Back to the present**

Logan sits down with Natasha and watch's the anime with her. Apparently some of the anime Logan watched back in his world was also in this world. Some of the anime are a bit different, but, they are relatively the same. After Natasha learned of Logan's past, she had bombarded Logan with questions. Logan at one point used the time stone to pause Natasha in place so he could get a drink of water. Later that day, Logan is working on some more armour for himself. He had noticed that one of the storage rooms outside was filled to the brim with all sorts of metals, even vibranium. Another storage room had a giant container in it that had nanotech in it. Logan had three armours that we're nanotech based, which we're his Raiden, Hermes, and Riot armours we're all nanotech base. The rest we're all standard open and step in armours types, but had some nanotech in them to help them self repair or make their melee weapons. Logan is working on a new armour, when he gets a phone call on his cellphone. He has the call go to his com link he has on his ear.

He says "Hello. Who is this?"

The voice on the other end says "Young Stark, it me, All Might."

Logan says "Hey All Might. What's up."

All Might after he coughs, says "I would like for you to met my successor, sometime in the next two hours at a beach that's covered in trash."

Logan hen says back "Alright, see you then."

Logan stays in the work shop for another hour and then heads up to the roof, were he opens a portal to let Pluto come out. Pluto is Logan's best armour for stealth missions. Pluto is an all black armour, it's very light armoured, it only has knockout weapons, with only three kill weapons, that are the repulsers and the two melee weapons. One weapon is a basic combat knife and the other is a scythe. The face plate looks like Tony's heartbreaker armour, but, it has no glowing lights on it. Pluto also had the most advanced cloaking technology in it, which helps with infer red, radar, motion sensors, and is invisible to the naked eye. Logan then flies low and invisible over to the beach All Might told him about. True to All Might's words, the beach was covered in trash. From tin cans, plastic bottles, all the way to tires, a fricken fridge of all things. Wait? Is that a god damn truck in there! How in the world did a truck get in this garbage pile! Logan then sees All Might in his 'small might' form and he has on track pants and a shirt. Logan can see a boy with green hair. Wait, green hair? Logan then remembers that he was on of the teens he rescued from the slug villain. Logan decides to stay cloaked and have some fun with the green haired kid and All Might.

**With All Might and Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku for one is having difficulty moving a piece of trash, it was a office desk. All Might gives him pointers on how he should use his legs, but, they don't help him out. Izuku then feels the desk stop moving. He then pulls the desk with all of his strength, but, it doesn't budge. He then try's to push it. When he does, it goes flying into another garbage pile. Izuku then feels something touch his shoulder and looks to see nothing is there. All Might comes over to see what happened. All Might said to Izuku that he would be meeting someone today as they workout.

All Might says "Now young Midoriya, I said use your legs, not a contraption to throw the desk."

Midoriya says back "But I didn't use any contraptions. All I did was push it and it went flying."

Midoriya then sees a wooden door hover behind All Might, before it was promptly slammed on to a filing cabinet, with a load crash. All Might then snaps his head in the direction of the sound and sees a broken door. Izuku then feels something grab his shirt and lifts him up.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" Yells Izuku as he was then dropped to the ground.

All Might had only saw Izuku get dropped onto the ground. He then feels something pull over his shirt over his head.

"**WHAT THE BLAZES!**" Yells All Might. He then corrects his shirt and goes over to Midoriya, who is shaking like a leaf in a tornado. They both hear a muffled sound and then they hear full blow laughter.

The voice says and laughs "**HAHAHAHAH!** Oh that's funny!"

Midoriya and All Might then see an all black armour appear in front of them. The armour then opens up for the user to step out and to continue laughing. The person even holds their side due to him laughing so hard.

All Might says "That's not fun young Stark."

Logan then says "No this is funny. **HAHAHAHAH!**"

Izuku says "Uh? Who are you?"

Logan then calms down and intrudes himself to Midoriya.

He says "Names Logan. Logan Stark."

Midoriya says "Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to met you. And why is the armour staring at me?"

Logan looks at Pluto and says "Pluto could you stop staring. You're creeping him out."

Pluto replies in the same raspy voice "I'm just having a hard time believing that this boy here is the next holder of 'One for All'. So sorry for being sceptical of someone."

Izuku freezes when he hears the armour talk for two reasons. One reason, is because of the voice. The second reason, is because they know about him. Did you hear All Might say he was the next person to get 'One for All'? Are they blackmailing All Might. So many questions and so little time to ask. He then hears a voice in his head that isn't his.

The voice says "_No we aren't spies and we aren't blackmailing All Might._"

Izuku says out loud "Who said that!?!"

Logan replies "I did. I just communicate with you through telepathy."

Izuku then gets the run down on Logan's quirk or quirks. Izuku is shocked to hear that this guy has seven quirks! Logan then shows his arm to Izuku and he sees it is all metal like skin, as well as the infinity stones, but Logan said they we're his other quirks manifested on his arm. Logan had told All Might, that he will tell Izuku the truth when the time is right. The three talk some more before Logan leaves to go home.

**The day of the exam**

Logan and Natasha are walking into the buildings gates. Logan then spots a head of blonde hair with a black bolt in it. Logan then smiles.

"Yo, Kaminair! Over here." Calls Logan.

Kaminair perks up when he hears his name called. He turns around and sees Logan, another person is standing behind Logan, that Kaminair doesn't know. Kaminair then goes over to Logan with a smile and gives him a high-five. Kaminair sees the person behind Logan gets a little closer to Logan, as if they are hiding. He also sees it is a girl.

Kaminair says "Hey Logan how've you been? Also, who's this? She your girlfriend?"

The girl gets a massive blush on her face and looks away. Logan just ruffles hers hair.

Logan says "No, she isn't my girlfriend. She is a foreign exchange student from Canada. She is just shy of everyone. My adoptive mother is looking after her for the next three years. I'm like her brother figure."

Girl says "I'm not shy of everyone!"

Logan shots back "Then why didn't you ever talk to anyone during the foreign exchange student program, other then me?"

The girl says "I.. Uh... Never mind!"

Kaminair sees her stomp off into the main building. Logan and Kaminair then fallow her into the building. Not before a blonde boy yells at them to move aside or else. Logan then does as he is told, not before he stops and reties his shoe. Then he moves to the left. In the exam room, Logan is busy with his nanotech holder, which held one of the three armours he was going to use. When the written exam starts, Logan gets right to it. The written part was extremely easy for him, helps being taught how to do mathematics that deal with nuclear fusion and other extreme equations. He had finished the written part in under ten minutes. A person comes by and sees that Logan is done, which said person is surprised due to the written part of the exam being only ten minutes in. Logan then hands the person his paper. A couple minutes later, a person says.

"Pencils down please. The written exam is down. Now if anyone isn't part of the practical exam, then please leave and exit to the right. Have a nice day."

Logan sees some of the people in the room leave. Probably kids not having quirks or they didn't have the proper quirks for combat. But then the lights dim. Logan sees Natasha, Kaminair, and Izuku from his spot on the room. He sees a blonde haired man come up on stage. The man has long blonde hair that is slicked back, he also ha a small moustache. He wears black leather jacket with a high collar on it, with studs on it. He wears matching pants and knee-high boots. He has shoulder pads that are tanned coloured, a red belt, and elbow pads, all studded. On his hands he has black fingerless gloves. On his neck is a strange device, but, Logan thinks it is to help him with his quirk. The guy on stage also has on headphones with the word 'HAGE' on the band.

He yells "**HEY THIER MY FELLOW LISTENER! CAN I GET A 'HEY!'**"

Logan hears Izuku, saying that it is the the vocal hero 'Present Mic'. He also has a radio talk show, Logan had heard of him due to Logan putting on the radio when he works or he listens to his own music. He listens to Present Mic as he explains the rules of the exam. There are three mock villains, all of them are worth one point for a easy villain to three points for a venator villain. The mock villain's are all robots. Logan hears a student with blue hair say there is a fourth villain and that UA should be ashamed for poor info to their future students. The blue haired student calls out Izuku for yelling out and for muttering the entire time. Present Mic breaks them up and explains that fourth mock villain is an obstacle that they most avoid at all costs. They all then get moved to the training grounds. Logan sees that Natasha and Kaminair aren't with him, but, he sees Izuku on the bus that is taking them to beta ground. Logan is the last one off the bus and he brings out his armour. He pushes a button on his jackets sleeve and he feels it shrinks into a skin tight shirt. He then taps the centre of the module on his chest. What happens next, shocked everyone watching him. Out of the module on his chest, comes nano machines, that then cover his body. He then starts walking towards the gate. Once his body is covered with the armour, which is white in colour and has some blue in it. It has a Japanese dragon design in blue on it's right arm and a lightning design in blue on it's left arm. Logan hears people say.

"What is that?!?"

"A little much for this, he already thinks he is a pro."

"That armour looks sick."

Logan then has the helmet come over his face. The feeling of it covering his face was like sand falling on his skin. He then hears the door open and he rockets off into the exam area.

Parents Mic says "There's no start. GO GO GO!"

Logan says "Raiden, mark all hostilities that come in a five meter radius around me. Also give me the electric whips."

Raiden replies "Very well." In a calm voice that is filled with wisdom.

Logan then lands on the ground as a one pointer villain appears. Logan then jumps over the villain and destroyed it with the whips he had out. Logan then taps into the reality stone and alters the three pointer villain in to a pile of stone and scatters the pile, which destroys it in the process. Logan then rockets off down the street, with other examines behind him. He then goes on the hunt for other mock villains, while also saving the other examines and helping a few of them.

**In the hall of judgement**

To say Midnight is proud of Logan and Natasha. Logan for one is racking up the hero points like it is a video game and is also saving people along the way. She only knows that the Príncipe and All Might know Logan's secret. Snipe noticed Logan on the screen for beta ground.

He asks "Who's that? The one in the white and blue armour."

Thirteen says "His name is Logan Stark. He was born in New York, but had to move to Japan, due to his parents dying. His quirk..."

Present Mic says "Well? What is his quirk Thirteen. Thirteen?"

Now if Thirteen didn't have a helmet on. They would see that Thirteen's eyes would be wide as dinner plates. Thirteen takes a deep breath, before she continues her sentence.

She continues "His 'quirks' are: making portals, limited reality warping, time alteration, control of any kind of energy, mind control, a sixth power that every he doesn't know how it works, and a organic metal arm."

This gets all the teachers that don't know Logan's secret shocked. Seven quirks in one boy! That's impossible! He can't have seven quirks. Thirteen then clarifies that when he went to see the doctor, three of the seven quirks activated, which in turn activated his metal arm quirk to support the amount of power that was coming from his other quirks. She also reads that he blames himself for his parents death. Due to him loosing control of all of his other quirks, this happened last year.

Shoto Aizawa says "Who is his guardian now?"

Cementoss says "One Kayama Nermuri."

All the teachers slowly look over at Midnight. Who is still watching the exam, before she notice her colleges looking at her. She has a question mark over her head and a poker face when she notice them staring at her.

"What?" Was her answer to them.

Aizawa in a serious tone says "Why didn't you tell us? He could be the one to provide intel on 'All for One'. He is the only one able to give people quirks. So I ask again, why."

Midnight says "Logan doesn't really talk about his parents, due to him being responsible for their deaths. He even said that his parents called him special. They also said that their family has a very special kind of quirk. It takes twenty generations for one of his family members to get all seven of the quirks. The first ten get one of the six powers, not including the metal arm. The next nine get a combo of the six powers, while also not getting the metal arm. The twentieth person in the generation gets all seven of them. Their eye colours dictates what power they get. Red for reality, blue for portals, green for time, yellow for mind, purple for power, and orange for a unknown power. Logan's father was the nineteenth person to get the power, but, Logan lost control last year for some reason and hasn't talked about it. I was pen pals with his mother."

The teachers are shocked by Logan's 'quirk'. All Might also explains that he knew, but Midnight had asked him to keep it a secret so it doesn't cause a panic. They all look at the screen with Logan on it. They see him glow purple before he merely chops down on a one pointer villain, which gets flatten like a pancake.

Power Loader asks "Then who made his armour? He has to have a eighth quirk to make that kind of armour."

Midnight says "He only has seven 'quirks'. He made that armour himself with his own knowledge."

This gets them all shocked again, excluding Nezu and All Might. This boy made a highly advanced armour by himself. Power Loader then has a great respect for the kid, maybe he could get the kid to share some of his armour designs with him. They see Logan's left arm glow green and gain a strange green runes over the armour and he punches a two pointer and they see the mock villain fall over, while also rusting away. In another encounter with a three pointer mock villain, Logan's left arm glows blue and a portal opens. They all thought that Logan would jump through the portal and appear behind the mock villain. But, an axe flies out of the portal and into Logan's opened hand. The axe has a wooden handle, a big axe head with a hammer on the other side, they see the axe get covered in lightning and what looks like blue fire.

All Might asks "What's with the axe?"

Midnight says "That's Stormbreaker."

Aizawa says "Stormbreaker? What kind of a name is that?"

Cementoss "I heard of that name before. It comes from Norse mythology. In the myths, the thunder God Thor used Stormbreaker when his hammer was ether broken beyond repair or it was missing. Why does Logan had an axe named after the mythical weapon?"

On the screen, they see Logan throw the axe at a row of mock villains. The axe spins and hits every villain. Logan then holds out his hand and the axe flies back to him. He then opens another portal and puts the axe back. He then goes and helps a teen with a hardening quirk.

Midnight says "Sometimes myths are just stories that are forgotten. Logan said that his family had some connections to mythical beings or fond things connected to mythology."

Snipe in a very confused tone says "Wait? Was that... It can't be... Is it."

Midnight says "Yes. It was thy 'Stormbreaker' from mythology. Logan's ancestors fond it in the mountains in areas of Sweden. They even fond mjolnir too, but they had to come back for that one, till they had proven themselves worthy to weld the hammer of Thor."

This shocks everyone in he room, including Nezu and All Might, the ladder coughing up blood due to him still healing from Logan's snap when they first meet. All Might is very grateful that Logan had healed him. When he told young Midoriya that he was fully healed, the young man had fainted. But, he still had to take it easy, he can still do hero work, but for only four hours everyday. He is slowly getting back into his power too, he even trained with young Midoriya to get himself back into shape. But he had cough up blood due to that Logan had not one, but two weapons that we're used by the legendary God of Thunder from Norse mythology.

Present mic says "It's time."

Nezu the says "Snipe, begin the true test."

Snipe then pushes a big red button. What happens next is a huge mock villain erupts from the ground in each of the training grounds.

**With Logan**

Logan so far had gotten a lot of hero points that should put him in with the top five. He had then just flies around the training ground and helps the other examines with getting points. He then starts to go towards the main gate, when he hears a monstrous crash behind him. When he looks to see what happened, his jaw dropped. In the main road of the training ground, is a huge mock villain.

Logan says, while also copying Midoriya. He says "The zero pointer villain."

Logan sees other examines run away from the villain. Logan was told by Captain America, that a hero shouldn't run away from a villain. They should stand and fight, even thou they might not have the odds in their favour. Logan then rockets towards the villain. He sees Midoriya run at it to, but, Logan sees a girl underneath some rubble. Logan then flies down towards the girl.

Raiden then says "Roll Right!"

Now Logan doesn't really know why, but he does. He then sees Midoriya shot by him at incredible speeds, that no person should be able to reach. He then sees that Midoriya's arm gets covered in power veins. He then punches the mock villain in the head and the whole things head falls backwards.

Logan yells "**WHOLY S*T!**"

Logan had seen the Hulk in action before. But Midoriya had just proven that he could be as strong as the hulk. He then sees him falling towards the ground. Logan then flies in and grabs Midoriya out of the air. He then brings Midoriya gently to the ground. Midoriya then tries to get away to get points, but they hear Present Mic yell out that times up. Logan then sees a nurse lady come over and heal Midoriya, by kissing his head.

**A week later**

Logan is back in the dimension door thing again. The reason why is because he is doing more training with the stones. He's now able to slow down time around himself so it looks like he is going very fast, when it looks like everyone in Logan's view is moving very slowly. He can now around ten to fifteen percent of the power stone. With the space stone, he can make more then one portal and he can somewhat see through the portal to the other side, he almost had molten lava come through the portal. He is now able to make things and interact with them, with the reality stone. He made a plate of tacos for himself for lunch. Still having trouble with the soul stone, at one point he thought he hear someone call out to him. Right now he has an apple in front of him.

"Ok. Now I just think of how I want it to look like and still be an regular apple. Three... Two... One."

**'SNAP'**

Logan snaps his fingers and a flash of light happens. He looks at the apple and it has changed. It was now a golden apple. He then checks the news and makes sure that it was just the apple he was using and not all the apples in the world. He sighs in relief when there is no news on golden apples. He then walks up to the apple and takes it out of the dimension. He sees Nermuri at the counter. He then hears a growl from her and sees a look on her face that means that she is hunger. Logan gives the apple to her and he gets a 'thanks' in reply. A crunch happens and a satisfied hum comes from Nermuri and she looks at the apple, to only cough. She looks at Logan with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you do!" Says Nermuri in a panicked tone.

Logan then explains that it's a regular apple and he was practising with the stones. He was picturing the apple changing into a all natural golden colour that also reflects light. Nermuri take another bite and it tastes like an ordinary apple. They hear the door burst open and they look at Natasha or 'Nat' as a nickname for her by Logan. They see that she is holding an envelope with her and Logan's names on it. They open the envvelop and a holo-projector falls out. They then get a image of All Might in a suit and tie. He explains that Logan and Natasha had passed the exam. He even said it will be the first time a hero course will have twenty two students in it, probably from some 'convincing' from Nermuri. They eat dinner and they watch a movie from Logan's universe that came with him in the P.D.D.T (Pocket Dimension Door Thing).

**Meanwhile in the 616 Marvel universe (MCU)**

In a car driving down the roads of New York City, is a man with his wife and daughter. The man is none other then Tony Stark, aka the Iron Man. His wife Pepper Stark is on the phone talking to someone about Stark industry's. In the back of the car is their five, soon to be six, year old Morgan Stark.

Pepper says "Are you sure this is the right way Tony? These house look the same."

Morgan says "Who are we seeing again daddy?"

Tony turns the corner before he answers. He replies "We are going to see a wizard. That also happens to be a acquaintance of mine."

"Really?!?" Says Morgan in a exited tone.

"Yes really. **AH!** Here it is. Told you it was here dear."

Pepper rolls her eyes at her husband at the attempt of a joke. They park in front of a 'strange' looking house. They all get out of the car and go up the stairs. Before they get inside, they get warped into the house. They see they are in some kind of display room with different things in glass cases. Some look old, like very old. Others look like they we're somewhat alive or something else. Tony then sees a person in a chair looking through a swirl of sparks.

Tony calls out, "Strange."

The now named Strange or Dr.Strange as he likes to be called some times. Strange gets out of his chair and flouts over to the family of three. Another man comes in, he is slightly chubby and has a small beard growing. This man is Wong, a friend of Steven Strange and sometimes the overseer of the New York sanctum. Morgan gets a very happy smile when she sees the Wizard flout over to them.

Dr. Strange says "Hey Wong."

To which Wong replies "Yes Steven."

"Can you take Tony's and Pepper's daughter into another room because I need to talk with her parents alone. Also show her some magic tricks." Says Strange.

"Very well, come on little one." Said Wong to Morgan, who practically jumped out of her mothers arms to see some magic tricks by another wizard.

The three adults see the two walk into another room and the door closes. They are then warped into some chairs.

"Tea?" Asked Strange.

Pepper and Tony shake their heads 'yes'. To which cups of tea appear in their hands. Tony takes a sip of the tea before he starts the conversation.

"So why did I you need to talk to me? I haven't done anything to the stones, except put them in the most secured place on the earth, well the power stone went back to the Nova Corps when they came by to take it back." Asked Tony.

Today would mark one whole year after the final battle with past Thanos. It also marked the day they lost Logan too, everyone around the world we're morning the kid for his sacrifice. Tony himself did the best he could to try to be happy for Logan on all the times they been together. Then a month after that battle he had to clear Spider-mans name, aka Peter Parker. He did succeed in that and the world knew about the fraud Mysterio guy was. From time to time, Steve Rogers would come over and visit Tony. Pepper took losing Logan the hardest, due to her taking the mother figure to far when Tony first adopted Logan. Morgan would ask questions about Logan, like, what he was he like, what was the funniest thing he ever did when they had him before her, etc. Tony and Pepper would laugh when they talked about Logan. Tony then looks at Steven, to which he sees a face of discomfort. But why? Was something wrong?

"It's about the stones." Says Steven.

"What about the stones? Logan split the power when he... He..." Said Pepper, but she couldn't say the last part.

Tony puts his hand on Pepper's hand and has her head go into his neck.

Steven says "You have my condolences about Logan. I know this time of year it's hard for you guys."

Tony says "Thanks Strange. Know, about those stones?"

Strange says "Right. They are pulsing. Like when someone snaps their fingers. I had a somewhat decent conversation with the commander of the Nova Corps, which I gave her a card that allows me to talk to her. She said that the power stone let off a pulse of energy a couple hours ago. I myself felt the time stone pulse. I then contacted the facility you house the other stone and they said the same thing. Someone or something is using the stones."

Tony says "But that's impossible. No one can get the stones. The power stone is up with the Green Lantern cosplayers, you have the eye-whatever, and the rest are in a undisclosed location. So, what's happening?"

Strange says something and it gets Pepper, as well as Tony a small bit of hope and confusion.

He says "He's alive."

Pepper asks "Who's alive?"

Strange then drops the bomb. He says "Logan. He's alive and in another dimension with his own infinity stones."

Pepper faints in her chair and drops her cup of tea, which Steven makes it hover in the air. Tony has a panic attack.

"Your lying?" Tony says.

To which Strange says "I may be the sorcerer supreme, but I'm no liar. You son, Logan Stark, is still alive."

Tony then also faints.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: marvel and MHA are owed by their respective owners. An references you guys find and make, are also owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: training start**

Logan is in the kitchen of Nermuri's house preparing breakfast for everyone and some snacks for Nat and himself. He hears Natasha come into the kitchen in her school uniform. Logan had helped make her hero costume and some support items. He made Kaminair some support gear too, but he hasn't told him yet. He then sees Nermuri come into the kitchen in her hero costume. Logan gets a small blush on his face. Nermuri had for the time he had stayed at her house, made it her mission to get Logan extremely flustered. But, Logan had grown accustomed to it.

"Waffles guys?" Asked Logan.

Natasha says "Yes please!"

Nermuri also agrees to have some waffles made form Logan. Sometimes he puts in some special ingredient, but, he won't tell Nermuri what it is. After they are done eating, they all head out to get to school.

**At the school, in class 1-A**

Logan sees that there are twenty two desks in the room. He also sees Kaminair is in his class. He sees Kaminair is talking to a girl with purple hair. Said girl is around maybe the same height as Natasha, maybe a inch taller. She has an mutation type quirk, due to her earlobe jacks. So far in all the time Logan had been in this universe, he is constantly blown away by the type of quirks here. Some quirks allow people to control the elements, like from that one Nickelodeon show. Others give people animal parts or abilities, like that one YouTube series with four coloured girls learning to become heroes in a world of bloody evolution. Some quirks allow people to turn their body parts or other things into objects, Logan can't make a tv/movie/video game reference, due to the amount of things that can't be explained in this chapter alone.

"Hey Kaminair. How's your morning going so far?" Asked Logan.

"Oh, hey Logan. I'm doing fine. Talking to an old friend." Says Kaminair.

The girl says "Sup, names Kyoka Jiro."

"Names Logan Stark." Says Logan.

"So Stark-San, what's your quirk?" Asks Jiro.

"You should see it in action. He... **MMMM!**" Says Kaminair, but he didn't finish due to his mouth disappearing.

"You will find out more about my quirk when the test is over. Also call me by my first name. I'm not one for formalities. Says Logan, who is holding up his arm.

Everyone heard Kaminair's out burst of moans, due to Logan not giving back his mouth. They also see Logan's bandaged arm. They also see something glow underneath the bandages.

A girl with black hair asks "My ask how you got those bandages?"

"It happened last year. My quirk suddenly went berserk, for no reason. The doctor said that I have to keep it covered for a couple years. If sun light hits it, I will have to get my arm removed, so I don't die from cancer. The doctor said not to take a chance with lights inside ether. Only when I'm sure I'm in a place with no sun light, then I will take off the bandages. My quirk is special in a way. It is a heritage type quirk. I think the a hero has one too, Ingenium I think. My quirk also cost me something else and don't ask." Said Logan.

Kaminair had known about Logan's past, not his real past. He is also the only one outside of Logan's little group to see his arm without the bandages on. A blonde boy with red eyes scoffs and glares at Logan. Logan had gotten first in the practical exam, but that was due to his armour, with some power form his quirk.

The blonde boy gets up and blocks Logan when he passes him to go sit in front of the black haired girl.

"You didn't even do the practical exam right anyway. The exam is supposed to show off your quirk, not some fancy armour. You don't..." Said the blonde boy, but he stops and sees Logan turn into a red liquid.

"Sometimes reality can be troubling. But, reality can be anything I want it to be." Says Logan from his seat in front of the girl.

The girl yelps when Logan appears in the seat in front of her. Logan also has a smirk. The blonde boy stomps over to get an answer from Logan.

"You listen here, you...** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Said the boy, but he screams as he falls through a portal.

"I'm listening?" Says Logan, in a sarcastic tone.

The portal closes and Midoriya comes in. He just saw his childhood friend fall, but he didn't see Kachann get back up. He sees Logan in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Hey it's you again." Comes a bubbly from behind, the voice belongs to a girl with brown hair and pink checks.

Midoriya turns around and sees the girl that he had attempted to save behind him. She also has her face very close to his. Which gets him very flustered.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka. What's yours?" Says Ochaco.

"My name is Izuku Midoryai. It's nice to m m m m meet you." Says Izuku.

The boy with blue hair and glasses, also intruded himself as Tenya Lida. He also apologized to Izuku for what he said at the exams. They then hear a voice from behind Ochaco. To Logan it almost reminded him of a curtain 'mad titan'.

"If your here to make friends. Then get out." Says the voice.

Logan from his spot couldn't see the person, but, he then sees the person get up and out of a sleeping bag. The person is a man with black hair, which looks like a rats next. He has some stubble on his face, he also very big bags under his eyes, his eyes are brown in colour. He wears all black clothes, with the exception of a white coloured scarf around his neck.

"My name is Shoto Aizawa. I will be your home room teacher these three years. It to all of you eight seconds to calm down, more if the blonde one did more yelling. On that topic, Stark, can we have him back." Says Mr.Aizawa.

"Sure, one second. Also please call me Logan." Says Logan.

A red glow comes from the floor by Kachann's desk and a mattress appears out of nowhere in a wave red liquid. A green and blue portal opens a few centimetres above the mattress. They then hear some screaming and Kachann then falls onto the mattress with a thump.

Kachann yells through deep breaths, **"I HAVE BEEN FALLING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!!!" **

A girl with pink skin and hair with horns says "It's been only three minutes."

Kachann would have yelled at her, if it wasn't for Mr.Aizawa saying something.

He says "Enough wasting time. I know this is sudden, but I need you all to put this on and meet me over at the testing field. Dismissed."

**Testing field**

"A quirk apprehension test!!!" Says everyone in surprise.

"But what about the ordination ceremony and the tour of the school?" Asked Ochaco.

"UA is know for it's free teaching methods. Some say it is unethical teaching method, but they don't complain due to it showing results. Logan how far can you throw a soft ball?" Says Aizawa.

"About sixty one meters, give or take a half meter." Answers Logan.

"Good. Now use your quirk." Says Aizawa, while also throwing a ball to Logan.

"I'm going to use about twenty five percent. This will blow them away." Thinks Logan.

"Better not blink people." Said Logan.

They all see his right arm glow a purple light. A small amount of light shines from the purple in his right eye. They then all notice his eyes have six colours in them, three colours for each eye and that are evenly distribute. His left eye is red, yellow, and blue. His right eye is orange, purple, and green. They then hear a crackle of energy coming from Logan. They see him pull back his arm and get into a baseball throwing position. Then he throws the ball and a shockwave happens and the ground around Logan cracks. They then hear a distant 'booming' sound and look at the direction of the ball and they see a cloud part in a circle. They then look over at Logan and he has a big smile on his face. But something happens.

**"AHHHH!"** Logan cries out in pain.

The reason is because his arm is glowing brighter and purple energy cracks appear around him. Some purple smoke and fire form around him.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** Yells Jiro.

Kaminair would have ran to his friend's aid, but Logan holds out his free hand and make the stop sign. They see the energy dissipates. They see Logan is breathing very deep breaths. Kaminair and Natasha both run up to him and check him over. They see Natasha say something to Kaminair, but they didn't hear her. Kaminair then stands in front of Logan and Natasha. They see Natasha bring out new bandages from her gym clothes pocket. They can't see Logan's arm, but they see Natasha pull off his old bandages and quickly put on the new ones. They see the new bandages have a glove on the on the end. Once Natasha is done with Logan, Kaminair turns around and helps him up.

"Looks like I'm not ready to use any power over fifteen percent yet. But at lest that was only twenty five percent power and anything over that." Says Logan.

Twenty five percent!!! That was shocking. Logan didn't even go all out, yet he made the ball go passed the speed of sound. Even more suprising, is that Logan can only use fifteen percent of that power. Aizawa could only look at his phone to see Logan's score. The device finally beeps. He shows the class the number. The number was eleven million, seven hundred thousand, nine and ninety meters. Everyones jaws drop at the number. Over ten million with only twenty five percent power!

"So around seven thousand, two hundred seventy miles? Not bad, not bad." Says Logan.

"Knowing your upper limits will help us know what we're dealing with and what we need to do for your training." Says Mr.Aizawa.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" Says the pink girl in an excited tone.

"This is going to be a breeze, now that we can use our quirks." Says a guy that is built like a mack truck, with big lips.

"Easy? Fun? You think this is a game? Well here's a curve ball for all of you. Who ever gets in last, will be immediately expelled from the hero course, no questions asked." Says Mr. Aizawa with a huge smile forming on his face.

"But that's not fair!" Says Ochaco in a terrified tone.

"And natural disasters are? This is the real world kiddies. Show me your **'PLUS ULTRA'**. Welcome to the hero course." Says Aizawa.

**50m dash**

Logan watch's his classmates as they did the fifty meter dash. Lida had race car engines in his calfs. A girl with long green hair had frog like look, with big green eyes, a slight hunched over posterior. She could possible do anything a frog can do, possible has the same weakness to the cold and will go into hibernation. The pretty boy of the class could fire a laser from his... Navel??? But only for less then a second. Still a weird quirk thou. Kachann has a quirk that allows him to make explosions from his hands. Midoriya hasn't even used his quirk yet. Probably due to the backlash of the power.

"I'll have to make something for him to allow him to use his quirk more or teach him to control the power he uses." Thinks Logan.

It's now Logan's turn with a girl with very long black hair in a spiky pony tail. She has black eyes and a very great figure. Logan sees that a spot on her skin glows with red, yellow, and blue colours. Then out of her skin comes a moped. Logan then deducted that her quirk is a emitter type, the things she makes are probably from the fats in her body. He then slowly taps into the time stone.

The robot says "On your marks."

Both get ready.

"Get set."

"Gooooooooooo." The robot says very slowly.

Logan then lightly jogs over to the finish line. The girl hasn't even left the start line yet by the time Logan gets to the finish line. Time then speeds back up to normal speed.

"GO!" Yells the robot and it beeps as Logan is crossing the finish line.

"Logan Stark: 0.01 seconds." Says the robot.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!!"** Yells everyone in absolute shock.

The pink girl says "I though he had super strength! Not super speed."

"Actually it's control of any kind of energy that gives me super strength, as well as incredible durability and I have time manipulation. But hey, who's one to nitpick." Says Logan in a causally tone.

**"YOU HAVE TWO QUIRKS!!!"** Yells five people.

"Technical I have three." Says Logan.

Everyone would have yelled some more if it wasn't for Mr.Aizawa. He gets everyone to start their way to the next area for the next test. Logan sees the girl he was racing and goes up to her.

"So what's your quirk anyway? I have a possible theory that might be right or a very slim chance that it's wrong. Your quirk allows you to make any object with the fats in your body. Also my name is Logan Stark." Asked Logan.

The girl gets a look of surprise and replies "Yes my quirk allows me to make objects with the lipids and fats in my body. I'm surprised that you figured it out so fast Stark-San. Where are my manners, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu."

The now named Momo Yaoyorozu extends her hand to shake Logan's hand, which he does in return. As they walk, they exchange small talk. But their conversation ends when they get to the next area.

**Grip test**

Logan then uses the power stone, be it at ten percent just to be safe. The boy with multiple arms, has the ability to make other parts of his body on his extra four arms. He sees that the guy get his device to clock out at around four hundred pounds of force. Logan sees a guy eat some sugar cubes and get a boost of strength. This quirk reminded Logan of Bruce Banner, aka 'The Incredible Hulk'. Who when angered enough, can take on gods. Logan wondered if Hulk could be called 'World breaker', due to his strength possible being endless. The 'sugar hulk' gets around five hundred fifty. Logan is about to ended that score. Tapping into the power stone, Logan does a one handed grip on the device. The device then starts to beep repeatedly, before it gives one last beep and brakes in Logan's hand. The guy with the sugar quirk looks over at the board and sees his score is beaten by someone else.

"Huh? Someone beat my score. I thought I was the strongest." Says the boy.

"You know, I knew someone that had a strength quirk like yours, but he could only get stronger as he gets angrier. The down side is that, the angry side had its own personality. He called this alter ego, 'The Hulk'. A being of pure rage. But sadly, if the hulk got to angry, their shared body couldn't take the change of blood pressure, as well as the change in body size, they died sadly when he got to angry once. He could have been a great hero." Says Logan.

"What was the guys name? Also I'm Toru Hagakure." Asked the now named invisible girl, Hagakure.

Logan replies "His name was Bruce. Bruce Banner."

"Huh, I guest it is possible to get similar quirks, but the quirk activates differently. My name is Rikido Sato." Says Sato.

**Long jump**

Logan sees more of his classmate's quirks. Hagakure's was a mutation type quirk, that made her permanently invisible. The boy with six arms is, Mezo Shoji. A guy with a tail is, Mashirao Ojiro. The guy with the hardening quirk, they met the day of the exam, is Eijiro Kirishima. One guy has tape dispensers in his arms at the elbows. Logan then does his jump. When he gets to the line, everyone sees a blue portal open. They see Logan jump though it. They look around and see no other portal open in the field.

Kirishima says "Huh where's Logan?"

A portal then opens up and Logan steps though it. They see he has a hat on, a beret. He also has a small bag with him.

"Croissants anyone?" Says Logan in a small accent.

Shoji asks "Where did you go?"

"I went to France, Paris to be process." Replies Logan.

"Where did you get the money?" Asked the pretty boy, who has a croissant.

"I always have money on me. Two days before school, I change some Yen into Euros." Says Logan.

Everyone was shocked. Logan had teleported across the world in a matter of seconds to France of all places and was back in little time. They then do a double take. Logan has energy control, time power, and teleporting quirks.

**"ANOTHER QUIRK!!!!!! THAT'S THREE!!!"** Yells mostly everyone.

The frog girl says "I think he said he already had three quirks when he did the fifty meter dash."

**"FOUR QUIRKS!!!"** Everyone yells again.

**Side to side steps**

Not much trouble for Logan. But he did have questions for one student in class 1-A. How did this midget with grapes for hair, get into the hero course? The guy was barely to Logan's waist for crying out load. The guys quirk allowed him to 'pop off' his hair things and stick them to any surface, maybe. (Disclaimer. I have nothing against short people. No hate to the little guys. I just hate Minoru Mineta.)

**Ball throw**

Ochaco's quirk gave her the ability to remove gravity from an object by touching all of her finger on a object. Kachann yells 'DIE' at the top of his lungs when it's his turn. Logan can predict that he will have some times when he clashes with Kachann. He then watch's Izuku throw the ball with 'One For All' coursing through his arm. But, the ball only goes around forty meters. Logan at first is confused, until Mr. Aizawa explains.

"I erased your quirk." Said Aizawa, who's eyes are glowing red and his hair is standing up on end.

"Those goggles and scarf. I know you! Your the eraser hero: Eraserhead!" Says Izuku in surprise.

"You we're going to sacrifice your arm again to pass this test, weren't you. Not on my watch." Says Eraserhead.

"But I.." Says Izuku.

"No buts. With that quirk of yours, you can't become a hero." Says Mr. Aizawa, in a cold tone.

Both Izuku and Logan are shocked. For Logan, it on how this guy a teacher when he is so cold to his students. Izuku is shock by the same thing to, but, on a more personal level.

"You have one more throw. Get it done." Says Mr. Aizawa.

Izuku then gets ready again. He then throws the ball. But, he then puts 'One For All' into his finger. A massive shock wave happens as the ball leaves Izuku's hand. The class and Aizawa are shocked by the display of power. Lida then points out that Izuku's finger is broken. But, one person in the class is beyond p*sed right now. Logan then sees that Kachann charge Izuku for no reason.

"Oh no you don't." Thinks Logan, as he taps into the reality stone to make something to stop Kachann.

Kachann yells **"DANM IT DEKU! TELL ME... MMMMMMM!!!!!!"**

Kachann's sentence is cut short when a straight jacket is put on him. As well as a mouth jag in the form of a metal cover. They all see him fall over onto the ground. Izuku is paralyzed by the fear of his friend's rage and what happened to him. They all see Logan has his hand up and they see something glow underneath his bandages. He then walks over to Kachann and flips him over. They see Kachann struggle against his jacket, before Logan taps his chest. They then see Kachann stop resisting and calm down. The jacket goes away and Kachann gets up. They think he will charge Izuku again, but they see him calmly walk over to the group. They also noticed that his eye colour had changed. His once blazing red eyes, we're know a deep blue colour.

"What happened to him?" Asked the pink girl.

"I simple took over his mind. I have mind control/telepathy, time manipulation, reality warping, portal making, and control of any kind of energy." Says Logan, who also then releases the blonde explosion boy from his control.

The guy looks around before he sees Deku. He was about to charge again, if it wasn't for Mr. Aizawa telling them to gather up for the next test.

**The end of the tests**

Everyone was tired from the tests that they did. Logan was a little bit tired, but that was due to the power stones ability to give its user a massive stamina boost. So far Logan has down very well. Some of the tests he didn't need to use the stones. He guested that he would be somewhere in the top five or three. He then sees the results of the tests. Natasha had tied with Hagakure in fifteenth place. Momo was in the top three in second. Logan was first by just a hair. Last was Midoriya. Logan felt sad for Madoriya's place. That was until Aizawa dropped the bomb shell on them.

"Oh, by the way. I lied about getting expelled. It was a logical ruse to get all of you to do your absolutely best." Says Mr. Aizawa with a huge smile on his face.

**"WHAT!!!!!!"** Yells mostly everyone, not including Logan.

"You guys though he was serious? Guest I should have said something." Said Momo.

Logan replies "Same, no harm done if we don't tell people. Besides if everyone knew, there wouldn't no reason to take these tests seriously."

"That's enough for today. There is some papers on your desks. I want you kids to read them by tomorrow." Says Mr. Aizawa.

**End of the day at the main gates**

Logan is walking with Izuku, Lida, Ochaco, and Natasha. Ochaco had invited them to a sweets cafe that is nearby. The others agreed. Others too, there was Kirishima, Mina, Kaminair, and Jiro. They asked Momo if she wanted to come but she declined and said the she was heading home, Logan could've sworn that Momo was drooling about the sweets that Ochaco listed off. Logan also learned of the blonde boy's actual name. The guys name was, Katsuki Bakugo. The name really gave away his personality type. He then gets a texted from Nermuri. He reads it and texted back that Natasha, as well as him are hanging out with some new friends. When they get to the cafe they go inside and take a seat. The cafe was a nice little place. It was mostly a red with some light blue. They had all kinds of sweets, from donuts to cakes. Logan then spots a girl with black hair in a spiky pony tail a couple seats away from them.

Logan telepathically talks to her. He says in his mind, _"I though you said you we're going home after school Momo."_

Momo flinches at the sudden voice in her head. She then hears the voice again.

_"On your left."_ Says the voice.

Momo looks over her left shoulder and sees Logan hold up his glass of pop at her. She then makes her way over to them.

"Guest the items that Ochaco said made you change your mind Momo?" Asked Logan.

Everyone looks over their shoulders or over people too see Momo coming over to them. They also see that she is blushing.

"The treats that Ochaco said did sound very tasty." Says Momo.

They make room for her and they order their starters and then their main dish. They also ask Logan more about his quirk. They are shocked to hear that he has a total of seven quirks. Izuku, Kaminair, and Natasha knew about it. Logan then explains his quirks.

"My family's quirk is very special to other quirks. A member of the main family line gets one of the six powers granted by the quirk. The ability to make portals, which has an unlimited range, it is represented as blue. Next is the ability to warp reality around you or people or even objects, it is shown by the colour red. Yellow is to control the mind and talk to people telepathically. Green is the time manipulation of objects, including people. Purple is the control of any kind of energy. Orange is still the trouble for me because I never knew about it's power. I think my dad said it was related to the soul or something. The seventh quirk only comes in every twenty generations." Said Logan as he explains his quirk to the new friends.

Mina asked "What is it called?"

Logan answers, he says "Infinity, when the twentieth person gets it. If a person gets one they are named as followed. Space and it's colour is blue. Reality and it's colour is red. Mind and it's colour is yellow. Time and it's colour is green. Power and it's colour is purple. And finally, Soul and it's colour is orange. Some family members call the full version 'The Infinity Gauntlet'. The way you can tell if a person has my families quirk, is by the eye colour. The colours represent the powers. Since I have all six of the colours in my eyes, I have all the powers."

"Lucky!" Says Mina.

"Unfair!" Says Kaminair

"Can we see your arm?" Asked Jiro.

"Uh, sun light equals no more arm." Says Logan.

"Oh right I forgot, sorry." Says Jiro.

"So was your family heroes Logan?" Asked Lida.

"Yes and no. We mostly stayed away from the hero work. Some of my relatives went to the life of a vigilante to stay out of the public eye. You can get a very big target on you if you show off your quirk that is extremely powerful. If I had to guest, some pro heroes in the beginning of quirks would try to force a marriage on any of the female holders of my family's quirk. I think they we're called 'quirk marriages'. I think they we're used to make powerful kids with the parents quirk, no love was part of this. It is seriously unethical in my opinion. Quirks evolve over time. If a person has a elemental type quirk and marries a person with an creation type quirk, it is possible to make a new quirk from those two quirks. Who cares if you get a powerful quirk in your kids. My father once said this. 'Heroes aren't born. Their made'. Now my opinion may not matter to most people, but that's there problem. If someone comes up to me and is suggesting a marriage between my kid and theirs in the hopes of getting my family's quirk, then they can go to hell with that idea. If and when I have kids, I'll let them choose who they want to be with, I would only interfere to see if it is the right decision." Says Logan after his little rant on quirk marriages.

Everyone is shocked by Logan's little rant on quirk marriages. They see he is right in some ways. But, some people are greedy and they what the best for the next generation. Logan then tells them about the armour he used during the practical exam. He tells them that he has more and Kaminair clarified this by telling them about Logan's armoury.

Jiro says "Hey Momo?"

"Yes?" Says Momo.

"Weren't you saved by a person in advanced armour. Now I recognize your face from somewhere. It was the sludge villain that took you hostage. Maybe it was Logan?" Asked Jiro as she looks over at Logan.

Logan almost choked on some food he was eating. He then coughs some more. He then defends himself on how he isn't that guy, not that he isn't going to tell them sooner or later. His phone then vibrates and he goes to answer it. He didn't hear what Momo said next.

Momo says "Even thou it's against the law to use your quirk in public, I hope we meet again so I can thank him."

Logan then comes back from the phone call he got, while also getting a refill on his drink.

Kaminair says "You should see the images of him on the Internet. Some people are still trying to fine him. He only showed up once and then he's gone. Some people say he's a new hero, but, the hero association clarified that he isn't a new hero. Some people have made models of his armour on computers and uploaded them to the Internet. So far no one has been able to reverse engineer a copy of the armour, due to how advanced it looks."

Mina says "I know. Don't you think it would be cool to have your own armour like that?"

"Definitely." Says Ochaco, Kaminair, Kirishima, and Izuku.

"But you have to take into consideration what is in the armour." Says Lida.

"What's that supposed to mean Lida?" Asked Logan.

"That armour looked like it was built for heavy combat, by the look of the guns and missile pods. Also is the person inside the armour good or do they have another agenda? But I can see your guy's enthusiasm for wanting an armour like that. It would help you in combat, while also giving you flight. That is just my say in this." Said Lida.

Logan's phone then goes off and he holds it up. Everyone sees a hologram appear over the screen. The hologram looks like a man dressed like a mechanic.

"Ah, Hephaestus. What do you need? Is it about the new armour I'm making?" Asked Logan.

"It's about the armour designs for you know who. I'm having trouble with it and there isn't much to go by here. So I'm going to need your help when you get home. See ya." Says Hephaestus.

The hologram then goes away. Everyone then slowly turns to look at Logan.

"What?" Was Logan's answer.

"What was that?" Asked Momo and Ochaco at the same time.

"An AI." Says Logan.

"A what?" Says Kaminair, who is utterly confused.

"Guys an AI is a highly advanced program. Think of them as NPC's in video games. But this one sounded more human. How do you have one Logan." Asked Midoriya.

"I made Hephaestus myself. Took some time, but it was worth it. He helps me build my armours and helps designate the other AI I make for my other armours." Answered Logan.

What happened next was a storm of questions. It lasted for forty minutes till Logan said he had to leave. Natasha also said she has to leave as well. They says their goodbye. Logan and Natasha then go into an alleyway. Logan then opens a portal home. The day ends with Logan working on some new armour for himself and the others in his class, except Bakugo due to his attitude.

**The next day**

The school programmes are the same when Logan was still in school. Math was a breeze, even the teacher was surprised by Logan's quick answers. The teacher for math was Ectoplasm, who's quirk allowed him to make clones from a strange ectoplasm. English was also easy, due to Logan being from North America. Present Mic would playfully call on him to answer the questions on the board. Modern Japanese literature, was with Cementoss, a hero that can control cement with his mind. Modern art class was fine, but, Nermuri had a weird way of teaching people. At lunch Logan is with the same group from yesterday's outing at the cafe. They talk more about the classes so far.

Ochaco says "You're really good at math Logan. How did you get that good?"

"I was homeschooled most of my life. My father was a university teacher in mechanics, science, and math. It helps." Answered Logan.

"Wait? You we're home schooled?" Asked Izuku.

"Yes. What made it less obvious. I maybe homeschooled, but that doesn't mean I can still go to school know." Said Logan.

"It's just that you have good people skills." Said Jiro.

"I prefer to be with my machines, but I can't be at my work shop now can I." Says Logan.

The bell goes.

**In class 1-A**

Everyone is waiting for their teacher to come and start the class. Logan has his earpiece in his pocket and sunglasses in the suitcase so he can use them for his hero costume. They then hear someone says

**" I AM..."** Says the voice

Logan hears Midoriya say 'it him'. He then sees All Might come through the door.

**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** Says All Might.

All Might is wearing his silver age hero costume. It almost reminds Logan of Captain America in his uniform before they went back in time to get the infinity stones. All Might then explains that they will be doing battle training. Logan gets worried for Izuku. They then get their cases and head to the locker rooms. Logan's hero costume contests of jeans with vibranium woven into it to make it bullet proof, same for the shirt and bandana. The shirt is coloured red with golden decades, same for the bandana, also the jeans are a navy blue colour. He also has a leather jacket with the word avenger on the back in Japanese writing, it is also has vibranium in it and it is coloured red and gold. The jacket has a magnet on the back incase he need Cap's shield. He also has a magnet on his right arm. He has combat boots that also have stealth technology in them to make them virtually quiet when he walks, they are also bullet proof. Logan made Natasha's hero uniform so it insulated her, so now she can cover herself with electricity. He also added a melee weapon, a simple bo-staff. He sees Kaminair has a leather jacket in his hero costume. He then sends a picture through his sunglasses to Hephaestus to integrate it into Kaminair's hero costume. He sees Bakugo's hero costume, it basically gives people a guest on what his quirk is. Lida's costume is more like armour that looks like race car parts. Kirishima's costume has him shirtless, he also has a ragged cloak around his waist. Jiro's is a punk rocker design. Momo's doesn't leave much to the imagination with how much skin is showing on her front and legs. Her's was a red leotard, with a golden coloured belt, that has a book on the back. Midoriya's gives the impression that he is a All Might fan with the horns on his head. Ochaco's looks like a space suit. Shoji, Sato, and the guy with two hair colours are simple costumes. The pretty boy's costume is armour too, but he has a sparkly cape and red sunglasses. They get outside to the training ground.

**"THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE PROS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. YOU ARE NOW HEROES IN TRAINING!"** Says All Might.

Logan sees All Might look at Midoriya and snicker. He then sees All Might look at him.

_"I'm going to show them."_ Logan telepathically tells All Might.

_"All right young Stark. I will help explain to the rest your fellow classmates."_ Replies All Might through the mental link, which Logan cuts after All Might reassured him.

Logan says "Now for the finishing touch."

Everyone sees a blue glow come from Logan's arm. They then look up and see a portal form. A pair of glowing eyes are seen coming through the portal.

"I wonder what kind of armour Logan-San is going to be using?" Says the Frog girl.

"Indeed." Says the boy with a bird head.

**'CLANG!'**

Everyone is surprised. It was the vigilant from last year! They then see the armour man stand up straight and open up. They see the armour is empty. They all are having questions about the armour. But then Logan gets into the armour.

**"YOUR THE VIGILANTE FROM LAST YEAR!"** Yells everyone.

"Dude why didn't you tell me!" Says Kaminair.

"You saw this armour on a work bench in my workshop." Says Logan.

"I did?" Says Kaminair.

A wave of red forms a window and they see Kaminair with Logan in his workshop. Logan then makes arrows, that are all pointing at an armour on a workbench in some pieces. They even see Kaminair walk up to the armour and look at it.

**"YOUNG STARK TOLD ME AND HIS ADOPTIVE MOTHER THAT HE WAS THE VIGILANTE FROM LAST YEAR. AMERICA IS LEST STRICK ON QUIRK USE. SO YOUNG STARK HELPED OUT WITH THE SLUDGE VILLAIN INCIDENT. WE LET HIM OFF WITH A WARNING. NOW THEN ONTO THE LESSON!"** Says All Might.

Logan and Midoriya see All Might bring out a script. Logan says 'really' in his mind. He then feels like someone is looking at him and he turns to see Momo looking at him, before she looks away from him, he wonders why **(disclaimer: Logan wasn't with them when Momo said that she would like to thank him, he was getting a call from someone and he went somewhere else to answer it)**. They then get the type of training from All Might. The training would be a two-vs-two battle. One team is the villains that have a nuclear device and they must defend it from the heroes. The heroes have fifteen minutes to ether capture the villains or capture the nuclear device. Logan then hears some questions about the training.

"How much can we hurt the enemy team?" Bakugo asked.

"Are we facing getting expelled again?" Asked Ochaco.

"How will we be choosing the teams?" Lida asked.

"Doesn't this cape fabulous?" Asked the pretty boy.

All Might has a face of discomfort on how many questions there are. They then do a draw on the teams. Lida at first is baffled on the choosing of the teams, which he is very criticizing on why the top hero school would choose this kind of method for team making. Logan then explains that heroes are always doing their jobs on the fly if a situation comes up and they aren't prepared for it. Sometimes a random team up is need to do a job. Midoriya also says that heroes need to partner up with different agencies if they are doing a mission, they don't choose what agency that they team up with, it's an agency that is available to them. Lida then apologizes for his interruption. They all draw a letter. Logan is with Kaminair, they fist bump, which Logan didn't move so he didn't hurt Kaminair. Natasha is with the short kid, Mineta is the guys name Logan thinks back to the roll call from home room. Jiro and Momo are a team. And so on with the other students.

All Might says **"NOW THEN! THE FIRST TEAM TO GO IS... TEAM A AS THE HEROES AND TEAM D AS THE VILLAINS!"**

Midoriya has a look of fear on his face. While Bakugo has a face of an Hunter that saw his new prey. Logan's helmet then folds back onto his head with a 'clang' and they all walk to the monitoring room. Logan then gets an update on Kaminair's new support gear.

"So is it done?" Asked Logan, which no one could hear him.

"It's almost done. I just need to get the final touches on it." Says Hephaestus.

"Well skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." Says Logan.

"Hey Kaminair?" Says Logan.

"Yay." Says Kaminair, who doesn't take his eyes off the screens.

Kaminair the feels his jacket come off. He looks behind him to see Logan has it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Says Kaminair.

"Cool it sparky. I'm giving you an upgrade." Says Logan, while he reaches through a portal.

Everyone sees Logan pull out a jacket similar to Kaminair's old jacket, but it is different. It has a lightning design on the sleeves, the Japanese symbol for thunder on the back. The most noticeable thing about the jacket, was the metal pieces in the sleeve that go to a metal piece on the back that has a faint glow. The jacket was the same colour as the old jacket, but the Lightning designs we're blue in colour with a white outline. Logan also has some sunglasses that have a white frame and blue lens, but they can see some circuits in the lenses.

"Dude! You made this! Thanks!" Says Kaminair with an excited tone.

"Happy early birthday present." Says Logan, who also takes off his helmet.

They all see the helmet go into the suit again. They see All Might talking to teams A and D. Team A was Midoriya and Ochaco, Logan smirks when he saw Midoriya's face when he was paired with a girl. Team D was Bakugo and Lida. Logan had a feeling that Bakugo would go rouge and attack Midoriya. Lida would have been a better choice to go fight Midoriya and Ochaco, due to him being faster then all of them. They then see team D go into the mock building. All Might then disappears from the screen and they hear him from behind them. The horn goes to signal the training to begin. They see Midoriya and Ochaco go through a window to get inside. They watch some more, until they see Bakugo jump out from around a corner. Bakugo then fires off an explosion at Midoriya, but he dodges, they see that his mask is damaged. They see Midoriya's mouth move, but their is no sound. Logan hears Kirishima complain about Bakugo's sneak attack.

"He's playing the villain, maybe a little to much. Villains will do anything to get the advantage in a fight against a hero. They will attack when you leased expect it, take hostages, threaten the safety of the surrounding area if it is important to the hero, and etc. Villains are like a corned animal, they will lash out." Says Logan, while making small hand gestures as he talks.

**"YOUNG LOGAN IS RIGHT. YOUNG BAKUGO IS PLAYING THE VILLAIN. VILLAINS WILL DO ANYTHING TO WIN."** Says All Might.

They watch some more and mostly all of them gasp. The reason why, because Bakugo released a massive blast from his gauntlet. The blast completely destroyed the hallway in front of him. Most we're worried for Midoriya, but they see that he had dodged the blast. They see that Bakugo is ready to do the same thing again with his other gauntlet, but All Might says that if Bakugo does that attack again, he will stop the match. They also see that Ochaco's fight isn't going well, but not as bad as Midoriya's fight. Logan can't fined it in himself to complement Bakugo's fighting style. If Logan could say one thing about Bakugo. Villain. Bakugo wanted to be a hero, but, his attitude, personality, the way he treats people, and don't get Logan started on Bakugo's mind set. Tony once said to Spider-man, that he wanted him to be better then him and smarter then him, not be like him. Logan doesn't need to use the time stone to see into the future to know Bakugo's future going to be like. They then feel the entire building shake. They look and see that Midoriya had used his quirk in a upper cut motion to brake the roof and the upper levels. The pressure wave had destroyed the buildings middle part. It also gave Ochaco enough time to distract Lida, so she could get the bomb. They hear All Might yell that the hero team won, but at what cost.

"They won." Says one of Logan's classmates.

"But at what cost?" Says Shoji.

"They lost the battle, but they won the war." Says the bird headed boy.

They then go to the next room to discuss the battle and who is the V.I.P of the match. All Might says Lida is the V.I.P of the match, which gets Lida a happy smile/tears. All Might then asks why Lida should be the V.I.P of the match. Momo then goes on why Lida should get it. She points out who Bakugo should have not gone rouge and he shouldn't have let his personal vendetta's with Midoriya get in the way of training. Midoriya was to reckless with his quirk indoors, the same was said for Bakugo when he fired off the powerful blast. Ochaco didn't take the train seriously, that even though the bomb was fake, she could have hit it with the debris that she used to distract Lida. Logan had also thrown in some of his two cents from now and then, but most of it was directed to Bakugo. The rest f the matches go the same, but less destructive. Logan sees Mineta give Natasha a prevented look. Everyone takes a step away from Logan when he uses his reality quirk to make a small i-beam and he starts to bend it without his armour helping him, the armours arms had come off for him to do it. Kirishima gets to know what a nail feels like, due to the bird headed boy's quirk making him into a human nail. Then finally it's Logan and Kaminair. Vs. Momo and Jiro.

**At the training building**

Kaminair and Logan are looking over the blueprints of the building. They are the heroes, while the other team are the villains.

"It looks like the first floor is a labyrinth." Says Logan.

"Floors two and three are a mass of rooms and corners." Says Kaminair.

"Finally floors four and five are the same as floor one. Hmmmmm?" Said Logan, while putting his hand on his chin.

Logan had also told Kaminair of the support gear in his new jacket. It stores electricity and gives some of it back to Kaminair so he can use more power outages. It also comes with two whips that are meant to stun villains, Logan got the idea form his Raiden armour.

"I think we should split up. I go high. You go low. I'll put some things on the outside to stop Jiro from hearing us. They should be on the third floor, but I will do a scan of the building when we start." Says Logan explaining the plan.

Kaminair says "Sounds good."

**With Momo and Jiro**

Both girls have barricaded themselves in the bombs room on the fourth floor. They had put a metal door on the frame of the doorway and then put metal plates on the doorframe to strengthen the barricade. They then wait. So the strike up a conversation.

"So who do you think will get here first?" Asked Jiro.

"Probably Logan. Due to his armour being able to fly." Says Momo with a hint of blush on her face, that doesn't go unnoticed by Jiro.

"Wait? Do you like Logan?" Asked Jiro, with a teasing smirk.

"He's a good guy to talk to, then yes I like him." Said Momo not getting at what Jiro said.

After a few minutes. Momo finally gets what Jiro meant by 'liking' Logan. Momo's face goes a deep crimson. She holds her face and looks away from Jiro. Who at the moment is trying not to laugh at Momo's embarrassment.

"It.. It.. It.. It's not like that!" Say Momo in embarrassment.

"Didn't you says at the cafe yesterday, that you would like the vigilante to meet you again so you can thank him. Logan's the vigilante, so when are you going to tell him? Are you going to thank him in a special way?" Says Jiro, who is enjoying Momo's discomfort.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"** Yells Momo, who gets even more flustered at Jiro remark.

They then hear the horn go. A few seconds later, they hear a window break. Jiro goes to the wall and plugin her ear jack, to only to recoil in pain. Momo goes over to her and sees her covering her ears.

"They must have put something on the wall to make noise. Must be Logan's work." Says Jiro.

**With Kaminair**

Logan had dropped him off on the third floor. He saw Logan rocket to the roof to get the drop on them. Kaminair would then make his way to the bomb room, which was on the fourth floor. Luckily Logan would be guiding Kaminair to the room. As he makes his way to the fourth floor, he gets a call from Logan.

Logan says "Alright. I'm in position. Are you almost there?"

"Almost. Thanks for the new gear. Aw sh*t." Says Kaminair.

"What's 'Aw sh*t'?" Asks Logan.

"They barricaded the door. How am I suppose to get in now?" Says Kaminair.

"Use the whips Einstein. I made them to be able to cut through steel, even if you put in a tiny amount of electricity. Just set it to cut and the system will do the rest." Says Logan.

"Ok." Says Kaminair.

"When you hear me get into the room, you come in as well." Ordered Logan.

"Here we go." Says Logan.

**Back with Momo and Jiro**

**'CRASH!'**

That was the sound of the roof by the door coming down. They both jump at the sudden noise. They see Logan's armour in all it's glory. It's black and red colour design, it's Gatling guns in the ready position, the missile pods on its legs, a holster on its left and right leg. They the see the barricade get destroyed by a line of electricity. Kaminair then steps through with what looks like whips made electricity. They see Logan raise his arms up and the palms of his hands glow. As they glow, a deep humming sound is heard. Jiro gets into a fighting stance. Momo makes a sword and a small shield. She also makes Jiro a sword.

"I'm going to says this once ladies. Surrender." Says Logan.

"We don't want to hurt you, but if it comes to that, then so be it." Says Kaminair.

Logan then fires his hand repulser near Jiro. A hole is made, to which Jiro falls into and down to the next floor below.

**"JIRO!"** Yells Momo in worry.

She is then forced to dodge a second beam of light from Logan. She sees Kaminair jump down the hole.

**(Play X Gon' Give it to Ya [Re-Recorded])**

Momo then dodges again from Logan's Gatling gun shots. She sees the spot she was in is covered in foam. She knew that if she gets hit by the foam bullets, they we're going to hurt... A lot. She then hears Logan hover in the air and rocket over to her. She yelps in surprise when she jumps aside. Logan then gets back on his feet. Momo brandishes her weapons, in the hopes of keeping Logan away, due to the armour looking like it was meant for long range attacks.

"That's cute." Says Logan.

He then reaches into the holster on his left left. He then grabs a small staff.

"I'm going to be honest with you. This isn't going to kill you. But it won't tickle ether." Says Logan.

"Eh?" Replies Momo with a blank face.

The staff then grows and becomes a battle axe. The axe head has a lion head, with the mane becoming the axe blade. The lions face has its mouth opened, it looks like it is roaring. She then sees that the blade doesn't had a sharp edge. A second later, electricity races up and down the blade part. They then start to circle each other. Logan makes a downward strike, which Momo blocks but then soon regrets doing. The electricity had gone through the shield Momo made and had shocked her. She had let out a yelp of pain and dropped the shield. She could only hope Jiro is having a better time then her. She then sees Logan's left arm glow and a wave of red later, the room had changed. They were now on a flouting island in the air. The island was small, but it had some trees and a small pond. Momo then sees that Logan goes into the air and does a fly by with his weapon. Momo barely dodged the strike. She then face the Logans... Wait what? In the air is multiple Logan's, each the same as the original.

"It's hopeless. Give up." Says all of the Logan copies at the same time.

**In the monitoring room**

They all see Momo look around her, but Logan was right in front of her. They see a red and yellow glow come from Logan's left arm. They can guess that Logan is using his quirk. Jiro wasn't doing very well ether. So far she has been shocked twice by Kaminair. They then see Kaminair do a whip strike on Jiro and it gets her in the leg. They see her fall over onto the ground.

"Hey what's wrong with Momo? Why does she have a look of confusion on her face? Logan is right in front of her." Said Hagakure.

Mina says "He's probably using his mind and reality quirks."

All Might then says **"CORRECT YOUNG ASHIO! LOGAN'S REALITY QUIRK MAKES WHAT HE THINKS INTO REALITY. WITH HIS MIND QUIRK, HE CAN TRAP A PERSON IN THEIR OUN MIND. BY COMBINING THE TWO, HE CAN MAKE POWERFUL ILLUSIONS. SAID ILLUSIONS CAN FISCALLY HARM A PERSON."**

**With Jiro and Kaminair**

So far Jiro is not liking this fight. She has been shock three times now. Once in the left arm. Twice now in the right leg. She had dropped her sword when she fell through the hole Logan made. Kaminair had then dropped down to fight her. She needed to end this quickly. One problem thou, Kaminair's electric whips had short circuited her boots and now she can't use long range attacks. So she goes for Kaminair's left arm, which he puts away his whip. Her jacks go for his shoulder. But when they hit the jacket, she gets a painful shock and feels her jacks bounce off the jackets leather.

**"AHHHH!"** Yells Jiro in pain, due to her jacks being sensitive.

Kaminair takes this time to use is right whip. He then whips the whip around Jiro and reels her in. She tries to get out of the whip, but a tiny shock gets her to stop.

"I yield." Says Jiro.

Kaminair unties her.

**"LOGAN! TIME TO FINISH THIS!"** Yells Kaminair, back up though the hole.

**Back with Momo and Logan**

Logan heard Kaminair's yell form bellow. He then walks over to the bomb and places his hand on it. Over the intercoms they hear All Might yell

**"THE HERO TEAM... WIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSSS!"**

To which Logan takes down the illusion he trapped Momo in. From Momo's point of view, the multiple Logan's we're about to finish her off, due to her using her quirk to much. When the first on comes in, it disappears in a wave of red. The island the glows yellow and Momo is back in the bomb room. She then sees Logan has his hand on the bomb. Logan then gets out of the armour and walks over to an exhausted Momo.

"Need a hand?" Asked Logan, as he puts his hand out to help Momo.

"Sure, but you will have to help my to the other room to meet everyone, due to me using my quirk to much." Says Momo.

"I can tell." Says Logan as he moves his other hand around the room.

There was some holes in the walls from cannon fire. A net on a pillar. A lump of quick drying cement on another pillar. Momo gets to her feet with the help of Logan. What she doesn't expect, is that Logan puts her on his back.

"L... L... L.. **LOGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"** Says a extremely flustered Momo, who's face is a very deep crimson.

"What? You said you would need help getting to the other room to meet everyone. So I'm just going to carry you till we get to the outside of said room and then let you walk on your own." Says Logan in a calm voice

"Bu.. Bu.. Bu.. Bu... **BUT THIS IS STILL EMBARRASSING!"** Says Momo.

But it looked like Logan wasn't going to put Momo down. So Momo just barred her face in Logan's back. She hears some clanging sound and looks to see the armour Logan used was following them to the room. She then sees Kaminair helping Jiro to the same room, be it with her arm wrapped around his neck and he had an arm around her waist. She hoped they didn't see her and Logan. But she gets even more blush on her face on what Logan did.

"Yo Kaminair, who you like my early birthday present?" Asked Logan, who could have sworn that Momo's grip on him got tighter on his neck.

"It was awesome! Thanks man. Uh? Why are you carrying Momo?" Says Kaminair.

Jiro looks over at the two and tries her best not to laugh at Momo's embarrassing position. They tell by Momo's face that she is regretting on using her quirk to much on the illusions. They see her barry her face in Logan's back.

"This stays between the four of us." Says Momo.

They all just chuckle a bit. What they didn't know, was that Ares had recorded the whole ordeal from the time Logan got out of the armour. They get to the meeting room's door way and Logan let's Momo off. They hear a silent 'thank' from Momo. The person to get the V.I.P spot was Logan. Due to him being very resourceful on what he had and for helping his teammate. Momo or Jiro almost got the spot, but didn't due to them not having a clear plan.

"Hey Logan? Why is you armour looking at all of us?" Asked the guy with two hair colours.

"Ares could you not be like Pluto and not stare at people." Says Logan to the armour.

"What? I'm just making countermeasures for them if they go rouge." Replies Ares.

The next ten minutes, was a hail storm of questions from mostly everyone. Later the school day ends. Logan is walking with Natasha towards the gate. But some one calls him out.

"Hey Logan." Says the person.

Logan and Natasha look behind them and they see Momo. Who at the moment has a small blush on her face.

"Hey Mom. What do you need?" Asked Natasha.

"I was hoping to talk with Logan, just Logan please." Said Momo.

Natasha at first was confused, but then she gets a teasing smile on her face. She then goes away from them.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Was it about giving you a piggy back ride from training?" Asked Logan.

"No. I wanted to say thank for something you did when we first met." Says Momo.

This got Logan confuse. Where has he seen Momo before. He then thinks back to after the sludge villain incident. There was two people held hostage, one boy and one girl. The girl had long black hair in a... Spiky... Pony... Tail. The realization hit Tony like a mjolnir hitting him at full speed.

"That was you at the sludge villain wanted.. You know. Yeah." Says Logan, now very awkwardly.

He may be good at being a people person. But, he is still lacking in the ladies department, unlike his adoptive father. Momo chuckles a little.

"Well, your welcome, Momo." Says Logan.

"Um yeah. Thank you Logan." Says Momo, while brushing a hair strand out of her face.

Logan then gets a surprised hug from Momo. He was completely cough off guard by the sudden action, that he nearly fell over. He returns the hug. They then brake the hug and both are blushing.

"So I'll see you class tomorrow." Says Logan.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Says Momo as she walks away.

Logan goes to the gate and walks some more. That was until Natasha come over and gives him a slap on back.

"What?" Asked Logan.

"Oh nothing." Says Natasha.

**Back over in the 616 (MCU)**

Tony right now is pacing back and forth in front of a very tall man. The man was very tall, probably two or three heads taller then Tony. He was very muscular too. He had black hair with some grey in it. He also has some stubbly on his face. He wears glasses with a black frame. But, their is two notable things about him. One is that he has a metal arm **(Disclaimer: I don't know what happens to Bruce's arm, I'm just making this up)**. The other thing was that he was green. This was none other than Bruce Banner or The Incredible Hulk or his other alias professor hulk **(I had to add this one ])**. The other people in the room too. There is a man in a leather jacket, he was a hologram. A blonde haired man with a beard, he was with the other man in the hologram. Another man with a metal arm with a red star on it. A African man with a device on his legs. There is another African man there too. An old man with a jacket that is a tan colour, tan coloured pants, and has grey hair. These people are, Peter Quill aka Starlord, the god of thunder Thor, the winter soldier James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, war machines pilot James Rhodes, Sam Wilson as the new "Captain America", and finally the first Avenger, Steve Rogers. Tony had called them all to the avengers facility to have a urgent meeting.

"So what's this about Tony?" Asked Steve.

"Yes. What's this about Stark?" Asked Thor.

"It's about the stones." Says Tony.

"What about the stones?" Asked Bruce.

"Their pulsing like someone snap their fingers. This happened two days ago. I had a meeting with the wizard of Oz on the third day they pulsed. He had called up the Nova Corpse about it. They said the same thing, the power stone had pulsed at the same time as the others." Says Tony.

"But that's impossible Tony, the stones are as far part as possible. No one can snap their fingers." Says Bucky.

"That's what I said to strange. But he said something else." Said Tony.

"So what is it?" Asked Sam.

"He's alive." Says Tony.

"Who's alive?" Asked Peter.

"Logan. He's alive." Says Tony.

"Ah Tony, I don't mean any harm, but Logan's gone." Says Steve.

"No he isn't. Strange had given me the full run down on what happened to Logan. He wasn't turned to dust or killed. He was transported to another universe. Logan is alive and well. I need you guys so I can bring back my son. I need Peter to convince the command of the Nova corpse to let us barrow the power stone so I can make a portal or vehicle that has a jump drive in it to go to that universe. Strange also said something else about when Logan snapped his fingers." Says Tony.

"What did he say?" Says Rhode.

Tony says "Logan wasn't the only one to get transported to that universe. That other person is looking for him as well. I don't know who, but I'll be damned if I let my son face that threat alone. Besides we owe one, he gave his life for us, now let's return the favour."

**Thanks you guys for reading my fanfic. Any ways that it for chapter 2. Who is this other person that went over with Logan? Fined out when they cross over to the MHA universe during the forest training camp arc. The mysterious person will be revealed around the mid term exam arc in a shadow scene. Any who, thanks and have a great time, know why. Because you guys and gals are awesome.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story I make. MHA belongs to its respective owner, same for iron lad and the infinity stones. References I make in this also don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 3: villains revealed**

Logan is in his workshop again before school. He had already made breakfast for himself and the other two. So far he has made a prototype of Ochaco's, Midoriya's, Mina's, Kirishima's, and Jiro's hero costumes. Ochaco's makes it less uncomfortable looking, while giving her better movement in the air. Midoriya's new look was more like armour for his arms, with some on his legs. He also gave Midoriya a mouth mask that filters toxic chemicals or breathable quirks. The arm armour has a sensory in it to tell Midoriya how bad his arms are, while also putting pressure on them to stop them from moving that much **(Disclaimer: go to YouTube and look up the Youtuber, The vocal pineapple. He has made two videos about giving Midoriya and Ochaco a costume upgrade. This is the reference I'm making with Midoriya and Ochaco's costumes).** Mina's helps her move around more, without her using her quirk. It also comes with a small launcher so she can fill up and launch her acid further distances. Kirishima gets some nanotech in the form of boots and gloves. The boots/gloves make simple repulser jets on them so he can fly and get a form of long range attacks. The reason to use nanotech for Kirishima, is because he doesn't need armour, he just needs better mobility. The gloves will go back into a bracelet on Kirishima's wrist for when he isn't using it. The boots can open up on the front, so he can use his toes as a climbing picks, also for his fingers too. Jiro also gets nanotech, in the form of a arm and leg armour that can make better speakers then the one she has now. The speakers also can make high picked noises too, incase the person that she is fighting have animal like abilities too. Logan hears his name being called form the door and he leaves his workshop. He also brings a small USB drive that has been modified to hold up to two AI in it. He is hoping to talk with the support department teacher during lunch.

**UA Gates**

Logan and Natasha see a huge crowd of reporters in front of the UA's main gate. One reporter sees them and called them out. Logan just groans, while face palming.

"Excuse me! What's it like having the symbol of peace as a teacher? Do you think he is qualified for this kind of job? Hey! Get back here!" Says a reporter.

Logan had grabbed Nat and moved through the crowd. The same reporter form earlier had somehow gotten in front of the them again. It was a woman that was very persistent with getting an answer.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. Can you please give me one thing to go by? You must have seen me on the news before?" Asked the female reporter.

"How are you again? Also no, we're going to be late for class so please move." Says Logan.

The woman looked absolutely shocked and a little bit sad. Logan tries to move past her, but, she gets in front of him again. He moves to the right and she does the same. He goes to the left and she also gets to the left. This gets Logan very annoyed. He hardly watches the news, so why do the press need to hold up the gates entrance, all just for a single comment on All Might. Logan pinches the bridge of his nose, while also sighing in frustration.

"Look we don't want to give you answer right now. So please let us pass." Says Natasha.

"Not until I get a comment from you guys about All Might." Says the reporter.

"Ask him yourself. Because he is right there." Says Logan as he points to the left and uses the reality stone to make a copy of All Might.

"It's him!"

"Mr. All Might can you please answer some of our questions."

"Why did you decide to become a teacher at UA?"

"Do you think it is alright for yourself to be a teacher at UA, given your position as the symbol of peace."

The reporters would have fired off more questions, if it wasn't for All Might disappearing in a wave of red liquid.

"Suckers." Says Logan, as he and Natasha, along with Midoriya go into the UA gate.

"Hey! Get back here!" Says the female reporter in a angry tone about being tricked.

"Stop you idiot!" Calls out a random reporter.

A loud buzzer goes off. And the a loud crash is heard when metal doors and a metal wall appear from the ground. The woman was almost hit by said door.

**"WHAT THE!"** Yells out the woman.

"That's the UA barrier. It stops any unwanted people getting in. Only people like the students, teachers, staff of UA, and people with a special pass can get in." Says a reporter.

"A little much wouldn't you think. It nearly killed me!" Says the woman reporter on the ground.

A man in a black hoody and black pants is behind all the reporters, watching them. We can't see his face thou, but, the man has a very devilish smile on his face.

**In class 1A**

Everyone is in class 1A. They are waiting for their teacher to come in. Some of them we're talking about the reporters out front. Others talk to Logan about his armour and the support item he made for Kaminair. Some ask if he could make something for them.

"Guys! I get it. I'm great at making things, but. I have other things to do you know. I can't just drop everything to make all of you an item that you need. I have to get it approved by the support department and then give it to you. It didn't take that long for Kaminair and Natasha's gear. But, my armour took the longest to get through. Some of my armours aren't approved yet, but, they are getting their. I gave them a list on what each armour can do." Says Logan.

Hagakure asked "Did you give them the designs, so they can make more and give it to other heroes?"

"Hell no. What if a villain get ahold of one of the copied armours they make. Then they make more. It would be chaos. Besides, most of the plans came from up here." Says Logan, while also pointing at his head.

The questions would have gone on about why Logan should give the support agencies his armour designs. But the door opens.

"Good morning." Comes the flat voice of Mr. Aizawa.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." Says the whole class at the same time.

"All right. I saw the footage of yesterday's training. Midoriya, once again you broke your arm, you need to get better control of your quirk. Bakugo, you got promise, but don't let a single loss get to you, grow up. Momo and Jiro, you two need to work on your planing for when you face opponents with better gear then you. Kaminair, good use of your new gear, I hope you thanked Logan. Logan, great job at keeping the damage to a reasonable amount, just keep up the good work." Says Aizawa as he lists off the things the six students need to do or did good at.

"Yes sir." Says Midoriya in a somewhat sad tone.

"Whatever." Replies Bakugo.

"Yes sir." Says Momo and Jiro.

"Thanks and I did thank Logan." Said Kaminair.

"Thank you sir." Says Logan.

"Now all of you have another hard task." Says Mr. Aizawa

Logan is thinking of a test or something related to hero work. He also thinks o what his other classmates are thinking, he doesn't want to force his way into their minds that would be a invasion of privacy. He bets some are thinking the same things he was thinking. But all of them jump out of their seats when Mr. Aizawa says next.

"You need to pick a class representative." Says Mr. Aizawa.

_"Finally a normal school thing!!"_ Everyone says in their head's.

"Pick me!"

"No pick me!"

Etc for people calling out to be class rep. That was until Aizawa activated his quirk and glared at everyone. Due to his eyes glowing red and his hair standing up on end, everyone calmed down while also getting back in to their seats. He then explains that they have till he wakes up form his nap to decide who gets to be class rep. Momo suggests that they do a ballot to decide. Logan votes for Iida to get it. When everyone puts in their vote, Momo goes through them to see who has the most. Logan apparently got five votes, Momo got four, with Tenya getting one, the rest ether got two or one, and some got zero.

**"ALL RIGHT, WHO GAVE THE TIN MAN THIER VOTES!"** Yells Bakugo, due to him being one of the few that got zero votes.

"It was ether you, Lida, Momo, Midoriya, or Logan. So I did whoever is the best at keeping calm in a situation. Lida, Momo, and Logan are great at that. So is Midoriya, but he can be a little of a nervous wreak at times. Your never calm. So I did gave the four a number, two odds/evens. I then flipped a coin on which two I would then flip again to see who gets it." Says Kaminair.

**"YOU DECIDED ON A COIN FLIP!!! AND I'M ALWAYS CALM SPARKY!"** Yells Bakugo.

Logan says "Take a chill pill Bakugo or is it Kachann. So what if you didn't get a vote."

**"BACK OFF TIN MAN OR I'LL..."**

**'SNAP'!**

**"...KILL YOU!!"** Yells Bakugo in a higher voice.

"Ah Bakugo?" Says Kirishima in a cautious tone.

**"WHAT..."** Bakugo didn't finish his, no **HER**, sentence do to her slapping her hand over her mouth.

Bakugo had changed into a girl!!!! (Think of a younger version of his mother in her teen years.) Bakugo is now a medium sized girl. Her hair and eye colour was the same from her male counterpart. Mineta has a small nose bleed on how developed Bakugo is, since she is still in the male student uniform, that almost fit her. They see Bakugo is twitching her hands and her eyebrow is also twitching.

"Wow, just wow." Says Sero.

**"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!!!!!"** Screams F. Bakugo.

"I did." Says Logan.

"When one of my ancestors gets the full form of my families quirk. They, along with anyone else who gets the full version, can merely snap their fingers and change something in the real world, it is unknown if the effect is permanent. Unless they snap again to change it back. I've been training with my quirk to do just that. But I can only do it about three times a week. So any questions?" Says Logan.

**"TURN ME BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"** Yells F. Bakugo.

"But your so adorable when your angry." Logan says in a teasing tone and is having a hard time with not laughing.

**"WHAAAAAATTTTTT! LISTIN HERE YOU DANM... F*CK!!!!!!"** Yells F. Bakugo, as she falls through a portal, again.

"You planned that didn't you?" Says Todoroki, who has a small smirk on his face.

"Yes I did." Says Logan

**'SNAP!'**

They see Logan snap his fingers. A mattress forms in front of the room in a wave of red liquid. They see the portal open again. They hear Bakugo in his normal voice yelling curse words. They see **HIM**, fall onto the mattress.

**"AGAIN YOU BASTARD!!!!"** Yells Bakugo.

Aizawa wakes up and continues with the class. It was easy stuff for Logan. The bell goes. They all get up to go have lunch.

"Hey Logan you coming?" Asked Lida.

"Sorry can't. I'm seeing the support department teacher at lunch for a progress report about my armour's approval. Also a little side project for myself that I need his approval on and his opinion on. Sorry." Said Logan as he grabs his lunch bag and heads to the support department.

Midoriya says "I wonder what Logan is working on that he needs the support department's teacher help on?"

"Do you think he is going to get one of his armour designs to them?" Says an eager Hagakure.

Kaminair says "I highly doubt it. He said to me when he asked me if I wanted to see his armoury. He said along the lines of, 'it would be chaos, no one is ready for this kind of technology, what's the point of being an Armoured Hero, if everyone else has an armour. Etc for what he said. I think he has more armours in his workshop. Some needed a special holding skiff to hold them up. But, I didn't see the armour that needed to be held. There was one area that I wasn't allowed in."

"Was it the one that said 'Keep out or else' on the sign?" Asked Natasha

"Yep that's the one." Replies Kaminair

They then all walk to the cafeteria to have lunch. While also talking about Logan's armours and how powerful his quirk is.

With Logan, by the support department (SD)

As Logan walks to the SD, he thinks back to a particular object he found in the P.D.D.T, which is amazing and with a little bit of homesickness on the side.

**Flashback three days**

As Logan looks around the area to find more things he can use, he comes across a door in the small forest area. The door is connected to a small to medium building. The building has some big tesla coils on it. It nothing special about it, other then it being in the forest area of the pocket dimension. He looks at the door and he opens it.

"How did I not find this sooner. Wonder what's in... Here." Says Logan out loud as he looks around. His sentence trails off once he gets inside.

In the middle of the room is 'the cradle', a medical device built by a doctor in South Korea. It looks fully operational. But, what's inside of the cradle gets him to stop looking around. From the see though window where the head goes when the cradle is closed, is a person. The person has red skin and some black lines on their skin, making it look like they have a segmented face. Their eyes we're closed. This person was the android Vision, he was made before the Avengers left to go stop Ultron in Scovia. How he is alive after getting his forehead ripped open by Thanos when he came to get mind stone? It looks like he is alive, but he's not online. Logan goes over to one of the consuls by the cradle to see how Vision is doing.

"It looks like his mind is there, while also not being there. His body is still regenerating. It looks like he needs a boost from somewhere. I think Thor used mjolnir to bring him alive." Says Logan out loud.

He goes over to the cradle with the window part and he puts him hand on it. Logan for one is going to try and bring Vision back because he didn't deserve to die.

"Don't worry buddy. It won't be long till I bring you online." Says Logan.

His phone goes off and he looks to see he got a text from Natasha about dinner. He then leaves and heads to go get dinner.

**Back to the present**

_"I'm going to try anything and everything before I use mjolnir to bring him back. Might as well try to see if the SD has any solutions to bring him back. If not, well, I go to plan B. Is that an evil laughter I hear?"_ Thinks Logan as he gets to the door.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES IT WORKS! FLY MY BABIES!"** Yells a feminine voice.

**"NOT AGAIN HATSUME!"** Yells a male voice.

"Babies???" Says Logan in a confused tone.

The door is then blown off its hinges. Logan had the unfortunate luck of it hitting him. He is now face down on the floor. He then feels something soft on his back and he freezes. He then feels the person move a little bit.

"Ow ow ow. See Mr. Power Loader, they work!" Says the girl, Hatsume he thinks the one male voice called out.

**"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE ROOM! AGAIN! AND GET OFF THAT STUDENT NOW!"** Yell Power Loader.

Power Loader is a short man. He has orange hair, he has over sized hands for a man his size that also has metal claws on the finger tips, he wears no shirt, he has pants on with boots on probably are steel toed, he has an excavator bucket as a helmet. He then sees Logan genteelly shove Hatsume off him.

"If your going to make hover boots and a jet pack, then I suggest that you make a palm mounted booster to get better control in the air." Says Logan, while also rubbing his back.

"Ah Logan. Aizawa said you will be coming by to get help for something you trying to make. Where is it?" Asked PL (Power Loader).

"Your an inventor! Can I help! Please!!!!!!!" Says Hatsume in a very excited tone.

"No. It's between my and Mr. Power Loader." Says Logan.

Before Hatsume could persist anymore. Logan brings PL into the room and then goes to the storage room by the back. He then makes a portal and jesters him to fallow. Logan decided to keep the portal open, due to him locking the door to the storage room. They enter the portal. A vent cover then drops off the ventilation system. Hatsume then drops down.

"Where they go? What's this? A portal?" Wonders Hatsume out loud.

**In the P.D.D.T.**

Power loader then sees that they are in a small forest area. He looks up and it looks like the sky is artificial, while also keeping the same look as the real sky in terms of sun's position. He then sees a log house in the main area. He also sees some armours walking around or milling around.

"Those are my other armours. They have a mind of their own. But the thing I need your help with is in the building in the forest area. Come on." Said Logan

"Where are we?" Asked PL

"We're in a pocket dimension that I have, in a form of a small cube back at Midnight's house. I'm able to teleport into it anytime I want. Here we are." Said Logan as he gets to the building.

They go inside and PL sees a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Logan leads PL to the widow in the cradle and gets him a stool to look into the cradle. PL goes wide eyed on what he sees inside. It was a red skinned man.

"Why do you have a man in this thing? Why don't you bring this to police or to the hospital?" Asked PL.

"Because he isn't a man." Says Logan.

"What?" Says PL in a confused tone.

Logan says "His name is Vision. You can say that he is the first android with a human mind in it. He can have feelings per say, but he is still learning. He was badly damage last year, the year he was brought online."

"Wait wait? Your saying you need my help in bring this guy back online?" Asked PL.

"Yes." Says Logan.

Now PL would have said more, if they weren't interrupted. A ocean camouflaged coloured armour walks into the building. In it's hands is Hatsume. The armour had her by the ankles.

"Hey! Put me down! It's not like I was snooping around to get the armour designs." Says Hatume.

**"WHAT!!!"** Yells Logan and PL

"Oh no, you are not getting those designs." Says Logan.

"Hatsume why are you here?" Says PL in a ordering tone.

Hatsume says "I wanted to see what was through the portal."

"But I... You went through the ventilation system didn't you? Says Logan.

"Nooooooooo?" Hatsume said in an innocent tone, while also not looking them in their eyes.

" 'Sigh' ok. Poseidon, take Hatsume back through the portal and make sure that she doesn't come back through. I'll be a little bit." Says Logan.

They both see Poseidon throw Hatsume over his shoulder and walk back through the portal. They talk some more about possible ways to give the Cradle more power, without frying Vision. They also look at the different consuls and they find out that the Cradle can't be open until the regeneration process is down. Logan knew that he would have to use mjolnir on the Cradle, but he didn't want to do it now. They leave the P.D.D.T, not before Logan gets something to give to Mr.PL, which he has already left through the portal. Logan grabs some vibranium, also cap's shield for a reference and some nanotech for him as well, with his riot armour.

**Back in the S.D. Class room.**

Power Loader is still trying to comprehend on what happened just know. One of Eraserhead's students has a android with a human mind in it, but it can't be brought online. He also can't believe it was online just last year, to only be heavily damaged. How it got damaged, he didn't know. When he got back into his classroom, he was greeted by a tied up Hatsume, who was tied up to a desk leg with some rope. The armour Logan had sent to keep an eye on Hatsume, Poseidon he thinks Logan called it, was sitting in a chair reading a book. Logan then comes through the portal and closes it. PL sees Logan has somethings with him. He sees that Logan has a shield, a big piece of metal, a jar filled with some kind of metal partials, and a glowing device. Logan then puts the four objects down on a table by him.

PL asks "What are this things?"

"The shield and piece of metal are a special type of metal called vibranium. The jar is filled with nanotech and the glowing device is one of my armours that uses nanotech. I want to see if you are trustworthy enough with my tech. You get the shield for a week and the armour for four days, also could you not let Hatsume touch the armour, I don't need her making her own. You can keep the jar filled with nano technology and the piece of metal. I have tons of that." Says Logan.

"What's vibranium?" Asked PL.

"It's all explained in that USB and it has a special something in it to." Says Logan.

An alarm then goes off.

"Level three breach. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Says the voice over the intercoms.

"Hey what's happening!?" Asked Logan.

"A villain has gotten on to the school campus. Stay here!" Says PL, as he gets into his mech suit.

Logan uses the mind stone and finds Iida, who at the moment is almost being trampled in a hallway.

_"Iida. It's Logan. What's going on? Are you all right?"_ Says Logan through the telepathic link.

Iida looks around before releasing Logan was talking to him through his mind.

He replies _"It's the press. Logan where are you?"_

_"I'm on the other side of the school. You have to find a way to calm down the crowd. I can't due to Mr. PL telling me to stay here. I've never tried to telepathically talk with multiple people before, but that could come at a cost. So it's up to you Iida."_ Says Logan as he cuts the link.

**With Iida**

He had just finished talking with Logan through the telepathic link. He sees that Sero and Kirishima try to calm down the crowd, to only get shoved out of the way. He hears Ochaco call out in pain due to being shoved around. He makes his way to her.

**"OCHACO! USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME! I HAVE A PLAN TO CALM EVERYONE DOWN!"** Yells Iida

Ochaco then touches Iida to are him flout. Iida while in the air aims for the exit sign on the far side of the hallway.

He then yells out in his mind _"RECIPO BURST!"_

His engines give him a burst of speed, but it sends him spinning in to said wall. He then latches on to the wall, with the pipes on the ceiling. He also puts his feet on the exit sign. He then faces everyone.

**"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! IT'S ONLY THE PRESS!"** Iida yells at the other students.

This gets everyone to stop and look at him.

He continues saying in a ordering voice. He says "The press have gotten onto the campus. The teachers are handling it. We are UA students, let's act like ones."

This gets everyone to calm down and look outside to see the press and two teachers. They then see the police come to the gates of the school.

Iide then says "Now can someone please help me down."

**Later**

Once the press had been removed from the school. The principle had decided to let the students go home early, due to the recent alarm scaring them. Nezu, Cementoss, Midnight, Vlad King, and Eraserhead are over by the gate, well what's left of it. The gate had been reduct to dust. PL had made the gates himself, they we're strong enough to survive up to cannon fire, but it was destroyed anyways.

"No reporter could do this. This is the work of a villain." Says Nezu.

"Are they trying to start a war here?" Asked Vlad King.

"I think the war has already started." Says Cementoss.

**At Midnight's house, P.D.D.T**

Logan has all of his other armours in front of him.

"So you finally finished him." Says a dark coloured armour that has a female voice.

"Come on Artemis. He is in school again, so what can you expect." Says a White and gold coloured armour.

"Would you land lubbers quit your complaining." Says Poseidon.

"You two are to abrasive. You must find inner peace." Says Raiden, who is in a meditating position.

"All right guys and gals. I would like to introduce your new baby brother. Ra." Says Logan.

A cover comes off the armour concealing Ra. They all see him. Ra is a black with golden colour design. They see that he has some kind of jet pack on his back, a visor over the eyes. He has a spear as a melee weapon. They see him looking at them.

"It is nice to meet you all." Says Ra in a tone voice that sounds like a king talking to his subjects and also giving them a slit bow.

"Alright Ra, do a system check and then we are going for a test fly." Says Logan.

"Uh boss?" Says a mostly white coloured are.

"Yes Hermes." Says Logan.

"What is Ra built for any ways?" Asked Apollo.

"He is built to withstand volcano level of heat, including the harsh temperatures of space. If I use the space stone, I could go the moon and walk around while using Ra. Ra are you ready?" Says Logan.

"I'm ready to go sir." Says Ra.

Ra then opens up for Logan to get in. Logan then takes control and puts the spear into it's holster. He then walks over to a table and takes a small device, which he puts onto his back. He then opens a portal to the roof of Nermuri's house. He then looks up.

"Ready for launch Ra?" Asked Logan.

"Ready." Says Ra.

"Ok. Launch in three." Says Logan.

"Two."

"One."

"Launch." Says Logan.

The repulser boosters activate. The hands and feet repulsers are going at one hundred percent, whoever the back one will only engage when they get higher into the air. Once they get high enough, the jet repulser on his back activates and Logan feels a massive jolt of speed.

**"HOLY SH*T!"** Yells Logan from the sudden speed increase.

"We are about to go into space in. Three. Two. One." Says Ra.

All the repulsers deactivate when they get into space. Logan looks around and sees lots of stars in the blackness of space. He then has to duck under a passing satellite that passes by. He had add a cloaking device in Ra, so they can hide in plain sight with out turning invisible, the cloaking device only works on cameras and other electronic sensors. He then gets the little box off his back. He then has Ra find a orbit around the earth that goes over the north and south poles. He then corrects himself to put the box into an orbit around earth. He then places the box in the orbit that Ra had mapped out. The box then releases nanotech to form solar panels, a camera, an antenna so Logan can check it, and a cloaking device like the one in Ra. He then looks down on the earth and sees the oceans and the continents. He takes a picture to use as a screen saver for his computer. He then has Ra plot a course back home. As they reenter the atmosphere, Logan positions himself into a pencil dive. Then flaps on his feet open up to form a shield. He then has Ra count down on when he should fire off the repulsers and jet repulser. When Ra says one, Logan activates them and they slow down a lot. The shield the goes back in the feet and Logan then gets into a skydiver position. He then rockets down over the city that is his home. It was nine o'clock when he left, now it was around ten thirty at night. He slows down and lands on top of a building. He then opens a portal and heads home. Once he home, he puts Ra away and goes to brush his teeth.

"And where we're you just now?"

**"Jesus Christ!"** Logan whisper yells at the sudden voice in his room.

Logan whips his head around to see Nermuri sitting on his bed in her nightgown, which doesn't leave much to imagination. Logan looks at anything but Nermui to not look like a pervert. Nermui was tapping her finger on her arm.

"I was... Uh... In my workshop. Guest I wasn't looking at the time. Well... Uh... Night." Says Logan, who goes to brush his teeth.

"Hold it." Says Nermui in an ordering tone.

She then pushes the play button on her phone. They both hear a blast off of repulser boosts and then the echoing of a repulser jet going off.

"Working in your shop?" Says Nermui in a questioning tone, while also raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe it was a meteor entering the atmosphere?" Says Logan who says in a awkward tone.

Nermuri continues to look at Logan with a questioning look. This goes on for about five minutes. Then Logan finally snaps and goes over to the his bed. He then sits down with Nermui.

"Fine. I went for a test flight with my new armour." Says Logan in a guilty tone on being caught.

"Logan." Says Nermui.

"Yes?" Answers Logan.

"Stop using the reality stone on yourself." Orders Nermui.

Logan gives a sigh. A wave of red goes over Logan, starting from the legs. Now nothing changed from his neck down, but when the wave gets to his head, that's when Nermui sees the changes. She could barely see his face, so she turns on Logan's lamp on his bedside table. She then gets a good look at Logan's face. She sees that he has bags under his eyes that could give Aizawa's run for their money. His eyes are blood shot. His hair is very unkept. She could practically see in his eyes that his body desperately wants to sleep, but, he wouldn't let it.

"How?" Asks Nermui.

"How what?" Asked Logan.

"How are you still awake after... How long have you been awake for to get like... This." Nermui says in a concerned tone.

"About almost four days. Going onto five. The power stone gives me a huge stamina boost." Says Logan.

"Logan what's going on." says Nermui.

"You wouldn't understand." Says Logan as he draws in a shaky breath on the nightmares he has been getting these passed few nights.

Nermui puts her arm around Logan's shoulder and brings him into a hug. She then says.

"Then help me understand."

Logan then explains his nightmares. They started as simple dreams about his home universe, like the time he and Tony made a armour together. To then him being on the battlefield and seeing his love ones turning into dust. He then explains his other nightmare. This one starts with him in a graveyard. On the tombstones, are the names of his friends and loves ones from both universes. He then goes over to one and reads it, only to get a jump scare by a skeleton with the person who was barred there. Others erupted from the ground too, some in their hero costumes, others are in their civilian attire. They all crawl towards him. He try's to run away, to only get his legs grabbed by one of the skeletons, each time it's a different person, last night it was Nermui herself. The others then grab him and start to drag him down into the ground by a grave that has his name on it. They call his name or yell at him for various things he did ether wrong or yelling at him for not saving them or the worst one is when they coo him into joining them in the afterlife. He try's to get away, but he is then dragged under. He wakes up just as the dirt covers his face. Nermui is shocked by Logan's dreams. She is even more shocked to fined out that his latest nightmare had her in it and it was her dragging Logan down to his demise. She then puts Logan's head on her neck and she rocks side to side to try calm down Logan. She even feels some tears on her neck from Logan. She knows that this is hard for him, due to Logan hardly ever crying for different reasons. She doesn't know what's it like to pulled out of her universe and then put in another with no one. She then tells Logan to go brush his teeth and then come back. Once he comes back, she tells him to lay down, which he does. She tells him to stop using the power stone. She sees the purple glow come off the stone disappear. She then uses her quirk on him. He instantly goes to sleep with a small smile on his face as he drifts away. She then kisses his forehead and she then goes to her room to get some sleep as well.

**Somewhere in a different city, at seven thirty in the morning**

A thug is with his buddies doing a human trafficking job. The people they are moving are all woman and teenager girls. All of them are going to become sex slaves or something else for the potential buyers. He is on guard of an exit to the building, incase one of the prisoners try's to escape. He then hears something. He activates his quirk, which gives him bear claws and senses. He smells something coming.

"Hey! We... **AHHHH!**" Says the thug as he gets slugged in the face.

A blur of silver comes by him as he starts to go unconscious. It's a man with pale skin and silvery hair. He wears a skin tight long sleeve shirt that is a light blue with some silver on it. He also wears black running pants, that are almost skin tight. He has on running shoes. He sees the man has headphone on his neck, that are Bluetooth by the lack of a wire. The man looks at the thug.

"What? You didn't see that coming." Says the man with a small accent of another county.

He then runs into the building. The thug passes out, just as he hears the sound of yelling and gun fire from the inside of the building.

**At UA, class 1A room**

Logan and Natasha had come early due to Nermui having a meeting about yesterday's press attack. Logan himself looks like sh*t. Natasha had seen him in the morning, but Nermui had said he looked much worse from last night. She even gasped when she heard about Logan's nightmares. Logan right now is sleeping on a pillow that he made with the reality stone. To say Logan looks a bit better is a long shot, the only thing that's back to normal for him is his hair. Others soon come into the room. Mineta at one point tried to pull a prank on Logan, but it failed miserably. Mineta gets a death glare from Logan on the attempt prank, which Mineta says he would never try again. Others ask why is Logan sleeping. Natasha fills them in on Logan's nightmares. She modified it to sound like it about him losing control and killing his love one and close friends. She even explains the whole 'getting dragged into your own grave by the people you care for' nightmare to them as well. When the class is about to start, Iida takes over for Logan, due to him being assigned the position as class informer. Basically he informs the class about potential class outings, class field trips, and other important events, etc. Logan had asked him to also cover the gathering everyone in the class for when they ether load a bus or get them seated when home room starts. Logan is then awaken by Natasha about ten minutes before home room. They all see the pillow disappear and then they see Logan face. Now if it wasn't for Logan washing his face really good this morning, he could have looked worse then this.

"You look like sh*t tin man." Says Bakugo.

"Are you sure your fine for today?" Asked a concerned Momo, which gets Jiro to smirk.

"I'm fine. Just haven't slept for about five days. Sooooo... I'm good." Says Logan as he taps into the power stone to give him a boost.

They see a purple glow come from Logan's left arm and they see him look more wake. The rest of the day goes the same until lunch. Logan had brought his own lunch. They all go to cafeteria to eat. When they all come back they see Logan sleeping again. Kaminair thinks it was a good idea to shock Logan awake, but it wasn't. Logan had 'snapped' awake when Kaminair shocked him and then proceed to flip Kaminair over onto the floor, while also opening a portal. Out from the portal comes a hammer. Kaminair rapidly apologizes on shocking him awake. Aizawa then comes in and asked what happen. They explain that Kaminair had shocked Logan awake, which then lead to this predicament. Logan then opens a portal to put away the hammer, he is asked by Aizawa.

"My I see mjølnir?" Asked Aizawa.

"Mjo-what now?" Asked Mina.

"It's the hammer form Norse mythology used by the god of thunder Thor." Says Logan as he puts the hammer on a desk.

They see their teacher go up to the desk and tries, emphasis on tries, to left the hammer. They think he is joking, but they see him start to get a strained face.

"Come on Mr. Aizawa, the hammer can't be that heavy." Says Midoriya.

"Do you not see the norse writing on the side of the hammer." Says Logan.

Everyone looks on the side and sees writing when every someone touched the hammer.

"We can't read Norse writing tin man." Says Bakugo.

"The translation says and don't quote me here. It says 'Whoever is worthy, may wield the power of Thor.' That's what the ruff translation." Says Logan.

"What? Like the god Thor or a person named Thor." Asked Hagakure.

"No I mean the god Thor. And yes it sounds ridiculous, but it's true." Says Logan.

Aizawa then clarifies Logan's statement.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!"** Yells mostly everyone.

"You have a weapon of a God and you didn't tell us!" Says Iida.

"Yes I did because it would lead to this." Says Logan.

A couple questions are asked and answered, until Aizawa stops the rest of the questions. They then get into their seats and move onto their hero training. The training is rescue training, in a off campus facility. They are given a chance to wear their hero costumes, but they don't have to if they don't want to.

**Outside by the bus stop**

They all are in their hero costumes, well except Midoriya. Who is in a modded version of his hero costume. It was the PE uniform with knee pads, a utility belt, some elbow pads, some gloves, and a mask for himself.

"Hey Deku? Why aren't you wearing your hero costume?" Asked Ochaco.

"Oh it was damaged in our first training session. So I have to use the PE uniform." Midoriya explains to Ochaco.

They talk some more, until they hear a loud 'clang'. Everyone looks over to where the sound came from and they see Logan getting into a new armour. Said armour is a light brown with green colour design, it is mostly armoured on the feet but they see what look like clamps are on the feet, it has two claw arms over the regular hands. They see two big objects on it's back that look like jackhammers. They then see the claw arms diss attach from Logan's arms and hover in the air, while the jackhammer pieces fly off his back and attach to his arms. The claw pieces then attach themselves to Logan's back, in the position where the claws fingers are pointing down. They see the helmet go into the armour so Logan's head is in the open air.

"What's this armour used for?" Asked Jiro.

"This is my Gaia armour. It's made for heavy construction and natural disaster rescue. The jackhammers are powerful enough to bend steel and possible brake it. The claws are used to move rubble. it can also withstand high levels of radiation, including gamma radiation. Say hello Gaia." Says Logan.

A very down to earth voice comes from the armour.

"Sup." Says the voice, which was a female voice.

A loud whistle is then heard. They see that the bus is here. Logan gives Tsuyu a disk for some reason. They all get onto the bus, which also ruins Iida's seating plan. The door closes, but Logan is still outside. They see him tap the side of the bus and the bus starts to move. They then see Logan run a little, before he jumps into the air and starts to fly beside the bus. The disk then goes off.

"So how's it in the bus?" Asked Logan.

Most people say it is fine and that's it. A portal then forms above Natasha and a necklace falls onto her. The necklace is nothing special, other then it being silver and looking like metal spikes.

Natasha then says "Thanks."

They then see her put the necklace on. Some ask why Logan has a necklace like that. He replies that it was part of Nat's costume that he forgot to give to her. Nat knows that isn't true, but rolls with it. A conversation then starts. The topic is about Midoriya's quirk and it's similarity to All Might's quirk. Midoriya then proceeds to stutter his way through the conversation. But, Kirishima then points out that All Might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his quirk. Tsuyu then roasts Bakugo on how he wouldn't be that popular. This gets Bakugo yelling at her. This continues for a short while till Jiro reads something on her phone.

She says "Hey guys hear this. A total of seven women and ten teenage girls we're saved by the fifth ranked hero this morning. One of the teenage girls said that they didn't see him, he was nothing then a blur of silver. The seven thugs holding them hostage we're up on their feet. Then in the blink of an eye, all seventeen of the hostages we're outside with blankets on them, by the police that had showed up. He's become quite a mystery, he shows up two years ago and becomes a sidekick to Ingenium. Then he goes pro the next year. He's even faster the Ingenium, but that's what some people say. Looks like your family has their speed on the line Iida. They say he's fast enough that he's able to destroy a training robot in one hit, but on closer inspection, it looked like he disassembled them. Other pro's have a great respect for him. He is a very kind person, even thou he is a little bit impatient and a little bit cocky too. He even once in a while visits kids in the hospital. His catch phrase is 'What? You didn't see that coming?' It's like he is consistently on the move. They say on the news he works well with Mt. Lady and one other new hero by the name of Ryukyu. Some say he's a bit too fast to not notice somethings. But that's nothing compared to his accomplishments. Like the time he saved a whole private school form a bomb placed by a rival villain to kill the schools professor, who was a part time pro hero. He was able to save everyone in the building."

Iida says "Yes I have heard of him. Him and my brother have a rivalry on who's faster. Some fans of both of them wanted them to race each other, but they said it was a friendly rivalry. I think his hero name is Quick-something, I can't remember right now but it will come to me. It's been a long time since I have seen him in person. The news loves him to. People have said that he does some charity work at local children's hospital and orphanages for the kids. I think in one interview he said that he lose his parents and little sister to a villain that was using tech from a company, but he can't remember from what company. He does it to help the kids feel happy and that some people know their pain. He also doesn't like guns, due to him always taking down gunmen first."

All the while Logan listens in. A hero that moves so fast, he leaves a blur of silver in his wake and can dismantle a training robot in one hit. This gets Logan thinking about one person that fit that description and had the same catch phase.

"It can't be him. He was gunned down by Ultron. So he can't be here. I just have to except that I'm the only one from my universe. Looks like we're here." Thinks Logan about his friends conversation about the fifth ranked hero.

They all get off the bus and Logan does a superhero landing beside them. They all see a person in a space suit in front of them. The suit has a dome helmet that shows them the persons big white eyes that have no pupils. They also have on big yellow sneakers. Logan hears the person talk, but, he can't put heads or tails if it is a boy or girl. He thinks it is a woman.

"I've been waiting for all of you." Says the woman.

"It's the rescue hero Thirteen!" Says an excited Uraraka.

"I've heard of her. She has she lots of people with her quirk." Says Midoriya.

"Now will all of you please fallow me." Says Thirteen.

When they all get inside the massive building, they see multiple zones. In one zone is a small lake with a huge water slide in it with rocks and a ship. Other zone is a mountain range and there is one zone that looks like a landslide happened. They then get the run down of the facility by Thirteen. She explains that she is the one who came up with the idea to make this building. She then says the name of the building.

"I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' or the USJ!" Says Thirteen with great pride.

_"Like Universal Studios Japan."_ Thinks everyone in their heads, including Logan.

"Now I have one point... Two... Maybe three things to say." Says Thirteen in a unsure tone.

Logan doesn't have to use the mind stone to know what his classmates are saying in their heads. Thirteen then goes on to explain her quirk, which is called Blackhole. Anything she sucks in, is turned to dust. Midoriya says that she used this to save millions of people. Thirteen then says that her quirk can also easily kill. She then tells them to think about their own quirks, how their quirks can also easily kill. Now Logan isn't worried about his power, due to him altering the stones to never be able to do what Thanos did in his universe. One person that could easily kill someone in his class is Bakugo. The dude can make explosions in the palm of his hands. He also has a terrible personality and sense of holding back.

"Ok. Now we are..." Says Mr. Aizawa.

But he is interrupted by the sounds of a portal opening and the lights getting a surge of electricity going though the lights. A purple and black portal opens. A pale hand comes though and pulls down to reveal the face of the person. The purple mass gets bigger to allow more people to get through. There was men and woman all with different quirks. The last two to come through the portal was the owner of the pale hand and a big monster of a man. The man didn't look like a man ether, 'it' was a black skinned beast with multiple scars over its body, it also had its brain exposed on its head. It had a beak for a mouth, that was filled with sharp teeth. It ha on a beige coloured shorts with knee pads, the knee pads looked like skulls. They see the man look up at them.

"Well sh*t." Says Logan.

**In the MCU universe**

Tony had just gotten word that he will be allowed to use the power stone to power his device. Right now he is working on designs for said device. He is with Bruce Banner and Doctor Hank Pym. All three of them are working on something to power the device and to stop people from taking the stones. Hank had to be convinced to let Tony use the Pym particles to shrink the stones. In the end Hank agreed, but on three conditions. Condition one was that Tony doesn't work on the container with Hank. Condition two was that he and his wife came along with the team to study the universe that Logan is in and maybe make a friendly connection with said universe's government. Condition three was a request to get him and the other off the worlds most wanted list. Know after the snap, some people had tried to arrest the heroes that had been on the most wanted list, but Tony's quick thinking got them to safety. Others said that they are heroes and should be treated as ones.

Right now Tony is having a hard time deciding on how to get Logan. Bruce said that they should make a portal machine that stays in one place, but that means if they teleport to the wrong place, they might not like wants on the other side. Hank suggested a vehicle of some kind.

"You know Stark, I know what it like to loss family. But you have to understand one thing." Says Hank as he works.

"And that is?" Asked Tony.

"Logan might not want to come back or he might not be able to come back through to this world. For all we know he might have a family or has other commitments in that world. The stones we have might not like other infinity stones from other universes coming here." Says Hank.

"He's right Tony. We might have to face the fact that Logan is alive, but he can't come back to this world. So just prepare yourself and prepare Pepper. Also, who's coming with us to this universe?" Says Bruce as he works on the calculations.

"There's Sam, Bucky, the guardians of the Galaxy, spider man, Thor, me, Pepper, Morgan, Cap, Steven, Rhode, Hawkey, Scot, Hank with his wife, Hope, you, surprisedly Fury is coming too, captain marvel, and others we can think of. I'm think of bring Wanda with us too." Says Tony.

"We're going to need a bigger vehicle or a bigger portal." Says Hank.

"That's the thing. Should the vehicle be like a small motorhome or a larger version of a motorhome. If we find out that we need to move to where Logan is, going on foot is going to take a long time. I don't think the old men of the group will like that." Says Tony.

"Screw you Stark." Says Hank.

"But with a portal projector, we could get to Logan faster, but we might over shoot the landing. If it was a handheld one, then that's no problem. But since it has the stones in it, I don't think it would be the best idea to make a handheld one. So we have to make it a stationary one, which it has it's problems. There might not be a way for the people on the other side to communicate to the ones using the projector. If the projector gets damaged here in our universe, the people here might not know how to fix it. So we are at a standstill with ideas." Says Bruce.

A growl of a stomach is heard from the three men in the room.

"Shawarma anyone?" Asked Tony.

To be continued...

**Omake: beach fun**

The weekend had come and all of class 1A we're at a local beach. Most of the girls are in bikinis, while some of the other girls are in one piece swim suits. All the boys have their swim trunks on, some have a T-shirt on that is open. Logan has a red and gold coloured swim trunks. He is also wearing a plain button up t-shirt that is white. Everyone then noticed the muscles on Logan. Some of the girls blush at the sight, more so from Momo. They also see how much muscle Midoriya has on him, Ochaco blushes at the sight of Midoriya's muscles. Logan had brought some food for lunch for everyone. They go swimming. Sero thinks it was a good idea to pull a prank with Kaminair about a shark attack. Sero is about to yell shark, but a look from Logan makes him stop. Logan tells Sero in his mind.

Logan says _"Do it and I'll change you into a girl for the rest of the year."_

For lunch, Logan brought in Apollo to help cook the meal. Everyone looks at Apollo in a questioning look.

"Hey tin man, what's this one used for?" Asked a annoyed Bakugo, due to him being buried in the sand when he was have a nap.

"Apollo is made for artillery strikes and long range combat. He isn't made for close range combat. He also has a separate data core in him, that only stores medical data. He is also a great cook." Says Logan.

"I hope all of you have sunscreen on." Said Apollo in a concerned tone of voice.

"He's also a mother hen sometimes." Said Logan with an annoyed tone.

They eat their lunch and decide to go swimming. They all get inflatable rafts to lay on, which Momo brought with her. They all ether help move the raft or lay on them. The biggest of the on the rafts can hold ten of them. Logan goes back to the shore and makes a portal to bring Poseidon. No one noticed him get into his armour and they also didn't see him dive into the water with it on.

"You guys want to hear a joke about Americans?" Asked Sero.

"Are you sure that's alright? Logan might get offended? Wait? Where is Logan." Says Hagakure.

They look around and see his shirt on the beach. Kaminair heard Logan say that he had to go get something. Sero looks around to make sure that Logan isn't around. But he doesn't look into the water, where Logan was listening in on them.

_"I don't think so Sero."_ Says Logan in his mind.

He then goes under the opening that is by Sero's left arm. He then waits for Sero to start the joke.

"So why don't..." Sero starts but is then interrupted.

"Better not be dissing my home boys in America." Says Logan.

**"GAH! WHAT THE F*K!"** Yells Sero.

Logan then goes under. Sero looks over the side to see nothing. Everyone thinks it was Logan but they don't see him. A trumpet is then heard by Momo.

**"EEEEE!"** Yelps Momo due to the sudden sound.

Mineta then sees something in the water and puts on his mask to go have a look. As he swims down he sees something. It has a body of a woman on top, but it has a fish tail on her lower half. He sees her wink at him. He then looks down and sees that mermaid has a nice rack on her.

_"My beautiful angle of the sea has come!"_ Yells Mineta in his mind.

He then swims back up to get some air and swims back down. As he gets close to the mermaid, he noticed something. He sees her smiling, but not a happy smile. Like a predator like smile. He then sees the rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. He then sees her lunge at him. At that moment Mineta had pi*ed himself. He screams and swims back up to the surface. He then frantically crawls up onto the raft. Everyone then has him explain why he looks like he saw a monster. He then explains why, but is proven wrong when Tsuyu goes to look and sees no mermaid in the waters below them. They then heard the trumpet sound, again, this time by Sero.

"Who the hell is making that sound!?!" Says Bakugo.

Jiro is in her own tube by the raft. She then feels something touch her hand. She recoiled by the sudden feeling in her hand. Natasha's tube is then flipped with her still in it. She corrects herself. Bakugo then gets splashed by some water from behind, which he whips around to see no one behind him. He then looks down and sees nothing. But a starfish is then thrown into his face, which it comically sticks to his face. He pulls it off his face an throws it away, much to Iida's displeasure. A disk is then flouting in the middle of the big raft, but no one noticed. Midoriya then feels someone tickle his feet, which he starts to laugh. Everyone just barely saw a hand go back under the water.

"There's someone down there!" Says Sato in a panicked tone.

They then hear some static go off from a disk in the middle.

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Laughs the person on the other end.

Momo then feels someone tap her hand that was in the water and she looks over the edge. She then is greeted by a metal face plate of a ocean camouflaged armour. The armour's hand reaches up and gives her a pat on the head, much to her embarrassment and confusion. The armour does a dive back down into the water, before it rockets out of the water and over everyone, to only dive back into the water with a splash.

"Eh?" Everyone says while blinking their eyes.

The armour then comes back up. And the get a good look at it. It has a balky design to it, it has what look like torpedo pods on its shoulder/legs. It has an anchor painted on it's left arm. It has a holster on its right leg.

"Oh boy that was fun." Says the voice in the armour.

**"LOGAN!?!?!?!?"** Everyone yells.

Logan then has his face plate come off. They see the face plate slip into four parts and slide onto the helmet. They see he is smiling and has what look like trie marks on his face, probably from laughing so hard.

"Not cool man!" Says Mineta, who was crying a little.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Says Sero.

"Hey that's on you. Never. And I mean never make a joke about Americans. That's my job because I'm American so I can make joke about them." Says Logan as his face plate comes back on and he dives back down into the water.

The disk then makes a projection of Logan's view. They all watch as Logan goes further down and they see some aquatic sea life pass by Logan. This goes on for sometime, before they all head back to shore. Logan had pulled them back to shore with his Poseidon armour. They then pack up and head home.

**With Momo, Ochaco, Jiro, and Mina.**

The four friends are walking to the train station to get a ride home, due to the beach being far away from their homes. They all get a stale seat area for them to talk in private. Mina was talking about the fish she saw on the holo screen from Logan's view when he dove back down into the water.

"It was so cool seeing the fish down there." Says Mina.

"I know what you mean. Did you see the two fish together, I think it was red with black marks and another one that had red with gold marks. Also the pink one with another fish that was a red one. They looked so happy together." Says Ochaco.

"How bout the pink and black one with the green one. I think that means something for you Uraraka." Says Mina.

"Uh what do you mean?" Asked Ochaco.

"Don't think that we didn't notice you staring at Midoriya. Who knew he had those muscles underneath his shirt. He looks scrawny, but you we're eating the eye candy like it was no tomorrow Ochaco." Says Jiro.

This gets Ochaco very flustered at what Jiro called her out on. They see her cover her face and shake her head no. They also see her sweat a lot too.

"I... Uh... Ummm... What about the way Momo was looking at Logan!" Stutters Ochaco.

**"WHAT!!!!"** Yells Mina.

"I don't know what you are talking about!?!?" Says Momo, who is also has a massive blush on her face.

Jiro whispers to Mina. She says "Ten bucks Momo asks Logan out on a date first before the midterms."

Mina says "I'll take that bet. And I bet fifteen bucks that Logan asks Momo out on date before the midterms. Also Jiro, weren't you looking at Kaminair?"

**"NO I WASN'T. AND YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU WE'RE ALL OVER KIRISHIMA TOO, IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WOULD JUMP HIM ANY MOMENT!"** Yells Jiro.

"At least I'm not in denial like you three." Says Mina with a smile.

**"WE AREN'T IN DENAIL!!!!!"** Yells Momo, Jiro, and Ochaco.

They then all get off their stops and head to their homes for some sleep. Three of which we're blushing all the way home. Two of them we're stopped by their parents to see what was wrong, but they said it was nothing.

**Chapter three of the story is done. So yes I'm bring back Vision and MCU Quicksilver. Vision was only in three MCU movies and Quicksilver was only in one. I'm also doing a pole on who gets shipped with Quicksilver. In the comments ether say: Mt. Lady or you can say Ryukyu. Also say if they should be married or still dating. Also add what you guys what for the transportation to the MHA universe, ether a vehicle of some kind (You guys can give me ideas) or a portal projector that is stationary. Could you guys also tell me how to make a pole thing for better response on my part. I'm also leaving with Logan not knowing what the soul stone does, due to me looking it up. I read some of the comments about my fanfic and I'm going to try to get Logan less OP. Thanks again for reading and have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marvel characters/items and MHA belong to their respective owners and any references belong to their respective owners**.

**Chapter 4: Engaging threat**

They all watch as more villains come through the warp gate. Logan has Gaia radio Ares, but she can't get through to him. He then sees more of his classmates try to get closer to see the villains.

**"GET BACK!"** Yells Eraserhead.

"Those are real villains." Says Eraserhead in a serious tone.

"Thirteen protect the kids. Logan and Kaminair, try to get in contact with the school. Orders Eraserhead.

"That's not going to work. My armour has detected a electric magnetic field around this facility. I can't even get through to my other armours. We're on our own." Says Logan.

They see Eraserhead jump down the stairs to engage the villains. Logan and Iida had to yell at Midoriya for observing the battle. As they get closer to the gate, the villain with the gate like quirk appears in front of them. Logan raises his arms and charges his repulsers, but the villain lashes out and Logan is consumed in a purple mass of mist. When Logan is then uncovered by the mass, he's isn't there any more.

**"LOGAN/TIN MAN!!!!"** Yells his classmates and teacher.

"We are the league of villains. We thought that All Might would be here, guest not. This would have been the perfect place for him to take his final breath." Says the warping villain.

**With Logan**

He uncovers his eyes and looks around. He sees that he is in the mountain zone. he then gets out of Gaia and looks around. He then opens a portal to his pocket dimension.

He then says to Gaia "Go and get everyone, except the big boys. I will only call them in if I need to."

"Got it boss man." Says Gaia as she flys through the portal.

Logan then holds his hand out and Stormbreaker comes flying out of the portal. He then walks in a random direction. He then hears some fighting. He then starts running and looks down over a ledge. He sees Kaminair, Jiro, and Momo fighting some villains. He puts Stormbreaker on his back and opens another portal. He pops his head in and grabs Hawkeye's bow with a double quiver. He pulls out a foam arrow and aims for a villain that was sneaking up on Momo.

"Jack pop." Says Logan as he releases the arrow.

**Down with Momo, Jiro, and Kaminair**

They had just been warped to the mountain zone by the villain that was covered in mist. Momo had made Jiro a sword to use and one for herself. Kaminair had activated his electro whips to keep the villains at bay. He was almost hit by a villain, but he had dodged the attack. Momo the hears something behind her and looks. She sees a villain with hardened foam on them with an arrow sticking out from their shoulder. She then hears some explosions happen around them and looks to see some explosions happening around the battlefield.

"Uh? Do you two know what's happening or who is making the explosions?" Asked Kaminair.

**"UP THERE!!!"** Yells one of the villains.

All of them look up and see a person pull out an arrow with a strange arrowhead attached to it. He then jumps down the cliff and fires the arrow at the top, which it turns into a grappling hook and swings down. When he lands he does a combat roll and fires another arrow.

**"LOGAN/A KID!!!!"** Yells Momo, Jiro, Kaminair, and some of the villains.

"Sorry I'm late. My invitation must have gotten lost mail." Says Logan with a smug look.

**"YOU BRAT! DIE!"** Yells a villain with claws coming out from between their knuckles.

Logan holsters the bow and brings out a large axe that gets charged with lightning. The villain just had enough time to see the hammer side of the axe smack him in the face. Logan the runs over to his three friends, while also dodging villains. He then gets to Kaminair's right side and he says.

"So how's your day been." Asked Logan.

"Not bad. Just trying to survive." Replies Kaminair as he hits another villain.

Logan then uses his bow and arrows again. He pulls out a arrow with a bulbous head. He then aims up into the air and releases it. Some of the villains stop and look up. They then proceeded to laugh. Even Momo and Jiro give Logan a crazed look. But the two girls see that Logan had a smirk on his face.

One villain says **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE?!? WE'RE RIGHT HERE, NOT UP THERE."**

A shadow then covers the villains. They all look up and see a massive shower of arrows falling towards them.

**"WHAAAAAAAAT!"** Yells all of the villains.

Some try to dodge the arrow storm, but ultimately fail and get hit by the foam arrows. Logan then brings out Stormbreaker and runs towards the villains that didn't get hit by the storm. He then charges his axe and jumps into the air.

**"THUNDER GODS CRASH!"** Yells Logan as he hits the ground and the rest of the villains get hit by the lighting.

One villain try's to dodge but he gets hit to and he gets knock unconscious. Logan gets a radio call from Area.

"Boss we're rare'n to go. Give us the green light." Says an eager Ares.

Logan then opens a portal and all of his normal sized armour's come through. Logan's friends see all of them all. Jiro sees that one of them are carrying some objects. The armour has two arm bands with matching boots.

Logan then orders them. He says "Apollo and Artemis, go to the main gate and help Thriteen."

"Roger that." Says Apollo.

"Time to hunt." Says the Desert cameo armour with a female voice.

They see the two armour's blast off and head over to the gate.

"Poseidon head over to the flood zone." Says Logan.

"Aye aye captain." Says Poseidon, who brings out a trident.

"Ra and Hermes. You two head over to the burning zone. Once you guys are there scan the place and get an of my classmates out of there. Then head to the storm zone." Orders Logan.

"It shall be done." Says a black and red armour.

"This will be fun." Says a white and silver armour.

The next to leave was an all black armour.

"Pluto go to the landslide zone. This isn't a stealth mission, but do try to stay out of sight of the villains. No killing ether." Says Logan.

Pluto then leaves. Logan sends Gaia and a orange with black coloured armour to the plaza down below. Athena also goes with them to help out. The only ones to stay was Ares and a white with blue colour armour. They see that the white and blue one that is holding the things that they came with. The white and blue armour walks up to Jiro. It stares at her for awhile.

It asked "Are you Kyoka Jiro?"

"Yes." Says Jiro.

The armour then holds the arm bands and boots in front of Jiro.

"Put these on. This will help you if are needed in combat." Says the armour.

Jiro then proceeds to take off her boots. She then puts the new boots on and then she puts on the arm bands. She then feels something crawl up and down her arm. She then gasps at what she sees. Metal had covered her entire arm and her legs. It was a dull grey colour with some red highlights. She then looks at her legs and sees that the boots now come up to her knees. The most noticeable thing about the arm and leg armour, was the multiple mini speakers going up and down the length of the armour. On the palms of her hands there is a somewhat bigger speaker in the middle. She then closed her hand and feels that the speaker in the palm of her hand could bend with her hand. She then looks at her new boots. She feels the armour move with her legs, even thou it was a perfect fit. The front of the leg armour was all speakers, of different sizes. She then lefts up her foot to get a better look at the boots and sees that there is speakers on the bottom of the boots. She then sees where she plugs in her jacks. The outlets for the jacks are on the sides, on a upward diagonal. There was two on each armour piece, one on the sides and one on the back.

"Wow! Thanks!" Says an exited Jiro.

"Did you make armour or support gear for everyone in our class?" Asked Momo.

"Yes and no. Some don't really need an upgrade. Others need to prove to me that they deserve an upgrade or better gear." Says Logan.

They then hear a sound and look over at a villain that was starting to wake up.

"Now we get some answers." Says Logan, as he gets into his Ares armour.

**Over by the main gate**

Thirteen had just been taken down. Mina and Ochaco had knelt down beside thirteen to make see if she was alright. Sato, Sero, Iida, and Shoji had gotten in front of the them.

"Iida. We will clear you a path to the main gate." Says Shoji.

"No. I refuse to leave my fellow classmates behind." Protests Iida.

"You our class security officer. You need to use you legs and go get help." Says Sato.

"We'll keep smoky here occupied till you get to the gate." Says Sero.

"Don't you think that you should not have said you plan... **IN FRONT OF ME!**" Says the villain.

Iida then starts to run for the door. The villain closes in on him. Just as the villain is about to cover Iida, a arrow explodes by the villain.

**"GAAAHHHH!"** Yells the villain in pain.

This gives Iida the time he needs to get closer to the door. They see an desert canoe armour land in front of them.

"Hit the showers boys." Says the person in the armour, which was female.

"You dare! No matter. You aren't my real target. I will... GAH!" Says the villain.

The villain had been hit in the shoulder with a arrow. They see Logan's Apollo armour fly down beside them, then it slides on it's knees and into a kneeing position with an arrow drown. They then see the villain make a mad dash towards Iida, who is having a hard time opening the door. The desert cameo armour boosts towards the mist villain, just as the arrow explodes with expanding foam. They see Apollo holster his bow and they see the mortar pod move. The pod fires a shot at the top of the door. The shot doesn't explode thou, but, it forms a device to help move the door open. The door opens just enough for Iida to squeeze through. They also see the female armour wearer fighting the mist villain. One of the weapons the person was using hits a metal brace around the villains neck.

"It's over. We lose." Says the villain as he warps away.

"Coward! Come back and fight." Says the woman in the armour.

"Not the time to get all warrior here Artemis. You heard Logan's orders." Says Apollo as he comes over to check on Thirteen.

"So your friends with Logan?" Asked Mina.

"Yes and no." Says the woman.

They see the faceplate of the helmet folds up on top of the helmet and they are surprised to see that it was empty. They then see Apollo bring out a medic kit from a compartment on his lower back. They then help him patch up Thirteen. While the desert cameo armour, Artemis is her name, watches over them from on top of the archway. Artemis then looks down at the plaza and sees her two sisters and one brother fighting the enemy.

"That should be me down there." Says Artemis in her head.

**Over at the burning zone**

Ra and Hermes are outside of the dome of the burning zone. Hermes is tapping his foot impatiently. Some of the armour's made by Logan get some personality traits that he didn't program in to them. Hermes was his fastest armour, so Hermes can be a bit impatient with some situations.

"Have you found any yet?" Asked Hermes.

"No." Says Ra.

"How bout now?" Asked Hermes.

"No." Says Ra with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What about..."

**"YES!"** Yells Ra as he just found Ojiro.

They then fly through the door towards him. The inside of the zone really made why Logan called it the "Burning Zone". Everything was on fire. The buildings we're somewhat engulfed flames. While others we're completely consumed by the fire. They see some downed villains. Ra then sees Ojiro swing around a corner with some villains behind him. Ra then brings out his spear and throws it at a villain. The villain gets pinned to the wall of a building by their hood of their jacket. Hermes then brings out a pair of nunchucks and starts to fight some of the villains chasing Ojiro.

"Huh?" Says Ojiro.

Ra then gets his spear, which he knocks the villain unconscious. He then puts the spear away and switches to his repulsers. He blasts the villains away with a low powered blast, while not lethal it will make them unconscious. He hears a villain get hit in the head with a bow staff by Hermes, who is humming the song "Another one bites the dust" **(the irony am I right)**. He then flys up and boosts his way over to Ojiro. He then picks him up and he puts Ojiro into the bridal carry.

Ra calls out to Hermes, "Hermes lets go! We need to move to the next zone!"

"But there is still people to fight." Complains Hermes, another personality quirk of Hermes, he likes to fight people.

Ra gives Hermes a look, well he just stares at him. Hermes just groans and flys over to the two. They then fire off some mini missiles at the ground, that explodes with expanding foam that is heat resistant. They then fly out the door and over to the rain storm zone. They then go through the door and fly around to find any other students of class 1A. They find Tokoyamai and Koda. They help them fight the villains that are there.

**Over at the flood zone**

Poseidon had gone under to stay out of sight. He sees the villains surround the bout. He does a scan of the bout and finds that there are four people on the bout. He then launches four torpedoes at random at the group of villains.

**On the bout with Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mineta, and Natasha**

They had been on the bout for about a minute and they still can't figure out how to get away. Midoriya had explained his quirk friends. Mineta's quirk just had his ball like hair 'pop-off' his head and stick it to any surface. The duration of the stickiness varies on Mineta's health state. They also got a look at Natasha's new hero costume. It was a black body suit, with some silver and purple. The helmet gave her a cat like look, due to the cat like ears on top. She even had claws in her gloves. The only problem about the suit, was that it was extremely form fitting. So it showed off her cleavage for everyone present, Mineta had a massive nose bleed when she had put it on.

"I still can't believe Logan had this with him. A hero costume that hides in plain sight. Is it hard to put on?" Asked Tsuyu.

"No. It is all nanotechnology that makes up the suit. I just had an ear pierce in my ear, that reads my brain waves. I just need to think and the suit forms. But, it could have moved my hair out of the way to form the helmet." Natasha replies with a annoyed tone.

They see that her hair had been cut when the helmet formed. Her hair now only comes down to just below her ears. They then feel the ship keel to the back and they see why. One of the villains had chopped the ship in half. They then see explosions happen in the water. They see the villains by the explosions go flying. The water then explodes upwards, an unfortunate villain had been dragged up with the explosion. They see the water part and they see Logan's Poseidon armour. They see him swing down with his trident and hit the villain that had been thrown up with him. They then come up with a plan. For Poseidon's point of view, it looked like Midoriya was jumping into the water to fight the villains, which would be suicide. Poseidon then rockets down to catch him, but he sees Midoriya flick his finger. A massive pressure wave happens and a whirlpool form. He sees Tsuyu jump into the air with Mineta and Natasha with her. But he then sees Mineta throw his grape ball things into the water. The villains end up in a massive ball. Poseidon then rockets over to the four and grabs them to get them to shore. But a orange and black blur passes them. They land and look where it had landed. Poseidon then zooms in with his eyes and he is now very worried. His brother Riot was thrown by something or someone at the plaza. He sees Riot move and fall towards the ground, but he sees the repulsers go off to slow his fall. Two more sounds are heard, both sound like fist meeting hollow metal. The five crouch by the shore. They see a black monster crunching over Eraserhead. They then see 'it' break his arms and then slam his head into the ground. They then see the warp villain.

"Did you kill Thirteen?" Asked the man with hands on his arms, torso, neck, and his face.

"Thirteen is down, but she won't be joining the fight. But two individuals in armour appeared and stop me from warping a student away from the door. The student got away." Says the mass of warping mist.

The hand man then starts to scratch his neck very violently.

"Kurogiri." Says the man in a very annoyed tone, he had drawn out Kurogiri's name.

He then stops scratching his neck.

"Game over. Back to the title screen. If it wasn't for you being our warp gate, I would have killed you. Let's get out of here." Says the hand man.

"Yes Tomura Shigaraki." Says Kurogiri.

"Their leaving!" Says Mineta, who takes the chance to grope Natasha's breast.

Natasha then shoves Mineta's whole body under the water to drown him. They we're all tense. Why would the villains leave? They still had the numbers on their side.

"But..." Starts Shigaraki, who turns to face the five with a crazed look in his eyes and possibly with an equally crazed smile on his face.

"... Let's kill some brats. To hurt All Might in the most painful way." Says Shigaraki.

Then in a burst of speed, he's in front of them. They see him reach out to put his hand on Tsuyu, but he gets blasted back by Poseidon.

**"YOU FOUR GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!! GET ERASERHEAD TO THE STAIRS FOR MEDICAL ATTENTION!"** Yells Poseidon.

They freeze for a second, but they climb out of the water. Shigaraki slowly gets up, he holds his chest in pain. He then gives the armoured person the death glare. He then looks at his 'pet'.

"Nomu..." Grunts Shigaraki.

The now named Nomu looks at his master. Shigaraki then points at Poseidon

"...Sic 'im." Finished Shigaraki.

The Nomu screeched in response. It then charges Poseidon, with the intent of crushing the person in the armour. Poseidon may be built for deep water explorations, but, it doesn't mean he knows how to fight. He brings out his trident. He boosts up just as Nomu gets close to him, he slashes at Nomu's back. The sound of blood spattering on the ground and they all see a massive gash on it's back. But to their surprise, the gash heals very quickly.

"High speed regeneration, the prefect quirk to face the symbol of peace. But you're no symbol of peace, so Nomu, crush this tin can." Says Shigaraki.

"I an't no ordinary tin can." Says Poseidon.

He then fires his uni-beam at the monster. The uni-beam pierces right through Nomu, but like gash the trident left, the wound heals. Over with Midoriya, Mineta, Tsuyu, and Natasha, they are moving their teacher away from the fight. Natasha keeps any villains that didn't get knock out at bay, with the help of Tsuyu. While Midoriya and Mineta carry their teacher. They occasionally look behind them to see how Poseidon is doing. They see him at one point rip off Nomu's right arm, with the help of his repulsers.

"Do you think he will defeat that thing?" Asked a worried Mineta.

"I don't know. It's a fifty fifty chance. That 'Nomu' was designed to kill All Might, there's that to consider for the victor of the battle. But, Poseidon is smaller then it and he has long range weapons. But I don't want to think about it right know." Says an equally worried Midoriya.

"Logan's going to be mad when he finds out what happened to his armour." Says Tsuyu as she knocks out a villain.

"You right. Logan puts a great amount of pride in his armour. So we shouldn't be worried. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Says a confident Natasha.

Just as she finished that sentence, the sound of tearing metal was heard. They snap their heads and they get a sinking feeling in their stomachs. They see that Nomu had ripped Poseidon in half at the waist line. It then tosses his two body parts over to the five. They see the lights in poseidon's optics go dark, but the chest piece still glows. They then hear the Nomu roar and charge them. They start to run, but they know it won't be long before that thing catches up.

**'CLANGING'**

A sudden sound of metal hitting the ground is heard. They see multiple metal spikes hit the ground around the Nomu and form a in-closed dome. They hear the Nomu screech in protest at the barrier that had formed around it. They also hear it punch the ground and the walls to try to get out of it's prison.

**"WHAT!"** Yells Shigaraki in angry.

The sound of a metal foot hitting the ground is heard. They look to see what had arrived. They see a hulking suit of armour pieces fly in and attach to another armour inside. To the four UA students, they know who it is.

**"LOGAN!"** The four friends yell.

**"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY. STAND. DOWN!"** Says Logan through the armour's speaker system.

They all get a good look at the armour around Logan. It was a staggering eleven feet tall, it's two mini guns are seen moving over to the right shoulder where another mini gun is seen, the missile pods are also moving over to the left shoulder, it's colour is mostly blood red with grey cameo spots all over it.

"You guys over here!" Calls out Jiro.

They see Jiro, Momo, and Kaminair behind Logan. They also see three armours with them as well. They jog over to them. They are relieved to see that their friends are safe.

"You guys alright?" Asked Midoriya.

"We're fine. Let's get to the stairs. Apollo should be there to help Eraserhead with his injures." Says Momo.

She then sees Poseidon on the ground in two pieces. Even though it was a machine, she still covers her mouth. All of Logan's armours had a mind of their own. They then hear the barrier break apart and the monster is screeching in possible anger for being contained. It then sees Logan get in front of his classmates and teacher.

"Warzone, scan that thing." Says Logan.

"Yes sir." Says Warzone.

"It has sharp teeth, big muscled areas, and before Poseidon went dark, he said it has a healing factor." Says Ares.

Logan had put an AI into his hulk buster armour's for helping him take on the hulk.

"It also pretty much brain dead. There's no brain active in it. It possible that it was made to fallow commands, rather then make it's own decisions. I would switch out the ammo for the weapons." Says Warzone.

"Good idea." Says Logan as he opens a portal.

They all see a portal form and two small to medium boxes come off Logan's armour, which then go through the portal. Two more boxes come out of the same size, which attach to the same spots as the first two. They then see the mini gun come down to Logan's under arm and a handle pops up. Then the barrels of all three mini guns start to spin.

"What the?!" Says Shigaraki.

He said that just as the mini gun starts to fire hundreds upon hundreds of bullets. To everyone present, it sounded like a A-10 warthog was doing a fly by. Some had to cover their ears on how loud it was, others had to get low due to them being near to the stream of bullets. The shooting stops and they see Logan move the mini gun of doom back to it's position on his right shoulder. They also get a good look at the monster. The Nomu was riddled with bullet holes to the point it looked like swiss cheese. The body then drops to it's knees and stays there. Logan then looks over at the other two villains.

"I'm going to say this once. Surrender." Logan said to the villains.

The one with all the hands on him, starts to shake in rage. The mans thoughts we're only thinking one thing. KILL. The other man took a glance at his partner in crime and gets a worried expression.

**"YOU F*KING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! NOMU! GET UP AND KILL THESE BRATS!"** Screams Shigaraki.

Much to everyone's surprise, the body of Nomu starts to get back up onto it's feet. The bullet wounds had all but healed and it's eyes spin around before it's eyes stop to focus on the group of students. It screeched and charged Logan with it's left arm pulled back to punch Logan. Logan just stands there.

"All right then. Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Said Logan as he pulls back his left arm.

"Logan! What are you doing! That thing is made to kill All Might! Get out of the way!" Says a panicked Midoriya.

The Nomu gets closer to Logan. It then throws it's fist at Logan, who does the same. What happens next shocked everyone. When the two giants fists met, a massive shockwave happened. The ones closes to him we're thrown back, Logan had made a large cushion for them to land on. The other two villains we're also thrown back by the shockwave. Logan then punches the Nomu again. The punch makes the Nomu stagger back. Logan then fires his repulsers that knock back the Nomu even further. The warping villain then warps behind Logan, to try and damage his suit. But Bakugo comes out of nowhere and pins him down. The villain tries to warp away, but a small explosion goes off on his metal neck brace.

"I don't think so you over grown vape cloud. Make a move and I'll blow you up into small pieces." Says Bakugo with a murderous smile on his face.

"Not very hero like Bakugo." Says Kirishima.

"When is he a hero with people." Quips Pluto.

They then see ice freeze Nomu's legs and they fallow the trail of ice, to see Todoroki.

"We know of your plan to kill the symbol of peace. It won't work." Todoroki says as he jogs over to his classmates.

The hand man then starts to scratch at his neck very harshly. This goes doesn't unnoticed by the students of class 1A.

_"This brats! Kurogiri is pinned by that nut case hero kid. If it wasn't for that **F*KING** tin man, then this would have been different. I'll kill him! With his friends too, staring with that slut in red, the green haired brat. First I got to get out of here."_ Thinks Shigaraki in his head.

"Nomu. Get back our warp gate." Says Shigaraki in a creepily calm manner.

They hear the Nomu screech as it brakes it's own legs to escape it's icy prison. They then see its legs grow back. It then runs full speed at them, specifically at Kurogiri and Bakugo. Logan uses the time stone to get in front of Bakugo and shove him off the villain.

"This is going to..."

**'CLANG'**

**"HURT!!!"** Finishes Logan as the Nomu's fist hits his chest.

He does a flip and digs his finger into the ground to slow himself down. The other see this and get away from the Nomu to stay safe. Nomu then runs at Logan again. Logan activates his boosters and flies up and grabs the Nomu's head, then he slams it into the ground to drag it a few feet. The Nomu then kicks him off. He then fires his repulsers at it to slow it down. When it gets close to him it tackles him to the ground. It then rips off pieces of Warzone, staring with the mini gun.

"Going for the back, d*k move." Says Logan.

His right arm then spins around to punch the Nomu off. The damage isn't server, but Logan will have to work on it later. The arm that he used to knock Nomu off had been somewhat torn off due to Nomu grabbing it.

"Warzone. I need a new arm here." Says Logan.

"It's on the way." Replies Warzone.

All the while his friends watch him fight. Bakugo is p*sed. Due to him being saved by Logan. Kirishima, Jiro, Kaminair, and Mineta are in ah, due to the armour Logan's using. The other vary, some of they are worried about Logan. Other are confident he will win. They see new pieces of armour fly out of a strange flying machine. The pieces form a new arm, that then slugs the Nomu in the face when it got close to Logan.

"Come Logan! Kick that things ass!" Shouts Kirishima.

They then see Logan slam the monster onto the ground and pin it to the ground. They then get a poker face when the fist starts to repeatedly hit the Nomu's face. They even hear Logan say something through the speakers.

"Go sleep. Go sleep. Go sleep. Go sleep." Says Logan repeatedly.

**"SERIOUSLY TIN MAN! KILL THE BASTARD ALREADY!"** Yells Bakugo.

"Oh, do you what to fight this thing!" Says an annoyed Logan.

_"Ok that's... **IT!** This thing isn't human. That means I can use the infinity stones."_ Logan thinks to himself.

Everyone sees a purple glow go up Logan's left arm, which means he is using his quirk. The Nomu goes to punch Logan again, but the fist gets caught by the right arm. Logan then slugs Nomu in the face with his glowing left arm. The punches before had only made the Nomu slide back a bit. But this one didn't. When Logan's fist made contact with the Nomu's face, a massive cloud of purple and a purple light appeared. A small shockwave happened. They see the Nomu go flying back, while also leaving a trench, also it is missing it's right arm which quickly grows back. The glow on Logan's arm dissipates.

"Had enough?" Asked Logan.

All of the UA students are stunned. Logan hardly used this part of his quirk, at all sometimes. In the little training they had, not once had Logan used the energy part of his quirk. Know they had seen the results of him using it on a living being.

_"I will have a to tell **HIM** on what has happen. Master will want this boy's power._" Thinks Kurogiri.

_"I wonder... Eh screw it, God hates a coward anyway."_ Logan thinks to himself.

The purple glow happens again, but this time it extends beyond Logan's left arm. Purple energy glows around the arms and legs of Logan's armour. They then see smoke of the energy Logan makes, leek out of the cracks of the massive suit (Disclaimer, I wanted a better way to show that Logan is using the power stone, other than the stone glowing, which is covered by bandages 100 percent of the time).

"Got to remember this, so I can tell Midoriya." Logan thinks to himself.

"Alright you monster, round two." Says Logan.

The two combatants charge one anther, Logan seeming a bit faster. They collide with each other and push against each other. When they try to shove each other off balance, they start to make a small crack in the ground. Logan the gets the upper hand and head buts Nomu to stagger it. Then Nomu slugs Logan in the gut and they hear the sound of metal bending, possibly breaking. Logan himself felt that hit, due to him not putting the power stone's energy into Warzone/Ares on the possibility that it might destroy them with him in it. He takes a look at Warzone's condition. Multiple systems we're going down at a slow rate, the power he had released around his body was starting to erode Warzone from the inside out. Ares was also suffering from the effects of the power stone as well, be it at a faster rate. He looks at the Nomu again. It had multiple injures, some of which we're healing very slowly due to the amount of damage taken. Logan then comes up with a plan. He puts the power stone's energy into the boxing glove arm and the does the 'Come on' gesture with his free hand. This works and Nomu charges him.

"Do you know why I want to be a hero?" Asked Logan.

The two villains didn't answer, nor did his classmates. But his classmates we're curious on why Logan wanted to be a hero. Was it for the fame and glory? For money, even though he might have tons of it? Or another reason that he doesn't want anyone to know.

Logan continues. He says "I want to be a hero that protects the innocent. To make sure no one has to live their life in fear..."

The Nomu jumps him, but he grabs it by the throat. He then punches it in the gut with his glowing arm, the hydraulics in the arm made the punch more devastating.

"... To protect the people who can't protect themselves. To **AVENGE** those lost in the fight. To help in any way I can. I don't need to be the next All Might, but, a man once said to me. 'Heroes aren't born. Their made.' So I will make a path for those that have lost their way. I will give them a choice. A bandage or a prison cell. To build foundation for those that need one. So that people don't have to face the life I had when I was a kid, always afraid of someone or something. And if push come to shove, I will gladly give my life to save someone. No matter the cost. That is why I will become a hero. That is my... **PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!!!!**" Says Logan as he punches the Nomu in the gut for the last time.

The last punch had more power to it, which made the Nomu go flying through the roof of the complex. Everyone there had somewhat heard Logan's little speech on why he wanted to be a hero. Some of Logan's classmates had begun to think about why they themselves wanted to be a hero. The sound of the door being blown off it's hinges broke everyones train of thought.

**"FEAR NOT MY FRIENDS! FOR I HAVE BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!"**

**"DO NOT FEAR ANYMORE! KNOW WHY... BECUSE WE ARE HERE!"**

Came the voices of Iida and All Might. The latter wasn't smiling. Logan gets out of Warzone, then gets out of Ares. He then hears Kaminair shout.

**"LOOK OUT!"**

He just sees a hand slowly come over his face. It was Tomura Shigaraki. Before Shigaraki could close his hand on Logan's face, Warzone bats him aside. The sound of breaking bones was heard and the sound of a body skipping across the ground was also heard.

**"SHIGARAKI!!!"** Calls out Kurogiri.

All Might gets over to them just as Kurugiri warps away.

"Worry about him later. We must insure our students safety." Says Principle Nezu.

"Way ahead of you principle Nezu." Says Logan.

The forms of Ra and Hermes with Tokoyamai, Koda, and Ojiro we're seen flying over to them. Hagakure also is seen, well you get the point, coming over to them. Aoyama comes to the gate, but he didn't tell anyone where he was. They also get to see all of Logan's armours. They also see Natasha's new hero costume.

"Wow! Awesome uniform Nat. Where you get it from?" Asked Mina.

"Actually this thing belongs to Logan. It fits to the wears body type. Hey Logan, why isn't it coming off when I think of it coming off?" Says Natasha.

"Eh he aaaaaaaaaa..." Starts an awkward Logan, who also scratches the back of his neck.

He continues to say, "Did you see anything when you put it on?"

"Yes?" Replies Natasha.

**Flashback to when Natasha put on the panther suit**

We see Natasha swimming up to the surface, when a villain tries to bite her. She subconsciously has the suit form around her. The next thing she sees is pieces of clothing in the water.

_"Wonder what's that from?"_ Natasha thinks to herself.

She then swims up to the ship to group up with anyone that is in the same zone as her.

**Back to the present**

The realization then hits Natasha. She goes a beet red and starts to shake.

"Y y y y y y your kidding r r r r r r r right?" Stutters Natasha.

"No." Says an equally awkward Logan.

"What?" Asked most of the students.

"Well you see, uh, how do I put this. I could never get the panther suit to go over my clothes. Sooooooo..." Logan let's the sentence hang.

Most of the guys there immediately go red in the face and look away. Mineta again has a massive nose bleed, he even got a few feet with this one. Most of the girls also look very awkward at the embarrassing moment.

"Momo?" Says Natasha, in a pleading tone.

"Here you go." Says Momo as she puts a thin blanket around Natasha.

The rest of the day goes smoothly after class 1A gets back the the main campus. The principle had decided to let all of the students leave early. Since it was Thursday, Nezu lets the children have a long weekend.

**In an undisclosed location**

A man is seen in a chair in front of computer screens. He hears a sound behind him. He can tell it was one of his allies.

"Ah, Kurugiri. How was..." The man didn't finish due to the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Master..." A strained voice called out.

A doctor comes in and says.

"You know you shouldn't be moving. I suggest you sit back down."

"Not now old friend." Says the man as he gets up from his chair.

We see he has a hospital gown on. He also has multiple tubes and wires sticking out from him. He slowly walks over to his 'student'.

"Poor Tomura, what happened to you?" Asks the man.

He then bends down and places his hand on Shigaraki's face. A red glow comes his hand and Shigaraki passes out. The man stands up straight again and goes back to his chair. He sits down and gets comfortable. The doctor had dragged Shigaraki over to a nearby bed in the room and plug an IV into him, before leaving.

"What happened?" Asked the man.

"The plan was going smoothly, but All Might wasn't present at the time. We fallowed the plan, split up the students, and kill them. But..." Says Kurugiri before he stops himself.

" 'But' what Kurugiri?" Asked man in a calm tone.

"Seven armoured individuals showed up out of nowhere. But I suspect they we're drones piloted from another location. Their was one student in particular that caught my eye." Continue's Kurugiri.

"Do tell." The man says with a curious tone.

"A boy had the ability to, per say **POWER** up with a strange purple energy. Not only that, with the same energy, plus a battle armour around him. He was able to throw punches on All Might's level back before you put a hole in his stomach. Possible even beyond All Might." Answers Kurugiri.

"Hummmmm. Interesting." Says the man.

"Not only that, but he had what look like two more quirks." Says Kurugiri.

"Oh? Why is that?" Asked the man.

"One of the two quirks was to make a blue portal to another location that I don't know. The other one was ether time manipulation or extreme speed. Due to the fact that a massive eleven foot tall battle suit to be in one spot. Only to appear in another spot in the blink of an eye. I believe it to be the first of my speculation of the boy's other quirk." Replies Kurugiri.

This gets the man in the chair to rest his head on his fist as he leans on his arm. Another person with more then one quirk? Impossible. He for a fact can deuce that this boy wasn't on of his that he 'gave' people quirks to use them. This boy was an unknown. But, he couldn't help but smile. The power to rival All Might, but with the help of a suit. Portal making that could possible have unlimited range. And the crem alal crem, the possible power to control time. This made the man's smile bigger.

"We will let young Tomura heal and then we plan for the future." Says the man.

Kurugiri bows and says, "As you wish... **ALL FOR ONE.**"

**The next day**

Logan was at the police station getting interviewed about the ring leader. Logan had described ring leader as a man child. He said that the ring leader had greyish blue hair that was very messy. Pale skin, was also very fast for a man that skrony looking. Blood red eyes that look like it could kill you with a glance. Had grey hands all on his torso, arms, neck, even his head. Logan then said that this guy spoke like a person does when they have a pet. That Nomu, was the man's 'pet' and he showed visible anger when something didn't go his way. He also scratched his neck when something wasn't going right.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Asked the police officer.

"Other then his name, well last name. Shigaraki I think. His quirk might be able to 'decay' things he touches. But other then that, no." replies Logan.

The officer thanks him for his time. Logan then leaves and the he texted Midoriya and Kaminair. He texted them and asked if they wanted to hang out. Both said yes and he teleported to Kaminair's place and Kaminair came out. He then teleported to Midoriya's place, which the two friends also gave Midoriya a 'heart attack' form the two appearing out of nowhere. Once they are together, Logan teleports them to the P.D.D.T. to hang out.

**At the P.D.D.T.**

They sit around and drink some pop. They played some video games in Logan's VR room, which made Kaminair fanboy over the tech. The usually teenage boy things. They then go to the living room.

"So is there anything else you guys want to do?" Asked Midoriya.

"There is one thing." Says Logan.

"What is it?" Asked Kaminair.

The two friends look at Logan. They see his face and it looks... Uneasy. Like he's hiding something.

"I got a secret that only a few people know. No I'm not gay Kaminair." Says Logan.

"So what is it?" Asked Midoriya.

Logan then goes on to explain his true part to his friends. He shows them his memories to prove it. He tells them everything. To him losing his parents. To him being adopted by Tony. All the way to the present, including his sacrifice he made in his home dimension. Midoriya for one is in utter shock. One of his best friend is from another universe. The same friend that knows his scent and how he got his quirk. Midoriya I also shocked to hear that the gem stones are the literal manifestations of the universe created from the Big Bang and that Logan has been trying to get rid of them the whole time he's been hear in this universe. Kaminair was also shocked as well and a little hurt to. Hurt because his friend before he got into UA had this big of a secret from him. But Logan explained that he didn't want to end up alone with a few people knowing his past and not being able to tell people his true past, without them calling him insane.

"Why did you decide to tell us now? Why not tell the whole class?" Asked Kaminair.

"Because you two are my closet friends. Also the fewer people who know my past, the better. If word got out that a person had the fiscal manifestations of the Big Bang on his hand, there would be two outcomes. Outcome one, is that villains all over the world would swarm to Japan and try to get the stones to make the world into their personal playground. Outcome two, is that the government locks me away with no way out. The government would also possible try to get the stones off of me, to try and use them themselves." Replies Logan.

They talks some more and Logan's friends agree to keep his secret. But Kaminair says.

"Under one condition."

"What?" Asked Logan.

"You have to let me try to left Mjølnir." Says Kaminair.

"Sure." Says Logan.

Logan brings out Mjolnir and places it on the coffee table. Kaminair then try's to pick it up. But he doesn't get it to left up. Logan gestures Midoriya to pick it up.

"I don't know guys. Like it can be..."

"Just try it Midoriya." Interrupted Logan.

Midoriya just sighs and goes over to the table to lift the hammer. He puts his hands around the handle and gets into a proper lifting position. He then pulls the hammer and they all hear a tiny squeak come from the hammer. They all blink and then look at each other.

"Did a you two hear that?" Asked Logan.

"Yes." Both Kaminair and Midoriya say at the same time.

They then go out of the cabin and Logan makes a portal for Kaminair.

"See you guys on Monday." Says Kaminair.

The portal closes around him and they are left alone.

"Before you go Midoriya, I need to tell you something that will help with future One For All usage." Says Logan.

"What is it." Says Midoriya.

"First off, how much power do you use when you do an attack?" Asked Logan.

"One hundred percent, just like All Might." Says Midoriya.

Midoriya then sees the power stone's purple glow come off Logan's left arm, but it is different and he can see what it looks like. It looks like rivers of purple energy carved their way up Logan's arm and over to his other body parts. It also looks like Logan's skin is pealing off and turning to dust. A small amount of smoke is seen coming off Logan. The power the crawls back to his arm, before dissipating back into the power stone. Midoriya is confused by this. How would this help him.

"Now I what you to do the same thing as I did. But, do it a like five percent power and have the power course around your whole body. Then try to move around." Instructs Logan.

Midoriya then gets into a stance with his legs apart. He then feels the power of One For All course through his entire body. Red energy is seen crawling around him as he brings forth One For All's power. Then suddenly, turquoise lighting is seen sparking around his body and his eyes glow a tiny bit. Logan then makes four walls and gestures Midoriya to move. The next this Midoriya does is jump at the wall and position himself to ricochet off the same wall. But he slams right into the wall due to him going a bit fast. Logan bites back a chuckle at his friends misfortune. He then has the walls disappear and goes over to this friend to help him up.

"I got the idea when I was fighting that Nomu. This should help you fight people, with out killing them or sacrificing you arms/fingers." Says Logan.

Midoriya then thanks him and then leaves through a portal that Logan made. Logan then feels his phone vibrate and looks at it. It was in the group chat with his class that Mina had come up with, surprisedly Bakugo agreed to be apart of it. He reads the text and agrees to meet them tomorrow. He then goes over to a work bench and picks up a wielding mask. He then puts on some of his music as he works on repairing Poseidon, Gaia, Riot, Athena, Warzone, and Ares. Gaia was the easiest to repair out of the six, due to Athena taking the most of the impact. Athena needed a new arm, most of her torso, and a head. Riot needed a new everything due to him getting most of his nano tech denigrated by the man with the hands on him and because he was punched by Nomu into a cliff face. Warzone needed an new interior due to power stone's energy eroding him, but it shouldn't take him that long to fix him. Same for Ares, but on a much larger scale due to him being closer to the energy. The hardest to fix would be Poseidon, since he was ripped in half. Logan then hears someone by the holo projector. He then looks over and sees Poseidon. Hologram Poseidon looks like a soldier that is in the navy, he even has a anchor tattoo on his arm.

"So how bad is it?" He asked.

"It's bad, very bad. To get you back to optimal functions, I would have to take your body apart, which could take awhile. But the damage is very severe, I might as well rebuild your body, which I'm going to do. But it will be the same, with some new features." Replies Logan.

"Alright, just don't take to long to fix me." Says Poseidon as he disappeared.

Logan then goes over to a table and looks at the multiple folders that we're still open. He takes his time to get them all closed. One folder we see is labeled as 'Stone Removal Surgery Device'. Another folder we see is labeled as 'Failed stone removal plans' but it was a quick look at it, but we see it is about ten percent full of plans that failed. Logan then pulls up a folder labeled 'Poseidon' and opens it. A hologram version of Poseidon is seen. Hephaestus then comes out and helps Logan design a new body for Poseidon.

**In the MCU universe**

We see Tony and Bruce working on a large vehicle. They decided to combine the two ideas they had. They would have a large vehicle that housed the ones going to the other universe. The vehicle had a very spacious interior, due to Dr. Strange's Magic. It had multiple rooms for everyone coming. A large kitchen area, a lab for the science people coming, a gym to stay in shape, a living room, a Rec Room to relax in. Each room had a large Queen size bed, a small walk in closet, a personal bathroom, and some other things that they could add before they leave. The most important thing about the vehicle, was that it had a portal gateway. The gateway was connected to another gateway in their universe so they could leave the vehicle behind in the other universe.

"Yo Stark you need an hand." Came a voice that Tony knew it belonged to.

Tony and Bruce see a raccoon walking on two legs coming into the room. It wore a brown and black jump suit, he had some goggles on his head, and he had a red scarf on. This was Rocket Raccoon, a member of the Guardians Of the Galaxy, a ragtag group of misfits. With him was a walking tree teen. This was Groot and they see him go over to a chair and sit down to play on his gaming device.

"Sure do Ratchet." Says Tony.

"I told you... You know forget it, you'll just call me that name anyway." Says Rocket.

"Alright Rocket." Says Tony.

**"I TOLD YOU ITS RATCHET!"** Yells Rocket.

"I am Groot (He just played you)." Says Groot.

"Groot what have I told you, you need to do something other then play on your device. Go do something else." Says Rocket.

"I am Groot (Like what)?" Asked Groot.

"Dad? Moms asking when are you coming to have lunch?" Called out a small voice.

"In a while Morgan. How bout you take Groot here to go watch a movie?" Says Tony.

"Ok." Says Morgan as she pulls Groot along to go pick a movie.

"Your welcome." Says Tony.

"Ya ya. So anyone else coming on this little trip?" Asked Rocket.

Rocket goes over to a tool box and pulls out a wrench. He then goes over to Bruce and helps him with the little things. Tony ponders on that question. Tony then wipes his hands on a rag that is over by him and then he works on some of the programs in the vehicle.

Tony says "T'Challa, and Shuri are the only two coming with us. They we're a last minute decision. T'Challa will be helping with some diplomatic parts if need be, but he is also curious on what the other universe looks like. Shuri had begged her brother to come along for days before he finally snapped and said yes. Their general is staying here to keep their country in control. There's no one else come with us, but, others can come through the gateway if they need to."

Bruce and Rocket then get to work on the side they are on. Pepper then comes in with a cart with trays of food for the four.

"How's it coming along you three?" Asked Pepper.

"Doing just fine Red." Comes a muffled voice of Rocket from inside of the side he was working.

"Hey what's hell is this thi..."

**'CRACK'**

A snap of electricity and a crackle of static happen. A panel falls off the side Tony was on and a blacken Rocket falls out smoking and with some static still on his fur.

"Ow." He says as he slowly gets up.

"I'm going to take a fricken break." Says Rocket as he stumbles over to a lawn chair.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked a concerned Pepper.

"Probably." Says a calm Tony as he takes a drink from his glass.

They then eat and get back to work. So far the vehicle looks like a over sized RV, with eight wheels. It is possible the same size as a three store tall building. It has what look like folded up wings on the sides of it. Tony had gotten the idea of the vehicle having wings from the time Logan made a vehicle from parts of a small motor home and a damaged quinjet. The vehicle will be able to fly and drive, Tony had thought about it being able to also like a bout, but decided against it, because it isn't likely that they will have to go over the ocean or around a lake/river. Besides, flying is faster then driver and boating around the place looking for Logan. Tony and Bruce then head inside the vehicle to test the gateway. Tony grabs a small baseball sized device. They had gotten all of the infinite stones together a couple days ago. They had finished the containment device for them when the stones arrived. They then go over to the controls. Bruce holds the ball, while Tony mans the controls.

"So how does this work again Tony?" Asked Bruce.

The gateway then powers up, in a small flash of light a swirling portal of the colours of the infinity stones are seen.

"Just throw the ball." Says Tony.

"How hard?" Says Bruce.

"Does it matter." Replies Tony.

"What if I hit someone?" Said Bruce.

"I'm sure they would be fine, just a little toss." Replies Tony in a impatient tone.

"But..."

"Just throw the f*king ball Bruce." Says Tony.

Bruce then gives a little, emphasis on little, toss.

**In the MHA universe**

We see Mineta walking to the location that he was meeting all his classmates. A whistling sound is then heard. It is also getting closer.

"What the?" Asked Mineta out loud.

**'THWACK!'**

A baseball had hit Mineta square in the head and left a reasonable bump on his head. Someone then sees him.

**"MINETA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"** Calls out Kaminair

"Uuuuhhh. What hit me?" Asked Mineta.

"A... Baseball?" Replies Kaminair.

**Back in the MCU universe**

"Did I hit anyone?" Asked a concerned Bruce.

"Nooooooooo..." Says Tony.

Tony had a clear view of a short kid or preschooler getting hit in the head by the ball. The video then plays, it also had sound.

**"「ミネタ！あなたはすべてが正しい！」."** Comes a voice of a Japanese boy.

"「うーん。何が私を襲った？」." Comes the voice of the boy on the ground, sounding very much in pain.

"「あ...野球？」." Says the other boy in a confused tone.

**"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I DIDN'T HIT ANYONE!"** Yells Bruce while holding his head in hands.

"He's fine. See he's walking. That's a positive." Says Tony as he points at the screen.

Bruce just's groans. Tony had also made mental notes to help everyone learn Japanese so they could understand the people their.

Till next time

**Omake: sleepover at Momo's place part one of two:**

Everyone had gotten a texted from Mina and Momo about that they all have a sleepover at Momo's place, to get their minds off about the USJ event. Luckily Momo's parents weren't home. They agreed to come over around one in the afternoon or a little bit later. So far the ones to show up we're Mina, Tsuyu, Iida, Ochaco, Izuku, Natasha, Logan, Kaminair, and Mineta. The last one need an ice pack due to him getting hit in the head by a baseball. The rest come soon to. Bakugo was the last one to come. Some could have sworn that they heard him muttering 'damn hag' or 'f*king parents'. They then get a tour of Momo's house.

"Here's the walk in freezer." Says Momo.

"I knew you we're that rich, but boi was I wrong." Says Jiro.

"Did you bring it?" Whispered Natasha to Logan.

Logan just nods his head and they all go to the living room. Most sit on the chairs or couches, some even just sit on the floor.

"So let me get this straight Mineta. You we're just walking here, when suddenly you hear a whistling sound and you turn around to see what it was. Just as you turn around, it hits you in the head?" Questioned Kirishima.

"That about it." Answered Mineta.

They then see Logan put something on the ground and a door frame then appears. He then opens the door and steps through. But he doesn't come through the other side.

"What the F*ck?" Says Bakugo.

Logan pops his head through looking at them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Asked Logan as he goes back in.

Kaminair, Midoriya, and Natasha go in without a care in the world. The others jump up and fallow. When they all get into the door thing, they are all surprised to see an open area with a lake, a small island in the lake, a hot spring, a small forest, a forge area, and a large log house. They then see all of Logan's armour's milling around. They see Gaia laying on the ground with her hands behind her head. A Blue and White one looks like it is meditating. Two are playing a game of large chess. Some other are reading a book.

"What. Is. **THIS!**" Says Mina who yelled the last part.

"It is a pocket dimension in a form of a door or Pocket Dimension Door Thing. Or P.D.D.T. for short." Replies Logan.

They all look around the area to see what is there. Some find Logan's weapons and tools from his fellow avengers, well only Natasha, Kaminair, and Midoriya know that. Some find Stormbreaker and Mjolnir in weapon cases on display. Other find Caps shield. Sato at one point try's out Caps shield.

"Sato! You should ask permission before grabbing something to look at. This is all of Logan's stuff." Says Iida.

"It's alright Iida. Looks good on you Sato." Says Logan.

"Thanks I guess." Said Sato as he puts the shield back on it's pedestal.

Logan then brings out mjolnir and has everyone fallow him. He then throws it up and the hammer does an arc before it hits the ground. He then gestures for someone to try and pick up the hammer.

**"Move it extras!"** Says Bakugo.

They all gather around to see if Bakugo is worthy. They see him spit into his hands and rub they together before making an explosion go off. Bakugo then bends down and grabs the handle. They see him pull up, but the hammer doesn't budge. They see him pull again and again, but to no anvil.

**"DIE!!!!"** Yells Bakugo as he fires off an explosion on the hammer.

The smoke clears and the hammer is fine. The rest go after Bakugo stomps off and sits by them. When it is Iida's turn, they all hear a squeak come from the hammer and it moved a tiny bit. Some saw Logan's smile drop a bit, before it came back at full force when Iida didn't pick up the hammer. Some of the girls try to, the same results happen. Logan gestures to Momo.

"Oh that's a question I don't need to answer." She replies while drinking from a pop can.

"So basically you need Thor's finger prints to pick it up?" Asked Jiro.

"Good theory, but I have a better one." Says Logan as he picks up the hammer and throws it and catches it.

"Your all not worthy." Says Logan.

This gets everyone to glare at him before he leads them to a large room in the house that shouldn't be possible. He then hands out armbands, gloves, a neck device, glass, earbuds, and ankle bands. He then gets a hologram to appear beside him.

"How is this even possible?" Says Hagakure.

"Your right. The room is almost three times the size of the actual house." Says Shoji.

"Magic." Comes a snarky reply from Logan.

"So what's this room for?" Asked Todoroki.

"This." Replies Logan.

Logan then pushes the hologram button and a wave of white light flows around the room. The room is then replaced with a beautiful forest. The students of class 1A are in ah due to the realism of the hologram. They then feel something hit them and they look up to see rain clouds form, which a drizzle of rain water hits them. They may not get wet, but they feel every rain drop.

"This is amazing Logan!" Says an excited MIna, Momo, Jiro, Hagakure, Kirishima, and Ochaco at the same time.

"It feels so real." Says an wowed Tokoyami.

"I know right." Says Sero.

"Can you ma..." Starts Mineta, but he stops when Tsuyu hits him with her tongue.

"Quiet you." She says.

"I mostly use this room to test out future projects I want to do, but it is mostly used for video games. So on that note. Do you play a game?" Says Logan.

**"YEAH!"** Replies everyone.

Logan then shows what games they can play. Which was a lot. From multiplayer games, to racing, shooter, adventure, open world, RPG, even horror games. Logan explained that he made this room with the idea of multiple people playing a single game, be it a one person game or multiple people at once. So they could play 'The Legend Of Zelda' games and not be on their own. Logan suggested a fun hide and seek game to per say 'get their feet wet'. Logan loads the game world and Mina gets a small book. She reads it out loud. She reads.

"The game is call 'Friday the 13th'. Weird name, but moving on. The aim of the game is to escape the from the killer Jason Vor-something or survive until dawn or one of the players calls the police. There are two cars, one four door and one two door. There is one bout. Each vehicle needs repairs. It is usually a 12v1, twelve survivors and one killer. But it is now a 19v1 so yeah. The parts to repair the vehicles are hidden around the map. Players can find tools to slow down the killer. The killer is a NPC that will wonder the map looking for players to kill. Some tips. Find a map and a walkie-talkie to communicate with the other survivors. If one person dies, they will come back as the hero of the story. Everyone get that?" Says Mina.

"Can we use our quirks?" Asked Bakugo with a smile.

"Oh you can't because I snapped my finger and you all know what happens when I snap my fingers. Basically, while anyone is in this room, you can't use your quirk. Mutations will stay, but, won't work in the game." Says Logan.

They then see a cut scene. It looks like they are a couple of teens, nineteen there. They then see one teen get killed by Jason. One guy looks like they sh*t their pants and they all run away.

**With Momo and Mina**

In the game, Momo is wearing some short shorts, a red shirt that hangs off her left shoulder, even her hair is done in a long pony tail, and finally she is wearing plain old shoes. Mina is wearing a long sleeve turtle neck shirt that is a acid green, blue jeans, hiking shoes, and some glasses. The big difference for Mina, is that she doesn't have her pink skin, eye colours, horns, and her hair colour is a soft red colour **(Just look up Mina on what she looks like as normal person)**.

"You look good Momo." Says Mina.

"Th th th thanks. You yourself Mina." Says an embarrassed Momo.

They then come upon a small cabin. They then see a person inside cabin, but then they see another person too. They sneak through the front door and they look into the room they see the two people. Both are guys. One has a jacket with a school name and mascot on it, they had red hair that's in a military cut. The other has on a plain shirt, plain pants, and white hair.

"Come one dude. We have to find a map and Wilkie-talkie. If we find those things we can group up with everyone else." Says the guy with red hair.

"I know that Kirishima. But we don't know if the killer can also use a Wilkie-talkie too." Says the guy with white hair.

"Wait Kirishima? Todoroki?" Says Mina.

Kirishima lets out a small scream. But he calms down when he sees who it is.

"Oh Mina it's you. And your with Momo... What's with the new look Momo?" Asked Kirishima.

Momo would have said something if it wasn't for red text popping up in front of her. It read 'Wilkie-talkie and map found'. A voice is then heard.

"Ten four this is Iron Man, anyone copy." Says a voice.

"Logan?! Where are you?" Comes the voice of Midoriya.

"This is so weird." Says Sero.

"Well I hacked the game before we started and added a code so that if anyone got ahold of a Wilkie-talkie or a map, everyone would get one. Also I'm bing ballsy and hunting the hunter. He's at the bout house looking for people. Oh got to go." Says Logan before he cuts out.

"Why the f*k would tin man cut out! He could be telling use where the killer is going next!" Comes the voice of an annoyed Bakugo.

"Uh guys I fond lots of stuff at the big house up in the corner of the map." Says Mineta.

"We're on our way my friend." Says Iida.

**With Mineta**

Mineta in game is a bit taller, at least coming up to everyone's chest. He wears a purple tank top, black shorts, and runners. He then hears a door open and close. He thinks it's one of his friends, but he doesn't see anyone come around the corner. He then looks around the lower floor area. But no one is there. Now feeling very afraid, he books it up stairs and hides in closet. He then hears some heavy foot steps. He then sees the killer. The killer looks like he is made of magma, which is probably a skin for the killer. The killer's weapon is a flaming trident. Mineta sees the killer walking very slowly, drawing out his steps. When he gets to a door, he slams it open. He then goes into the room for awhile before coming back out. He does this for awhile before he comes to the closet Mineta is hiding in. Mineta for one is absolutely terrified, the killer then looks at the closest before he slowly reaches for the knob. But then a voice is heard.

"You look awesome Tokoyami!" Comes the voice of Hagakure.

"Thank you, it means a lot. I always wonder what I would look like if I had a normal head." Says Tokoyami.

Mineta sees the killer look through the window to see who's coming. Mineta thinks he's in the clear. But the killer slams the closet door open and grabs him by the shirt.

**Outside with the rest of the class**

Everyone had made their way to the house that Mineta spoke of. All of them look like collage grad students. Aoyama looked like the prince of the group, with his hoody tied around his neck like a cape. Bakugo and Tokoyami looked like a biker students. Sato, Iida, Shoji, Koda, Ojiro, and Kaminair looked like jocks part of the football team. Most of the girls had somewhat same look as Momo or Mina or completely different look. Ochaco had on a turtle neck, skinny jeans, her hair reached her waist, and she wore flats for foot wear. Tsuyu was in a swim suit. It was a two piece bikini with a cloth around her waist. The colours we're sea blue with green swirls. Her eye's we're normal sized to and her hair was the same length but it was black with green died parts. Midoriya looked like a science student, with his glasses on and plain long sleeve shirt and jeans, including a white jacket. Some of the guys we're caught staring at some of the girls. Midoriya was caught staring at Ochaco. Mina didn't mind that Kirishima was staring at her, she even winked at him. Tokoyami had denied that he was staring at Tsuyu and his argument was that he was looking out for the killer. Ojiro said the same thing when he was caught staring at Hagakure. Hagakure was visible in game, but they don't know if she actually looked like that in the real world. Hagakure had short shorts on, a pink tank top on, and runners for foot wear. Jiro actually slapped Kaminair for staring at her, but they all saw a small smile on her face.

"Do you think Logan's alright? We haven't heard from him in awhile?" Asked Sero.

"I..."

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"** Comes a scream from a certain pervert.

Everyone then runs inside and finds nothing. They then check around the house for any signs of Mineta. They then check the second floor. Mina then comes across a transparent Mineta, sitting in the fetal position. They all gather around him.

"Mineta what happened." Asked Iida.

They then see Mineta point towards a broken window and Mina looks through it, to only gasp and step away from it. Others then look through it and they know why. On the ground was Mineta's avatar. While they we're walking here, Mina read that if their avatar dies in the game, they become transparent to indicate that they are dead.

"We're screwed." Says Kaminair.

Everyone snaps their heads at him and glares at him. They then go back down stairs. They then head to the area that was the living room. On the floor and table, we're the things that Mineta found before the killer got him. One thing they noticed was that Mineta didn't come with them. A door opens and the hero of the story comes in, but they knew that he would die very quickly. Mineta is now a guy of average height, he wears blue jeans, hiking boots, a brown leather jacket, a white shirt, and finally he has a gun with him.

"So the scream I heard was Mineta, right?" Comes the voice of Logan.

"What the hell man! I thought you we're hunting the hunter. You could have told me he was at the house and coming in!" Says an annoyed Mineta.

"Well excuse me! I don't see you out here following the killer. Do you.. Oh sh*t. He going to the front door! If you have the gun shot him in the face!" Says Logan, before he cuts out.

Bakugo then takes the gun from Mineta, the latter complaining about it. Midoriya goes to the door and catches a small glance of the killer. He then holds up three fingers to Bakugo, who surprisedly waits for Midoriya to open the door. When Midoriya drops his last finger, he flings the door open and a gun shoot is heard and the sound of a body dropping with a thud. They then slam the door shut. They all celebrate, but they don't get the game over and the survivors win sign.

"I shot the killer in the face, he's died! We should have won!" Says a p*ed off Bakugo.

"I forgot to mention this. But the killer can't be killed. But there is one way to kill him. He can also teleport to any location on the map, move at extremely fast speeds for some one his size, and two other things I forget. I also forgot how to kill the killer. Sh*t, he saw me. I'm going to cut out and try to loose him. If I loose him, I'll come to the back of the house and knock three times for two people to come let me in. Got to go." Says Logan.

"Wait Logan and he's gone. Great." Says Midoriya.

They then wait for Logan to come to the house. They then lock all of the doors and windows. Aoyama had the unfortunate luck of stepping on a bear trap underneath the carpet. Luckily they had some medical kits. Jiro then try's the phone, but the phone line was cut. The others said they tried any buildings that they came across that might have a phone in it. Any that did have a phone, the lines we're already cut. Sato, Sero, and Koda had some unfortunate luck of running into the killer, but they got away. Midoriya and Ochaco we're in a cabin when they had a close call with the killer, they hid in a closet. Most of the girls gave the to a sly smirk. Shoji had a lone in counter with the killer and he barely got away. Tokoyami nearly had a throwing knife hit his head in a cabin when he was looking for supplies. Iida was the one to find the Wilkie-talkie and the map, which got him a pat on the back from Kirishima. A knock is then heard form the back door. Jiro and Kaminair go to let Logan in.

**With Jiro and Kaminair**

"I'm just saying. Don't you think it is weird that Logan has been keeping up with the killer. What if he's the killer?" Says Kaminair.

"Don't you remember. The killer is a NPC, a None Playable Character. Logan's probably played this game before. I remember seeing it on a shelf in a store in the gaming section. I just didn't recognize the name when Mina said the name of the game." Replies Jiro.

Another knock is then heard. They go to unlock the door. But suddenly, a flaming arm smashes through the door and the thrashes around wildly to find something to grab.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Scream bother Jiro and Kaminair as they hug each other.

**Back with the others**

They had made some groups so they could go looking for the parts to repair the vehicles. Shoji had said that he found some gas over by the bout shed, where he had the close call with the killer. Iida also had on him a wrench to fix the engine. Now they just need to fine the keys.

"Now we wa.." Starts Todoroki before he was interrupted by two screams.

Kaminair runs into the room with Jiro and he slams the door shut. Jiro does the same with the other door. They both then shove furniture in font of the doors. They then proceed to cower on the far side of the room.

"Why the hell would you scream sparky!?" Says an angry Bakugo.

The door on the right then gets shoved and a frustrated growl was heard. A couple seconds later, the same thing happens to the other door. They all look at each other.

"He's here?!?" Says Ojiro.

"Where's Logan?!?" Says Momo.

"Tin man must have died. Probably got cut off. The NPC probably heard him talking about the whole knocking thing and pretended to be him." Says Bakugo as he starts to grab some of the supplies.

Everyone the pairs off and they begin to leave, when the wall in the middle of the doors splinters.

**"OH COME ON! HE IS THE COOL AID MAN OR SOMETHING!"** Yells Sero.

A piece of wood falls off and a somewhat medium hole is formed. Mina slow goes over to look through it. She doesn't see anything in the other room. She takes one set back from the wall.

She says while not taking her eyes off the hole. She said "I didn't see him. May.."

**'CRASH!'**

A flaming hockey mask with the head slams through the walls hole making it bigger. The "NPC" yells.

**"HERE'S LOGAN!"**

Mostly everyone scream and runs away. Some make a break for the door, well they actually break the door. Others jump through the windows. All the while Logan is laughing like a mad man.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHERE YOU GUYS GOING! THE PARTIES JUST STARTING!"** Yells Logan.

A baseball bat hits his head and he slowly turns to see Aoyama holding a destroyed bat. He then looks at Logan.

"Oh god." Was all Aoyama said before Logan throws him into the fire place.

With Midoriya, Iida, and Ochaco

The three of them had made a mad dash for one of the other cabins. The three we're also screaming as well. When they get to the cabin they run into a room with a massive bed to hide under. They all lay there for awhile.

"Did anyone hear what the killer yelled?" Asked Midoriya.

**"NO SH*T MIDORIYA/DEKU!!!!!"** Mostly everyone yells.

"Come out where every you are. Guys?" Comes the voice of Logan.

**"SCREW YOU LOGAN/TIN MAN!!!!"** Mostly everyone yells again.

"Come on? This game is supposed to get you guy's 'feet wet'. I'm just playing my part here." Says a calm Logan as he sees someone.

"You could have told us you we're the killer!" Says a annoyed Mina.

"..."

"Logan?" Asked Sero.

"Don't worry you two he's probably on the other side of the map." Says Iida.

"Your right there's no way he will find us." Says Logan... Wait what?

Logan clicks his tongue while nodding his head. He says "Run and scream."

This gets the three friends to scream and book it out of the cabin. Mineta had the unfortunate luck of being hit by the door when Iida slammed it open.

"**OW!** Hey guys! It's just meeeeee. Ah shhhh*t." Says Mineta as he feels someone tap his shoulder.

Logan says "Glad of you to join us."

Logan then slams the door on Mineta's head multiple times. Beside Logan is a transparent Mineta.

"Your a **F*king** sadist Logan." Says Mineta.

"This one of many games I'm really good at, so excuse me." Said Logan as he teleports away.

**Later in game**

A few minutes had past since Logan revealed he was the killer. The ones to bite the dust in that short amount of time was, Mina at the archery range, Kirishima at one of the cabins, Todoroki in the dinning hall, and Shoji in the boat house. The rest had grouped up, except Kaminair for a strange reason. They decided that two would go to the two door car and four would do the same with the four door car. The rest would try to make a break to the bridge. Or they could swim to the other bridge. All the while as they try to stay away from Logan. They then all split off.

**Four door car**

This group had Midoriya, Iida, Ochaco, and Momo. When they we're making their way to the car. They had a run in with Logan. No if it wasn't for the mask he was wearing, they could have seen his smile. But luckily he had lost interest in them right away . They see him warp away. A couple seconds later, they come across the four door car. They then get to work. Some progress was lost when Iida stepped in a bear trap.

"What is with Logan and his obsession with bear traps?" Says Iida.

"You can ask him when the games over." Says Ochaco.

"Is that before or after I strangle him?" Asked Iida in a dangerous tone.

"Probably after." Says Momo.

They then get into the car and drive to the exit. The one driving was Midoriya. The ride went smoothly, if you don't count the time Midoriya almost hitting Koda and also hitting Logan. They exit the bridge and they come to a room where mostly everyone is. One thing thou, Midoriya's group we're the only ones still alive. The room goes back to normal. The ones sitting in the chairs fall onto the ground. They then take off their gear.

"So? New game anyone." Logan says as he is by the door.

Everyone the glares at Logan. Logan the runs through the door with a smile on his face.

**"GET HIM!!!!"** Yells Mina and Kirishima.

All of them then run after Logan.

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot on my plate recently, all with work and an interview. I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can, but it might take awhile if I get the job I had an interview with. Please enjoy the rest of you day people.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: MHA and any marvel items/characters/locations belong to their respective owners. I don't make any money from this. I only own the OC I made, the armour's that he uses. Any references made or fund also belong to their respective owners. Enjoy. Also, this is part one of three.**

**Chapter 5: training for UA sports festival and round one of the sports festival**

After the weekend, and Logan's torture through video games. Classes we're back in at full swing. Logan is now walking into the classroom. When he grabs a pencil out of the air that was thrown at him from one his classmates.

"Really? You guys still mad?" Asked Logan as he sits down.

"Yes." Comes a collected reply.

After the sleepover, the whole class made sure that if they play a video game in the VR room Logan has, is to not let Logan pick the game. They then wait for their teacher, most think it would be on of the other teachers due to Mr Aizawa's injures. So, Midoriya asked Logan a question.

"Hey Logan?" Says Midoriya to get Logan's attention.

"Yeah?" Asked Logan as he types on a hologram keyboard.

"What was that armour you put on when you fought the Nomu?" Asked Midoriya.

"What are you talking about Deku?" Asked Ochaco.

"Yeah? What are you talking about." Says Mina.

"Logan had an armour for his armour fly in and attach itself to his... I think you can it Ares. Yeah Ares armour. It was eleven feet tall, had a mini gun on its right shoulder made from the two mini guns from the Ares armour, and a missile pod on the left. So what was that?" Explains Midoriya.

Logan then sighs and the types in some codes into his tablet. The board in the classroom then flickers and an image appears of the armour that Midoriya described. Some of the classes jaws drop at the weapons on the armour. Some just flinch at the size of the armour. Logan then explains what the armour is.

"This is the mark forty two, aka the HULKBUSTER. I made this armour to increase Ares's strength and fire power. The missile pod can launch different kinds of missiles, the mini gun is made up of three mini guns, there is also an experimental rail gun in it's left arm. It also has it's own AI in it to help Ares out in combat. Any questions?" Says Logan.

**"WHY WOULD YOU NEED A RAIL GUN!?!"** Yells half the class.

"It's a just in case weapon, no harm done." Replies Logan.

He also adds. "This is only one of three thou. The other two are different and go with their respective armour. One is made for Gaia and the other is made for Raiden."

Logan then goes back to his seat. The door opens to reveal a mummy version of their teacher.

"Good morning." Says Mr Aizawa.

The class replies back at the same time. Aizawa then takes the attendants. They see him grab a small pile of papers with his bandage hands. Logan only looks on with confusion, how in the world does his teacher pick up papers with no fingers.

"You all just had your first experience with villains. So students only get that kind of experience during their third year of school. However, or unfortunately, you kids got an unexpected run in with villains. Now that the danger is out of the way... You kids have another hard obstacle to over come." Says Aizawa.

"Crap is it a surprise pop quiz on hero ethics. Man I suck at that." Thinks Kirishima.

"More villains?" Thinks a worried Midoriya and Mineta.

"Th UA sports Festival." Says Aizawa.

**"YES!"** Says Kirishima.

The whole class jumped out of their seats when Aizawa told them. Logan however is confused. Aizawa then explains what the Sports festival is. Just like the Olympics, the UA sports Festaivl has a huge event for UA. More then double the people watch the festival. Some of Logan's classmates voice their complaints about housing the event due to the resent villain attack. Aizawa then says they are having more security and some of the top hero's come to the event to safe guard the students, as well as the people who come to the event to watch it live. Aizawa then lists off the top hero's coming to the event. The number one hero All Might, but he will only appear for the award ceremony. The number two hero Endeavour. The number if five hero Quicksilver. Upon hearing the name, Logan flinches and gets a sad look. The flinch and look doesn't go unnoticed by Momo thou. Two other top ten hero's are also coming. Gang Orca and Edge-shot are the other two top ten heroes coming to the event. Aizawa then says that their hero training hours will be used for training for the UA sports festival. The bell then goes and the class begins.

**Lunch**

Midoriya's group we're eating at their usual spot. His group right now, was Iida, Kaminair, Ochaco, and Momo. Logan had to go to the support department to get something and it would help them with their afternoon training session. Right now thou, Midoriya is being praised by Iida and Momo.

"I still can't believe you had a conversion with All Might Midoriya! You had to have done something to get his attention." Says an excited Momo.

"It's probably because their quirks are so similar. Your extremely luck my friend! I also could have sworn one time I saw Logan talking to All Might too. He also had to do something to also get thy All Might's attention too!" Says an equally excited Iida.

However one person over heard them. It was Todoroki walking by. He gives Midoriya a questioning look, or was it a glare.

"Midoriya... Stark..." Says Todoroki under his breath as he walks away.

Midoriya's phone then goes off. He had gotten a text from Logan saying '**HELP**. Me... Fools'. They all get a worried look and they finished their lunch and head to the support department to help Logan.

**At the Support department classroom**

"What do you think Logan needs help with?" Asked Ochaco.

"I don't know. He just texted three words and that's it." Says Midoriya.

"Let's hope..." Starts Kaminair before he was cut off.

**"PLEEEEEEASE!"** Yells a famine voice, which is then fallowed by a loud crying.

**"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO! MEANS NO!"** Comes the voice of Logan.

The five see Logan slam a shield they had seen into the ground to pull himself forward. And then they see a girl with pink dreadlocks clinging to Logan's leg and crying up storm. Logan for one looked like he was ready to saw off his own leg to get away. He then sees the group of five and gets a pleading look.

**"WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE! ARE YOU WAITING FOR A STARTING GUN OR SOMETHING! HELP ME FOR GODS SAKE!"** Yells Logan as he starts making a saw with his quirk.

Ochaco and Momo calm down the girl, now known as Mie Hatsume, and the boys had helped Logan up. But when Logan was on his feet, Hatsume had grabbed the front of his uniform and had begun to shake him vigorously while starting to cry again.

"Please! Just one more day! I promise not to..." Says Hatsume.

"For the last time. **NO!** You can't be trusted with my armour's or my other equipment. You also some how gave Riot PTSD, which I'm still trying to figure out. You also tried to melt down the shield too!" Says an annoyed Logan.

"But... But... But!" Says a pleading Hatsume.

The bell goes and the six go to their classroom. All the while Mie is still heart broken about Logan's choice to take away the armour, since it was only day three. She also wanted to see what mods she could make to the shield, but since the shield's metal was very hard, she couldn't break through the shield. It was then she was caught red handed when she attempted to melt down the shield. But now she can't do any of that due to Logan taking the shield and armour away. It also hurt her feelings a little when he said she couldn't be trusted with the tech he has. Hatsume just goes back into the classroom to work on some of her other projects that she made.

**Over in beta training ground**

Logan has Cap's shield with him. Some of his classmates had come to train with him.

"Hey Logan, why don't you have any of your armour on?" Asked Sero, who takes a swing at him, which Logan blocked with the shield.

"I won't be able to use them during the festival. That would be a disadvantage to everyone. So I'm training with my quirk and other tools I have." Says Logan as he throws the shield at Sato.

After the shield hits Sato, it ricochets off him into Kirishima, then Mina, Jiro, Kaminair, Iida, and finally hitting Shoji. The shield ricochets off some objects, till it finally returns to Logan's hand. Logan then shows his new trick to his friends. The people present see purple energy carve it's way along Logan's arm and beyond it. Logan's skin then appears to be turning to dust or just hovering above the purple energy. Some smoke is seen coming off him. Sato then goes to give Logan a powered up punch to the face. But when his fist meets Logan's face, nothing happened. Sato didn't even make Logan flinch, nor did he make Logan's head move an inch. Logan then grabs Sato's arm and flips him over his shoulder. Logan then throws Sato over to Sero, who didn't have enough time to dodge and he gets hit by a flying Sato. All of them then see the energy go back to Logan's arm and glow brighter. Logan then slams his fist into the ground. The result was a shockwave that knocks over all the people sparring with Logan. Sero and Kaminair are the first ones up and they yell at Logan.

They yell **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"**

"Just a simple power dispersion so I can fight better." Replies Logan as he walks towards the change room.

**In the change room**

All the guys that we're in the showers. The steam was the thickest around their waists and lower legs. Sero sees Logan come out of the shower stall with a towel wrapped around his waist a little bit high. They all go to the change room to dry off and get back into their school uniforms. Most of the guys see Logan go towards a change room, but they stop him.

"Dude. We're all guys here. So relax." Says Kirishima.

"Well..." Starts Logan, but Kaminair says.

"So what anyway. Do you have a scar or something on you that is embarrassing..."

"..." Logan just stares.

"Dude..." Says Kirishima.

**"YOU HAVE A SCARS ON YOU!"** Yells Sero and Sato.

"..." Logan is again quiet.

"Stop it you four! Logan right now looks uncomfortable about the subject. So drop it. Also Logan, you don't have to worry about it. You can tells us about it when your ready. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Says Iida.

Logan then goes into the change room and comes out of the room with just his pants on and his dress shirt. They see him with the white dress shirt on, but most of the bottom buttons are undone. Logan then lifts the right side of his shirt. The guys in the room has their eyes widen and go slightly pale. There on Logan's right side, is a massive scar. It goes from his hip, to his lower ribs. It looked like something had hit him with extreme force. Some of the guys then question on how Logan got the scar. Which Logan just's says 'personal' and the guys don't press on about it. Some questions still remain thou. Who did Logan get the scar? Who did he even survive it too? And other questions. The day then goes as normal. Well as normal as it can get. When the classes end for class 1A, things got a little bit complicated. The classrooms door way was blocked by other students. Some we're there to scope out the competition or to rile up Logan's classmates. That plan only worked on Bakugo thou. Some of the people heard Bakugo claim a declaration of war on the other students and calling them 'extras', which Iida criticized him for it due to him calling people that just because he doesn't know their names. After that incident, everyone went home.

**In the P.D.D.T**

Logan right know doesn't have a shirt on. He is only wearing skin tight pants and a few heart monitoring patches. He then goes over to a reclined chair and sits down. He then unwraps his bandages from his left arm. He then puts his arm in a magnetic vice to keep it in place. He then has a strange device come over his hand with the infinity stones on it. The device has a strange attachment on the end of the robotic arm. A hologram of Apollo appears, he looks like a military field medic. He gives Logan a concerned look. Apollo nows that this kind of behaviour should have gone away after a few tries of getting the infinity stones off, but Logan was stubborn and would never let his pride be broken. They had come up with this device when Logan remembered how they we're going to remove the mind stone from Vision's head. But they didn't get that far. This time however, logan had put up a small time field around himself and the machine with the controls. To them it could take hours. But to the outside world, it would only take about one hour.

"You sure about this?" Asked Apollo.

"Yes I am. Get it done." Says Logan.

Apollo then starts the procedure on the soul stone.

**One hour later**

After almost six hours in the time bubble, Logan was finally done. He had taken the soul stone in his right hand and was examining it. It was somewhat round, with some edges to it. He can feel it wanting to go back to its spot on his hand, but Logan then pockets it.

"Logan! Dinner!" Calls Nermui.

"Coming!" Calls Logan.

He then puts on a muscle shirt and doesn't put on his bandages. He then has the soul stone in his pocket. When he gets out of his room, a wonderful smell hits him. He sees Nermui had made some rice and steak for dinner. With a side of salad. He goes to his spot at the table. Natasha then comes in with some blush on her face, for some reason. Nermui then comes over to the table and puts down the food. For Nermui, she is grateful for Logan teaching her how to cook better. Logan is also a good baker too. He just says he fallows the directions in the recipe, but he adds something to the mix to make it better somehow. As they eat, Natasha noticed something about Logan's arm. She sees that it is missing something.

"Hey Logan?" Asked Natasha.

"Yeah?" Says Logan as he takes another bite of his food.

"I don't know if I'm going crazy or I think I'm seeing things. But I can clearly see that you are missing a infinity stone. The orange one, the soul stone I think." Says Natasha.

Nermui then sees what Natasha was talking about. Logan was missing the soul stone. She then gives Logan a look.

"No I'm not. It's right here." Says Logan as he holds up the soul stone.

This caused Natasha and Nermui to almost choke on their food. How is the soul stone off Logan's hand! They then start to think of the cases on how Logan got it off. Logan then explains how he got the stone off him. Nermui then gets a worried look, as well as Natasha.

"Logan? Are you sure it is safe for you to take off a infinity stone like that?" Asked Nermui.

"I'm fine Nermui. I just took off the one that I don't know how it works. I'll be fine in the festival too. But I'm not doing a speech, I don't think I would be that great at talking with that many eyes on me. So give it to someone else in my class, please." Says Logan.

Then Logan shifts the conversation towards Natasha. He says "So why we're you blushing Nat? Do you like someone? Or did you do something that you shouldn't have?"

**"I'M FINE! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!"** Says Natasha in a high voice.

_"At least I don't think so?"_ Thinks Natasha.

_"So you do have a crush."_ Telepathically say Logan.

**"LOGAN!"** Screams Natasha.

"What did you do Logan?" Asked Nermui.

"Oh nothing, other than find out that little Natasha has a crush on someone." Says Logan as he holds Natasha back with one hand.

**"WHAT! WHO!"** Screams Nermui.

**"YOU GUYS SUCK!"** Screams Natasha, who holds her head in her hands.

**At Yu Takeyuma (aka Mt Lady) apartment**

Yu is coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. She wears some pyjamas with a silvery colour to it. She then goes over the kitchen to see her boyfriend cooking breakfast. Her boyfriend is the number five hero, know by the public as Quicksilver. His real name is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro has silver coloured hair, pale skin, and some scars on his torso from bullets. Right know he's shirtless, which shows off his back. Yu then goes up to him and puts her hands over his eyes.

"Guest who?" Says Yu.

"I can always tell it is you Yu." Says a smiling Pietro, with a bit of an accent in his voice.

Yu and Pietro met two years ago. It was when Yu graduated from her high school hero program, is when they started to date. After their first date, Pietro had told her about he got to Japan and his past. He thought she would dump him about being insane, but she kissed him and she knew that he wouldn't lie to her. They then sit down at the island in the kitchen to have breakfast.

"So I hear that your going to be at the UA sports festival for some extra security for the place." Says Yu.

"Yep. Hopefully I can also scout out some potential students for their internship. Also let's try and keep it professional when on the job, I don't need another mass interview." Says Pietro.

"Awwwwwww. But it was so funny thou." Whines Yu with a teasing smile.

The news and the fans of both of they went crazy when they found out the two we're dating. They also made a ship name call 'Silver Giant. This got some attention from Pietro's coworkers at his agency, the agency's name was 'Silver Light'. Due to Pietro bring light to people and because when he runs, he leaves a silvery trail behind him. It lasted a few days before most of his coworker stopped teasing him.

"I heard that Endeavour will be there too. Just try and not p*s him off or beat the ever loving s*t out of him." Says Yu.

When Endeavour and Pietro first met, it didn't go well. It was during a hostage situation. Endeavour was going to blast the group of villains away, but Pietro stopped him. Pietro then runs in and gets the hostages out. While he does that, he also takes down the villains. After that, Endeavour gets in his face about getting in his way. Now if most people don't know Pietro's personality well, they would have to calm Pietro down. For all his faults, Pietro cares for the safety of the civilians first. He regularly does some hostage situations, also does some negotiations with the villains to make sure that the civilians are safe. Every police station in the area has his agency's phone number. Some know of his impatience and his periods of anger. But all in all, Yu loves him for what he is. She also wished she could met his sister, Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet witch. They then get ready for the day and then they head out on patrol.

** Day of the festival**

Everyone of class 1A are in the waiting room. Surprisedly, or unfortunately, Bakugo was picked to do the opening speech. Logan at that moment was having second thoughts about the whole speech thing, but it was to late. He then gets everyone ready.

"You guys ready?" Asked Logan.

A collective yes is heard. But Todoroki says something.

"Midoriya... Stark."

"Yeah?" Asked Logan.

"What is it?" Asked Midoriya.

"From this point on. Consider me your enemy." Says a very serious Todoroki.

This gets everyone tenses. They would have never considered themselves enemies. But they all see Logan get in front of Todoroki. Logan then extends his arm and holds out his hand.

"Then my the best man win." Says a smirking Logan.

At first everyone thought Todoroki wouldn't shake Logan's hand. But to their collective surprise, Todoroki shakes Logan's hand.

"Dudes! We're all friends here. There's no need to make enemies." Says Kirishima.

"I'm not here to make friends. We're all here to become heroes." Says Todoroki.

He then looks at Midoriya.

"Midoriya... In terms of power, your stronger then me. However, I'm more skilled and I have better training. So don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Todoroki.

He then looks at Logan with a small glare or a cautious look.

"Stark... In terms of power and skill, you would win the fight. But, you always hold back. So don't expect me to hold back ether." Says Todoroki.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Says Logan.

"Dude! Your going a..." Starts Kaminair, but he was cut off by the intercoms.

**"WOULD ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS GET READY AND START MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA!"** Says the voice's owner.

"Alright everybody, let's go." Says a smiling Logan.

**Out in the arena**

They all walk as a group into the arena's centre. Logan was in th front of the group of class 1A.

"Smile and guys. Just smile and wave." Says Logan as he waves to the crowd.

The other classes come out of the tunnels. They then see who is the announcer for the fist years. Logan and Natasha face palm when they see who it was. They both say 'really' in their heads at the same time. Most of the male students and some of the female students jock at Midnight. Mineta is having the best time of his life seeing Midnight up close. But, his thoughts come to a end when Logan grabs his head and lifts him up to eye level. Logan then glares at Mineta and then slowly squeezes his head. This gets Mineta to stop and cower behind Kaminair. They all then hear Midnight call up Bakugo. When they hear Bakugo's speech, they all resist a face palm.

Bakugo says "I'm just going to say, I'm going to win."

"Idiot." Says Logan.

The other classes then cry out in outrage for what Bakugo said. Present Mic then comments on what Bakugo says as well. A grunt is heard from Aizawa. Midnight then explains the first contest of the festival. A big screen the shows a lottery style wheel spinning. The wheel then stops on a contest. The contest is an Obstacle course.

"The first is a Obstacle course! Know will all you darlings please pay attention. You will disembark to the course through the tunnel to our left. Next you will run on the dirt road around the stadium, till you get back to the other tunnel. Quirks are aloud of course, but, if you go out of bounds, you are disqualified! If it is on the track, it's aloud. Now then! Get ready!" Says Midnight through her microphone.

The starting lights over the tunnel then turn on. They go from red. Next to yellow. Finally they turn green.

**"GO!!!!!"** Yells Midnight as she cracks her whip.

Logan immediately activates the power stone and reality stone. He makes his shoes have spikes in the souls to get more grip for what he is about to do next. He then launches himself towards the wall and then does the same thing to the other wall. The other students see this as they all pile up in the tunnel. The temperature then drops. A wave of ice then erupts from the head of the group. They all see Todoroki had made the exit of the tunnel a frozen wasteland. However, some class 1A students make it out. Kirishima had used his quirk to make his fingers into climbing claws. Momo had made a pole to vault across the ice. Ojiro had used his tail to launch himself over the ice wave.

"Not this time." Says Ojiro.

Bakugo had blasted himself into the air with his quirk. Aoyama had shot a quick navel laser to get him across. Bakugo has a animalistic smile on his face.

_"Ice hot made the wrong decision to declare war on Deku. I will win. I'll..."_ Bakugo's train of thought was cut off when he sees something that makes him p*ed.

A person with turquoise lighting dancing around his body passes Bakugo. The other students don't know who it is. But all of class 1A know who it was.

**"WOW! MIDORIYA!"** Yells all of class 1A.

"Wow! For real!" Says a surprised Mina.

"Shouldn't he be braking his bones already." Says Ojiro.

While the other students start to get out of the tunnel. A small quake happens. They all see a student with purple energy all over his body. He then kicks off the ground and starts to run, while making a cloud of dust appear. The people who had trained with Logan knew it was him, but the others didn't know him. The sound of a metal hitting flesh is then heard, along with a small scream of pain.

**"LOOKS LIKE OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS HAS MADE IT TO THE FIRST OBSTACLE, ROBO INFERNO!"** Yells Mic into the microphone.

"How the hell does the school pay for these thing?!?" Says Logan out loud as he powers down.

**Up in the teachers booth**

All of the teachers for class 1A are watching the race. At one point a certain symbol of peace shot out of his seat yelling 'yes' as he sees his successor use his quirk in a way that doesn't hurt him.

"Looks like the first few of students have gotten to the first obstacle. Those robots may be large and powerful, but their slow moving. It would be easier to just go around them or straight through them. Oh? Looks like two students have that idea." Says Snipe.

On the big screen, two students of class 1A had the idea that Snipe was talking about. Todoroki had frozen a huge one pointer solid, which it then fell over from it being off balance. Logan however, literally went though a one pointer. The one pointer had become somewhat see through and a small red glow was seen coming off it. They then see Logan run through the big robot. As soon as he is through it, it becomes solid again.

"That boy sure has a great control over his quirk. I bet most of the heroes watching are going to try and get him in for their agency." Says Thirteen.

"I would believe so. Midnight also must be proud of both kids she is taking care of." Says Cementoss.

**"LOOKS LIKE OUR TWO LEADERS OF THIS RACE ARE NONE OTHER THAN SHOTO TODOROKI AND LOGAN STRAK! BOTH ARE FROM HERO** **COURSE OF CLASS 1A! ONE WITH A POWERFUL DULL QURIK AND THE OTHER WITH... MUUUUU!"** Yells Mic as he was cut off.

"Looks like Logan had used his quirk on Present Mic from this far away. I also thank him." Comes the voice of a tired Aizawa.

**Back with the students**

We see Bakugo flying over the one pointer with little to no trouble. Some of the other students of class 1A are doing very well in the race, due to their unexpected run in with some villains. They all had seen Logan go through the one pointer with ease and then make the one pointer solid again. Some had heard him through his telepathy say 'sorry'. But most knew he wasn't sorry. Some we're also shocked to see Logan use his power side of his quirk like Midoriya. But one person was beyond anger. That person was Bakugo and for one reason.

**"DEKU!!!! DON'T YOU DARE GET IN FRONT OF ME! SAME FOR YOU STARK!"** Yells Bakugo.

**Over to the next obstacle**

Logan then peers over the edge of the cliff he was on. Right now, him and Todoroki had made it to the second obstacle, which was properly named 'The fall'. Logan had once again used his quirk, but not in the way everyone thought he would. They see a blue light come from underneath Logan's bandages. For some of the other students, they thought it was a new level of power for him. But the people in Logan's class knew it was him using his portal making powers. Logan then goes to the edge of the cliff. He then stands on the edge with his back to the cliff.

"Some times you need to do a leap of faith." Says Logan.

Logan then salutes the crowd of students that had just arrived. He then does a backflip off the cliff. Most of the people in the stadium and in the race course had cried out in panic.

**"HE JUMPED!"** Yells Mic.

"Look on the other side num nuts." Says Aizawa.

They all see a blue smoky portal form and out comes Logan with a perfect landing. This gets the other students to get out of their shock and begin to cross the canyon. For some reason, Midoriya had taken a piece of metal from the one pointer that Todoroki had frozen.

**At the minefield**

Logan for one was taking things slowly. He had come up to the minefield with a surprised look on his face about the dangers of this obstacle. So he dug up a mine and throws it at Todoroki, which he made an ice wall. But the mine had still gone off. It explodes with pink smoke. Logan uses the reality stone to make his eyes very small, also white in colour and he holds his hand over his mouth. Todoroki give him a death glare. Logan then starts to run across the field, with Todoroki fallowing him. Logan then uses the reality stone to move the mines out of his way and into Todoroki's path. Soon they had Bakugo join them for first place. As the three boys fight for first place, they didn't see in the back that Midoriya was digging up some land mines with the piece of metal he had. Once he had enough mines, he then jumps on them with the piece of metal in front of him. A huge explosion then happens.

**"WHAT THE HECK! THAT WAS A HUGE EXPLOSION! NONE OF THE MINES ALONE COULD DO THAT! OH, WHATS THIS?!? IT WOULD SEEM MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1A HAS USED THE EXPLOSION TO HIS ADVANTAGE! HE'S NOW IN FIRST PLACE!!!!!"** Yells Mic.

Logan took the moment to gut punch Bakugo and start to run ahead of Todoroki. Everyone sees Bakugo holding his gut in pain, till he looks up and has a murderous look on his face. Bakugo then launches himself into the air and blasts off after the three people in front of him.

**"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!"** Yells Bakugo.

_"This path will help others. But I can't worry about that now."_ Thinks Todoroki as he makes a path of ice to run on.

"Midoriya! You crazy bastard! Your not winning this!" Calls out Logan with a smile on his face.

As they close the gap and somewhat pass Midoriya, another explosion happens. It was caused by Midoriya slamming the piece of metal in between Bakugo and Todoroki. Through the explosion, Midoriya had gained more ground on his three friends. The first out of the smoke was Logan. Next was Todoroki right on his heels. Last was Bakugo, but Logan had turned his boots into weighted boots. The four boys run for the tunnel.

**In the stadium**

**"THE LONG WAIT IS OVER PEOPLE! AS WE SPEAK, THE FIRST FOUR ARE ENTERING THE TUNNEL! AND HERE THEY COME!"** Yells Mic.

We see some one emerge from the tunnel out of breath.

**"AND IN FIRST PLACE, IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** Yells Mic.

The next person, or should we say people, then come out of the tunnel.

**"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TWO WAY TIE FOR SECOND PLACE! THOSE TWO ARE SHOTO TODOROKI AND LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Mic.

Logan then gives Todoroki a smile and a pat on the back. Todoroki just looks at Midoriya.

**"AND COMING IN THIRD PLACE IS NONE OTHER THEN KATSUKI BAKUGO!"** Yells Mic.

Bakugo just holds his arm in pain. He is also glaring at Logan and Midoriya. He mostly glares at Logan, due to him making his boots weighted to slow him down and for gut punching him. He also glares at Midoriya for his placement. Soon more people come through the tunnel. Natasha was the twentieth person to come through. Momo was next, but she had her jacket opened and was only in the school provided bra. She also had some extra weight on her back.

"How could his happen?" Says an exhausted Momo.

"Ha ha ha ha! Best idea, ever!" Says a bruised Mineta, who was holding onto Momo.

"You are the worst!" Says Momo in a embarrassed tone.

Mineta then is torn off Momo. The one to get him off is Logan and he isn't happy. Mineta starts to sweat bullets when he sees Logan's glare. He then feels Logan start to squeeze his head.

"What did I tell you about this kind of things?" Says Logan in a dangerous tone.

**"AGH! NOT TO EVER DO IT AGAIN! PLAESE STOP SQUEEZING!"** Mineta screams in pain.

"Good. Know then... **To the moon!**" Says Logan as he throws Mineta up into the air.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Screams Mineta as he gets some air and then lands by the wall of the arena.

"Thanks." Says a blushing Momo.

"No problem. I just hate people that see women as objects. All women are queens." Says Logan.

This gets Momo to blush even more.

_"He thinks I'm a queen! Ok Momo, calm down now. Your just friends with Logan, nothing else. But he's so hans..."_ Thinks Momo.

She then gets a image of Logan in jeans, but he doesn't have a shirt on. He then looks at her and winks, while saying 'hey'. This gets Momo to get even more flustered and some steam is then seen coming out of her ears.

_"What am I doing thinking of him like that!"_ Momo mentally scolds herself.

"Hey, Momo? You alright?" Asked Logan.

"Oh! Ah... I'm just fine! That's all... Nothing at all!" Says Momo.

**"WILL ALL OF THE STUDENTS ABOVE THE FORTY TWO MARK, PLEASE STAY IN THE ARENA! THE REST, PLAESE LEAVE THE ARENA!"** Says Midnight in the microphone.

All of the students that hadn't been lucky enough to get above forty two, had to leave. But the student to get the Forty second spot had to leave as well due to there being a two way tie for second place. But the student was a considerate person and he or she went to the stands without complaint.

**"KNOW THEN MY LOVELY DARLINGS! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION HERE FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"** Says an exsicted Midnight.

To be continued

**Omake: sleepover at Momo's part two of two.**

**"GET HIM!"** Yells Mina and Kirishima.

All of them run after Logan for what he did to them in the video game. When they get out of the room thou, they couldn't find Logan. They all start to look around the P.D.D.T area to try and find him. Some look in the house, some find out the house has five bedrooms, four regular and one master. Some look in the forest area, but they don't find Logan. Some get changed into some swim suits and swim over to the island to look for Logan. But like the other areas, they could find him. Bakugo then tries to interrogate one of Logan's armours, but the one named Ra didn't say anything. Other then, that Logan is still in the P.D.D.T and is in the house. They then go back into the house. Bakugo then tries to brake something that looks expensive, but is put to a stop by everyone.

"Hey guys." Says the voice of Logan, but they don't see him.

**"WHERE THE F*K ARE YOU TIN MAN! I GOT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"** Yells Bakugo.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Screams Mina.

"What is it?!?" Says Kirishima, who is being used as a human shield.

**"SPIDER!"** Yells Mina as she points at a medium sized spider.

"For the love of God." Says Bakugo as he goes to squish the spider with his finger.

But what no one expected, was that Bakugo gets flipped over onto the floor. He then gets flipped over again and his arm gets pulled behind his back. Every time Bakugo was thrown around and then pinned to the ground, Mina had let loose a scream, while also jumping onto Kirishima **(I don't know if Mina is scared of spiders, but who isn't afraid of spiders, especially the big ones)**. Bakugo then makes a small explosion in his hands. A small object is then thrown off him and through the window.

**"OW!"** Yelps the voice of Logan.

All of them then go outside of the house and they see Logan in what looks like a leather body suit that looks like it was made for a biker. It has some wires running along the outside, a silvery helmet that has an odd shape too it, it was mostly red with some black parts, and it had a strange belt too. The helmet comes off and into the suit. Logan is seen with a pained look on his face. He then slowly gets up.

**"LOGAN/TIN MAN!"** Yells his classmates in shock.

"You know what... I think I deserved that." Says Logan.

**"YOU ALSO DESERVE THIS!"** Yells Bakugo as he charges Logan.

Logan's helmet then comes back on. They see him hold up his right hand and press a button. They then stare at Logan in shock. Logan was shrinking!! Bakugo then stumbles past the spot from where Logan once stood. Bakugo then gains a look of shock and surprise. Momo then sees something on the railing of the porch. She then makes a micro finding glass and looks at the spot she saw something. She then blinks in surprise on what she saw. There on the porch railing, was a ant sized Logan. He was also waving his hands above his head.

**"LOGAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!"** Yells Momo as she goes over to the railing where she saw Logan.

Everyone then gets over with Momo and they all see Logan. They see him jump really high for someone his size over to the ground and they see him become big again. Logan then explains what he just did. He says one of his ancestors made a chemical that shrinks down it's target. It makes the distant from the atom smaller, but, the person becomes denser from the stinking. He then shows everyone a small disk with a red dot in the middle. Logan then throws the disk at a tree. They see the tree shrink down to half it's height. Bakugo had heard enough and tried to attack Logan again. But Logan shrunk down again and flipped over Bakugo again. Bakugo then chases Logan around to try and hit him, but it always the same result. Most of the class decided to sit down and watch. Some laughs at Bakugo when he got thrown into water. Other just smirk at the scene unfolding in front of them.

**"QUIT RUNNING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! BE THE BIG MAN AND FACE ME!"** Yells Bakugo.

Logan had heard him and decides to go big again. But his friends never expect him to giant sized. They all shot to their feet when they see the size of the giant Logan. Bakugo just stands there looking up at Logan.

"Whaaaa?!?" Bakugo said before Logan picked him up by his shirt.

"Aaaawwwww. Isn't he so cute. I think I'll keep him." Says Logan as he pokes Bakugo.

This gets Bakugo to start yelling at Logan with every curse word he could think of. Iida had at that point covered Midoriya's ears to keep him innocent. Some of the people there are having a hard time not laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them. While others couldn't help but shake their heads at the things Bakugo was yelling. This goes on for awhile, before they all calm down and head back into Momo's mansion for dinner. At night they all sleep in the living room. They all made sure that Mineta was tied up, so he wouldn't climb into one if the girl's sleeping bags. In the morning, all of them get up and have breakfast. They hang out in the P.D.D.T, they all leave Momo's house around one in the afternoon.

**Alrighty, the Sports Festival arc is beginning! This arc was one of my favourites out of all the MHA arcs. Most of the event will be the same, with some differences. Also, Logan taking off an infinity stone will have a consequence if he takes off more then one. In the comments, give me your opinion on what happens. Also I'm going to be making a Destiny X RWBY fanfic soon and I might get the first chapter up by maybe next weekend. I will also try to get chapter six of Infinity Hero done as soon as possible. That's all folks and have good day.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: any and all items/characters belong to their respective owners. I don't own the any of the marvel characters, same thing for the MHA characters. I only own my OC's design and the armour's he uses.**

**Chapter 6: Calvary battle and the first round of the 1v1 fights**

Everyone had gathered in front of stage to listen to Midnight. They then see a broad pop up behind Midnight. The board's middle then starts to spin.

**"PLEASE PAY ATTENTION IS I EXPLAIN THE NEXT ROUND! THE NEXT ROUND IS A RANDOM EVENT! WHAT WILL IT BE! WILL YOUR WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE?"** Says Midnight.

The board then stops spinning. It lands on the words 'Calvary Battle'. Some students then wonder what that means. Midnight then explains the rules. Teams of three or four are made. One person is the one with the head band with their groups collected point score.

**"AND HERE ARE THE POINT VALUES! THE PERSON IN FORTY SECOND GETS FIVE POINTS! THE NEXT PERSON GETS TEN! AND SO ON. BUT THE PERSON IN FIRST PLACE GETS... TEN MILLION POINTS!"** Says a excited Midnight.

"T.. T.. T.. Ten million?!?" Says Midoriya who is sweating bullets.

If we look around him. Everyone has their eyes glow red as they glare hungrily at Midoriya. Logan himself looks at his friend with the same kind of look. He then starts to think of people he should have on his team. He knows that he will get Midoriya on his team to better his chances into getting into the fighting tournament after this round. He then thinks about the one guy called Testsutestsu Testsutestsu, from class 1B. He then has to find a fourth person who is willing to join his team. He then sees the timer and it then starts to count down. He then sees his first teammate looking for his own team to make.

"You that guy Testsutestsu,from a couple days ago right?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah. What's it to you class 1A guy?" Says Testsutestsu.

"Join my team and I can grantee that you will get into the finals." Offers Logan.

"No way! Our classes are rivals! Why would I join you?" Asked Testsutestsu.

"Because I got an offer you don't want to miss." Says Logan.

"What sort of offer?" Says a interested Testsutestsu.

Logan then shows Testsutestsu his memories about his armours. He then says.

"I'll make you and four others in your class support gear. Free of charge. And no, there are no strings attached to this deal. But that is your choice thou. So.. Deal or no deal." Says Logan who holds out his hand.

Testsutestsu is then thinking about it. He thinks.

_"Those armour's looked pretty advanced. He's already made gear for most of his class. If what he says is true. Then not only me, but four others get top quality gear for free. So what do I do?"_

Testsutestsu then shakes Logan's hand.

"You got yourself a deal." Says a smiling Testsutestsu.

"Good. Know over to our other two teammates." Says Logan as he warps himself and Testsutestsu over to their other teammates.

**Over with Midoriya and Ochaco**

The two of them are having a hard time looking for more team members. When suddenly a blue postal forms and out comes Logan with another guy.

"Why is one of our team members the one guy to get the highest score!" Say the grey haired teen.

"Don't worry my friend. It will all play out." Says Logan.

"Wait Logan your joining us? And who's this guy."

"Names Testsutestsu Testsutestsu! I'm from class 1B!" Says Testsutestsu.

**"THANK YOU!"** Says a exited Midoriya.

They then come up with a plan. Testsutestsu will be their man to move forwards. Logan is on the left, due to his quirk needing his left arm free. Ochaco is on the right, she also makes all their clothes weightless to give them more mobility. Midoriya would be the one on top. Logan then uses the reality stone on the ground. From the ground come metal boots, two gloves, clamps, a vest for the clamps, and a jetpack.

"Put these gear pieces on." says Logan.

"The clamps are to keep us together. The boots are like the ones I have on my armour's to fly, but not as powerful. The gloves are to give use some directional control in the air. The jet pack will get us into the air." Says Logan.

They then hear a buzzer go off. They then hear Midnight talk.

**"AND THAT'S TIME! WILL ALL OF THE TEAMS PLEASE HEAD TO THE OUTER RIM OF THE ARENA! WE WILL BE HAVING A SPECIAL ARENA FOR YOU ALL! ALSO, PLEASE PUT ON THE GEAR THAT IS BEING HANDED OUT!"** Says Midnight.

All the teams, except Midoriya's team get the gear. The gear would stop the teams from hitting the ground at high speeds if they fall off. Some of the students begin to get confused about the whole 'falling off' part. But their questions are answered, when the arena in front of them opens up. From the depts, comes a small to medium shipping yard. Complete with two cranes, a container ship, a yard area with stacks of shipping containers. There is even some water that the ship is being held in. The ship itself is smaller then a regular container ship, it's big enough to hold some of the teams on the deck.

**"WE HAD THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT THRID YEARS MAKE THIS FOR THIS YEARS SPORTS FESTIVAL! YOU CAN GO INTO THE SHIP, BUT IT IS MOSTLY A MAZE IN THERE! A PERFECT PLACE TO HIDE OR TO AMBUSH YOUR APPOINTS! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! YOU CAN US YOUR QUIRKS TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT! BUT, YOU CAN'T FORCE PEOPLE OFF THEIR TEAMMATES, IF YOU DO, YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! ALSO, IF YOU LOSE ALL YOUR POINTS, YOU CAN STILL PLAY! NOW THEN, GET READY!"** Says Midnight.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Testsutestsu.

**"GET SET!"** Says Midnight.

"The plan is..." Starts Midoriya

**"BEGIN!"** Says Midnight.

"To run away!" Declares Midoriya.

Logan then makes them disappear from their spot and up onto one of the cranes. They then see the utter chaos happening on the ground. It was a all out fight for the most points. Team Midoriya then starts to move to the other crane to get down to the ship. But they get cornered at a three way point. To the left is Bakugo's team. On their left was Todoroki's team. And right behind them was Kendo's team, which had Natasha on it and Ibara as well. The latter was glaring at Testsutestsu. Logan then uses the reality stone around his team. Ibara then has her vines surge forth to try and get Midoriya's head band. But when they get within about three feet of them, it turns into regular hair died green. The four teams there are in shock. But Ibara gets another glare aimed at Testsutestsu and Logan.

**"TESTSUTESTSU! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR BETRAYING YOUR CLASS!"** Yells Ibara.

"She religious or something?" Asked Logan.

"I actually don't know." Replies Testsutestsu.

Logan then teleports them behind Todoroki's team and they continue to run towards the stair case. But they get blocked by Monama's team.

"What are you doing helping them Testsutestsu? I thought class 1A is our classes rival?" Says Monama.

"They still are! Their just getting me into the finals. Nothing personal!" Says Testsutestsu.

Monama's team then gets teleported back down to the ground level. They then run back into Bakugo's team and Kendo's team. The two teams stay back however, due to their quirks disappearing or turning into regular body parts. Midoriya then asked Logan a question.

"The vines turning into regular hair was your doing right Logan?"

"Yep." Replies Logan with a smile.

**"WHAT!"** Yells Kendo's teammates.

"Hey Stark! Put that field down and face my team like a man!" Says Bakugo with explosions happening between his hands.

"How bout no. And I'm going to make this battle more interesting." Say slogan.

He then uses the reality stone to make a third arm hold up Midoriya. He then uses the reality stone with the power stone to make a large window of reality warping liquid. This gets everyone present to stop and look at the window. From the window, they all see a single glowing dot, but the dot splits into two dots. This happens again and again.

**"WHAT THE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?! GOT ANY ANSWER FOR ME MUMMY-ZAWA!"** Yells Present Mic.

"If I had to guest. It would be Stark's quirks at work. Specifically the power and reality quirks. What he's planing, I don't know. And don't call me that." Says Aizawa.

**"FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE AT HOME AND HERE MUST BE WONDERING WHAT MY CO-ANNOUNCER IS TALKING ABOUT. WELL FOR ONE, UA HAS A STUDENT THAT IS THE FIRST OF HIS KIND. A GUY WITH NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT SEVEN QUIRKS. THIS IS AMAZING! TWO, THIS GUY IS SUPER OP, BUT SINCE HE'S SUCH A NICE GUY, HE HOLDS BACK A LOT. BUT HERE, HIM HOLDING BACK IS OUT THE WINDOW. AND THAT STUDENT IS LOGAN... MMMMMMM!"** Says Present Mic, but he gets cut off before he can finish his sentence.

They all then see multiple armours fly out of the window. All are different. Some don't even look like the armour's that class 1A have seen Logan use. The 'Iron Legion' then surround the two cranes.

"Jarvis, you there?" Asked Logan as he makes a com link for his ear.

A collective voice is then heard, it has a British accent. The voice says "Yes Sir."

"Holy s*t. This guy is powerful." Says one student from general studies.

"Is he a God in human form?" Says another student.

"We're screwed if any of us have to face him." Says a girl.

"Jarvis, I need you to lock onto all the other teams. Keep them away from my team. They wanted a show, then let's give them a show." Says Logan.

He then makes a cross over his chest and throws his left arm up on a angle.

"Take them to church." Says Logan.

That's when all hell broke loose. The armour's may have been made form the reality stone, they are very real. One team then runs for another team, but they have to dodge a armour with one big claw arm and one regular arm. Midoriya's team then gets warped to the ground. A enraged yell is then heard and the turn to see Bakugo come flying at them. Since Logan was using the reality stone to make all of Tony's armour's from memory, he couldn't make the field around his team. They just barely dodge Bakugo. They then run in the opposite direction. But at one point they get abruptly stopped. The reason for this is because Logan and Ochaco had stepped on one of Mineta's sticky balls (innuendo not on purpose). They then see Shoji all alone running at them with his arms making a tent on his back. A tongue then comes flying out of the dark space on the front of the tent. They then all see Mineta pop out from the darkness, along with Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu and Mineta! Shoji is basically a tank. Logan! Make the boots you and Ochaco are using disappear from reality." Says Midoriya.

"On it, but we won't get them back thou." Says Logan.

The team of four then blast off from the ground. They the land on the ship, when they hear Bakugo's signature yell. That is then fallowed by a crashing sound and then a explosion. They see that one of the crane's support legs get heavily damaged.

"Get Igor on that now!" Says Logan in to the com link.

By two teams, they hear the sound of containers being slammed out of the way. They then see the two containers by them get shoved upwards by a hunched over armour with long arms. It then rushes the damaged leg and takes it's full weight of the crane.

**"AMAZING! ONE OF LOGAN'S REALITY ARMOUR'S HAS TAKEN THE FULL WEIGHT OF CRANE TO STOP IT FROM FALLING OVER! THANKS LOGAN!"** Says Present Mic.

Team Midoriya is then cut off by team Todoroki. They see on the team is Iida, Momo, Kaminair, and Todoroki himself. They see Todoroki glare at Midoriya and Logan.

"Midoriya... Stark." Says Todoroki.

**Over at the hero lounge**

We see most of the pro heroes at the spots festival are on their break. We then see a hero dressed in what looks like ninja clothing. This is Edgeshot. He pulls his mask down a tiny bit for him to put a straw in his mouth to have a drink. He then hears a sound and he looks at the seat in front of him. In the chair is none other then the fifth ranked pro hero Quicksilver. He sees him have a drink in his hand and his phone in the other. He then sees him hit a button on his phone and he takes off his headphones. Quicksilver then gives Edgeshot a smile.

"Been a long time since we had a conversation Edgeshot." Says Quicksilver.

"Yes it has been. How have you been lately? Also, any of these hero course first year students stand out to you?" Replies Edgeshot.

"I've been fine. There is one that stands out." Says Quicksilver.

"Which one?" Asked Edgeshot.

"Logan Stark. He's one of a kind." Replies Quicksilver.

"You are right about that Quicksilver." Says a deep voiced.

The two heroes look over to the door way. They then see a humanoid orca. He wears a cape that is designed like a tail, a business suit that is white, and he also has a red tie on. This is Gang Orca. He comes over to the table that has Quicksilver and Edgeshot at. He pulls a chair over. The three men look at the tv that is in the lounge and they see Logan's team battle with Todoroki's team.

"You won't be the only one to give him a chance to join your agency. Any and all heroes here might send him their letters for him to come intern at their agency. The boy has potential, if only he didn't hold back all the time. Also, what's with the bandages on his left arm. From what I've seen, a light glows come from his arm every time he uses his quirk." Says Gang Orca.

"Your right my friend. It might be personal fro him to cover his left arm. It might be from a injury he has sustained in the past. But, it is up to him to tell whoever he interns with." Says Edgehsot.

They then see that Logan's team gets cornered by a wall of ice. The three men lean forward to get a better look.

**Back down in the arena**

For Midoriya's team, it was looking bad. They lost another boot on Ochaco's side. Kaminair had fried the jet pack when he did his attack. Logan looked like he was ready to fall over in exhaustion, due to him having his quirk on all the time. They then see Iida get into a runners position.

**"RECIPO BURST EXTEND!"** Yells Iida as he shots forward at extreme speeds.

"Go.." Starts Midoriya but he didn't finish.

With the speed Iida was pulling his team, he had already past Midoriya's team... With Todoroki grabbing their head band. Logan thinking fast uses the mind stone to telekinetically remove two headbands from Todoroki's neck without him noticing.

**"AND JUST LIKE THAT, TEAM TODOROKI HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE! BETTER HURRY UP KIDS! BECAUSE WE HAVE ENTERED THE LAST** **MINUTE OF CALVARY BATTLE!"** Yells Mic.

"No!" Says Midoriya in utter shock and determination.

Tetsutetus then surges forward. Logan used the reality stone to stop Momo from making anything and to stop Iida from using his engines. Todoroki then goes to swipe Midoriya with his left side. Midoriya then swings his right arm away from them to put out the flames that had formed on Todoroki's arm.

_"My left side! What am I doing?!?"_ Thinks Todoroki.

Logan then uses the space stone to get away from Todoroki's team once Midoriya had grabbed a single headband. He then looks at it and is shocked.

"What the?!?" Says a shocked Midoriya.

"Did you really think we would put the most valuable headband on top." Says Momo.

"But you didn't notice when I took these two bands here." Says Logan and he gives them to Midoriya.

"Keep the one you got. And besides.."

**'BOOM!'**

**"TIMES UP!"** Yells Mic.

"... We have enough to get into the last round of the festival." Says a smug Logan.

They then disassembled their little team and shake each other's hands. Logan then taps the com link.

"You still there Jarvis?" Asked a tired Logan.

"Yes sir." Replies Jarvis.

"Time to clean the slate." Says Logan.

"The clear slate protocol, sir?" Says Jarvis.

"Yes please Jarvis." Says Logan.

Everyone then sees all the remaining armour's fly up into the air. When they get to a certain height, they explode with no shrapnel. This goes on for about one minute. The Igor armour goes last and it explodes in a huge cloud of coloured smoke. The smoke then spell out the words 'PLUS ULTRA'. This makes the crowd go wild. They then go for lunch before they announce the ones going to fight in the last round.

**In the cafeteria**

"Do you know where Deku went?" Asked Ochaco.

"Are you his girlfriend or something. He was dragged off by Todoroki to talk about something." Says Logan.

Ochaco's face then explodes in blush on what Logan said. They had gotten into a group comprising of Logan, Iida, Kirishima, Ochaco, Mina, Momo, and Testsutestsu. They then see four more join their group.

"This the four you chose Testsutestsu?" Asked Logan.

"Yep. Meet Kendo, Setusne, Kaibara, and Ibara." Says Testsutestsu.

"Sup." Says Setsuna.

"Hello." Says Idara with a slit bow.

"Nice to met you." Says Kaibara.

"Hello and what did you mean by chose? Testsutestsu, what did you do?" Says Kendo.

"Nothing, other then net us five top quality gear." Says Testsutestsu.

"By who?" Says a suspicious Kendo.

"By me and before you say anything. You guys ask my classmates." Says Logan.

Logan then puts his phone on the table. The phone screen then glows and Hephaestus then appears. The students then get introduced to Logan's AI. This gets Kendo to flinch in surprise on what Logan made. Setsuna had a look in her eyes like a cat looking at a mouse, the mouse being Logan. Testsutestsu was geeking out about Hephaestus. Ibara had a surprised look on her face when Logan had explained what he had made. Kaibara also was geeking out about the things Logan made. Logan had a basic idea on what to make for the five students of class 1B. They then are called back to the stadium by Present Mic. Logan then sees the cheerleaders from America. He hopes that not all American people look like that or that those girls are all related.

**Back in the stadium**

**"AND WE'RE BACK FOR THE PART MOSTLY EVERYONE ENJOYS!"** Yells Present Mic.

Everyone then looks at he girls of class 1A.

"What are they doing?" Says a tired Aizawa.

**"LOOKS LIKE THAT THE CLASS 1A GIRLS ARE GIVING THE PEOPLE SOME FAN SERVICE!"** Yells Present Mic.

Everyone sees the girls of class 1A we're in cheerleader outfits, the same kind as the American girls. Logan then hears two idiots snickering. He then looks at Mineta and his partner in crime, that man is one Kaminair. Logan then cracks his knuckles and slow gets behind the two perverts.

"I can't believe I fell for this kind of thing again. I even put the effort to make this costumes." Says a sad and embarrassed Momo.

**"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"** Yells Jiro.

"Already on it." Says Logan as he grabs the two by their heads and starts to squeeze them.

This in turn causes the two to wither in pain. The two then look at Logan and they shrink in fear. The glare Logan was giving them, could kill anyone that looked at him. The two then get on their hands and knees to apologize to the girls for deceiving them. They then get in front of the stage to get the run down on the last few rounds. It has always been a one v one match latter base fighting match. They then show the people fighting. The order is this.

1\. Midoriya vs. Shinso.

2\. Todoroki vs Sero.

3\. Kaminair vs Logan.

4\. Iida vs Hatsume.

5\. Aoyama vs Mina.

6\. Tokoyamai vs Momo.

7\. Kirishima vs Testsutestsu.

8\. Bakugo vs Uraraka

"Who's this Uraraka person?" Says a confused Bakugo.

This made Ochaco gain a shocked look on her face, due to Bakugo not knowing who she is. They then have some fun mini games for those not participating in the one v one matches. Logan just goes to find a food booth to get some more food for himself. Some of the others get ready for the fights they have. Others rest up. Some do other things to get their minds off on what is about to happen.

**With Logan**

He is certainly looking for some more food. He is in the small food section of the stadium. There are some people there to get some food before the fights begin. Logan just goes over to a small stand that selling some popcorn, hot dogs, and some pop drinks. He then gets a medium popcorn bag with some extra butter, a hot dog, and a cup of Coca Cola. As he goes for his wallet he hears a voice.

"It's on me." Says the voice with a accent.

"Thanks." Says Logan as he takes a drink from his cup.

But he almost choked on his drink when he saw who had payed for his snacks. It was none other than Quicksilver, aka Pietro Maximoff. He then blinks a few times to make sure he isn't seeing thing. Pietro then smiles and waves at Logan to get him to fallow him. Logan then gets his things and fallows Quicksilver. Once they are in a area that has no one in it, Logan gives Quicksilver a huge smile and a 'quick' hug.

"It's good to see you too." Says a happy Pietro.

"How are you alive?" Asked Logan.

"I honestly don't know myself. After I was shot, all I felt was nothing. It was like I was swimming in water. I could still see my body and I thankfully still had my clothes on. Then after that felt like a hundred years, I heard a snap. Then suddenly I was here in Japan. I was badly injured still. Luckily the hero Ingenium was nearby and he got me to the hospital. I awoke after three days in a coma like state. A police detective had come to interview me. He asked why I had come through a portal of unknown energy. I answered to the best of my ability. But, sadly they need to get a officer that could read my mind. After that, they set me up as a sidekick to Ingenium, who also knew of my predicament. And now I'm a pro, with my own agency. Then I met Yu Takeyuma, aka Mt Lady. We've been dating for two years now. But enough about me. What are you doing here?" Finishes Pietro.

"You may need to take a seat." Says Logan.

Logan then goes over the event after Sacovia. The disassembly of the avengers, the battle of Wakanda, the 'snap', the time when he was put on ice to heal from a critical injury, time traveling to get the infinity stones to fix the present. Finally, his sacrifice to stop pass Thanos. After Logan had finished his story, Pietro was sitting in his chair with a emotionless face.

"So, after the first snap, Wanda died. But Bruce brought her back. Then you giving your life to save everyone else. How was Wanda before the first snap?" Says a shock Pietro.

"For a time she was dating Vision." Says Logan.

"Who?" Asked a confused Pietro.

"The android Ultron built to be his new body. He's also here, but he is still regenerating. I'm planing on bring him online after the sports festival." Says Logan.

The intercom then goes off. They then hear a loud voice come from the speaker.

**"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"** Yells Present Mic.

"Got to go. See later." Says Logan.

"Good luck." Says Pietro.

**In the class 1A booth**

"Just in time." Says Logan as the fight starts.

"Where we're you?" Asked Momo as she sees Logan sit down beside her.

"Talking with Quicksilver." Replies Logan, who also takes a handful of popcorn and puts it in his mouth.

This gets everyone to snap their heads to look at Logan. Logan just gains a look of confusion on his face. A question mark then appears above his head.

"Vhat?" Says Logan with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You had a conversation with thy Quicksilver!" Says a shocked Mina.

"So what?" Says Logan as he takes a drink from his cup.

"Dude! He's the fifth ranked hero in the country! This isn't a 'so what' thing. It's a huge 'so what' thing! He was possibly scouting you!" Says Kirishima.

**"WHAT'S THIS! IT WOULD SEEM THAT IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS STOPPED MOVING! AND NOW HE'S WALKING TOWARDS THE BOUNDARY!"** Yells Mic.

"Crap! He did what I told him not to do!" Says a worried Ojiro.

"What are you talking about?" Says a curious Logan.

"The guy that Midoriya is fighting can, how do I put it. He can 'brainwash' you after you answer one of his questions. It happened to me and a class 1B guy during the Calvary Battle." Says Ojiro.

"Interesting. But you shouldn't worry about it." Says a calm Logan.

"How can I not worry! Midoriya is..." Starts Ojiro.

**"WHAT'S THIS! IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS STOPPED MOVING!"** Interrupts Present Mic.

"See. I told you not to worry." Says Logan.

'Huf' "I nearly had a heart attack." Says Ojiro.

"How did you know Izuku would break free?" Asked Hagakure.

"My time powers aloud me to look into the me future. I did that before the festival begun. I only saw this part thou, I merely used my powers to get to this point. I also saw multiple outcomes on who wins too." Says Logan.

"Any explains?" Asked Tokoyamai.

"Some had Midoriya win. Others had Bakugo wining. One, and I mean only one, is when Mineta won just by a hair. That one still has me questioning that timelines logic. But, I at lest saw a timeline where one of you guys won the sports festival, some more then other." Says Logan.

They see Midoriya then slam Shinso out of bounds. They then hear Midnight call it.

**"SHINSO IS OUT OF BOUNDS! THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** Calls out Midnight.

They then wait for Midoriya to come back. He then had came back just as the fight between Todoroki and Sero was about to win. Just as Present Mic yells start, everyone hears Logan counting down.

"Five."

"What are you saying Logan?" Asked Jiro.

"Four." Says Logan.

"Why are you counting down?" Asked Mineta.

"Three." Continues Logan.

**"HEY! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THE QUESTION STARK!"** Yells Bakugo.

"Two. The answer will come." Says Logan.

"And one." Says Logan.

**'CRASH!'**

Everyone in the stadium flinched by the sudden appearance of a massive glacier. The glacier had nearly hit the bystanders in the stadium. It even reached out to the roof and beyond it.

**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR STUDENTS ERASERHEAD!?!"** Yells Present Mic.

"I didn't teach him that." Says a tired Aizawa.

Logan then makes a small ice pick and goes up to the ice in front of his classes booth. He then chips a few pieces of the ice. He then puts the pieces in his cup. He then walks back to his seat. His classmates just look at him.

"Told you the answer was coming." Says Logan.

They then hear the crowd call out 'nice try' to cheer up Sero. Sero was frozen in ice and so he had to yield. Everyone gets a quick break, due to them needing to clear away all the ice. After a while Logan teleports to the waiting room.

**In the waiting room**

Logan is sitting in one of the chairs in the room. He is thinking on how to win, when there is a knock at the door. LoganIt curious on who it is.

"Come in." Says Logan.

The door opens and Logan feels the rooms temperature rise. In the door way is the number two hero Endeavour. His face is a cross between ether un-satisfaction or ether curiosity. He then steps into the room.

"So your the one with seven quirks? To say the least, I'm not expressed." Says Endeavour.

"Same here. Thought you be less fiery. So why in the world would the number two hero be here to see little old me? I'm nothing important. Or are you here to talk about Shoto?" Says Logan with some edge to his voice.

Logan had asked Midoriya about his talk with Todoroki. Midoriya just told him the basics. Logan then asked Midoriya if he could read his mind to get a better picture. Once Midoriya had aloud it, to say Logan was disgusted. A man forcing a woman into marriage just to get her quirk. Then having three kids before Shoto, just because Shoto had the combination of both parents quirks. Then the possible torture that Shoto went through by his fathers training. Then making his wife losing her mind, which lead to Shoto getting his scar over his left eye. To Logan, this man was no hero, just a power hungry man looking for a way to get to the top. Endeavour gives Logan a small glare. Which Logan shoots a glare back at the hero.

"I came here to see if you are a obstacle that my son will have to crush. Mic said that since your such a good boy, you hold back. But the power you shown so far, is only tip of the iceberg. If you only went all out, you would have crush all the other students. Your parents must be proud." Says Endeavour.

"Yes they are, even thou their gone now. They live on as long as I hold onto the memories I made with them. But I'm going to say this once. You may think Shoto as a tool to surpass All Might, but here's a reality check. Shoto will be a hero, just not the one you are trying to force him to be." Says Logan as he walks to the door.

Endeavour just glares at Logan.

"Also. About Shoto, he won't be winning this. When he fights me, he will lose." Says Logan as he walks away.

**In the arena**

**"HERE WE GO PEOPLE! THE THIRD FIGHT OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND! ON ONE SIDE, IS A GUY THAT WILL SHOCK YOU TO THE CORE! FROM THE HERO COUSE, DENKI KAMINAIR!" **Yells Pesent Mic.

The crowd goes wild as Kaminair goes to the battlefield.

"Man, way to rile up the crowd teach." Says Kaminair.

_"I know Logan is my friend here. But now he is my opponent. I have to finish this quickly. During the Calvary battle, he looked exhausted from warping reality and using the other stones. If I can get him before he activates the stones, I'm in the clear."_ Thinks Kaminair in his head.

**"AND NEXT UP IS ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE! IS THE MAN WITH A OVER POWERED QUIRK, BUT HE IS A GENTLY SOUL! IS NONE OTHER THEN LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Present Mic.

The crowd once again goes wild as Logan comes out of the tunnel. He gives the crowd a wave and a smile. He then looks up at class 1A's booth. He can barely see them, but he sees that Momo had made some binoculars for their classmates. He then points up to the booth and winks his right eye. He then gets up onto the arena and does a quick arm stretch.

**Up in 1A's booth**

"The crowd is really psyched for this fight. Oh! There's Logan." Say Ochaco.

The ones with binoculars look down in the arena. They all see Logan smiling and waving. One of those people with binoculars in the booth is Momo, who made a pair for just herself. She then sees Logan point up to the their booth and wink at them. For the others it was a gesture of him noticing them. For Momo however, she took it as a completely different gesture. She then shakes her head and blushes a lot.

_"Don't think it like that Momo! He just doing that to show us that he is ether very confident or he is just acknowledging us watching him."_ Thinks Momo.

**"LET'S GET THIS FIGHT UNDERWAY! SO GET READY!"** Yells Present Mic.

They see Logan and Kaminair get into a fighting stance.

**"BEGIN!"** Yells Present Mic.

**Back down with Logan and Kaminair**

**"BEGIN!"**

As soon as the two boys hear that word, they tease up. Logan then sees some electricity course around his friend. He then gets into a stance where he could dodge to the left or right.

"Sorry Logan but I'm winning this. But since you always halfway. I'll also go halfway. Indiscriminate charge, **650 thousand volts!**" Yells Kaminair.

The earth around Logan glows red and it surges up around him. The surging lighting however breaks through. A second passes and a piece of the dome falls off. A body is seen standing up, that was singed.

**"LOOKS LIKE KAMINAIR HAS GOTTEN THE FIRST IN! COULD THIS BE OVER FOR THE POWERFUL LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Present Mic.

The body then falls forward and everyone is surprised. It was a stone double of Logan that had his PE shirt on. The dome then falls apart and everyone sees a hole.

**"UH? WHERE'S LOGAN?"** Asked Present Mic.

The ground by Kaminair then explodes upwards. Through the dust comes Logan, much to the females in the crowd pleaser, he was shirtless. A scream comes from all the female student body. Everyone sees Logan's muscles. Logan then dodges a punch thrown by a somewhat dumb Kaminair. Again to everyone's surprise, Logan unleashes a flurry of palm strikes, kicks, and then proceeds to spin around Kaminair when he tried to tackle Logan. Logan then throws Kaminair onto the ground. Logan then puts Kaminair's left arm into a lock and stars to apply pressure to it. Now if Logan applied more pressure, he would have dislocated Kaminair's arm. Kaminair starts to squirm in Logan's grip to try and get out, but the pressure on his arm increased due to the squirming. The arm was at it's max for bending.

"Say the magic words Kaminair." Says Logan as he adds a tiny bit more pressure to his friend's arm.

**"AH! OK! OK! I GIVE!"** Yells Kaminair.

**"KAMINAIR YIELDS! THE WINNER IS LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Midnight.

The crowd goes wild. The two combatants then get up onto their feet. The two dust themselves off. Logan then picks up his shirt, but it turns to ash as he takes it in his hand. He then goes over to Kaminair and extends his hand. Kaminair then takes Logan's hand and shakes it.

**Back up in class 1A's booth**

They we're all waiting for their two friends to come back to them. So they talk about the fight they just witnessed. Some of the girls, more so from Momo, blush due to seeing Logan shirtless. Mineta then bites his lower lip in jealousy. They also talk about Logan's fighting style.

"Who would have guest that Logan knew how to fight with his hands! Those moves we're manly!" Says Kirishima with his signature smile.

"Yeah! Where did you think he learned how to fight like that." Says Ojiro.

"My family knew a woman who was skilled in some martial arts. So they asked her to teach he some fighting styles." Says Logan as he comes to the booth with Kaminair.

Everyone looks at him and Kaminair. They see the two smiling and with some more popcorn. Momo sees Logan and blushes, due to Logan still being shirtless. Mina then points out that Logan still doesn't have a shirt on. Logan then makes a shirt appear with the help of the reality stone.

"Say Logan. What sort of fighting styles do you know anyway?" Asked Sero.

Logan finished chewing his popcorn before he answers.

He says "I know Jiu Jitsu, a few forms of Kung fu, Savate, Judo, and Ninjutsu. Even some navy seal combat training." Says Logan.

**"NAVY SEAL COMBAT TRAINING! AS IN SPECIAL OPS NAVY SEALS!"** Yells Sato and Jiro.

"Yeah. Had a uncle in the military and he gave me some fighting tips." Says Logan as he watches the next fight.

Iida's fight was more of a interview and show in tell, courtesy of one Mie Hatsume. She had used her fight to show case her inventions, much to Iida's displeasure. The fight after Iida's was a short one thou. Due to Mina's better mobility, she was able to dodge Aoyama's laser beams. She had then used her acid on his belt. The belt had been destroyed and with some added embarrassment, Aoyama's pants fell off. They hear Midnight call the winner. The next fight was even faster. Due to dark shadow's speed, Momo wasn't even able to attack. The only time she had brought out a weapon was when she had steeped out of the boundary of arena.

"Poor Momo, she didn't even get to attack." Says Tsuyu.

"Yeah. She must be heart broken. She prides herself on her quirk and quick thinking." Says Jiro.

"Hey? Where's Logan?" Asked Sero.

Everyone then look at Logan's seat and they only see his cup of pop. They then think of where he could be. But Jiro knows that Logan went to cheer up Momo.

"I really hope this gives the push Momo needs to ask out Logan or she will lose him to another girl in the school." Think Jiro, as she watches the next fight begins.

**In a waiting room**

Momo is sitting at a table with a sadden look on her face. She was thinking about how her fight went. She then puts her head into her arms that we're laying on the table. A knock at the door then comes.

"Come in." Says Momo, but it was muffled due to her head in her arms.

The door opens and a person comes in. The person then walks over to Momo. Momo however doesn't even raise her head. The person the makes a ice cube and places it on Momo's neck.

**"EEEEEEEE!"** Shouts Momo in surprise.

**"TODOROKI WHY**... Oh Logan its you." Says Momo as she sees who it is.

It was indeed Logan. Logan then sits down in the chair beside Momo. They sit there for a while before Momo talks.

"I guest you saw my one sided fight with Tokoyamai? I don't think heroes would scout out a student that can't hold her own for a few minutes." Said Momo sounding even more down.

She then gets flicked on the nose by Logan.

"Would you stop beating yourself up about the fight. So what if you lost. There will be a hero scouting you. You lose, big woop." Said Logan.

Momo then gets even more sad. Logan then continues.

"So what did you learn?" Asked Logan.

"Nothing, other then that other people's quirks are more powerful. Your and Todoroki's quirks especially." Said Momo.

"Don't says that. The minute you start to think that, you will slowly lose your confidence. My dad once had that happen to him. He lose his confidence in his inventions and it nearly cost him. Till someone reminded him who he was. Just because you lose, doesn't mean your weak, it just means that you still have time to grow. We're all still teenagers, we're all still in school. And what do teenagers do in school?" Said Logan looking at Momo.

"We learn." Answers Momo.

"That's right. We learn. So take this opportunity to learn where you went wrong and improve yourself. Use this up here." Says Logan as he taps Momo's head with his finger.

This gets Momo to chuckle a little. Logan then makes a portal back to their class's booth. He gestures her to come over to the portal. She then goes beside him. Momo for one had never been teleported by Logan's quirk. The portal looked like a black wall with a blue smoke surging around the edges. In the smoke, there was some blue light. She then gets beside Logan. She then sees the portal in circle them and she grabs onto Logan.

**Back at class 1A's booth**

The fight between Kirishima and Testsutestsu was, how to you put, it was like watching to metapods from Pokemon using harden and just hitting each other **(this reference is from a meme I saw)**. They then hear a sound ad they look behind them. A smoky portal form and it brings Logan with Momo. Momo had her eyes closed and she was clinging to Logan's right arm. This gets most of the girls to say 'awww' at the site, which gets Momo to let go of Logan's arm.

_"That lucky bastard!"_ Thinks Mineta in jealousy.

The two then go to their seats and watch the fight.

"Wow, it's like watching two metapods fighting each other." Says Logan.

"Sorry Logan, Kaminair beat you to it about the fight." Says Hagakure.

"So what we're you two doing with each other?" Asked Tsuyu.

"I was just giving Momo a pep talk about how here fight went. How she should learn from it and not doubt her abilities. We're all still in school, we're all teenagers, we all need to learn from every experience that comes our way. That's how my dad put it. Never be afraid to fail, learn from your mistakes and don't do them again." Says Logan.

"What else did you two..." Starts Jiro with a smirk, but she stops.

The reason she stops is due to Logan holding up his left arm and he has his fingers in the snapping position. He doesn't even look at Jiro to talk to her.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Asked Logan.

"No. I think I'm good." Says Jiro with a worried tone.

"Jeez. Logan really knows when to show he isn't fooling around when he makes that gesture." Says Sato.

"I know. He could literally snap his fingers on his right arm and possibly make everyone go silent." Says Shoji.

**"IT'S A DRAW! ONCE THE TWO HAVE RESTED UP, WE WILL HOLD A SIMPLE CONTENTS! PERHAPS ARM WRESTLING!"** Yells Midnight.

The last fight then happens. But for most people, it wasn't a fight. Ochaco had started out strong. She would stay low to the ground, but Bakugo had armed low as well. Bakugo would release a full powered blast at Ochaco's face, damaging her and the arena. Logan for one was having a hard time even watching the fight. Jiro at one point said that she couldn't watch anymore. They then see Ochaco throw her shirt at Bakugo to distract him, but it didn't work. After awhile into the fight, two heroes started to 'boo' Bakugo for not finishing Ochaco. Which that lead to most of the stadium 'booing' Bakugo, even Present Mic said that he agreed with the crowd. But Aizawa had stepped in and had said some words. That got the crowd to shut up. Logan then noticed a shadow over his arm and he looks up. His eyes then widen on what he sees. Up above the arena, is hundreds of pieces of said arena. They then see Ochaco touch her finger tips together and the floating rubble becomes a meteor shower. Through the falling rubble, Ochaco runs towards Bakugo with the intent of making him float. But that plan was soon blown away, due to Bakugo making a huge explosion with his hands above him. This had made Ochaco go flying backwards. They see her try to get up, but she falls onto her stomach. But she still looks like she was trying to get back up.

_"Ochaco. Stay down, the fights over."_ Says Logan in his head.

Midnight had then called the match, declaring Bakugo the winner.

**"AND WITH THAT MATCH DONE, THE SECOND ROUND CAN BEGIN! JUST AFTER A QUICK BRAKE! HEY ERASERHEAD, WANT TO GRAB A QUICK BITE TO EAT?"** Says Present Mic.

"I'm having a nap." Says Aizawa.

The class then gets up or a quick break. But none of them saw Logan's seats left arm rest. The front had been crushed.

**In one of the private bathrooms**

We see Logan splashing his face with some water. He then looks at his unbandaged arm. He then has a wave of red liquid go over his arm. The soul stone then disappears. The arm looks fine, it's the person that is attached to it doesn't look fine. Logan's light brown skin had started to turn pale white and he had bags under his eyes too. The orange part of his eye had turned a dull grey colour to show that the stone had been removed. Logan then looks into the mirror.

"Just a small side effect. Nothing to fret about. Once this thing is over, I'm finally going to be free of the stones." Says Logan with a smile.

He then coughs and some blood is seen on his hand. Logan just washes his hand again. Another wave of red then goes over Logan and he looks perfectly fine, with a fake soul stone on his arm. He then re-brandaged his left arm and leaves to go back to the booth.

To be continued

**That's it for this chapter! The net chapter will cover the last two rounds of the festival. After that chapter will be a Omake chapter that also has Logan take something else and brings back a character. See you guys and gals later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: MHA and any marvel character/item belong to their respective owners. Any and all references also belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC characters, the armour's I made up, and any chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: the sports festival finale**

**"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, LETS GET THE SECOND ROUND OF THE ONE V ONE FIGHTS UNDERWAY! THESE TWO ARE FROM THE HERO COURSE! ONE THE LEFT IS SHOTO TODOROKI! AND ON THE RIGHT IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** Yells Present Mic.

The two combatants then walk out of the tunnels. Up in the booth, the rest of the class 1A are sitting waiting for the next match to start.

"Has it start yet?" Asked Logan.

"No. Your just in time." Says Momo with a small smile.

"Great to hear. So who do you think is going to win?" Asked Logan as he sits by Momo.

"It's hard to say. The trick you copied from Midoriya will help him with speed. But the move does also increase Midoriya's strength too. Todoroki doesn't need to get in close. While Midoriya needs to be close. So it's a fifty-fifty on who wins." Says Momo.

"You got that right Momo, but I'm not the one copying Midoriya's trick." Says Logan.

"What do you mean by that Logan?" Asked Jiro.

"Midoriya learnt that trick from me. For a guy who has a ton of knowledge about quirks and how people can use them. He doesn't seem to know how to apply that knowledge to his own quirk." Says Logan.

**"BEGIN!"** Yells Present Mic.

As soon as Mic yelled 'begin', Todoroki had launched a ice attack. But, the attack didn't get close due to Midoriya firing off a full powered finger flick. This single flick made a massive shockwave of wind. So powerful that Todoroki had to put up a ice barricade behind him. They all see Midoriya's finger, all bruised and broken. This repeats three more times.

"What is he doing!?! The power dispersal should have helped him?!? Why is he using his full power!?!" Says a shocked Logan.

Now most would think Logan is a easy person to shock him with unexpected things. But Logan is a guy who thinks ahead of things. When he taught Midoriya the power dispersal trick, he thought Midoriya would use it for the entire festival. But something had reverted Midoriya to using his full power on a single point. They then see Midoriya flick his thumb with his cheek. They then see Todoroki fire off a ice attack and it connects to Midoriya's leg. But a even more powerful shockwave happens. The reason for this was because Midoriya had used his whole arm. Now he was down a arm. Logan then noticed Todoroki moving in a slower manner. He also sees ice forming on Todoroki's right side.

_"By using his ice powers too much, he is inadvertently cooling his body. If he used his left side, this would counter act the cooling effect. However, Todoroki said he would never use his left side during this festival. But he was forced by Midoriya to use it during the Calvary Battle. With the conversation Midoriya had with Todoroki after the first round of the fights, it would seem that Midoriya is trying to save Todoroki from himself."_ Thinks Logan.

"Hey Logan?" Said Mina.

"Yeah?" Asked Logan.

"If you had to give Midoriya a nickname right now, what would it be?" Asked Mina.

"Absolute mad man. Due to him right now, going to the extreme with the way he is using his quirk." Replies Logan.

They see Midoriya land a solid hit on Todoroki. Todoroki nearly went out of bounds. Then they see something happen to Todoroki. At first it was a small ember of fire. But that ember turned into a blazing bond fire around Todoroki.

**"SHOTO!!!!!"** Yells Endeavour.

Endeavour then gave a little speech to Todoroki. Mic commented about the speech. Logan then sees the fire and ice surge around Todoroki. Wind then picks up around Midoriya too. Cementoss then has the cement surge forward to stop the two. But Todoroki had already fired off a huge amount of ice at Midoriya. They see Midoriya launch himself over the ice, which in turn broke his legs. They then see the ice around Todoroki melt away at a extreme rate. The two boy's attacks meet and a huge explosion happened. After the dust had settled, Midoriya was the one out of bounds. Midnight calls Todoroki the winner.

"I'm heading to see Midoriya. Anyone want to come?" Asked Logan.

The ones to come we're Natasha, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo, Iida, and Mineta. Logan then makes a portal form and they all get close to Logan. The portal then closes around the group of seven.

**Over at the nurses office**

Recovery girl is grilling All Might, when suddenly a portal forms. Out comes Logan, Iida, Mineta, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Natasha, and Momo.

**"MIDORIYA!"** Yells all seven of them.

"SHHHHHH! He is resting. You lot need to leave." Says a angry Recovery girl.

Midoriya then stirs in his sleep. "Hey guys." Said Midoriya.

"You are a absolute mad man Midoriya." Says Logan.

"No hero will ever take a guy how hurts himself with his quirk." Says Mineta.

**'SLAP!'**

"No need to rub salt into the wound." Says Tsuyu.

"That's enough! You lot need to leave! I have to preform surgery!" Said Recovery Girl as she herds the seven out the door.

**"SURGERY!?!"** They all yell.

Recovery Girl then gets them out the door and into their hallway. Logan then looks at the time. He then puts his hand on Iida's shoulder. Iida looks at Logan.

"It's time." Says Logan.

Iida then nods his head and the two go to their respective waiting rooms. Logan then teleports the rest back to the booth.

**In the arena**

**"THANKS FOR WAITING FOLKS! NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE, LET'S GET THIS NEXT MATCH UNDERWAY! FROM THE HERO COURSE, THE GUY WITH SOME FUNKY LEGS, IS TENYA IIDA!"** Yells Present Mic.

The crowd cheers for Iida. Iida waves at the crowd. When he gets up onto the arena, a portal forms.

**"OH, WHAT'S THIS? LOOKS LIKE OUR NEXT COMBATANT IS HERE! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Present Mic.

Logan then walks out of the portal. The crowd once again goes wild. Logan has a straight face on. But he waves at the crowd.

"All right you two, I want a clean fight. If it seems that ether of you are going over board, I will stop the match. Am I clear?" Said Cementoss.

"Yes sir." Says Iida and Logan at the same time.

**"WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, COMBATANTS READY!"**

Iida gets into a running position. Logan also gets into a running position.

**"START!"** Yells Present Mic.

**"RECIPO BURST!"** Yells Iida.

Iida then rushes Logan with the intent of shoving him out of bounds. Logan however glows green and also charges Iida, but Logan is faster. Iida is then thrown onto his back and sent rolling. Iida stops himself from going out of bounds by firing off his engines. Iida then sees that Logan is nothing but a green blur. Iida then gets hit in the stomach. He coughs up some spit from the hit and has a hard time breathing.

_"Logan is to fast. I have to get him in close to hit him or grab him."_ Thinks Iida.

He then waits for Logan to get in close. Which was a lot harder then expected. He then gets in a solid hit.

**"RECIPO BURST!"** Yells Iida.

Everyone sees the green blur get hit and tumble towards the boundary, but a rock wall appears to stop the blur. The green glow goes away and Logan is seen on his knee. He then pushes himself up.

"Nice kick Iida. But you did it at the perfect time." Says Logan.

Logan then points at Iida's feet. Iida then looks down and gasped. A green rune is on Iida. Iida then snaps his head up, well he tried. To the outside world it looked like Iida was moving in slow motion. From Iida's point of view, it was the same but he could think at normal speed.

_"What's going on! I can barely move! Come on legs get moving!"_ Yells Iida in his head.

Everyone then sees Iida start to run, be at a snails pace. Logan then walks up to Iida. He then gets in front of Iida. He then puts his hands on Iida's shoulders and spins him a full one eighty. He then releases Iida to run full speed out of the arena. A buzzer then goes off.

**"TENYA IIDA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! THE WINNER IS LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Midnight.

Iida gets a defeated look.

"Hey Iida." Calls Logan.

Iida then looks at Logan. Logan then extends his hand for a handshake. Iida just smiles a tiny bit and shakes Logan's hand. The two then wave to the crowd.

**Later**

Mina's fight with Tokoyami didn't last that very long, due to Dark Shadows superior speed and range. The fight had ended with Mina being pushed out of bounds. Kirishima's battle lasted longer, due to Kirishima's quirk being better at defence. He even put Bakugo on the defensive. Midoriya was finally able to join them. They then hear Present Mic call out that Bakugo had gotten a proper hit on Kirishima. Bakugo's last hit on Kirishima, had knocked the latter out cold. They then have another quick break to get ready for the last two rounds.

**In a private bathroom**

Logan is coughing up more blood and his skin had become even more paler. He then takes a drink of water he had with him. He then spits out the water. The water is mostly red due to the amount of blood in it. Logan then looks in the mirror. His right eye's orange part had gone grey, but it left the green and purple colours alone. He then gets a headache. He could feel the soul stone's pull on his arm. The soul stone was being held in a energy field back in the P.D.D.T, which he made before he got the stone off him. His left arm had also gotten lighter in colour. When he pokes it, the metal feels brittle.

"Just a side effect. Nothing to worry about." Says Logan.

**"WOULD THE NEXT TWO COMBATANTS, PLEASE MAKE THIER WAY TO THE ARENA!"** Comes the voice of Present Mic.

Logan then uses the reality stone to make him look perfectly fine. He then leaves the bathroom. Not before he makes sure there is no blood in the sink and toilet.

**Down in the arena**

**"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! ON TO THE NEXT ROUND TILL THE FINAL ROUND. TO YOUR RIGHT IS NONE OTHER THEN SHOTO TODOROKI! AND TO YOUR LEFT IS LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Present Mic.

"Does he have to yell all the time." Says Logan as he waves to the crowd.

Todoroki then stares down Logan. Logan then looks at Todoroki's eyes. Todoroki's eyes have no emotion in them, but their are hints of confusion in them. Logan then does a arm stretch and then some leg stretches. The two then get into fighting stances.

**"BEGIN!"** Yells Present Mic.

A surge of ice comes from Todoroki. The ice is closing in on Logan, who just lets it hit him. The crowd is shocked by this. The most powerful student had just let the attack hit.

"It's over Stark. Even with your power, you are just another person with a quirk." Says Todoroki.

"You victory will have to wait." Says Logan from behind Todoroki.

Todoroki then spins around and fires off another ice attack. Logan is once again hit by the ice. But he appears ether beside Todoroki or behind him. Todoroki then realized something.

"He's using his telepathic part of his quirk! He's making me see illusions, while also making everyone else see them as well. If he appears behind me... Then he's in front of me!" Thinks Todoroki as he sees Logan pop up behind him.

Todoroki instead fires off a ice attack in front of him. A grunt is then heard and the fake Logan disappears. The real Logan then appears with his leg slow getting covered by ice. Todoroki then has the ice go even further up Logan's leg.

"I've won Stark. Yield." Says Todoroki.

"No." Says Logan.

His body then gets purple lines all over his body. The ice around his legs then melts away or he flexes his leg muscles. He then surges forwards and give Todoroki a swift palm strike to the gut. The blow was painful for Todoroki, but him hitting a ice barricade to stop him from going out of bounds was more painful.

"You know, Midoriya's new trick, he didn't come up with it. I did." Says Logan with the purple energy getting brighter.

Todoroki just's glares at Logan. Logan then kicks off the ground. In a blink of an eye, Logan was in front of Todoroki. Logan had his arm pulled back for a punch. Todoroki rolls to the side. Logan's fist makes the whole area shake. Most of the arena was shoved upwards. The crowd all Yelp or eep in surprise, due to them not expecting the sudden quake. Todoroki was thrown into the air by one of the earth chucks. He then lands hard on his side. He slowly gets back up.

"Your getting slower Todoroki. With all that ice you used earlier, your going to give yourself frostbite if you don't use your fire. Just use it and make this worth your while." Says a serious Logan.

"Never! I rather die, then give him the satisfaction!" Says a angry Todoroki.

"I really didn't what to do this, but you forced my hand." Says Logan.

Logan then had the earth rise up to clamp down onto Todoroki's arms by the wrists. Todoroki struggles against the restrains. Logan then opens a portal and puts his hand through. He then taps Todoroki's chest, above his heart. Everyone then sees Todoroki stop struggling. Logan then removes the restrains.

"Walk out of bounds." Says a sadden Logan.

"Alright." Says a calm Todoroki.

He then walks towards the remains of the arena. Everyone had saw it happen. Some we're confused, but Aizawa had clarified that Logan took over Todoroki's mind. Some we're somewhat understanding. The ones near the bottom heard Logan sound sadden using his quirk to force Todoroki to walk out of bounds. But one person was beyond angry.

**"SHOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP WALKING AND FIGHT!"** Yells Endeavour.

_"He can't hear you Endeavour. All his thoughts have been jacked by me. I really didn't what to use this power on my opponents, but Todoroki forced my hand."_ Says Logan as he telepathically told Endeavour and the entire stadium.

Todoroki then had stepped out of bounds, which Logan had deactivate his mind control on him. Todoroki then falls to his hands and knees in exhaustion. Todoroki then hears Midnight call out the winner.

**"TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS. THE WINNER IS LOGAN STARK!"** Yells Midnight.

The crowd then cheers for Logan. Todoroki just gains a defeated look and looks down at the ground.

_"He's to powerful. How can I ever beat him if I can't even..."_ Todoroki is then cut off from his rant.

The reason for that, was due to Logan helping him up to his feet. Logan then puts Todoroki's arm around his neck. Todoroki would have tried to get away from Logan, but he was too tired to try.

"Let's get you to the nurse's station." Says Logan.

Logan then teleports the two to Recovery Girl's nurses office.

**In the office**

Recovery Girl finished healing Todoroki's injuries. She then checks Logan over. She had also gotten a good look at Logan's massive scar on his right side. Todoroki had also gotten a good look at it. Recovery Girl and Todoroki both wondered what happened to Logan. Logan gives them a quick answer. The answer was that he got it when his quirk went hey wire last year before he came to Japan, it was also the year that he lost both his parents. The two students then thank Recovery Girl and they leave. They both walk in silence for awhile towards their classes booth.

"Why didn't you use your fire?" Asked Logan.

"As I said during our fight. I didn't want to give my old man the satisfaction." Replies Todoroki.

"You mean Endeavour." Says Logan.

In one swift motion, Todoroki had gotten in front of Logan and had grabbed onto his shirt.

"How do you know that." Todoroki says with a dangerous tone.

Logan then explains. After Todoroki had his conversation with Midoriya, Logan had Midoriya talk to him. Logan then explains that he read Midoriya's mind to get the full picture of the conversation the two had. Logan then says he wanted to know why Todoroki had declared war on Midoriya. Todoroki listened to Logan very closely on his explanation.

"There you are Shoto." Comes a deep voice.

_"Sh*t."_ Says Logan in his head.

There to the two boys right is none other then Endeavour. Also, Endeavour didn't look happy at the moment, due to him glaring at Logan.

"Stark." Says Endeavour with some venom in his voice.

"Sup Endeavour." Says a casual Logan.

Endeavour then shifts his eyes to Todoroki. The latter just gives a small glare to the number two hero.

"Come Shoto, we're leaving. You need more training." Orders Endeavour.

"No/No he doesn't." Says Todoroki and Logan.

Logan then said.

"He doesn't need more training. Sure we are in a hero school meant to train the next generation of heroes. But the training Todoroki is doing is just fine. What was your training you gave Shoto when he was four... Oh right, beating the ever loving sh*t out of him. Todoroki maybe your son, but he will never be your tool for your own desires. He will carve a path himself. One of the things my dad taught me was this. I quote, 'You don't need to be like them. You need to be better then them.' Now if you excuse us, we need to get back to our classmates. See ya."

Logan then teleports himself and Todoroki back to their booth.

**Back at class 1A's booth**

The group is watching Bakugo and Tokoyami fight each other. The fight so far is somewhat one sided. Bakugo had a mysterious advantage over Tokoyami.

"What the hell! That bird had the advantage over me, so why is he losing?!?" Complains Mina.

"It's cause of the light Mina." Says Logan as he appears with Todoroki.

"What do you mean Logan?" Asked Midoriya.

"Think about it. Tokoyami's quirk is called Dark Shadow. A shadow creature resides in Tokoyami. So it would stand to reason, that Dark Shadow needs the area to be darker to be more powerful. Today, there is very little clouds to block out the sun. Also, Bakugo's quirk makes light every time he uses it." Answers Logan as he sits down.

They then see Bakugo hold his hands together and make a blinding light appear. They then see that Bakugo had pinned Tokoyami. They then hear the winner of the match.

**"TOKOYAMI YIELDS! THE WINNER IS KATSUKI BAKUGO!"** Yells Midnight.

**"AND THATS A WRAP FOR THE SECOND TO LAST MATCH PEOPLE! AND HERE ARE YOUR FINAL COMBATANTS!"** Yells Present Mic.

The screen then shows everyone the last fight's combatants. They all cheer to see Logan's face on the screen, he was also smiling and pointing at the crowd in the photo. Bakugo was just smiling like a madman. Present Mic then says that they will have a short break for the two combatants to rest up a little bit from their fights.

**In Logan's waiting room**

Logan is using the time stone to look into the future. He sees the multiple outcomes of the fight. He sees about one hundred timelines, each was different. But, out of all the timelines, Logan won fifty of them. So Logan had some opinions to choose from on how to beat Bakugo. He then coughs up some blood. Over the course of the sports festival, Logan had steadily gotten worse with his special condition. The soul stone was still pulling at his arm, it wanted to rejoin him. He had at some points gotten light headed and nearly fell over. Other times he almost blacked out. Logan then hears the door open and he sees his friends. The ones that had came was Midoriya, Ochaco, Momo, Kaminair, Jiro, Mina, and Kirishima. He smiles at them.

"Hey guys. You came to give me some good luck?" Says Logan as he gets up, while throwing his clean next under the table.

"You bet!" Says a bubbly Mina with a smile.

"Of course man! Your the one of the strongest in the class! Your also the manliest person I know!" Says Kirishima with his signature smile.

"So are you going to use the full power of your quirk and snap your fingers to win the match?" Asked Momo.

"No. I'm winning this thing without resorting to that kind of move. I can only do that move three times a week. I've know that having the ultimate counter to everything is cool and all. But then what's the point of me even fighting, when I could just snap away the competition. Besides, I can't." Says Logan.

"What do you mean 'I can't'? You done it in the past before." Says a confused Jiro.

"You even nearly snapped your finger to stop Jiro from teasing you." Says Kaminair.

"What I mean is that, I can still snap my fingers, but nothing will change. I found out about this when I was training by myself. My quirk must be on the fritz or something. But I'm sure I'll be fine to fight." Says Logan with a smile.

**"WOULD THE LAST TWO COMBATANTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA!"** Yells Present Mic.

"That's my queue, wish me luck." Says Logan.

"We will!" Says a exited Mina, Ochaco, and Jiro.

"Be careful Logan, Kachann can be unpredictable when he wants too." Says Midoriya.

"Fight like hell dude!" Said Kirishima and Kaminair.

"Good luck Logan." Says Momo.

They then see Logan leave the room. They also leave, but Kaminair noticed something underneath the table. The group see him go over to the table and bend down.

"What are you doing dude?" Asked Kirishima.

"What's this? Wonders Kaminair.

Kaminair then freezes when he gets a good look at the object in his hand. It was a crumpled up piece of clean next. But the thing that made Kaminair freeze up, was the thing on the clean next. Blood. Fresh blood to be process. The other then see what Kaminair picked up.

"Hey. You guys are going to miss the fight. What are guys looking at." Says Todoroki who came into the room.

"This. Did you notice anything wrong with Logan lately?" Asked Ochaco.

Todoroki then is shown the clean next with the blood on it. He says that it could be Logan's or someone else's blood. But Kaminair said that Logan was the only one in the room and that most of their injures have been minor, if you don't count Midoriya's arms. Kaminair also adds that, Logan look exhausted after the Calvary battle. They all know that it is hard for Logan to get exhausted with his quirk. Momo then suggests that they all go to Logan's place with mister Aizawa to get some answers. They also then figure out that they shouldn't ask Logan directly, but they should ask Natasha if they could hang out together, while also telling her what could be wrong with Logan. They then leave to go watch the last fight.

**In the arena**

**"ALRIGHT FOLKS, LET'S GET THIS FIGHT UNDERWAY! TO YOUR RIGHT, IS A GUY WHO BLOWS AWAY THE COMPETITION. THAT WOULD BE ONE, KATSUKI BAKUGO!" **Yells Present Mic.

The crowd cheers for the arrival of Bakugo. Bakugo himself, just has his hands in his pockets. He has a emotionless face.

_"Soon. Soon everyone will see who is top dog here."_ Thinks Bakugo with a smile growing on his face.

A portal then forms.

**"OH, WHAT'S THIS?!? IT WOULD APPEAR ARE NEXT COMPETITOR IS HERE! THIS GUY WITH THE ALL POWERFUL QUIRKS, BUT IS A GOOD GUY! IS ONE LOGAN STARK!"** Yelled Present Mic.

From the portal comes Logan. He has a smile on his face as he walks out of the portal. He then gets a serious face when he looks at Bakugo.

"Bakugo." Says Logan.

"Logan." Says Bakugo.

_"He must be taking me seriously if he is calling me by my first name and not his nickname he gave me."_ Thinks Logan to himself.

**"COMBATANTS READY!"** Yells Present Mic.

Bakugo puts his arms to his side. He also has some small explosions go off in his hands. Logan gets low to the ground. A red glow was coming from his right arm.

**"BEGIN!"** Yelled Present Mic.

Logan then slammed his right hand onto the ground. Everyone present yelled out.

**"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!"**

The reason why was because Logan launched off a ice attack, just like Todoroki.

**"GOD DAMMIT!"** Yells Bakugo as he blasts away the ice.

The attack had stopped and Logan has his arm stop glowing red. Present Mic then complements on what happened. Aizawa had clarified that Logan used his reality powers to make it seem he had Todoroki's quirk. A rumbling sound is then heard. The ice then gets blasted apart. Bakugo then grabs the ice and the ice melts a little bit.

"Your a dead man Stark." Says Bakugo with a snarl.

Bakugo then launches himself forwards with a bang. Logan side steps his attack. Logan then powers up, but he gets light headed. Bakugo gets a solid hit on Logan. Logan slides back a bit, just near the boundary of the arena. Logan just looks at Bakugo. He sees Bakugo give him a murderous smile.

_"Damn, my condition is worst then I thought. It is effecting me, even through my fake out look. I have to be careful, one wrong move will have me losing and Bakugo winning."_ Thinks Logan.

Logan then smiles, which makes Bakugo angry for some reason.

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING!"** Yells Bakugo, who charges Logan.

Logan then teleports behind Bakugo and gets a hit on Bakugo.

"I'm just having a good time. It is a festival after all. I'm just happy to face a opponent like you... Nukago." Says Logan.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** Yells Bakugo with pure rage.

"Nukago. That's a more fitting nickname for you. Kachann doesn't really roll off the tongue. Besides, you can really be a nuke that went off due to your constant anger issues and God complex." Says Logan as he back flips away from Bakugo, while also landing a kick to the chin.

Bakugo then grabs his chin in pain. He glares at Logan with utter hatred and rage. Logan then stands up straight. Logan then looks like he would fall over to his left, but, Logan surges forward while keeping his body low. When Logan gets close to Bakugo, he hits Bakugo in curtain places on his left arm. He then jumps through a portal to get some distance from Bakugo.

"What did that accomplish Stark!" Says Bakugo with some annoyance.

"Nothing really, other then make that arm useless to you." Says a smug Logan.

Bakugo then try's to move his left arm, but it doesn't move. Bakugo knows that the arm isn't broken or dislocated. So that leads Bakugo to realize that Logan knows about pressure points on the human body.

_"Damn it! He could put me down in a few hits. Now I'm down an arm. I can possible still use it, but I can't aim it. Damn you Stark!"_ Thinks Bakugo.

Bakugo then blinks and Logan is in front of him. Bakugo flinches and throws a fist at Logan. But Logan then surges behind Bakugo, the purple glow on Logan had gotten brighter. Logan had his fist pulled back. Bakugo could only turn around to see Logan throw his punch.

**'DEATH'**

Bakugo could practically see the word in front of him. Even he is a tiny bit afraid of Logan's strength. But the fist stops just mere inches from Bakugo's face, it was on a upward angle.

**'BOOM!'**

A explosive wind pressure wave passes Bakugo. The crowds screams in fear of being blown away. Bakugo was blown back, but not out of bounds. They all look up. In the sky was some clouds, but, some of the clouds had a perfect hole in them. Bakugo then sees Logan flatter in his stance. A small bit of blood was seen coming from Logan's mouth. Logan then powers down and the purple glow goes back to his left arm, but the purple energy stays there. Everyone was speechless. A single kid in school could possibly have the strength of thy All Might. Bakugo the slowly gets back up.

"You... 'Huff'... Still... 'Huff'... Want to fight Bakugo?" Says a tired Logan.

"No sh*t Stark." Says Bakugo.

Logan then thinks to himself.

_"I don't think I should use that level of power after awhile. A jump to thirty percent was very risky. But it gave Bakugo a little bit of a scare and shows everyone my power. Got to end this fast, my vision is starting to get blurry."_

It was true for Logan. His vision was getting blurry. He then sees Bakugo charge him. Logan then let's Bakugo pass him. Logan hits Bakugo as he passes him in the other arm. Logan then grabs Bakugo by the waist and does a suplex slam on to the ground. A painful grunt is then heard from Bakugo.

"Midnight... Call it." Says Logan as he pins down Bakugo.

Logan used the reality stone to turn the ground around Bakugo's hands into metal clamps. This gets Bakugo extremely p*sed.

**"DON'T YOU F*ING DARE CALL IT! I CAN STILL FIGHT! STARK! REMOVE THESE CUFF AND UNDO WHAT EVER YOU DID TO MY ARM! THE FIGHT ISN'T OVER! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO WIN THIS FIGHT! I NEVER LOSE! YOU HEAR ME STARK! I NEVER LOSE! HEROES NEVER LOSE ETHER! SO IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! MMMMMMMMMMM!"** Yells Bakugo, before Logan made a clamp over his mouth.

"For the love of God. Would you shut up. Midnight call it." Says a annoyed Logan.

Logan could feel Bakugo struggle in his grip. Bakugo thrashed from side to side, he tried to head but Logan, he even used his quirk on the clamps but to no effect.

**"The winner is..."** Starts Midnight.

_"No! Don't take this from me! I have to win! I have to be like All Might!"_ Thinks Bakugo as tears start to form.

**"LOGAN STARK!!!!!"** Yells Midnight with a smile on her face.

_"Logan... You've come so far. I'm so proud of you. I'm even proud to call you my son."_ Thinks Midnight as she smiles at Logan.

From the time Logan came into Midnight's life, it was hard at first. But as time went by and the hardships that came with it. Nermuri had bounded with Logan. A boy form another universe, one that gave his life to save trillions of lives, a boy broken when he talked to her about his nightmares. A boy who shone with pride and creativity. Now Nermuri knows that she and Logan aren't related by blood, but it doesn't matter to her. Logan was like a son she could ever ask for. Natasha was also like a daughter to her. The three we're family. Nermuri also knows that Natasha emails her parents back in Canada. Nermuri have a few times gotten emails from Natasha's parents thanking her for taking care of their little girl.

**"LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!"** Cheers the crowd in the stadium.

**"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"** Screams Bakugo.

Bakugo, for the forth time, had lost. Twice to both Midoriya and Logan. If you look close enough to Bakugo's face, you can see some tears fall from his eyes. They then get both Bakugo and Logan to the nurses office.

**"AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR THE FIRST YEAR STUDENT SPORTS FESTIVAL! STAY TUNE FOR THE AWARD CEREMONY FOLKS!"** Yells Present Mic.

**Up in class 1A's booth**

The group of class 1A are so happy for Logan. A guy that lost his parents last year and having to move to Japan. A guy that helps them in anyway he can. Ether be it by training with them or making them some support gear with his own two hands.

That fight was amazing!" Says Midoriya, who had written down some notes on Logan's powers.

Logan's notes had taken up two whole pages in a single note book.

"No kidding! Did you guys feel like you would be blown away by the pressure wave Logan made. It was like on the level of All Might's punches!" Says a wowed Ochaco.

"Hey? Where's Momo?" Asked a curious Hagakure.

They all look at Momo's seat. They only see a cup of pop half emptied. They begin to think that she went to the bathroom after the fight finished. But they we're wrong. True that Momo left after the fight, but she didn't go to the bathroom. She went to go see Logan. They all saw the two fighters get carted off by medical robots due to the fatigue and some minor injuries.

**In the nurse's office**

Logan for one is absolutely exhausted. Beads of sweat are seen on his forehead. He is taking deep breathes. Recovery Girl had given him some water and some food to get some energy back. He had very little injuries to heal, so he wasn't that tired. Bakugo was the one to be sleeping a little bit, but he woke up a little while latter. When Bakugo saw Logan, he immediately jumped at Logan to fight him again. But he was stopped by Logan with a simple karate chop to the head with little power behind it. Logan was scolded by Recovery Girl for being ruff with Bakugo after their fight. But she understood why Logan had knocked Bakugo out. Bakugo did have a bit of a god complex and some anger issues. So they moved him to a different room. Right now Logan is looking over his bandages that are torn. He was using his shirt as a cover to hide his arm. A knock is then heard.

"Come in." Said Logan.

The door opens and Momo then walks in.

"Oh, hey Momo." Said Logan with a wave of his hand.

"Congratulations on winning Logan." Says Momo with a smile.

"Thanks." Says Logan.

Momo then noticed that Logan was shirtless again. She then blushes at the sight of Logan's muscles. She then sees his massive scar on his right side.

"Where did he get that scar?" Momo wonders in her head.

"My I have a seat?" Asked Momo.

"Sure." Says Logan.

Momo then pulls up a chair.

"So... See anything you like." Says Logan as he flexes his muscles.

This gets Momo's face to explode in blush. There was even steam coming out of her ears at the sight of Logan flexing his muscles at her.

**"LOGAN! COULD YOU NOT!"** Says a extremely embarrassed Momo, who puts her hands over her face and eyes.

Logan just's laughs and pats Momo's head with his left arm. The shirt he was using as a cover falls off and into Momo's lap. She then see the shirt on her lap as she looks down.

_"Wait a minute. Logan was using that as a cover for his arm. So that means..."_ Thinks Momo as she raises her head.

She then sees Logan's left arm uncovered for the first time. It was a dull blackish purple colour. When she pokes it, it still bends but it feels like a metal like material. She then hears Logan grunt in pain.

**"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"** Yells Momo in guilt.

"It's alright, just don't apply pressure to my arm. Ok?" Says Logan.

"Ok." Says Momo.

She then gently has her hand grab Logan metal arm. She then sees his hand. On the hand was six gem like stones. One green, one blue, one red, one yellow, one orange, and one purple. She then gets a curious look on her face, as well as a wowed look. She then feels the stones. The stones had a somewhat smooth surface, with some bumps on them. The red one felt more like jello, due to it feeling more soft. Logan then explains what the stones are. He says that the stones represent the six powers he hasn't the seventh power being the metal arm.

"What is the arm made of? Is it a bio-organic metal? Oh that's a stupid question, of course it is organic like metal." Says Momo.

"No it is real metal. All of my family members born with all seven quirks, have a high iron levels in their blood. So when the six other quirks surface, one of their arms becomes metal. But not the whole arm, just five millimetres deep." Says Logan.

Momo then points to the gems on Logan's hand.

"And what are these?" Asked Momo.

"Those gemlike stones on my hand are the fiscal manifestation of my six quirks. Each one representing a power I have. The green one is time. Reality is represented as the red one. Power is purple and soul is orange. I don't know why my relatives called the orange gemlike stone the 'Soul Stone'. I don't even know how it works. Then finally the blue one is space." Replies Logan.

Momo had payed close attention when Logan explained the gems on his hand. The door then opens.

**"CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING LOGAN!"** Yells Logan's classmates.

Everyone had came too congratulate Logan for winning the sports festival. Jiro then gets a teasing smirk.

"Did we interrupt you two?" Says a smirking Jiro.

A wave of red goes around Jiro and she is then restrained by a metal rod. Logan the holds up his left arm and they all see it. The yellow coloured gem then glows a little bit.

"Don't make me mind control you Jiro. If you do, I'll make you give your first kiss to Mineta." Says a dead serious Logan.

"You wouldn't dare." Says Jiro.

**"PLEASE DO!!!"** Yells Mineta.

"Continue to tease, then I will." Says Logan as he removes the metal rod.

Mina then runs up and grabs his arm.

"Guys look!" Says a shocked Mina.

**"AH! F*KING CHRIST MINA! LET GO!"** Yells Logan in pain.

Mina had flinched when Logan yelled at her. They all see Logan hold his arm in pain. He then glares at Mina, who runs and hides behind Kirishima.

"Sorry." Says a guilty Mina.

"Just don't grab my arm and apply pressure. Alright." Says Logan as he rubs his arm.

"That's probably the first time we heard you swear Logan." Says Tsuyu.

"So what." Says Logan.

The rest then get a good look at Logan's left arm. Some see a small crevasse that starts from his wrist and spirals to the right all the way to his shoulder. Others noticed the gems on Logan's hand as well and ask some questions. Midoriya had asked where was Bakugo. Logan just says, that Bakugo had to be put in a different room due to him trying to fight Logan again. Logan then sees Recovery Girl come in with some new bandages. She then has him bend down a bit, so she could put the bandages on. Logan does as he told.

**At the reward ceremony**

The crowd was going wild. The top three students we're on pedestals. Tokoyami was in third place. Logan was in first, he need a cane to keep himself up due to him still being tired. Bakugo was second, which he wasn't happy about. Bakugo had both his hands clamped together by thick metal. A cement pillar was behind him and he was strapped to the pillar. He was also tied down to the ground. A metal mouth piece was over his mouth. He was yelling and thrashing around. Bakugo mostly faced Logan and yelled at him. Logan could only guest that the words Bakugo was using we're curse words.

_"That should be me! Damn you Stark!"_ Yells Bakugo in his head.

"Such blood lust." Says Tokoyami.

"True that my friend." Says Logan.

**"NOW FOR THE REWARD CEREMONY!"** Yells Midnight.

**"HA HA HA HA!"** Comes a familiar voice.

"Wow it's him!"

"No way!"

**"ALL MIGHT!"** Yells the crowd as they see the number one hero.

All Might is in his muscle form. He is in his hero costume. He then goes up to Tokoyami.

**"GREAT WORK YOUNG TOKOYAMI! HERE'S YOUR METAL!"** Says All Might.

All Might then puts the metal over Tokoyami's heads. All Might then bends down and gives Tokoyami a hug, with a pat on the back.

Next was Bakugo. He was a bit more aggressive when he got his metal. Bakugo yelled out he didn't deserve it. But All Might put the metal on Bakugo anyway. Last was Logan. Logan bowed his head to get the metal on him. He also received a hug and a pat on the back from All Might.

**"CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG STARK! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!"** Says All Might.

"I will." Says Logan.

**Mean while at another part of the stadium**

"You kids sure?" Asked Aizawa.

"We are sure. This has to be Logan's." Says a worried Momo.

Midoriya, Ochaco, Kirishima, Kaminair, Iida, Todoroki, Mina, Jiro, and Momo had told Aizawa what they found in the locker room before Logan's fight with Bakugo.

"During the aftermath of calvary battle, Logan looked exhausted. From all the training we had together with him, Logan shouldn't get tired with the power side of his quirk." Says Midoriya.

"We're planing on going to Logan's place before the storm comes." Says Kirishima.

During the sports festival, a storm was heading for Japan. It was a thunder storm and it was huge. The news channels we're told to inform the public. The storm would hit four days after the Sports festival. Everyone was told to stay inside during the storm too.

"Alright, I come along. I'll also inform Midnight. Since she is Logan's guardian here in Japan." Says Aizawa.

The nine friends then go looking for Natasha. They then tell her what is possibly wrong with Logan. She agrees with them and invites them over a day before the storm hits. Testsutestsu and Kendo we're walking by them. They also inform them as well. Kendo asked it she and Testsutestsu could also come. They say yes.

"We should also bring clothes just incase the storm hits early." Says Momo.

They then disperse. The ceremony had ended. They all then go home to rest. Soon they will see Logan and see what is wrong with him.

But they wish they known sooner.

To be continued

**That's a wrap for the sports festival arc. Next a omake chapter explaining what happens if Logan removes the infinity stones. After that, the internship arc. Also, I'm going to be adding a new hulkbuster armour and a new armour. Give me ideas for the new armour in the comments. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. MHA and any marvel characters/items belong to their respective owners. I will also take this time to explain why Logan used the stones on some people in the sports festival. Even thou Logan vowed to never use the stones on people, only as a last resort. He couldn't use his armour or other weapons, due to said items not helping with his "quirk". This would put a huge disadvantage on everyone who faces him. So grill me for not fallowing previous chapters or not. Also, those who nitpick about spelling and what not, I don't care, just not that much. English may be the language I read/speak/write in, but it wasn't my strong suit in school. But enough talk and onto the story!**

**Chapter 8: the Storm and Acceptance**

Logan was getting ready to remove the time, reality, mind, and space stones. He had worked none stop, only stopping to eat/sleep, on the stone remover. He had made it a lot bigger, added some extra arms to do more stones at once and a storage area for the stones. The soul stone was flouting in the storage device. Logan decided to keep the power stone just in case he need it. He then puts on the pads to monitor his heart.

"Logan. You have to accept the fact that you and only you, can hold the stones. It pains me to see you like this. I also know that your to stubborn to listen. Just... Please think this through." Says Apollo.

"I have thought it through. The stones are a threat, so I'm removing the threat. If I so as much kill someone, I could never forgive myself. I can't take that chance of me slipping up. Besides, I have you guys and the other weapons my fellow avengers used. So let's get this show on the road." Says Logan.

"Alright." Says a sadden Apollo.

**In Nermui's house**

Nermui was pacing back and forth. Aizawa would be coming soon, with some of Logan's classmates. The ones coming we're Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Mie Hatsume, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminair, Kyoka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, and two from Vlad's class. A girl named Itsuka Kendo and a boy named Testsutestsu Testsutestsu. Natasha was also worried for Logan. They both look at the door frame that lead to the pocket dimension Logan had. Nermui was tempted to go in there and convince Logan to tell her what is wrong with him. The two women then hear the door bell go off.

"I got it." Says Natasha.

A few minutes later, Natasha comes in with all the ones that came to see Logan. Mie Hatsume was a last minute add on, due to her being at the school when Aizawa was leaving. Power Loader had Aizawa take her with him, due to the storm coming. Nermui sees that they all had some suit cases with them. She was smart enough to go shopping yesterday. The storm would last about four to five days. They had filled the fridge in the pocket dimension with some food as well, just in case they ran out.

"Where is he?" Asked Aizawa with a serious look in his eyes.

"He's in there." Says Nermui as she goes into the P.D.D.T.

They all fallow her into the area. Testsutestsu and Kendo are in ah with the level of detail in the area. Both of them get brought up to speed on what the space is. They then see a green bubble around something.

"That's Logan alright. What do you think he is doing?" Asked Kirishima.

They then see the bubble come down. They all see a shirtless Logan on a reclined chair, like the ones in the dentist office. They see Logan has on some pads on his chest, possibly monitoring his heart. Logan has his hand in a device that holds it down. They also see a robotic arm take off the time stone and place it in a containment area. They also see the space, mind, and soul stones.

**"LOGAN! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"** Yells Nermui.

"**Jesus Christ!** You scared me. Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Said a winded Logan.

They all see the arms fire beams of light onto the red stone or the reality stone.

"Logan. We know your not fine. We found a clean next with your blood on it. And why are you removing the gems from your arm? Aren't they the manifestations of your six other quirks?" Said a worried Momo.

"To answer your questions, I'm removing a threat." Says Logan.

"What threat?" Asked a worried Iida.

"Me. I'm the threat. If I don't have all the stones, I can't hurt anyone." Says Logan.

"But your not a threat! Your a good guy! How could you be a threat?" Says a shock Ochaco.

"She's right. Look we understand..." Start Kaminair.

"No. You. Don't." Says Logan.

"What?" Says everyone.

"You all don't understand. You don't have the power of universe at your finger tips. I could merely snap my finger and kill any living thing I think of. This power I have... I hate it. It cost me everything. My parents, my aunt/uncles, family friends that we're there the day I lost control, and the god damn cherry on top, my five year old sister. All the people I knew, turned to dust in front of my eyes. So none of you understand." Says Logan with a very annoyed/sad tone in his voice.

"You had a little sister." Says Jiro, who was almost ready to yell at Logan.

"Yes I did. Now she's gone. On that day, I vowed on my life, that I would end this cycle and remove the stones. But, now the day has come." Says Logan.

**'Ting'**

A small ting is heard. The robotic arm then lifts up the reality stone. Logan then flexes his hand and stands up. The arm puts reality stone into the containment field. They all see the stone become liquid and slam into the energy field, it looked like it wanted to return to Logan.

"There. Threat neutralize and safely contained. I'm only keeping the power part of my quirk, just incase. Now I can... Wow head rush." Says Logan.

**'THUMP!'**

**"LOGAN!"** Yells everyone.

They all rush to Logan's side. Aizawa then flips Logan over to his back. Logan begins to cough and a tiny amount of blood is seen on the corner of his mouth. A wave of red then goes over Logan and everyone gasped. Logan was deathly pale, his left are was a light greyish purple, his eyes had lost their colours, but the purple colour was still there.

**'SNAP. CHREEK.'**

They then see the metal are cracking. Small amounts of blood was leaking out of the cracks.

"Apollo! What's wrong with Logan!" Said a very panic Nermui and Aizawa.

"I'm fine. Just a small side effect... I'm going to take a nap now." Says a very tired Logan.

They see Logan's eyes close, but he was just barely breathing.

**"GET HIM IN THE CHAIR! NOW!"** Yells a panicked Apollo.

Kirishima and Testsutestsu grab Logan from under his arms. But Logan just falls down.

**"WHY DID YOU DROP HIM! HE'S ALREADY INJURED ENOUGH!"** Yells Apollo.

"We didn't!" Says Kirishima and Testsutestsu in announce.

"Guys look." Says a scared Momo.

They all see Logan flicker from somewhat see through, to being solid again. They also see him breathing a less. They then get him into the he chair. Apollo then looks over the readings. The readings weren't good. The vibranium that is on Logan's left arm, is being expelled from his body. He was also seemed to be ghosting from reality. Apollo then thinks back to when Thanos first snapped his fingers. All the people effected turned to dust. Logan when he came to this universe, had also turned to dust.

_"The stones! They must be keeping him together somehow! If a stone gets removed, he slowly looses his life! But, if someone took all of the stones off Logan, he dies. God damn it Logan!"_ Thinks Apollo.

The arms then grab one of the stones each. The vice then holds Logan's hand down. The arms then slowly place the stones back in their original places. They all see power lines form on Logan's arm. The lines race along his arm and up to his shoulder. The heart monitors shows that Logan is stabilizing. Logan then gasps awake. The ones near him hug him, specifically Momo, Natasha, and Nermui.

"As I was saying. I can now move on with my..." Says Logan but he was cut off.

**'CLANG!'**

**"MOTHER*ER! APOLLO! WHAT THE HELL!"** Yells Logan in pain as he holds his head.

**"ME! HOW ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"** Yells Apollo as he is back in his 'body' per say.

Logan while still rubbing his head, looks at the containment field. He then feels his eyes widen. He then slowly looks down at his arm. He then feels his anger rise. Apollo then shows him the surveillance video. Logan sees himself fall over. Then seeing his left arm slow tear itself apart. He then sees himself ghosting out of existence. The stones reviving him and so on.

"Logan if you remove the stones, you die. You have to come to terms that the stones are forever part of you." Says a calm Apollo.

A wall of metal then forms in a wave of red. Purple light is seen gathering on Logan's left.

"God..."

Logan then throws a punch at the metal wall. It made a loud clanging sound happens when Logan's fist met the wall.

**"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I GET RID OF THESE F*ING STONES!"** Yells Logan in anger.

Now, most of the people present have known Logan a long time or a couple months. They seen him express happiness, some sadness, announce, very little disappointment, and some other emotions. This was the first time they had seen Logan angry. The way he yelled, it was like he had tried before to get rid of his quirk. Most of them wanted to reach out to him, but they didn't know how to react.

"Logan. Please we're your friends. You can tell us what's wrong. We can help you." Says a cautious Midoriya.

"No you can't. None of you know what's it like to kill someone close to you. To see the people you love die near you or in your arms. To see the life leave their eyes. To have them saying 'I don't want to go' over and over again. To them saying one last thing to you." Says Logan as he takes a deep breath of air.

He then continues to speak. He says.

"I. Can. Still. Hear. Them. I can hear them in my dreams when I sleep. I get the same scene over and over and over again. It's like a god damn broken record, it keeps playing."

As Logan was talking, they all saw tears flowing down his cheeks. They don't know how long this was going for, but it was long enough to bring Logan to this state. Nermui and Natasha we're the first to comfort Logan. The two had known him the longest. The others soon go over to try to comfort Logan. Some hug Logan. Some just put one of their hands on his shoulder.

"Easy there Logan. Let it out." Says Nermui.

Nermui had only seen Logan cry like this once. That was when he had started to have the nightmares. They all stay with Logan for a while. Until they hear some 'people' call out.

**"THERE'S THE F*ER!"**

**"GET IT!" **

**"WHERE IS IT!"**

**"THERE! ON YOUR RIGHT!"**

**"KILL IT!"**

They all see four regular armour's come around the corner and one huge armour. The bigger armour is coloured desert cameo. It has huge claws attachments and jackhammers. They could just barely see drills in its wrists. It trips over the Athena armour and falls over. The Artemis, Riot, and Pluto armour's then come around the corner as well. They then run into the bigger armour. The group around Logan just look at them with a questioning look. They then hear Logan chuckle a little bit.

"There's the Logan we know." Says Kaminair.

"Yeah! Logan, your the one to always cheer us up. So stop being so sad." Says Mina.

**"AHHHHHHH! SCARY LADY! SCARY LADY!"** Yells Riot.

They all see Riot in the bigger armour's arms. He was also pointing at Hatsume.

"There there. I'm here." Says the bigger armour.

"Uh, Logan? Mind telling us what happen and who is this."

"Hatsume somehow gave Riot PTSD, which I'm still figuring out how. And the bigger armour is Quake, my other hulkbuster armour." Says Logan.

"Hi." Says Quake.

"Also what we're they chasing?" Asked Kendo.

"The first this Natasha tried to cook. Lets just leave it at that." Says Logan.

They all leave the P.D.D.T and into the living room of Nermui's house. A thunder clap is then heard. The storm had arrived early.

"Looks like you guys are staying here for the storm." Says Nermui.

"I'll go get the rooms ready and some tents." Says Logan.

**One hour later**

The group we're eating dinner. They had to eat dinner in the log house, due to the kitchen in Nermui's house being too small to fit them all in it. Testsutestsu then noticed a doorway.

"Hey? What's in here?" Asked Testsutestsu.

"Only the coolest VR room ever!" Says a exited Mina.

"She's right. Our whole class played a game in there. It was fun." Says Logan.

The others class 1A students just shudder at the memory.

"Cool! Say, how bout we all play something after dinner." Says Testsutestsu with a smile.

"Sure and you can choose the game." Says Natasha.

"Well you kids have fun. I'm going to have a nap." Says Aizawa as he starts to climb into his sleeping bag.

"Oh come on Aizawa. Don't be a party poorer. Just one game and it will be fine. It can't be that hard." Says Nermui.

After they had cleaned up, they head into the room. Logan gives the new comers a quick run down. He then shows Testsutestsu a selection of games.

"Logan. Remember last time we played a game in here?" Says Jiro.

"Yeah. It was fun." Says a smiling Logan.

"For you it was. It was terrifying for us. I still have nightmares about it." Says Midoriya.

"Hey guys! We're doing this one!" Calls Testsutestsu.

They all see the tittle. Then they look at Logan, who's smile is growing by the second.

**"NOT THAT ONE!"** Yells all the people that played that game before with Logan.

**One game of fun (torture) later**

The group walk out of the room. Hatsume had to be carried out by Iida.

"Never again. Never again." Said a scared Hatsume.

Testsutestsu was pale as a ghost. He was scared s*tless. Kendo was also guiding him out of the room. Aizawa had his regular look on his face. Nermui walked out of the room with some help of Natasha, due to Nermui almost passing out after they played.

"So how did you like that. Round two anyone?" Said a smiling Logan.

"Your evil." Says Testsutestsu.

"I wasn't that bad." Says Logan.

"Hatsume nearly had a panic attack. Nermui passed out after you got her. You also turn into a sadist when you play that game." Says Kirishima.

They then get the sleeping arrangements done. Due the amount of people at Nermui's house, they all had to double up. Aizawa would sleep with Nermui. Todoroki would go with Natasha. Mina and Kirishima would share a tent. Momo had to go with Logan, much to her embarrassment. Iida volunteered to go with Hatsume. Ochaco and Midoriya turned multiple shades of red when they found out they would be sleeping with each other. Kaminair and Jiro would sleep together. Lastly, Kendo and Testsutestsu would share a room. They all then watch a movie before they go to bed.

**Later that night**

Momo hears a sharp intake of air. She then rolls over to see Logan twitching and hears him mumble something, but it was too low for her to hear.

_"Poor Logan. He must be having a nightmare about his family."_ Thinks Momo.

She scoots closer to Logan. She didn't expect him to roll over suddenly, which put them face to face. Momo held in a squeak of surprise.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Thinks Momo in embarrassment.

She then sees Logan roll over again. She then gets closer and hugs him to try to calm him down. It works and Logan breaths normally. Momo then smiles and goes back to sleep. She unconsciously moved closer to Logan. As the two sleep, a black armour appears. Pluto was watching over Logan as he slept. Pluto may be named after the roman God of death, but he genuinely cares for life. When Logan almost died, Pluto made sure that Logan didn't die in his sleep. Pluto had heard Logan's silent calls for help and he quietly made his way to Logan's room, due to Pluto being in the living room of Nermui's house. He arrived to see the girl named Momo Yaoyorozu calm Logan down.

_"I'll stay just incase."_ Thinks Pluto as he silently sits down on a bean bag chair that Logan had.

**In the morning (day two of the storm.)**

Logan slowly opens his eyes. He had just awoken from a nice dream that started out as a nightmare. But part way through the dream, it had turned out nice. He remembered the dream a little bit. There was his family, his friends, his girlfriend...

_"Wait a minute! I don't have a girlfriend! And why on earth did she look like Momo! I'm not... My god I am! Not that I have anything against Momo. She's smart, kind, funny at times, has a amazing... **Stop right there Logan! Don't even think about it!**"_ Thinks Logan.

He then hears a moan behind him. He then makes a mirror appear and stiffens up a bit. There, behind him, was one sleeping Momo Yaoyorozu. Currently she was hugging him and was almost pressing her cleavage onto his back.

**_"OH MY GOD!"_** Mentally yells Logan.

_"Ok Logan calm down. I just need to get out of this and not wake her up. If there is one thing Tony taught me, is to not walk up a sleeping woman."_ Thinks Logan.

Logan then made a feather and tickled Momo's ear. She then rolls over and stays there. Logan slowly, but quietly, got out of the bed. He even made a heated body pillow when Momo rolled back into her previous position. Logan then walks out of the room and into the P.D.D.T to go work on his new hulkbuster armour.

**In the workshop/forge area**

"Rise and shine Hephaestus. Lets get to work." Says Logan, who is in coveralls.

"What are we making now?" Asked Hephaestus.

"Our new family member. A new hulkbuster armour, for Ra. Incase I need to go further out into space. Ra is only made for going to the moon and a little bit further then the moon. So, we're making a suit for me to wear over Ra so I can go further out into the unknown." Says Logan.

"Aren't you going to wake up your friends sleeping in here?" Asked Hephaestus.

"Nope. I gave them ear plugs that block out noise. You can still hear things, but they have to be right next to you, for you to hear the noise." Says Logan as he gets a forging hammer.

Hephaestus then makes a diagram for them to work with. Having made three other hulkbuster armour's, they knew that they would have to make it big. The armour would mostly have regular weapons in it, due to it needing most of the space taken up by insulation. It would use hand held weapons to fight close range. The forge then comes to life and Logan puts a piece of metal into the fire. He then puts on some earmuffs that can play music. He then goes over to the diagram and gets started on the head. He puts on his forging playlist, starting with the song 'The Phoenix' by the band called 'Fall Out Boy'. He then gets the metal out of the forge and puts it on the anvil. He then raises the hammer and brings it down.

**'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'**

**With Mina and Kirishima**

The two had gotten awake a few minutes ago. Mina had somehow rolled very close to Kirishima. Kirishima had awoken with Mina's head on his chest. Mina had woke up after Kirishima had removed her head form his chest. They both stretch a bit and take out their earplugs.

"Morning." Says a still sleepy Mina.

"Morning." Says Kirishima.

The one thing about Kirishima that is different now, is his hair is now black in colour and wasn't spiked up.

**'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'**

The two hear the sound of metal meeting metal. They slowly get out of the tent Logan gave them. They then put on their indoor shoes and go towards the sound.

"Hephaestus, how's the armour's AI doing? And have you started the production of the insulation?" Asked Logan as he reheats a piece of metal in a large forge.

"What do you think Logan is making?" Asked Mina in a low voice.

"Uh, that." Whispers Kirishima as he points to the scaffolding near Logan.

They see a hologram of a new armour that Logan is making. It was a new hulkbuster armour, judging by the size. They see the inner workings of the suit as the hologram switches to a view that shows the electronics under the metal.

"I know you two are watching." Says Logan as he looks up from his blue prints.

Mina and Kirishima then come out of their hiding spot. Mina then asked some questions.

"So what armour is getting this one?" Asked Mina.

"Ra is getting this one." Answers Logan.

"Which one is he again?" Asked Kirishima.

"The red and black one. I built him so I could go into space." Replies Logan as he moves a part out of the mini 3D blue print.

**"WHAT!"** Yells Mina and Kirishima.

Logan then shows them the images from his satellite he put up in orbit. They then see a image of the earth pop up. They see Logan spin the earth up and down. He stops at Antarctica and raises a eyebrow. In the centre of Antarctica, is a huge green zone surround by mountains and clouds.

"What's that place?" Asked Mina.

"That my friend, is the Savage Land. I've sent some drones there, that I made, and the results are amazing." Says Logan.

Logan then pulls up images from the Savage Land. They see a whole area of Antarctica has a tropical look to it. They see huge trees, rivers, and lakes there. But the animals there is what really gets their attention. They see dinosaurs, mammals from the ice age, even some big bugs too. They even see in a blurry image of a person with stone blades attached to their arms with a Sabertooth Tiger with him. Kirishima and Mina slowly look at Logan. Logan just says that he hasn't been to the Savage Land. Logan then asked if the two would like to help him. Both said yes. Kirishima helps Logan forge out the face plate, while Mina helps Hephaestus with the armour's design. The others soon wake up and come to find the three hard at work. After awhile, they all have breakfast.

**Later**

Logan is back in the forge area. The others notice that Logan was spending more time in the forge.

"Guys I'm worried for Logan. He has been acting rather distant." Says Momo.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem that focused on anything else, other then making that new Hulkbuster." Says Mina as she looks up from her phone.

"This isn't the first time this had happened." Says Nermui.

"Whys that?" Asked Aizawa.

"Logan did this after he had his nightmares. He should be fine by the end of the day." Says Nermui.

They then go over to the forge. They all look around the corner. They see multiple parts and electrical components laying about on the tables. The armour was half built, with only the legs and part of the waist. They see Logan over by the forge. Logan then reaches into the forge with his left arm. They learned that Logan can barely feel pain on his arm, due to the metal acting like a shield for his pain receptors. Logan can still feel things hit his arm, but just barely feel the impact.

"Wow. Logan works fast." Says Kendo.

"No kidding. He's already built half of the armour." Says Testsutestsu.

"What's Hatsume doing in there?" Said Midoriya as he sees Hatsume.

"I think Logan is giving her a second chance, that's what I think it is. I heard Logan and Hatsume talk after breakfast." Said Iida.

They see Logan go over to the table. Logan then checks the blueprints of the hulkbuster armour.

"Why are you guys watching me?" Said Logan as he looks at them.

"You've been more distant Logan. Why?" Asked Momo.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I can't get these stones off me." Says Logan.

"Your still on that. Logan you could die if you remove the stones." Says Natasha.

"I just need to get my mind off it. Now if you excuse me, I have to get the..." Said Logan, but he stopped talking.

The reason for that, was because Aizawa had wrapped Logan up with his capture weapon.

"Enough Logan. Hatsume, what have you found out about Logan." Said Aizawa.

"I've been only helping him." Said Hatsume.

"Can you log on to Logan's computer?" Asked Nermui.

"Sure!" Said Hatsume.

They see Hatsume hack into Logan's computer. They then see the hologram blueprints go off to one side. They see a background of earth. Some folders we're seen. One was labeled 'Stone removal ideas' and one was 'Failed stone removal ideas'. They look into the first folder. They see multiple ideas, some didn't even look possible. They see one that detailed a focused laser to cut off Logan's arm and replaced it with a prosthetic arm. Another one was to complicated for them to even explain.

"Geez Logan. Overkill much for most of them." Said Kirishima.

Logan just grunts.

"Logan this has to stop." Said a worried Nermui.

_"I can't stop. I have to keep the ones close to me safe. That's why I make armour, to protect people. Ever since I lost my family, I see that my quirk is the biggest threat to the world. I have to remove the threat. I sometimes..."_ Said Logan through telepathy.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Said Nermui.

"Dude. You really think that kind of stuff?" Said a shocked Kaminair, who realized why Nermui ordered Logan to stop talking.

Logan at one point had though that killing himself would be a way out of getting rid of his quirk. While in the process, getting rid of himself. The others soon catch on. They express their shock about Logan's idea. They look at Logan, but he couldn't look them in the eyes. A beeping sound is then heard.

"He's almost ready. He just needs a boost." Said Hephaestus.

Logan grunts. Aizawa's scarf then looses and Logan pulls it off.

"Finally. Though I would have too super charge the Cradle." Says Logan.

Mjølnir then comes flying into Logan's hands. They fallow Logan to a somewhat hidden shed.

"How did we not see this." Says Kendo.

They then fallow Logan inside. In the shed is multiple monitors. The thing that catches their attention, is the coffin like machine in the middle of the room.

"Guess that's the Cradle." Said Todoroki.

They then see something move a little in the Cradle. A red face is then see in the window. They we're going to start asking questions, but Logan gave them the short version of the story. Logan then holds Mjølnir up and lightning surges around the room.

"Please don't fry him. Please don't fry him." Said Logan.

Logan then points Mjølnir at the Cradle. The monitors then go hey wire with the a mount of power going through the system. The Cradle then bursts open. A shocked gasp is heard.

"Where am I!?!" Comes a voice in English with a British accent.

A red hand then grabs the side of the Cradle. Logan motions everyone out of the room. Logan then sees Vision slowly climb out of the Cradle.

"Easy there Vision. Easy." Says Logan in English.

"Logan? Where are we. All I remember, is Thanos... The stone!?" Says a confused Vision.

Vision then feels his forehead. He doesn't feel the mind stone.

"We lost Vision. But then five years later, we won." Says Logan.

Logan then has Vision get dressed into some clothes. Some slip on dress shoes, tanned pants, and a green long sleeve turtle shirt. Logan then goes over to what happened after Vision died. To Logan being put on ice, to time travel, the fight with past Thanos, to Logan using the infinity stones. Logan then shows Vision his left arm.

"What about Wanda?" Asked Vision.

"She is alive. But she isn't in this universe." Says Logan.

"What do you mean 'this universe'?" Asked Vision.

Logan then tells Vision where they are. Logan also tells Vision his cover story. Vision is the world's first android with human like emotions, but he was damaged last year. Vision also learns Logan's cover story.

"So you can't take us home." Says a sadden Vision.

"No. I also can't take off the stupid stones or else I die." Says a bitter Logan.

"I detect that you are bitter. Why is that?" Says Vision.

"Because I don't want them. They only cause pain and death. I can't be trusted with them." Says Logan.

"Have you killed anyone?" Asked Vision.

"No. But that's not the point..."

"Then you are not a threat, neither are the stones." Said Vision cutting Logan.

"What?" Says Logan.

"Logan, from the time I spent with the avengers and with you in the avenger facility, I know for a fact that you are much like Tony. You both strive to protect people. While I had the mind stone in my head, I didn't cause death or pain to anyone. By the way you talk about the stones, you see them as a curse. But, the stones are not considered good or evil, it is the person behind the stones that decides if the stones are for good... Or evil." Says Vision.

_"I guess he's right. I have to stop seeing the stones as evil. I'm the one to decide if they are evil or good."_ Thinks Logan.

Logan then hugs Vision. Vision, being a android who is still learning human emotions, is confessed.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Vision.

"Uh, it's a hug. People use it to show affection to other they know. Just don't do it to everyone, some people are not huggers." Says Logan.

"Alright then. Also, who are the people out side. One appears to be a alien of some sorts." Said Vision as he stands up.

Logan mentally kicks himself. Logan gives Vision the quick run down on what a quirk is and how it effects people. The alien that Vision detects, is actually a human girl.

**Outside of the shack**

"Guys? I'm worried for Logan. He has been in their with that man for sometime." Says Ochaco.

"I know. That man talked in English. What do you think he said?" Said Jiro.

The door then opens and Logan walks out of the shack. Behind him comes the man. They see the man has red skin with black lines, he has blue eyes, and he his bald.

"Uh, Logan? Who's this?" Asked Momo.

Kirishima's phone then goes off. Kirishima then looks at it and is shocked to see it go hey wire.

"What the!?!" Said Kirishima in shock.

"Apologies. I need the internet that is connected to your phone to learn Japanese." Says the Man in fluent Japanese, but he still has his British accent.

"Guys, this is Vision." Says Logan.

"Greetings." Says Vision.

"Why was he in here?" Asked Mina.

"I was heavily damaged last year. To the point I had to be shut down to preserve my mind." Says Vision.

"But why we're in that machine?" Asked Aizawa.

"Yeah. Also, what do you mean by 'shut down'?" Asked Kendo.

"Well I am a android." Says Vision.

Everyones reaction was priceless. Momo, Iida, Todoroki, and Aizawa had their eyes widen. Jiro, Mina, and Ochaco looked like they would faint. Kirishima and Testsutestsu shared shocked expressions. Kendo, Natasha, and Hatsume had their jaws drop. Midoriya looked ready to faint at any moment. Nermui actually fainted into Aizawa's arms.

**Later**

Logan gave everyone the run down what Vision was. Logan also said Vision has abilities. He could shot a laser form his forehead, increase or decrease his density, and become intangible. All of them get to know Vision better. Some would see Vision reading in the log house or in Nermui's house. Sometimes they would ask Vision some question about himself. Some found out that Vision can cook a bit.

"Do you think you could pull some strings and try to get a pro to mentor Vision so he could become a hero?" Asked Logan to Aizawa and Nermui.

"Why?" Asked Aizawa, who could somewhat see where Logan was heading.

"My dad made Vision to help and save people. Vision is a kind soul, even thou he's a machine. He needs to learn how the hero businesses works here." Says Logan.

"I'll talk to the Príncipe about it." Says Nermui.

"I'll see who I can get to mentor Vision for a few days." Said Aizawa, who have thought of a few people to give Vision some lessons.

The last day of the storm went by and everyone went home. Hatsume was also give a second chance by Logan. Vision would stay in the P.D.D.T for now, until they could find him a home and has some money of his own to buy things. Soon they will be heading to their internships with pro's for a week.

**Meanwhile in the MCU**

Wanda Maximoff was in the kitchen of her apartment. She has a sweater on. A picture of her and Vision is on the counter.

"Thank you again for having us." Says Clint's wife.

"No problem." Says Wanda.

"How you holding up kid." Says Clint.

"I'm..."

**'CRASH!'**

"Wanda!" Says Clint in shock.

"Wanda what is it?" Asked Clint's wife.

"Vision." Said Wanda.

Till next time

**Done! Chapter eight done. This chapter explains what happens when Logan removes the stones and him accepting them. Also Vision is back! This also has Logan start to have feelings for Momo now as well. I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: marvel characters/items and MHA characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 9: internships**

Class 1A are waiting for their teacher to come and begin class. Some talk about their weekend when the storm hit, others just talked about other things. The people that stayed at Logan's place knew about Vision and he would be joining them for training today. Aizawa had said to Logan, that he needs to see the principle at launch. Logan is listening to some calm music. He then looks at Momo and he sees her looking at him. The two blush. The ones at Logan's place that stayed the there during the storm agreed on one thing. What happened at Logan's place, stays at Logan's place. Logan had also started to make the five support gear items for class 1B students. Kendo got nanotech bracelets. Testsutestsu got the same thing as Kirishima, with some added bonuses to it. Setsuna got some weapons that act like her quirk. Ibara got a special headband to help with her vines. The last guy, Logan couldn't remember his name thou, got gauntlets that looked like drills and could do other things. Iida then gets everyone into their seats, but everyone was already in there seats.

"Bamboozled again." Says Iida.

"Maybe next time." Says Ochaco.

The door then opens. A unwrapped Aizawa comes through the door. Aizawa looks the same as he did before he was injured. But now he had a scar below his right eye.

"Your unwrapped Mr. Aizawa." Says Tsu.

"Recovery Girl went a bit over broad with her treatment." Says Aizawa.

Aizawa then does roll call.

"Anyways. After the storm past, UA hero students had been getting emails and letter from hero agencies all across Japan. Here are the results of your guys class." Says Aizawa as he pushes a button on a remote.

The chalkboard then shows everyone their results. Logan was at the top of the board, no surprise due to his quirks. Todoroki was second. Bakugo was third. Some others had various results. Some didn't even get on the board.

"Ah man. No one saw me." Says a sad Hagakure.

"Midoriya, you barely have any agencies asking to have you." Says Mineta.

"Those that aren't on the board still got letters and emails. But now you all have a hard decision to make..." Says Aizawa with a pause at the end to make it dramatic.

The class takes a sharp in take of air.

"You all need to pick code names." Says Aizawa.

_"Yes!"_ Says everyone in their heads.

"The rest of the class will be you lot making a name for yourselves. This name could change or it will be permanent. Be wise about what you call yourself. Or..." Says Aizawa, but someone coming into the room finishes his sentence.

**"OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"** Comes the voice of one Midnight.

"The name you choose now will define you." Says Midnight.

Midnight walks into the class room with her arms behind her head. She also sways her hips a little bit. Most of the guys blush at the sight. Logan doesn't even blink or get flustered.

_"I have to step up my game a little."_ Thinks Midnight.

Midnight had always loved to make Logan flustered. But over time, Logan had grown accustomed to it.

"Midnight is here to help you kids make your Hero Names. She will grade them and if need be, have you pick a new one. You have till the end of the class. Do it quietly." Says Aizawa as he goes to sleep.

People get white boards and markers to write down their names. Midnight then says that they will be presenting to the class. Aoyama then goes first.

"The shining hero: I Can't Stop Twinkling!" Says Aoyama.

_"That's a full sentence!?!"_ Says everyone in their head.

"A bit of a mouthful. Try something else." Says Midnight.

"How bout Shooting Star." Suggests Logan.

"Hummm... I like! A star is as sparkling as me." Says Aoyama.

Tsu then goes next.

"The rainy season hero: Froppy." Says Tsu.

Everyone then cheers her hero name. Logan then goes next.

"Wonder what his name is going to be?" Said Hagakure.

"Possible, The Universe hero: Infinity." Said Sato.

"Na too plain." Says Sero.

Logan then shows his board.

"The armoured Avenger: Iron Man." Says Logan, who took one of Tony's tittles that he saw.

"I like it!" Says Midnight.

The class claps.

"Now that's a name! Sounds Manly!" Says Kirishima.

"It's kinda obvious that he went with that name. He does use his armour more then his quirk." Says Momo.

The class then goes on. Bakugo, Todotoki, and Iida we're the only ones not able to come up with a hero name. Todoroki used his first name, the same for Iida. The bell then goes. Lunch then comes.

"Hey Midoriya, who do think are you going to do your internship with?" Asked Ochaco.

"I don't know?" Says Midoriya.

The conversation then shifts to why Midoriya's consent shaking. Logan then sees that he has the option to intern with Quicksilver, which he was going to do.

"So who are you going to intern with Nat?" Asked Logan.

"The Rabbit hero: Mirko!" Says a excited Natasha.

The room becomes dead silent.

"Your kidding right Nat?" Says Kaminari.

"Nope." Says a smiling Natasha.

"R.I.P Natasha." Says Logan.

"Logan!" Says Natasha.

_"Should I tell her... Na. I'll let her find out."_ Says Logan in his head.

"What about you Logan?" Asked Hagakure.

"I'm going with Quicksilver." Says Logan.

**"WHAT!"** Yells most of the class.

"Yeah we talked during the sports festival. Got to go guys." Says Logan as he leaves the class room.

**In the principles office**

Logan sits down in the chair in front of Nezu.

"Thank you for coming Logan. Now why did Midnight say that you needed to see me?" Asked Nezu.

Logan makes a portal and Vision comes through the portal. Vision is in his hero costume. It was a skin tight body suit that was green with some thin black lines all over it. Vision's hands we're uncovered, showing his red skin. To finish off the look, Vision had a gold coloured cape that reached his ankles.

"Who are you sir?" Asked Nezu.

"Greetings. My name is Vision." Says Vision as he extends his hand, which Nezu shakes.

Logan then gives Nezu the rundown about Vision. Nezu is amazed by Vision. A android with some human emotions and he could learn just like a human or he could learn from the internet much faster. Nezu also finds out that Vision has powers as well. Vision could shift his density, become intangible, can fly, fire a laser from his forehead, and other enhanced abilities. Logan said that Aizawa had invited Vision to their training session later after lunch.

"I'll see if I can also look for some heroes willing to take Vision under their wing." Says Nezu.

"Thanks. Make sure it is a calm and collected hero. Not one that does the work just for money. Maybe Edgeshot could possibly do it?" Said Logan as he leaves to go have lunch. Nezu and Vision both head to the teachers lounge to talk some more.

**Later at the training arena**

The class had their hero costumes on. Logan didn't have his armour on, but he had caps shield and mjolnir. Some asked why he didn't have armour on, to which Logan replied.

"Some of my armour can be to cumbersome in some situations or they cause to much damage with their weapons. I still need to train with my quirk and other tools." Said Logan.

"Alright kids, listen up. Today we will be having a one v one fight with a guest that will be going pro soon. He will be here till you kids go for your internships. Then after that, you might see him on the news helping a hero as a sidekick." Says Aizawa.

"Wonder who it is?" Wondered Hagakure.

"You think it's a girl?" Says Mineta.

"Fresh meat!" Says Bakugo.

They then see a person faze through the floor. They all see him.

"Greetings. Hello again Midoriya, Ochaco, Iida, Momo, Jiro, Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima, Todoroki, Natasha, and Logan." Says Vision.

"Sup!" Says a exited Mina.

"Uh Mr. Aizawa. Who is this and how does he know the ones he said?" Asked Sero.

"Vision here is a android made by Logan's father. The reason he knows your fellow students, is because they, along with me, we're there when he was brought back online by Logan. He was heavily damaged last year before Logan came to Japan." Explains Aizawa.

Then Aizawa goes over the training on what they are going to do. They will each face Vision one on one. The first one to make the other one go out of bounds, is out. They go in the order of their seating plan. Aoyama was first.

"Have a beautiful look at my sparkling quirk." Says Aoyama as he does a pose.

A laser is shot out of his belt and it heads towards Vision. They see the laser get closer to Vision and they think he would get hit. But they all blink when Vision becomes somewhat transparent and the laser passes through him.

"What?" Says Aoyama.

"That laser is impressive. But it wouldn't do that much damage to me." Says Vision.

They see a yellow glow come from Vision's forehead. From the glowing part of Vision's forehead, comes a yellow laser beam. Aoyama barely dodged the laser. The laser then turns in the direction of Vision's head. This gets Aoyama to dodge again, but his cape was damaged. Aoyama then freezes on the spot due to his damaged cape. Vision then flies over and gives Aoyama a small shove. Aoyama then falls out of the circle.

"Your done Aoyama." Says Aizawa.

The rest of the class varies when they fight Vision. Kaminari, Jiro, Koda, Hagakure, Mineta, and Sero didn't last long. Mineta thought he had the advantage when he got his grape like hair balls stuck to Vision's feet. But Vision just became intangible to escape his sticky situation (pun intended) and then Vision threw Mineta out of bounds.

**"RICEPRO BURST!"** Yells Iida.

Iida surges forwards. Iida does a round house kick to Vision's stomach. Vision does slide back a bit, but he doesn't seem that hurt by the attack. Iida on the other hand, is holding his left leg in pain.

"That was like kicking a steel pole." Said Iida in pain.

"That was impressive. But I've seen people faster. Have you ever tried to reshape your mufflers to a more slimmed down opening to increase your power output." Said Vision as he charges his laser.

"No. I.." Said Iida, but he was cut off.

The reason for that, is because Vision fired his attack and had hit Iida on the chest. Iida's armour was dented and Iida was thrown back by the force of the attack.

"Ow... That hurt." Says Iida as he picks himself up.

"Your down Iida." Said Aizawa.

Todoroki, Momo, Tokoyami, and Midoriya had a better time with their fight with Vision. Todoroki kept his distance with his ice. But Vision's superior strength and density shifting abilities, Vision was able to pin Todoroki down. Vision was more on the defence with Momo, due to Momo making random objects that helped her. But in the end, Momo was forced out of bounds. Dark shadow didn't stand a chance to Vision's laser, Dark Shadow was instantly defeated. However, Dark Shadow did get in some good hits and he almost got Vision out of bounds, but a point blank laser to the face done him in. Midoriya would use his speed and momentum to shove Vision around, but, when Vision was in the air, Midoriya was like a mouse fighting a hawk. Bakugo did put up a good fight too, but his anger got the best of him.

**"DIE!"** Yells Bakugo as he throws a haymaker at Vision's head.

Vision goes intangible to dodge Bakugo.

"Why do you yell 'die' every time you attack? It seems like a poor choice of words. Heroes never kill, yet you show high levels of bloodlust. You.."

**"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"** Yells Bakugo as he cuts Vision off.

Vision then does a palm strike to Bakugo's stomach. Bakugo gets the wind knocked out of him.

"I suggest you surrender. You clearly have the disadvantage here. You are still learning how to fight villains and you are growing tired. While I don't get tired, I don't need sleep, and I don't need to eat. You are a stubborn one." Says Vision.

"Shut the f*k up you damn machine. I don't need a lecture from you. I'm going to be the next All Might. All Might never losses, nor will I. The stunt Logan pulled at the sports festival was a fluke, he cheated." Says Bakugo while taking some deep breathes after he was done talking.

"Did Bakugo just say Logan's name and not Logan's nickname?" Said a confused Hagakure.

"Yes he did Hagakure." Says Logan.

Vision then gives a sigh. Vision then flys forwards at high speeds and grabs Bakugo. Vision then slams Bakugo into the ground with lots of force behind the slam. Bakugo once again gets the wind knocked out of him. Vision then pins Bakugo down.

_"No! Not again! Never again! I can't loose!"_ Mentally yells Bakugo.

"Your done Bakugo. You put up a good fight, but you still have some improvements to make." Said Aizawa.

**"GOD DAMN IT!"** Yells Bakugo in anger.

The rest didn't stand a chance against Vision. Logan was the last one to go. In the shadows of a building, we see Edgeshot hiding. Edgeshot's quirk aloud him to fold his body up multiple times. Right now he is watching the students of class 1A fight the android known as Vision.

_"Interesting. So this is the person Principal Nezu wanted me to teach. His powers are certainly impressive. I wonder what other secrets this 'Vision' has and what can he tell me."_ Thinks Edgeshot as he watches the final fight begin.

Logan then throws his shield at Vision, but Vision deflected the shield up into the air. Logan then throws møjlnir at the shield and a loud gong like sound it heard. Vision stumbles forwards. Logan then swings møjlnir at Vision. Vision dodges the swing, but he jumps back to dodge another shield strike. Logan then throws the hammer at Vision, but everyone gains a shocked look on what they see.

**"WHAT!!!!!!"** Yells everyone at what they see.

They all see Vision holding møjlnir.

"He's worthy! But he's a android!?!" Said a shocked Kirishima.

Vision then throws the hammer at Logan, who brings up his shield to block. The same gong sound is heard and a shock wave hits everyone. Edgeshot himself is flabbergasted about the shockwave.

_"Such power from one hammer strike. What else is this Vision hiding." _Thinks Edgeshot.

Logan then holds møjlnir up and lightning surges into the hammer. Logan then points the hammer at Vision. Bolts of lighting attack Vision. The android is pushed back. Vision does fire off a laser from his forehead, but it didn't do that much to stop the lighting. Vision was then by the edge of the arena. Logan then has the power stone's energy go into his right arm that had cap's shield. Logan then looks at Vision.

"Sorry." Said Logan.

Logan throws the shield at full force at Vision. Vision is able to grab the shield, but he is knocked out of bounds. Mostly everyone had been knocked out of bounds by Vision. Logan was the only one not to be knocked out of bounds.

"Ok that's all for today. Head to the change rooms and get cleaned up. Vision, good job today. The mouse has also found a hero to teach you the ropes about hero work. Lucky he was in town to come and watch the training today. He will talk with you and Logan after class." Said Aizawa.

"Alright then, have a nice day Mr Aizawa." Said Vision as he goes with the students to the change room.

**In the boys change room**

The guys are all changed. Iida had a ice pack on his chest to ease the pain that still lingered from Vision's attack. Kirishima was rubbing his arms and shoulders from the beating he got from Vision when it was his turn.

"Vision sure doesn't hold back his punches. I thought he broke something when he hit me." Said Sero.

They then see Vision come out of the change room. He wears the same clothes he got from Logan when he was first brought back online. He then gets a book bag full of books and heads for the door.

"Uh? Vision?" Said a confused Sero.

"What is Sero?" Asked Vision.

"Aren't people going to question you when they see you?" Asked Sero.

A yellow wave of light goes over Vision. Vision now looks like a caucasian man with blonde hair that just reaches the top of his ears **(Vision looks like his MCU human form)**. His clothes stay the same thou.

"Well does this answer your question Sero?" Asked Vision.

"Didn't know you could do that, but yes it does." Said Sero.

Vision and Logan then leave the locker room and head to the principle's office to meet with Nezu. The hero that would be training Vision was possible there as well.

"Who do you think Vision will be interning with?" Asked Sato.

"I don't know. But they will be in for a surprise when they find out what Vision is." Said Iida.

"Hey Midoriya? What Vision like anyways? You we're with him for the storm." Said Ojiro.

"He's a great person to talk to. He likes to read a lot too. He also tries to cook as well. I played chess with him a couple times, he won all of the rounds we played. He also great at talking about different things too. Him and me talked about quirks, science, and other things. He even showed me his abilities as well. His laser beam attack was powerful enough to super heat a steel beam. His density shifting ability makes his punches and kicks even more powerful." Said Midoriya.

"I can agree with Midoriya. Vision is very nice. He really likes to cook. We tried this one dish he made and it was pretty good." Said Kaminari.

Kirishima and Iida drool a bit at the thought of Vision's cooking.

"Iida? Are you drooling?" Asked Shoji.

"What! No!" Said a offended Iida.

They all laugh.

**With Vision and Logan**

The two are walking to the principle's office and they go over what has happened today.

"So how did you like my classmates?" Asked Logan.

"They are a likeable bunch. The one named Bakugo has a rather usual view on how hero's do their work. Momo seems very clever with the things she makes with her quirk. Midoriya also is very educated on his own quirk." Said Vision.

_"You have no idea."_ Thinks Logan.

The two talk some more. They talk about the different quirks they have seen so far, the differences between this world and their world, and etc. They soon get to the door that is Nezu's office. Vision knocks on the door.

"Come in." Comes Nezu's voice that is muffled a little bit.

The Vision then opens the door and the two go in. The two then sit down on the chairs.

"How was the training Vision?" Asked Nezu.

"It was great. The students of class 1A are very skilled with their quirks." Said Vision.

"Well UA does have a record of great pro heroes graduating from this school." Said Nezu.

"So who is training Vision when we leave for our internships?" Asked Logan.

"That would be me." Came the voice of Edgeshot.

**"Jesus Christ!"** Said Logan in a low voice.

Vision and Logan see Edgeshot unfold himself from behind a potted plant. Edgeshot then walks up to Vision. Vision also stands up to face Edgeshot.

"So this is the person that will be working with me for awhile. It's a pleaser to meet you Vision." Said Edgeshot as he extends his hand to shake Vision's hand.

Vision shakes Edgeshot's hand.

"The pleaser is all mine Edgeshot. I look forward to working with the number four hero of Japan." Said Vision.

Edgeshot then looks at Logan. Logan also shakes Edgeshot's hand.

"And you must be the one to heal Vision form his injures. Am I correct?" Said Edgeshot.

"Yes I am sir." Said Logan.

They all sit down to talk. Vision would head to Edgeshot's agency the day class 1A's internships started, which would be in a few days. Logan would call Edgeshot's agency after four days to get a update on Vision's progress. And again on the last day of his internship. If Vision did well with Edgeshot, Vision would then work part-time at the agency and would also work here at UA as a combat assistant for both class 1A/B. Logan then checks his watch. It was almost time for his next class.

"Got to go. See ya Vision. Nice meeting you Edgeshot." Said Logan as he leaves the room.

The three men then talk some more. They mostly talk about Vision's powers and where he would be staying after he got enough money to buy his own place. Edgeshot was also is told that Vision is a android. To say, Edgeshot was shocked and intrigued with Vision.

**Later that night at Momo's house**

Momo was in a nightgown in her room studying. She looks at the time and sees it is almost eight thirty.

"I should take a break and get something to drink." Said Momo out loud.

She gets up and puts on her slippers. She then makes her way to the kitchen to get a small drink of water. She says hello to some of the maids and butlers that she passes. Momo may be rich and have people to bring her stuff, but she could use the time to think about today's training at school. She had almost gotten Vision out of bonds, but near the end she was exhausted. She had to train more with her quirk so she could last longer in a fight.

_"Logan's father is amazing. To build a android and give it powers is a feat in it's self. But to give a android a conscious and human like emotions is even more amazing. I wonder what else Logan's father had made?"_ Thinks Momo.

"Momo? Is that you?" Came the voice of her father.

"Yes father. It's me." Answered Momo.

Momo then walks into the living room, where she sees her father sitting on the couch going over some papers. Her mother is nearby reading a book.

"Have you finished your work?" Asked her mother.

"Yes mother, I have." Said Momo.

"You seem distracted?" Asked her mother again.

"I was just thinking about today's training my class had with a person that will be a sidekick, then going pro for some combat training. He was very skilled in combat, he took down everyone in my class, except for one." Said Momo.

"That one would be you right?" Asked her mother.

"Sadly no. His powers we're to powerful and he was more skilled then me. I did however almost get him out of bounds, but he got the upper hand with his intangibility and flight." Explained Momo.

"Flight and a intangibility quirk? That's not heard of, no person can have two quirks." Said Momo's father as he then takes a drink of tea.

"Well, he's not a man. He's an android." Said Momo.

This caused her father to almost choke on his tea. Her mother gained a look of surprise on her face.

"Do you know who built him?" Asked Momo's mother.

"One of my classmate's father. My classmate's name is Logan Stark. But I don't know Logan's father's name thou." Said Momo with a small smile, which her mother notice.

"Stark? You mean the boy that won the sports festival?" Asked her father.

"Yes." Replied Momo.

"Maybe you could ask him to see if his father is willing to come to I-island some time to share his inventions." Said Momo's father.

Momo then gets a sadden look on her face. She knew what had happened to Logan's family before he came to Japan to become a hero. Momo then goes over to the other couch across from her father. Her mother sits down beside her. A maid comes in with a cup of tea for Momo. Momo takes a sip before she answers her father.

"I don't think that would be possible." Said Momo.

"Why is that?" Asked her mother.

"For one, they 'used' to live in America." Said Momo.

"Used? Do they live somewhere else now?" Asked her father.

"Well..." Said Momo but she pauses.

She thinks back to the time Logan almost died. Seeing him so broken. Him still in grief about his parents and family friends. Momo then gets a nudge from her mother.

"Well what Momo?" Asked her mother.

"Cause their dead. Their dead and Logan had to move to Japan to live with a family friend." Said Momo.

This got her parents to flinch a little bit. A friend of their daughter had lost his family.

"Did he say how they died?" Asked Momo's father, who set down his papers.

"He blames himself. He is the first of his kind. The first person to be born with not one, but seven quirks." Said Momo,

"That can't be possible." Said Momo's mother.

Momo gets a small smile on her face and some blush on her cheeks. Her mother once again sees the smile and noticed the blush.

"You would be surprised on what Logan has made. He's turn the impossible to possible." Said Momo.

"But why does he blame himself? A villain could have killed his family?" Asked her father.

Momo shakes her head.

"Logan didn't go into to much detail about his parents death. He did however share on how they died. His quirk went out of control and killed everyone. He was the only one to live." Said Momo, who's hand was shaking a little bit.

"Could he.." Started her mother, but Momo cut her off.

"It your thinking that he killed his family, then your wrong. Myself and some of my friends went to his foster parent's house for the storm. There, we all saw Logan remove the five of the six manaisftation of his quirk. After that, he fell over and we saw why. He was deathly pale, his metal arm was tearing itself apart. He was ghosting in and out of reality. He almost died. We then saw him get angry that he couldn't get rid of his quirk. Logan talking about him hearing his family in his dreams about the day they died. I've never seen him so broken, is so much anguish." Said Momo as she holds herself for comfort.

Momo's parents notice her shaking a bit. They look at each other. Her father thinks it could be related to nearly loosing her friend. While her mother thinks it is about Logan's wellbeing and something else about Logan.

_"I'll ask her when she heads back to her room."_ Thinks Momo's mother.

The three talk some more. Most of it was about what Logan has made. Momo's parents gain a look of surprise when they find out that there is a tropical area in Antarctica and Logan was the one to discover it, while also naming the land. They then talk about his armour that he uses.

"His Ares armour is designed for heavy combat. While his Apollo armour was made for long range attacks and medical treatment. Poseidon was made for deep sea exploration and combat. Pluto was made for stealth missions. Hermes is used for information gathering and for close combat. Artemis is made for long range attacks and nighttime missions. Raiden is a quick deployment armour and it can use electricity. Logan also has a armour for crowd control. The armours name is Riot. Logan also has a space exploration armour called Ra. Finally there's Gaia, a armour designed for heavy construction and natural disaster rescue. Oh, almost forgot about Athena, Logan's tactical combat armour. They all have a AI in them to help Logan. I think I have a picture of some of them." Said Momo as she brings out her phone.

She then fines the pictures of some of Logan's armours. She hands her phone to her father to look at. He sees Logan's Raiden, Riot, Pluto, and Athena armour, with each one in a different pose. Momo's mother sees the Poseidon, Gaia, Hermes, and Ares armours. Momo's mother raises a eyebrow at the Ares armour. It was oddly familiar.

"Dear, do you recognize this armour from anywhere?" Asked Momo's mother to her father.

Momo's father takes a look at the armour in the picture. He then puts his hand on his chin. He thinks about it for awhile.

"You know what, I do remember a curtain vigilante wearing that armour. Momo? Is there something your not telling us?" Asked Momo's father.

Momo then blushes and explains that it was indeed Logan who saved her from the sludge villain last year.

"Anything else that you know about Logan?" Asked Momo's mother.

"Well he did say once that him and his father cracked the code on time travel. But I don't know if he was serious. There's also his hulkbuster armours. There basically used against strong opponents, he sometimes calls villains with strength quirks that make them bigger 'Hulks'." Said Momo pushing her fingers together.

This got her parents to gain a shocked look. This friend of their daughter, had discovered time travel with his father. The hulkbuster armour's also sounded heavy duty suits for combat against stronger people. Momo then looks at the time and it was nine forty five. She then says goodnight to her parents. She then walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she had brushed her teeth, she heads to her room.

"I sure hope Logan is okay. He seems to be okay, but it looks like he is still having trouble with something. I wonder if I should talk to him about it?" Said Momo out loud to herself as she opens her bedroom door.

"So there is more about Logan that you didn't tell us about." Said Momo's mother, who was sitting on Momo's bed.

Momo lets out a squeak of surprise on seeing her mother in the room.

"Mother!?! What are you doing here!?!" Said a blushing Momo.

"Just wanted to talk with you in private." Said Momo's mother.

_"Please don't be about Logan! Please don't be about Logan!"_ Thinks Momo in a panic.

Momo walks over to her bed and sits beside her mother. The two women sit there for awhile. Momo is having a internal panic attack about the possible topic and she wouldn't know how her mother would react.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Momo.

"Just some girl talk about a possible future boyfriend for my daughter." Said Momo's mother who went straight to the point.

_"Why me universe!?! Why!?"_ Thinks Momo.

"Why is that?" Asked Momo.

"From the way you talked about your friend Logan, it makes me wonder what you really think of him." Replied Momo's mother.

"Oh, uhm. He's a great friend to have. Not that I like him or anything." Said Momo.

"Then why did you blush and smile when you talked about your friend. Did something happen between you two during the storm?" Questioned Momo's mother.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Said Momo, who was blushing.

Her mother stares at her for awhile. Momo is still blushing and she was also sweating under the pressure of talking about Logan. Momo's mother raises a eyebrow at Momo.

"Did something happen between you two during the sports festival? Asked Momo's mother.

"I may have seen him topless a two times, once during the first round of the fights and second after the finale when he was in the nurses office. He also comforted me after my fight." Said Momo.

"Was he topless when he comforted you?" Asked Momo's mother with a small smirk.

"No! He had a shirt on!" Said a embarrassed Momo.

The two talk some more. Momo's mother then heads to bed. Momo just sits on her bed thinking about the conversation she had with her mother.

"Oh and Momo?" Said Momo's mother.

"Yes?" Asked Momo.

"It plainly obvious you have a crush on Logan." Said Momo's mother.

"No I don't!" Said Momo.

"Don't lie. A mother always knows." Said Momo's mother.

Momo's mother then heads out of the room. Momo just falls back onto her bed and groans. She then rolls over onto her side. She then thinks about her friends and Logan. She blushes at the thought of asking Logan out on a date. She then barriers her face in her pillow and groans again.

_"Why do I have to be plagued by these emotions. Logan is my friend, but why do I feel like he could be more then a friend."_ Thinks Momo.

She then drifts off to sleep.

**Meanwhile at Logan's place**

Logan was in his room designing some of the support gear for his friends and Testsutestsu's friends. He hums the song that is playing from his earbuds. The song was 'The Humbling River' by Puscifier. He moves a piece off of Ochaco's new hero costume to make it more comfortable for her. Momo's new hero costume need some more work done on it, but he need to get the costumes that are almost done to the prototype stage of their development. Logan then thinks of Momo and the dream he had of her after he had almost died. He blushes at the thought of being so close to Momo. A jolt of electricity then goes through Logan to stop him from thinking of those thoughts.

"Keep those thoughts out of your head Logan. Just focus on the task at hand." Said Logan out load.

"What thoughts?" Came the voice of Nermui.

Logan visibly flinched and spun around to see Nermui sitting on his bed cross legged. Nermui was wearing a almost see through nightgown. Logan then gets a large shock of electricity from the wristband he had on. Nermui looks at the wristband.

_"I've seen that before. It electrocutes people when they swear. Logan must have done something to it to shock him for a different reason."_ Thinks Nermui.

"So what we're you thinking just now?" Asked Nermui.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Said a embarrassed Logan.

"It sure seems like you we're thinking about something. That wristband was built to shock people when they swear. So why does it shock you when you didn't swear?" Asked Nermui.

"What? No. I just modded it to shock me to stay on track with my work. I just used the stones a little bit, so that it is able to read my brain waves." Said Logan as he looks Nermui right in the eyes.

Nermui then folds her arm underneath her breasts to make them look bigger.

"You sure?" Asked Nermui.

Logan then gets a huge shock again. Nermui laughs at the sight.

_"I still got it."_ Thinks Nermui.

"Why do I picture her in that pose." Said Logan in English and in a low tone, but Nermui heard him.

"Oh? You naughty boy Logan." Said Nermui.

"Not you Nermui... God damn it." Said Logan.

Nermui then blinks and gets a huge smile. She then starts to think of something. The way Logan said that sentence, it sounded like he was talking about someone else. Nermui then smiles again and gives Logan a playful look. Logan noticing the look, starts to sweat.

_"F*k."_ Thinks Logan.

"Oh Logan? Do you have a crush on someone?" Asked Nemrui with a playful tone.

"What? Me? No. I'm not into dating now anyways. I would rather be with my machines. Besides, I don't think any girl would date a guy, when said guy tells them the truth about his past and doesn't call him insane." Said Logan.

_"That was pitiful."_ Thinks Logan and Nermui.

"So who does little Logan like?" Asked Nermui.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Crush." Said Logan, who said each word individual.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Nermui.

Logan just groans and puts his hands over his face. Logan then thinks of a perfect roast to say to Nermui.

"Should you worry about your love life, your not getting any younger." Said Logan.

"What did you say!?!" Said Nermui.

"I'm just saying the facts. Your hero costume is pretty revelling when your on the job. You must be really trying to get a boyfriend." Said Logan.

Nermui is steaming with anger and embarrassment. Logan had the nerve to go there. Nermui was just playfully teasing him and he went there. Nermui tried to defend her pride.

"I dress how I want, not my age. And I'm not into older men." Said Nermui.

"Nermui, your thirty two. You got into a argument with Mt Lady about your guy's ages and choice of men. I think you should try speed dating or something of the like." Said Logan.

Nermui growls at Logan. Logan just raises his hands in surrender and smirks.

"But seriously Logan, do you like someone. You can tell me." Said Nermui who got back on track.

"Yes, I do like someone. I just... Don't know how to tell them. I'm kind of scared. If I tell them, they would call me crazy and not accept me. Or worst, they 'friend' zone me. And I'm not telling you who it is." Said Logan.

"You will know what to do when the time comes. Now get to bed, you are leaving for Quicksilver's agency in a few days and I don't want you to be tired when you do hero work with him. Night." Said Nermui.

Logan sees Nermui get up and walk out of his room. Logan shuts down his little work station. He then takes off his pyjama pants and shirt, tonight was a bit hot to wear them. He then lays down in his bed and pulls the blanket up to his shoulders and slowly falls asleep. He does however think about somethings before he falls asleep. Some of it is about his friend's gear and his own gear. But mostly about Momo. Logan then rolls onto his side.

_"Would she accept me if I told her of my true past? She's a great person to be around. She accepts people around her for who they are and not see them as lower people due to her bing rich. Sure she has her moments when she forgets that she is rich, but she doesn't brag about it. Would she be fine with dating someone of another universe? What would Tony do? No, he was a playboy before he started to date Pepper. What would I do?"_ Thinks Logan as he drifts off into dream land.

**Three days later**

All of class 1A had gathered at the train station. They all had their briefcases with them that had their hero costumes. Jiro had her new gear in her briefcase and she also read the manual on how to use them, so she didn't injure anyone by accident. Logan had texted Quicksilver when they got to the station. Logan had also warned Quicksilver about who Mineta was interning with and what Mineta's personality was like. Quicksilver made sure Mt Lady would make Mineta's internship a living hell, but not work him to death.

"Alright. You guys better behave. Listen to the heroes you will be staying with. Only wear your hero costumes when instructed and only when you are on patrol. Don't make a fool of yourselves, it could cost you." Said Aizawa.

"You got it!" Said Mina in a excited tone.

"That's yes sir." Said a stern Aizawa.

"Yes sir." Said a pouting Mina.

They then disperse. Logan walks with Midoriya and Ochaco. The three see Iida walking away towards his train.

"Hey Iida? You ok?" Asked Midoriya.

"If it is about my brother. Then you three have nothing to worry about." Said Iida with a small smile.

_"Not with the look you have in your eyes Iida. Those eyes look like someone looking for revenge. Please don't do want I'm thinking your going to do."_ Thinks Logan to himself.

"Okay. But if you even need to talk to someone, we're here for you. Your our friend Iida." Said Ochaco.

"Also, I can try and make support gear for your brother so he can walk again. Just think it over okay." Said Logan.

Iida gives Logan a smile and nods his head.

"I will Logan. Thank you." Said Iida.

Iida then turns away from his friends. When Iida isn't looking at them, we see him with a face of determination. A small shadow covers his face.

_"Hero killer Stain. I will avenge my brother."_ Thinks Iida in a dangerous tone.

**On the train with Logan and Kaminari**

The two talk. They talk about their internships and where they are going. Quicksilver does live with Mt Lady, but he works in another city, the city's name is Kamino ward. Quicksilver travels by train everyday, he sometimes runs to his agency.

"So how fast can Quicksilver run again?" Asked Kaminari.

"About the speed of sound." Said Logan.

"Wow, he is fast. How do you think Mineta is going to do with Mt Lady?" Asked Kaminari.

"Mt Lady is going to make him clean the place and what not. Basically her personal butler." Said Logan.

"I kinda feel bad for Mineta." Said Kaminari.

They then hear the intercom go off. Kaminair says good bye to Logan as he gets off. Logan then gets a text from Quicksilver.

[Get changed into your gear as soon as you get my agency. We're heading out on patrol after we visit an old friend of mine.] Texted Quicksilver.

Logan replies and then he leans back in his seat. He decides to have a small nap. He does however notice his stop is coming up soon and he sets a alarm on his phone to go off in about thirty minutes. As he slowly goes to sleep, he thinks about his friends on their internships.

**With Jiro**

Jiro is currently running beside pro hero Death Arms.

"A hero should always train! Even while on patrol!" Said Death Arms.

"Right!" Said Jiro as she ran.

The two continue to run down the sidewalk.

**With Mineta**

Mt Lady was in her hero costume lying down on the couch with a bag of potato chips. Mineta was in his hero costume, but he had some other clothing over it. He had a apron on, rubber gloves, and a bandana on his head. Mineta right now, is cleaning the floor with a vacuum cleaner.

"Hero's usually have to wait to get a call for work. So sometimes it is a waiting game." Said Mt Lady.

_"This is not the kind of foreplay I was thinking of."_ Thinks Mineta.

**With Momo and Kendo**

Momo and Kendo we're scouted by the same heroine. The heroine's name was Uwabami. Uwabami had three snakes in her hair. One was a purple rattlesnake, another one was a green rat snake, and the last one was a yellow King cobra. Right know, Uwabami is in the middle of a photo shoot.

"Okay, after this she has a commercial shoot. Then a interview with a talk show." Said Momo, who read off of a schedule sheet. She also had a bag hanging off her shoulder with other things.

"You think a hero would have us do more stuff related to hero work?" Said Kendo.

"No. She must have had a reason to take on future hero's. There must be something that she has to teach us." Said Momo.

They watch Uwabami take another pose and get a photo done. She then gets some more makeup on and does another photo.

_"Right?"_ Thinks Momo and Kendo.

**With Midoriya**

**"AAAAAAAAHHH! HE'S DEAD!"** Screams Midoriya as he sees the hero he was interning with on the ground in a puddle of blood.

The old man's head then looks up.

"I'm alive." Said the old man.

**"HE'S ALIVE!"** Yells Midoriya in relief.

The old man is short, about up to Midoriya's waist. He had grey hair, cream coloured skin, a small beard, and blue eyes. He has on a white body suit, big yellow gloves, equal yellow boots, a long yellow cape, a yellow mask, and a wooden walking stick. This was Gran Torino, the mentor to All Might and now mentor to Izuku Midoriya.

"Who are you?" Asked Gran Torino.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya from UA sir." Said Midoriya.

"What was that?" Said Gran Torino while holding his left hand up to his left ear to hear better.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya from UA, sir!" Said Midoriya a little louder.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Said Gran Tornio.

_"What the heck is up with this guy! Did he really teach All Might?!"_ Thinks Midoriya.

Gran Torino then falls down on his rear. Midoriya then walks in.

"Ah Toshinori, it's you. Come on in." Said Gran Torino.

Midoriya then goes inside of the building.

**With Natasha**

**"YOU KEEPING UP NEWBIE!?!"** Yelled Mirko to Natasha.

Natasha was using some new support gear made by Logan. The gauntlets and boots had repulsers on them to give Natasha flight. It also gave her more range weapons. She now had a mask that covered half her face. She also had some goggles on to keep bugs, dust, and the wind out of her eyes.

**"YOU BET!"** Yelled Natasha or by her hero name, Shockstrike.

Natasha then flies after her mentor for the next two weeks.

**Back with Logan**

Logan looks up at Quicksilver's agency building. The building was average height, about four to five stores tall. Logan walks into the main area and over to the front desk. A woman is typing away on a computer behind the desk. Logan walks up to the desk and the woman sees him.

"Can help young man?" Asked the woman.

"I'm here to intern with Quicksilver." Said Logan.

"Can I have your name please." Said the woman.

"Logan Stark." Said Logan.

"Let's see. Ah, here you are. Quicksilver is in the training room waiting for you. Head to the elevator and then head to the third floor. We have a room set up for you for your stay. Also, change once you get to your room and then head to the top floor to meet up with Quicksilver." Said the woman.

"Thanks Morgan." Said Logan.

"How did you???" Said the now named Morgan.

"It's on your name tag." Said Logan.

Morgan looks down at her name tag and blinks. She then looks to see Logan had disappeared. She hears the elevator ding and sees the doors close. A sidekick of Quicksilver comes in and sees Morgan dumbstruck face.

"Afternoon Morgan. Has Quicksilver's intern come yet?" Asked the sidekick.

"You just missed him. He's heading up to the third floor to his temporary room. How was your commute Blitz?" Said Morgan.

"It was great." Said Blitz.

**With Logan**

Logan comes out of his room in his hero gear. He had his bandana wrapped around his head so it covered his mouth and nose. Logan also has a glowing piece on his chest that contains his Raiden armour. He then heads to the top floor. The top floor was half workout gym and half cafeteria. He sees Quicksilver running on a treadmill at high speeds. Logan heads over to the treadmill.

"Hey Quicksilver." Said Logan.

Logan sees Quicksilver turn off the treadmill and take a drink of water.

"Glad you could make it Logan. You ready to head out on patrol after we visit a friend of mine?" Asked Quicksilver.

"You bet." Answered Logan.

The two then grab a quick bite to eat and then head out of the building. Quicksilver then tells Logan to keep up, due to them heading to a hospital in another city nearby. Logan puts his Raiden armour on and flys up off the ground to fallow Quicksilver.

**Sometime later**

Quicksilver and Logan head into a hospital to visit someone. Logan fallows Quicksilver down the hallway to a desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Tensei Iida." Said Quicksilver.

"Are you... Oh! So sorry Mr Quicksilver, I didn't know it was you. On the third floor in room fifteen." Said the nurse.

"Thanks. Come on Iron Man." Said Quicksilver.

"Coming." Said Logan.

The two walk down to the elevator to head to the third floor. When they get to the third floor, most of the patients see Quicksilver and whisper to each other. They also see Logan walking behind Quicksilver.

"Oh my gosh! It's Quicksilver! Who's that behind him?" Said one female patient.

"You think it's a new sidekick?" Said a male nurse.

"Na, to young. Probably a intern from UA." Said a female nurse.

The two continue to walk towards the room that had Tensei in it. They then come to the room and Quicksilver knocks on the door. A weak response comes from the room and the two head in. Once inside, Logan sees a bedridden pro hero. Said hero had multiple bandages on him, wires/tubes hooked up to him to monitor him. A oxygen mask on his face to help him breath. Tensei opens a single eye and gives Quicksilver a small smile.

"Hey Silverfoot. How's your day been so far?" Asked Tensei.

"Good. How's is it been for you these past few days?" Asked Quicksilver.

Tensei takes a struggled breath before answering.

"It's good to be alive, but, I failed Tenya. I'm his role model and I failed him." Said Tensei.

"You can still be his role model." Said Logan.

"Who's this Silverfoot?" Asked Tensei as he noticed Logan.

"This is the intern I took under my wing. Logan Stark or by his hero name, Iron Man." Said Quicksilver.

"Nice to meet you Ingenium." Said Logan.

Tensei gives Logan a kind smile and a small head nod.

"So your the kid Silverfoot was talking about last time he was here. If I remember correctly from my younger brother Tenya, you have seven quirks. Am I right?" Said Tensei.

"Your right sir. I have seven quirks, but I prefer to use armour that I've made myself, due to six of my seven quirks being very dangerous." Said Logan as he pressed a button on his sleeve to shrink his jacket and shirt.

Tensei then sees Logan put his Raiden armour on. Tensei shows a surprised look when the nanotechnology covers Logan in a mostly white armour, with some blue decals.

"You sure you don't have a eighth quirk to make that kind of tech." Said a shocked Tensei.

"Nope. I made this with my knowledge and with the help of my father." Said Logan.

The three talk some more. Quicksilver and Logan then leave to head out on patrol. The two head back to Kamino ward to patrol there.

**Back in Kamino ward**

Logan is walking beside Quicksilver as they go down a sidewalk. Civilians whisper and take quick pictures of the two. They then hear a car race by them and cop cars fallow the car.

"Let's go!" Said Quicksilver.

"All right!" Said Logan as he takes off into the air.

The car was speeding down the road with three cop cars behind it. Quicksilver runs up to the cop car at a low speed, so he could talk to the cop. He knocks on the window and the cops see him.

"Glad you can stop by to help Quicksilver." Said the cop in the driver seat through his radio to Quicksilver's headphones.

"What's the situation?" Asked Quicksilver.

"Some thugs robbed a bank and they have a hostage in the back seat." Said the cop.

"All right. Iron man, slow them down if you can and try to save the hostage." Said Quicksilver.

"Got it!" Said Logan as he rockets towards the car.

"Who's that?" Asked the cop.

"My intern." Said Quicksilver.

With Logan, he could see the four thugs and one hostage. Said hostage is a elderly man. One thug leans out of the passenger side window and aim his hand at Logan.

"Down to the left!" Said Raiden.

Logan shoots down to the left and barely dodges a blast of lighting. Logan then dodges a hand sword from the other thug.

"Quicksilver. The hostage is a elderly man. One thug has a electric type quirk and one can make swords from their hands. The driver and front passenger are a unknown." Said Logan.

"Get the hostage!" Ordered Quicksilver.

"Got it!" Replied Logan.

He then grabs the back window and rips it off. The sword hand thug tries to stab him, but his sword hand snaps. This caused the thug to yell in pain and turn his hand back to normal, but his hand was fine. Logan then fires a low powered repulser blast at the electric type thug and knocks him out. Logan then rips the seat belt of the elderly man and picks him up.

"I believe this is your stop sir." Said Logan in a snarky tone.

"I believe so young man." Said the elderly man.

Logan then flys away from the car and slows down to drop of the man. Once on the ground, Logan sees that he landed by a restaurant with some outdoor chairs and tables. Logan then sees a opened chair. A waitress is by Logan.

"Mind passing me that chair?" Asked Logan.

"Uh... Sure." Said the waitress.

The waitress then hands the opened chair to Logan. Logan then puts the chair down beside the elderly man.

"Have a seat sir." Said Logan.

"Thanks young man. Some people these days don't know how to respect their elders. Now go get those thugs." Said the elderly man.

"You got it." Said Logan with a two finger salute.

Logan then flies after the car. Logan sees Quicksilver moving people out of the way, due to the car going up onto the sidewalk. Logan sees a tanker truck up ahead and the thug's car was going to hit it.

"Raiden! Whips! And full power to the repulsers!" Ordered Logan.

"On it!" Replied Raiden.

Logan then pulls back his arms and flings his whips to latch onto the trunk of the car. With little power going to the whips, they had little to no power in them, so Logan didn't have to worry about igniting the gas. Logan then fires the repulser boosters on full to slow down. But the car was still going to fast. Thinking quickly, he taps into the reality and power stone.

"I hope they're wearing their seat belts." Said Logan.

The sidewalk then warps and shifts into a sturdy wall, just high enough for Logan to plant his feet on. The power stone's power output was at one percent, so it didn't erode Raiden's interior. Logan braces for impact.

**'CLANG!'**

**'CRASH!'**

**'SHATTER!'**

The sounds of Logan hitting the wall, the car coming to a complete stop, and glass shattering was heard. The car's airbags had gone off and the thugs inside we're shaken up. The car's windows we're also shattered and the back end looked about ready to fall off. Logan then warps the sidewalk back to normal. Quicksilver then runs up to Logan.

"Good thinking." Said Quicksilver.

"What did you expect." Said a snarky Logan.

Logan then walks up to the driver side door and rips the door off.

"License and registration." Said Logan.

The thugs then put their hands up. The crowd cheers for the hero's. The police then drive up and in circle the car. The police then come up and hand cuff the thugs.

"Thanks Quicksilver. You too Iron Man." Said the police officer that talked to Quicksilver.

"No problem." Said Logan.

Logan then looks into the car in the back seat. The two thugs give him the stink eye when they pass him. Logan then noticed something on the seat. A leather wallet was in the middle. Logan picks up the wallet and sees a name on the outside of the cover.

"Property of Stan Lee. Was it that old man?" Thinks Logan out loud.

Logan then goes over to Quicksilver. Logan then explains who's wallet it is and leaves to go give it back. Stan was still at the restaurant and he was talking to some of the people there. One police officer was their taking notes. Logan then has his helmet come off.

"Excuse me Mr. Lee, I think this is yours. It must have fell out of your pocket when you we're in the car." Said Logan as he heads Stan's wallet back to him.

"Oh, there it is. Thank you hero. Say, what's you name and tittle?" Said Stan.

"The Armoured Avenger: Iron Man." Said Logan.

"I'll commit that name to memory. Us comic book writers are running out of ideas these days. I came to Japan to get more ideas. Let's just say, I got some. Good luck Iron Man. Excelsior!" Said Stan as he walks away.

_"I know I've seen him from somewhere back in my universe. But where? The theatre? No, the veteran soldier from the Avengers party? Or was he a librarian at the local university?"_ Thinks Logan.

The rest of the patrol goes smoothly. With some bumps on the way. The next week will be hard, for Logan and his friends.

Till next time

**Done! Sorry for the wait, I've been getting lots of shifts at my work. A little Stan Lee cameo near the end, may he rest in peace. Next chapter has Logan and Quicksilver escorting a convoy of police to a prison in Hosu city. Midoriya gets more training with Gran Torino as well, most of it is the same, except Midoriya gets more ideas on how to use OFA and gets some new ideas for his hero costume. I'm planning on Momo asking Logan out before the midterms or a little bit into the midterms. Also, Tensei doesn't know that Logan is from the same universe as Quicksilver, so Tensei thinks Logan has seven quirks. So stay tune for next chapter and have a great rest of your day.**


	11. Chapter 1o

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the character I've made, his armour, and story arcs. Any Marvel item/character belong to their respective owners. Same for any MHA characters/items belong to Kohei Horikoshi. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: internships part 2**

Wanda Maximoff is sitting in the kitchen of the new Avengers facility. A cup of coffee is nearby on a coaster. Tony and Clint are sitting down with her.

"I'm telling you I felt him. I felt Vision." Said Wanda as she draws in a breath to calm herself down.

Clint gives Tony a look of worry.

"Wanda, Vision gone. He died when Thanos took the Mind Stone." Said Clint.

"No. I can still feel that feeling when I sensed Vision again." Said Wanda.

Wanda gets up and walks up to the window. She then looks out the window that over looks the lake by the facility.

"I know what I sensed. It has to be Vision." Said Wanda.

"Ok, if it is Vision. Then he's probably in the same universe as Logan or even in a different universe all together. Just... Prepare yourself when we find Logan, but we don't find Vision." Said Tony.

"Thanks Tony." Said Wanda.

**Meanwhile in the MHA universe**

Logan and Quicksilver are at the agency after a long day of patrolling. So far they stopped a purse snatching, a attempted mugging, a small time gang trying to rob a bank, and etc. It had been five days since Logan's internship had begun. When he was on ether brake or not training, he would text his friends in the group chat. Momo and class 1B's class rep Kendo, the two we're doing fine. Kirishima and Testsutestsu we're mostly doing community survives liking cleaning up trash and whatnot. Mina was enjoying her internship as well. The agency that Kaminari went to loved him. Mineta was complaining about being Mt Lady's butler and cleaner. Iida said he was learning what ever he could while with the pro he was interning with. Tsu was mostly cleaning the ship's decks or training. Tokoyami was doing his best with the pro he was interning with. Logan then goes online to watch some shows about the tech that's in Japan or America before he heads to bed for tomorrow's patrol.

**The next day**

Logan gets his gear on and heads to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He's sees some of the heroes or sidekicks that work with Quicksilver. Logan says hello to them as he walks by. Once he gets to the cafeteria, he gets some breakfast and eats. He brings out his phone to read up on anything new online. Some new products for people to use for their hair, a new car, I-island tech expo happening soon... Logan back peddles a little to read about I-island tech expo. He reads about I-island is a man built island for scientists from around the world gather to do their work. The island also has the scientist's families there to keep them safe from any villains that would hold them hostage for the gear or tech that the scientist's make.

_"Sounds like the Stark expo."_ Thinks Logan.

He then sees Quicksilver coming over to him. Logan puts down his phone to talk about today's work or training.

"Morning." Said Quicksilver.

"Morning. So, what's up for today?" Asked Logan.

"We're escorting a prison truck heading for Hosu city. We're teaming up with Hawks and his inter. We leave in twenty minutes. Also, do you have a long range armour?" Said Quicksilver.

"Yes I do and ok." Said Logan.

"Ok. Be ready and in your long range armour for when we leave." Said Quicksilver.

Logan the finishes with his breakfast and heads to his room. Once there, he opens a portal. Apollo then comes through the portal and Logan sends Raiden back to the P.D.D.T to rest up. Logan then heads down stairs to meet up with Quicksilver. Quicksilver gets off his cell phone and he motions Logan to come over.

"I just talked to Hawks. Him and his intern are at the prison waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting." Said Quicksilver.

"Alright then, let's go." Said Logan.

Logan takes off into the air and Quicksilver dashes off towards the prison. A civilian brings out her cell phone and calls a person.

"We got a problem." Said the woman.

"Define problem Maria?" Said a guy on the other end of the call.

The woman now known as Maria then sighs.

"How about the number five hero and his intern heading to the prison where the boss is being held." Said Maria.

"Well sh*t, that is a problem. I'll tell the everyone to be prepared." Said the guy.

The guy on the other end hangs up.

**At the prison**

Tokoyamai comes outside with Hawks. They both wait for Quicksilver to show up, with his intern. Hawks relatively short man. He has feathery ash blond hair swept messily backward, with some front tufts sticking up in arcs above his face. He has noticeable large eyelashes. Some faint stubble can be seen on his chin. His eyes are a golden-brown colour and are rather triangle in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts. The marks around his eyes are natural and somewhat resemble those of a bird. Due to his quirk, he has a set of large bright red wings with feathers. He has on a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern. Over the shirt, he has on a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves are lined with white fur. He wears black gloves on his hands. Some square-shaped earlobe piercings can somewhat be seen on each of his ears. Around his neck, is a pair of yellow headphones. An A shaped, yellow-tinted visor protects his eyes. His jacket has two slits over his shoulder blades to allow his wings to come out.

"So who is this Iron Man guy that I've heard about?" Asked Hawks.

"His name is Logan Stark. He was the one who won first place for the Spots festival first years. He's the first of his kind." Said Tokoyami.

"What do mean 'first of his kind'?" Asked Hawks.

"You can asked him when we're inside." Said Tokoyami.

"Why can't you tell me?" Asked Hawks.

"Logan asked us not to spread the word about his quirk. He's very serious about people not knowing what his quirk is. Here comes Quicksilver." Said Tokoyami.

Quicksilver comes to a stop in front of the two. Hawks gives Quicksilver a friendly smile and gives Quicksilver a fist bump.

"Sup silver. Say, where's your intern?" Said Hawks.

**'CLANG!'**

Logan lands doing a superhero landing. Hawks flinched at the sudden appearance of Logan. Tokoyamai had jumped a bit when Logan had landed.

"Sup." Said Logan, as he opens his face plate.

Hawks collects himself and extends a hand towards Logan.

"Sup. You must be the Iron Man that some people are talking about online. Nice to meet you. Names Hawks." Said Hawks as he shakes Logan's hand.

"Yes sir. It's going to fun working with the third ranked hero in Japan." Said Logan.

"What am I, chopped liver? I'm the fifth ranked hero." Said Quicksilver.

"Eh, whatever. You'll get there someday." Said Logan.

Quicksilver mumbles in Sacovian and heads inside. Hawks, Tokoyamai, and Logan fallow him inside. They go through the check point, with Logan taking the longest due to his armour needing to be taken off. His left arm also set off the metal detector. Logan pulls back his bandages enough to show the guards that his arm is metal. They then head into the prison, towards the transport trucks. Hawks walks with his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"So Tsukuyomi here said your the first of your kind. Why is that?" Asked Hawks.

"Because I have seven quirks." Said Logan.

"Huh, neat... Wait what?" Said Hawks in confusion.

Logan then explains what his "quirk" is and how it works. Hawks takes in all the information. Hawks knows that Logan is probably more powerful then Endeavour and himself. All Might was a iffy on this as well, but he saw the punch Logan did during the sports festival and he had a hunch that Logan was on par with All Might. They then pass some cells with some petty criminals.

"Look what we got here? A couple of hero's and sidekicks!" Said one inmate.

"Did the little birdie get lost?" Said another inmate.

"Oi! What's with the tin man!?" Said one inmate made of metal.

"Why don't you come over here little boy, I'll tell you a secret." Said a female inmate.

"Come man, I don't belong here. Let me out. Let me out!" Called out a male inmate with a scar over his mouth.

Logan ignores them and walks onward. Tokoyami was irritated by some of the inmate's call outs, but he ignored it as well. Dark shadow wanted to pulverize some of the inmates on what they called his friend/master. Hawks just smiled and walked on. Quicksilver also ignored them, but he clenched his hands into fists when two or three of the inmates brought up Mt Lady. Logan just kept walking and reading some of the things coming up on his hud.

"So who are we transporting to another prison?" Asked Logan.

"I too would like to know who we are escorting. If they need two of the top ten heroes here to escort him or her to their new home, then they must be dangerous or some of their allies are planing to break them out." Said Tokoyami.

"He's a somewhat well known villain. His gang has been causing some trouble here and there. But he's been able to stay looking clean, due to the judge bribing, blackmailing, some friends in high or low places to bale him out, etc. You think he has a quirk, but he doesn't have one, not to my knowledge that is. Some say he does have a quirk, but others disagree." Said Hawks.

"How can people tell he has a quirk or doesn't have a quirk?" Asked Logan.

"Well for starters, his X-Rays form when he was a kid we're destroyed in a fire at the hospital he went to when he was a kid, some say he went back to get rid of anything that could give someone a advantage over him. But this is common knowledge for people. A person with a transformation or emitter quirk has one joint in their pinky toe. While a person without a quirk, has two joints in their pinky toe. Seriously, didn't they teach you that in school Iron Man." Said Hawks.

"No, because I was homeschool most of my life. Maybe they did when I was still in school. Ether I forgot or I didn't see it as important." Said Logan.

"Oooookay then. So what does this armour do for you?" Asked Hawks.

"I have multiple armours for different occasions. One for heavy combat, one for deep sea exploration, and one for stealth. Six out of seven of my quirks are really dangerous, so I would only use them if I need to. The ones I only use the most are the portal, mind, and time sides of my quirks." Said Logan.

They walk in silence for the rest of the time heading to the transport area.

**Meanwhile with Momo, Kendo, and Uwabami**

The three ladies we're having a small break from all the interviews, tv talk shows, commercial shoots, and the odd patrol. Momo was drinking a cup of water and looking at her phone at the latest news. Kendo was reading a book that she brought with her to read when she isn't on the job. Uwabami was checking her makeup. The tv was on in the room and the news channel was on.

"In other news, a robbery was stop three days ago by the hero Quicksilver and his intern that goes by the name Iron Man." Said the news woman.

Momo perks up at the mention of the name Iron Man. She puts her phone down and watches the news play out. Kendo also looks up from her book to watch and wonders who it might be. Uwabami, who is also curious, shifts her position so she could do her makeup and watch the news. A video from a news helicopter shows the people watching a person in a white with blue decals armour flying behind the robbers get away car. They see the armoured person duck left to dodge a lightning blast form a villain. Next the armoured person rips the back window off the car and blasts the two backseat villains with beams of light. Next the three ladies see the armoured hero pick up a elderly man and drop him off. After the armoured hero catches up, they see the hero latch onto the car's trunk with whips. The sidewalk looked like is glowed with a faint red colour and warped up to form a small wall. The hero hits the wall and stops the car before it hit a tanker truck.

"The four villains we're taken in by the police and the armoured hero retuned the hostage's wallet. He has been seen working with Quicksilver, but from the few photos captured by the news and civilians, it appears that the armoured hero is a first year UA student on his internship. Some questions we're asked on some of the times that our reporters had with him." Said a news man.

"Excuse me! Iron Man! What's your story?" Asked one male reporter.

"Iron Man! Why are you becoming a hero?" Asked a female reporter.

"Iron Man! Who is your costume designer? Are they from I-island and are they testing new support gear?" Asked another reporter that was male.

"Ok, first. I rather have people guessing what my story is. Second, I'm just becoming a hero to help the people. I'm not doing this for the money, fame, glory, and etc. Third, my costume designer asked me to keep their name a secret and no, this armour isn't from I-island." Said Iron Man as he blasts off to fallow Quicksilver.

The three watch some more, till Uwabami switches the channel to something else.

"That Iron Man sure is something. He ain't from my class. He's in Momo's class. Right Momo?" Said Kendo.

"Yeah." Said Momo, who wasn't really paying attention.

"What's his name?" Asked Uwabami.

"His name is Logan. He won the first year sports festival. Right Momo." Said Kendo.

Momo replied with another yeah, as she was too focused on the new tv channel. Uwabami saw this and she had a small smirk appear on her face. So Uwabami asked a question that Momo would unconsciously answer.

"Do you like Logan? As in wanting him to be more then a friend?" Asked Uwabami.

"Yeah." Answered Momo.

...

...

...

...

**"WAIT WHAT!"** Yelled Momo, who had gained a massive amount of blush on her face.

Kendo almost choked on her drink when Uwabami asked Momo that question and Momo answered it without noticing what the question was.

"I.. Uh... I mean, Logan is a great friend to have! He's smart, kind, hands- I mean quite the handy man when it comes to machines, uh... Your not buying it are you." Said a defeated Momo.

"Not one bit." Said Uwabami.

Kendo herself somewhat knew that something was up with Momo when the news came on about Logan doing hero work. Kendo sees Momo burying her face in a pillow that was near her and groan. Uwabami just smiles a bit at the embarrassed UA student.

"So... What do you like about Logan?" Asked Uwabami.

_"Why me."_ Thinks Momo.

"He's just so kind, helpful, caring, he helps my class train whenever he can. He pretty much build some support items for most of our class, with some not needing them. He even saved most of us in the USJ incident. He even risked his life defending us from the League of Villains bioengineered weapon called Nomu. He's just... Amazing at everything he's done so far." Said Momo.

"Have you tried asking him out?" Asked Kendo.

Momo gains more blush at the question. Sure she thought about asking Logan out, but she was always second guess herself. What if Logan didn't have the same feelings towards her, what if he already likes someone else, or if Logan only sees her as a good friend.

"Well... No. I just haven't really found the time to ask him." Lied Momo, due to the two being in the same class and for her mostly being free all the time.

"Well you better ask him before some other girl gets him. From the look Setsuna was giving Logan, I'm pretty she might ask him out. Then there's the other girls in school that might also have a crush on Logan." Said Kendo.

It was true. Momo and Kendo had heard some gossip going around the school within the female students talking about the 'God in human form' student in class 1A **(which is kinda a perfect description to anyone who has the infinity stones, your basically a god in a human body)**. Momo would sometimes hear some of the female students talking about Logan when she passes them and how the other students want to know him better.

"Well, from the way I see it, you better ask him soon. Because by the time you get the courage to ask him out, another girl will have already got him. Let's head out on patrol shall we." Said Uwabami.

The three get up and head for the door. Momo just thinks to herself.

_"I have to ask Logan out soon. Once the internships are done, I'll ask him out."_ Thinks Momo.

**Back with Logan's group**

Logan was looking at the villain they we're escorting. It was a man about thirty five or thirty six. He had dark brown skin, black hair that was shaved on the sides. His eyes we're brown. A tattoo could somewhat be seen on his neck, some kind of symbol. He had the standard prison shirt on with matching pants. He also had on a straight jacket on. Logan and Tokoyami look at the man from behind the glass. Two cops we're trying one last interrogation to get some information out of the man, which his name was Jason Riccardo. Jason just smirks and says something, but the two UA students didn't hear him due to the speakers not being on.

"Ten bucks I can get some info out of him." Said Logan.

"I'll take that bet. But your going to be giving that ten bucks to me, due to no one being able to get any info from Jason here." Said Hawks.

Tokoyami and Quicksilver give the two a "really" look. Logan then fallows a cop to the door of the interrogation room. The cop was about to open the door, but he then looks at Logan.

"You got five minutes. Once those minutes are up, we put him in the truck and you heroes take him to his new home." Said the cop.

"You got sir." Said Logan.

Logan then heads into the room and walks over to the two cops. One gets up and offers Logan his chair, but Logan declines.

"Sooo... Jason Riccardo. From the looks of things, your in pretty deep sh*t right now." Said Logan.

"What's it to you tin man. What's wrong, did the little cops get desperate that they ask a ten year old to give me puppy dog eyes." Said Jason.

"Why you!" Said the cop closest to the door.

Logan holds his arm out to stop him.

"Calm down detective. I got this. So Jason, is this some of the work you've done?" Said Logan as he has Apollo put up a hologram screen.

On the screen, are the emails that Jason had sent, received, and some that he had put in his trash. Some of Jason's personal files we're there too, which also showed that he was quirkless. Logan looks at Jason's feet.

"Apollo do a scan for me would you." Said Logan.

"Alight, give me a few seconds." Said Apollo.

"What the f**k!? How did you get those!? And what was that voice just now!?" Said a shocked Jason.

"Scan complete. Jason here has a quirk. I pulled up his medical record as well. Looks like some of the doctors we're threaten to make changes to his record or delete them." Said Apollo.

The screen then shows the medical records that we're ether deleted or stored in some other place, like Jason's personal laptop. Jason gets a enraged look on his face. He glares at Logan. The two detectives look at Logan in shock. This kid's armour hacked into Jason's personal files, emails, medical records, and possible more.

_"Where the heck did this kid get that armour?"_ Thinks both the detectives.

"So J, what's your quirk?" Asked Logan as he leans on the table.

**"F**K YOU TIN MAN! I AIN'T TELLING YOU SH*T!"** Yelled Jason.

"Okay then. Let's see what else here. Some job contracts for doing some illegal dumping of unknown subtenancies. Death threats for some high class people and judges. Some kind of contract in the east. What's this, from your recent trial, a judge was somehow giving you the not guilty, but you we're still charged guilty. Now your quirk could make you extremely lucky or you steal luck from people. But my money is on that you got some kind of memory quirk. So what's it going to be. Ether you tell us or I force you to talk." Said Logan.

This got Jason to laugh.

"Hahahahah! You?! Force me to talk!? What a joke!" Said Jason.

The left arm's armour comes off. A yellow glow then comes out from underneath Logan's bandages. Logan then places his hand on Jason's chest. Blue veins are seen crawling up Jason's chest and up to his head. Jason's eyes get covered in a blue with small white dots pattern, but they then change into a light blue colour rather then his hazel nut brown coloured eyes. Logan just smirks.

"So Jason, what's your quirk?" Asked Logan.

"My quirk just makes me more lucky. It's a activation type quirk. Each time I use it, the amount of luck is different. But after thirty minutes in succession, I get less lucky. I then can't use it for the next twenty four hours." Said Jason with no hesitation.

They talk for a few more seconds, till the cop from before comes in. Logan takes the off the mind stone's effect on Jason. Jason tries to rush Logan, but the cops hold him down.

**"YOUR DEAD KID! YOU HEAR ME!? YOUR DEAD! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"** Yelled Jason.

Logan just walks with them to the truck, while also getting ten bucks from Hawks. They see there is three trucks. Logan deducted that two we're decoys, while one was the real one. Each truck would get two cop cars to fallow. Logan then pulls something out of his holster on his right thigh. It was a laser pointer, said laser was green. Logan taps Tokoyami on the shoulder.

"What is it Iron Man?" Asked Tokoyami, who decided to use Logan's hero name.

"Take this. Use it if we get into a fight." Said Logan.

"What is it anyway?" Asked Tokoyami.

"It's a targeting laser. You know, the ones you use in video games to mark a location for a missile strike or whatever. Have you never played those kind of game?" Said Logan.

"No, mother didn't want them to corrupt me." Said Tokoyami.

"Says the guy with a shadow monster in him." Said Logan.

"Come on you two! We're waiting for you! Tsukuyomi, your riding with Quicksilver! Iron Man, your my wing man!" Said Hawks.

"You got it Hawks! Let's get this show on the road!" Said Logan.

As they leave the police station, a member of Jason's gang comes around the corner. They aim a gun that shoots a tracker. They aim and fire. The tracker flies true and hits the truck with Jason in it.

**Meanwhile with Midoriya**

**'WHAM!'**

**"GAH!"** Yelled Midoriya as he hits the ground after Gran Torino hits him from the side.

"That's enough for now. Suit up kid we're going on patrol!" Said Gran Torino.

"What!? Like right now!?" Said a shocked Midoriya.

"Well not right now, but later, around five or six. Villains mostly come out during that time. So rest up kid. We're going to Tokyo!" Said Gran Torino.

"Tokyo! I don't think my costume is hip enough for that place." Said Midoriya.

"Nah you'll be fine. Let's have a seat and wait for dinner to come." Said Gran Torino.

"Wait a minute, you ordered dinner? I thought you only ate those pastries?" Said a confused Midoriya.

"Consider it a special treat. Your training is coming along very well. You may even get past five percent sooner or later. Anyways, so tell me about this Logan Stark fellow, the one that won the sports festival for the first years." Said Gran Torino as he sits down at the table.

"Oh Logan? He's amazing! The tech he's made by himself is so cool! Then there's the support items he's made for some of my class is also great, top quality too. Then there's his powerful quirk too." Said Midoriya.

"From the announcer for the sports festival, Logan had seven quirks, which is impossible. So tell me Izuku Midoriya, what is Logan's world like?" Asked Gran Torino.

Midoriya froze. How did All Might's teacher know about Logan's predicament. Midoriya tries to play dumb.

"Logan's world? He's from America, I heard that American heroes are more wild there. Maybe he's just that powerful that it looks like he has seven quirks." Said Midoriya who was sweating.

"Kid you don't need to cover anything up, Toshinori already told me when he called me about him being mysteriously healed. This Logan fellow must be very powerful to be able to heal someone as injured as All Might. So, what gives Logan his powers?" Said Gran Torino.

Midoriya then goes into detail about Logan's true past. From Logan's battle with an alien army, too Logan being put on ice to heal. Then Midoriya explains how Logan got to this world. From the final battle and Logan's ultimate sacrifice. Gran Torino gains a grimm look on his face.

_"Poor kid. Sacrificing your life to save half the universe, to only get transported to another. I'm surprised he didn't snap or hasn't snap yet. Wonder how his family is doing."_ Thinks Gran Torino.

"Then on the week of the storm, Logan nearly died. When the infinity stones are removed from him, his left arm began to tear itself apart. He ghosted in and out of reality. Luckily we we're able to get the stones back on him." Said Midoriya.

The two talk some more as they wait for their dinner to come.

**With Vision and Edgeshot**

"I have the villains in my sight Edgeshot. There are five men and two women in the group. I also see the two hostages." Said Vision.

"Great work Vision. Get to the hostages and protect them." Said Edgeshot.

Vision fazes through the floor from under a couch. Some villains had taken a family hostage of a well known business man. The man was to give the villains half of his money, but had to wait if the heroes couldn't get his family. Edgeshot and Vision we're nearby. Edgeshot stayed outside to make sure the villains didn't try to escape with the hostages. Vision moves from his spot and heads under the coffee table, which was in the middle of the room. The hostages we're a mother and daughter. The older woman sees movement and leans down to see what it was. She almost yelped when she saw Vision.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Said Vision in a low voice while putting his finger to his mouth.

The mother and daughter listen. One villain with a gun comes over to see what he had heard. He checks under the table, but Vision had gone back under the floor. Once the villain sees nothing is there, he gets one of the women of the group to come over.

"Take the girl and pretend to throw her off the balcony." Said the man.

"Whatever, I better be getting paid for this." Said the woman.

As she goes to grab the daughter, but Vision springs up from the floor. He shoves his hands into the man's and woman's heads. The two scream in pain, before both of them drop to the ground unconscious.

"What was that!?" Came a shout form the other room.

"Time to leave." Said Vision.

He then grabs the two hostages and flies towards the balcony. He then hears gun cocking and puts the hostages behind him. Bullets fly and shatter the sliding window, while any bullets bounce of Vision. Vision uses a new power he had recently got. He uses telekinesis and forms a barrier. He then flies out of the building and down to the street.

"Helen! Melissa!" Came the husband/father to the hostages.

"Markus/daddy!" Said the mother and daughter in relief.

The family hugs and the women of the family cry in happiness for being safe. Vision has a small smile on his face. He would think about Wanda and what it could have been. They knew that they could never have children, due to Vision being a android. But they talked about adopting a child or a donor. He then hears the shouts form the villains. Some look out over the balcony.

"Shall we?" Said Vision to Edgeshot.

"Yes." Said Edgeshot.

Like a cannon shot, Edgeshot was flying towards the villains, with Vision right behind him.

**With Logan and Hawks**

The two fly beside each other. Once and awhile, Logan would look down at their truck. Logan would also check in with the other trucks to make sure they we're fine. Hawks was a easy going type of guy. He wanted a world we're heroes could enjoy a little time off from the villains and what not. Logan liked that idea somewhat, but, he knew no hero could stay put for so long. Logan himself couldn't count the number of times he was told to relax and take a break from hero work back in his world. Logan only lasted for about thirty minutes or more if he was working on a project. Logan does another check in with decoy one.

"Decoy one, this is Iron Man. Anything of importance to report. Over." Said Logan.

"Decoy one to Iron Man. Nothing to report. No sigh of…. Wait a minute. Holy! Decoy one to all channels, we are…" Said the cop on the other end, but he was cut off.

"Yo Quicksilver, did you get that? I think the other truck was attacked?" Asked Logan as he gives a cautious look to Hawks.

"Yes I did Iron Man. We have to continue the mission. Do you two see anything?" Said Quicksilver.

Logan looks around the freeway. He sees some cars pass their truck and cop cars. A bus passes the convoy. Logan then eyes the bus.

"Apollo. Scan the bus, the one in front of the convoy. I got a bad feeling about it." Ordered Logan.

"You got it boss." Replied Apollo.

_"I so want one of those."_ Thinks Hawks.

Logan gives a relieved sigh. It was a normal bus. But then Apollo picks up a small convoy of vans approaching the rear. About four vans in total, all four we're grey and they didn't have any windows on the side, only by the drive seat and front passenger seat.

"Iron Man to convoy. We got four grey vans approaching form the rear. Apollo's scans show each van passenger has a gun and there are more weapons in the back van, some weapons look heavy duty. I would suggest we try to lose them in the town coming up. It's a bit risky, but we don't want to cause a shoot out on the highway with this kind of traffic coming up." Said Logan.

Logan and Hawks see their convoy take the exit to the small town.

"We're taking a short cut. Keep an eye on the van convoy. Notify us if you see them getting close to us or they have given up." Said Quicksilver.

"You got it. Iron Man out. So, you track two and I track two." Said Logan.

"You got bet. I'll take the front two, while you take the back two." Said Hawks.

"Roger that. By the time we get to the prison, it will be around dinner. Know any shawarma places in Hosu." Said Logan.

"Work first, food later kid. But I have been meaning to try shawarma. I think I might know a place. Later." Said Hawks as he flew away to track the two front vans.

Logan chuckles. He then flies after his two vans. He has Apollo mark his convoy to make sure none of the vans gets close to it. From time to time, he would tell the convoy to take a different turn or stop at a light, so the vans didn't see them.

"This is going to be a long day." Said Logan.

**With Quicksilver and Tokoyamai**

The two sit in the back police car watching the truck. They mostly sit in silence. The only sound being the car's air conditioning and the sound of the tires rolling on the ground.

"So? How's UA been since the USJ?" Asked Quicksilver.

Tokoyamai thinks about it for awhile before answering.

"They have updated the defences to the walls and sensors. I don't know anything else. But I did hear my teacher talking about a new camera system to be installed." Said Tokoyami.

They drive in silence some more. Logan would radio in ever so often to give them directions. But something was bothering Quicksilver. The directions Logan was giving, was moving them further from the highway. Then it dawned on him, the vans we're cornering.

"Iron Man! See where the other vans are! I think their corning us!" Said Quicksilver.

"On iiiiiiiittt.. Oh s**t! Hit the brakes!" Said Logan.

The truck and the back cop car hit the brakes. The front one was t-boned by a dump truck. They see that they are near a construction site. More gang members come out of the construction site with their weapons drawn. The other two vans come around the corner. Quicksilver and Tokoyami we're in the back cop car. They back up down the way they came, but another van appears.

"We're cornered! All units, get that truck out of here!" Said the lead cop.

The truck tries to get away, but it gets grabbed by a large villain. Some villains throw the cops out and take the wheel. The truck does a turn and it places it in front go the last cop car.

"F**k! Get us moving!" Said Quicksilver.

The cop driving tries to turn, but the tires we're shot at. Time slowed down and Quicksilver dashes around the area. He grabs any cops in the line of fire and gets Tokoyami. He knocks out any villains as well. He then gets behind cover as the villains begin to open fire. The sound of tires screeching is heard and the truck comes barreling down the street. Just as it is about to hit their cover, something hits it.

**'BOOM!'**

A explosive arrow hits the truck on its side and sends it flying.

"Yo Tokoyami. Use the laser pointer to mark some enemy positions for me to deal with." Said Logan.

"On it. Dark shadow, cover me." Said Tokoyami.

"On it!" Said Dark shadow.

Dark shadow rips a door off and uses it as a shield. Tokoyami holds the laser pointer in the reversed grip and aims. Once he has the laser where he wants it, he shakes the point to give Logan a area to hit.

"Better cover up!" Said Logan.

The cops and few heroes get to cover. A small missile hits the ground and makes a huge flash of light. The villains all scream in pain and panic. Another missile was a cluster bomb that releases expanding foam grenades to trap villains.

"Quicksilver to any heroes and cops in the area! We need back up!" Said Quicksilver into a cop radio.

Another arrow hits a flipped over car and the car shrinks. This surprised the villains and the cops open fire, which wounds most of the villains. Another flash missile hits the villains again. But the gangs numbers seem endless.

"I'm coming down. I'll have Apollo stay up here and provide cover fire. I'll do a fly by." Said Logan.

**With Logan**

He gets out of Apollo. Hawks was dealing with the other two vans alone to keep them reinforcing the gang. Logan outs up a portal and Ares comes out.

"What's the plan?" Asked Ares.

"We fly down. Beat the villains up. Hopefully before dinner. Let's go." Said Logan.

The Logan gets into the armour and drops off the building. He lines up to do his fly by, so he doesn't hit any of the heroes or cops. He then has the gatling guns spin up. Once he gets low enough, he fires the guns.

**Back the rest of the group**

The sound of a gatling gun is heard. Hundreds of foam bullets fly into the villains cover. They see Logan fly back up to do another fly by.

"Where did this kid get his armour!?" Said a cop.

"He never told me." Said Quicksilver as he peers over the car.

Bullets pepper the car that Quicksilver is behind. He may be able to run at the speed of sound, but bullets also travel near the speed of sound, so they can easily hit him if he isn't careful. Logan does another fly by and pulls up. Logan then drops down and becomes a human shield. He walks up and grabs a officer from the front car and shields him from the bullets as he brings him to cover.

"So how do we get out of this? I can get Jason, but he might have his luck quirk activated. What does that one villain have in his hand?" Said Logan.

They all see one big villain stick a small vile in his neck and he screams. The villain then grows in size a little bit, due to his muscles growing. The villain sets his eyes on Logan.

"C**p. Quirk enhancement drugs. There illegal here in Japan. It gives a person a boost for their quirk." Said a police officer.

"How long will it last?" Asked Logan.

"Not long. If it's a cheap knock off. The ones from the USA last about two hours." Said the same police officer.

"I'll handle him. Ares time to bring in the big guns." Said Logan.

A blue portal forms. Pieces of armour come flying out as Logan boosts himself over the car. The pieces then form the Warzone hulk buster armour. The gang members all have a shocked face on them.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULL C**P!"** Said one female member.

**"DOES IT MATTER! GET HIM JOE!"** Said another male member.

**"I'M GOING TO SMASH YOU!"** Yelled Joe.

Logan and Joe collide with each other. Logan sees Joe's skin had turned into a rock like material.

"I can absorb the properties of any material. I can only maintain it for about ten minutes, but with this quirk booster, I can go for an hour." Said Joe.

"So your the Absorbing Man. Have a knuckle sandwich on me." Said Logan as he uses the boxing glove arm.

The arm extends and slugs Joe in the jaw, fracturing it. Logan then does a repulser blast to Joe's chest, chipping the stone. Joe then absorbs some metal from a car. Logan then fires of a missile and hits Joe, but Joe just breaks the foam.

"Ha! What else you got tin man, I can do this all day!" Said Joe.

Logan then brings up his left arm. A small cannon pops up and electricity begins to surge around it. Logan aims for Joe's chest. He has the railgun at one percent, so he doesn't kill Joe. Said railgun shot is a dense piece of concrete.

"Come and test your metal you over grown trash bin." Said Logan.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'LL…"** Yelled Joe, but he was sent flying.

Jason climbs out of the truck, but he just misses Joe flying into him. Jason sees the warzone hulk buster armour and he freezes. Logan tales one step forwards and Jason takes a step back. The PA system in the armour comes on.

**"Jason. This is your only chance to surrender. Come along peacefully and you will be taken to your new home with very little injures."** Said Logan.

Jason flips Logan off.

"Screw you tin man!" Said Jason.

A new car comes drifting around the corner. Jason hops in and the car makes a beeline for the freeway. Logan curses and he fires his gatling gun at the fleeing car. Some of the bullets hit, but some we're tracking bullets so they could track Jason. A few gang members bring out some heavy duty weapons and they all aim at Logan.

"Aw s**t." Said Logan.

**'PING!'**

**'PONG!'**

**'CLING!'**

**'CLANG!'**

**'PANG!'**

Multiple bullets of different calibers hit Logan's armour. He knew Warzone could take it, but even with this many bullets, the armour will be damaged. So he brings out a new item he made.

"Warzone! Shield!" Ordered Logan.

"On the way boss." Replied Warzone.

From a new portal, comes a rectangle shield. The shield was coloured like Warzone. But it was just a normal shield, no tech, no weapons, only made of thick steel, and a plain metal handle. Logan grabs it and holds it one handed and opens fire with his gatling gun. Multiple gang members get hit by foam bullets, some get covered by the foam. Logan ceases his firing when he sees most of the villains had been taken out. Hawks flies in and lands.

"Yo Quicksilver! Iron Man and I will get Jason! You and Tsukuyomi take care of any villains here! Let's go Iron Man!" Said Hawks as he starts to take off.

"Alright! Ares! Warzone! Apollo! You three stay here! I'm going to need Raiden for this!" Said Logan as he jumps out of Warzone and Ares.

Logan has his uniform shrink down and become skin tight. A blue portal forms and Raiden's nanotech holder comes flying out. It hits Logan and releases the nanotech. Logan jumps off a cop car as the armour fully forms. He rockets passed Hawks.

"And I thought I was fast in the sky." Said Hawks as he flaps his wings.

**On the highway**

Jason smiles and laughs. His quirk never let him down. The other two in the car are his right hand men. The drivers name was Marcel. While the other one's name was John.

"I never doubted you boys! I'm the luckiest person on the planet!" Said Jason.

"If you say so boss! Where to!?" Said Marcel.

"Head for my safe house. I'll lay low there for a few days and then we're leaving the country. I'm thinking the USA." Said Jason.

The man in the front passenger seat is John. He brings out a three cigars and hands them out. He then rolls down the window. Jason lights his with his lighter and he lights Marcels cigar. John tries his lighter but it wouldn't work. A armoured hand reaches over to light the cigar, with a bit of electricity on the finger.

"Need a light?" Asked Logan.

"Thanks." Said John, as he lights the cigar and takes a breath.

…

…

…

…

**"WHAT THE F-"**

**'CLANG!'**

Logan slugs John in the jaw and the other two jump at the sudden appearance of Logan. Marcel tries to ram Logan with the side go the car, but Logan flies over top. Logan then radios Hawks.

"I got them Hawks! They're heading for Hosu city! Guess Jason really wants to go to his new home already!" Said Logan.

"Get them to stop! We can't risk a shot out here! Ether get them off the highway or somewhere less populated! We don't need to turn Hosu into a warzone tonight!" Said Hawks.

In the distance, a explosion happens. Two more explosions then go off. Logan has Raiden send alerts to all heroes in the city.

"Raiden get me anything on social media about those explosions." Said Logan.

"On it." Said Raiden.

Logan sees camera feeds, photos, instagram videos, and more about what caused the explosions. But one thing in all the photos, was creatures with their brains exposed.

"S**t! Hawks! I'll slow down the car, while you knock out the villains! Then we head for Hosu! The city is already a warzone with those Nomu in it!" Said Logan.

"You got it Iron Man!" Said Hawks as he swoops in from above.

Logan gets in front of the car. He then fires his boosters on full to slow the car down. The car's tires scream in resistants and they slowly melt from the traction on the asphalt. Marcel grabs a gun and fires five shots at Logan. Logan just has Raiden fire some taser wires form his shoulders and shocks Marcel. Jason was knocked out by Hawks's feathers. Some cops pull up and put the three villains in a police van. Hawks and Logan then fly towards Hosu.

"So what can you tell me about the Nomu in the city?" Asked Hawks.

"We got one flyer, one of them has lots of muscle, and one other was last seen heading somewhere else in the city, but it will show up sooner or later. That just leaves the two near the centre. I'll go on ahead." Said Logan as he puts his boosters to full power.

A portal forms, with two large containers of nanotech and pieces of armour come flying through. The two containers lock onto Raiden's back. The armour pieces then fly into place. The containers then release the nanotech and the armour pieces lock together. The Raimie hulk buster armour then slowly comes together. Like Raiden, the Raimie armour was white. It had purple and blue lighting on the left arm. With twin dragons of the same colours on the right arm. The containers reform into two tesla coils. Large tubes on the arms form from nanotech to make the whips. The helmet then locks on.

"Raise and shine Raimie. Time to go to work." Said Logan.

"Very well." Said Raimie, in a wise monk voice.

Hawks was just awestruck by the sight. He then looks at his hero costume. He then looks at Logan again.

_"I really need a upgrade."_ Thinks Hawks.

**With Deku**

Midoriya runs past some fleeing civilians. Gran Torino had ordered him to stay on the train, but he disobeyed him in hopes of helping. He then stops when he sees a bus gets thrown on its side and explodes.

"Get back!" Said a female hero with a red bandana around her neck.

Midoriya sees the muscle nomu with no eyes and the flying nomu with a hero in its taloned feet. More heroes show up. Manual, the hero Iida was interning with shows up.

"Damn it Tenya! Where did you run off to!" Said Manual.

A hero with horns rips a fire hydrant off the ground and Manual directs the water towards the bus to put out the fire. Midoriya then thinks of something very important that involves Iida.

_"Nomu. Hosu city. The hero killer. Iida's brother. Iida you didn't!?"_ Thinks Midoriya in shock and concern.

The winged nomu was then hit by a beam of light. It's left leg was shot off and the hero falls to the ground. Midoriya uses One for All and jumps towards the falling hero. Once he has the hero in his hands, he ricochets off a building a safe distance away from the nomu.

"Nice catch kid!" Said a random hero.

"Thank you sir!" Said Midoriya.

"Look out!" Called Manual.

The muscle nomu charges Midoriya and the hero he was helping up. Midoriya freezes up. Time slowed down as the nomu closes in. But Midoriya then noticed the smell of the ozone burning. A bolt of lighting hits the nomu square in the chest.

**'CLANG!'**

Midoriya whips his head around to see Logan land on the ground with a small canon going back into his left shoulder.

"Deku? What in the world are you doing here?!" Asked Logan in shock.

"Iron Man!? I could ask the same for you too?!" Said Midoriya.

"It's getting back up!" Said the horned hero.

_"Midoriya. Go find Iida. I knew I should've talked to him after his brother got into the hospital. I sent a special messaging number into your phone, so if you find Iida and you need help. Just send your location and say 'help'. Me and the other heroes will come to you. Now go!"_ Said Logan in Midoriya's head.

Midoriya runs off past Logan. Logan has Raimie bring out the whips. Two long whips come out of the tubes on the armour's arms. The chains we're huge, those used for anchors. He then walks past the heroes.

"I'll pin him down and shock him. Be ready to attack him." Said Logan.

"Aren't you Quicksilver's intern? Where is he?" Asked one hero in a suit.

"In another city dealing with a villain's gang. Me and Hawks went ahead of him when said villain was making his way here. Heads up!" Said Logan.

The muscle nomu throws a car at Logan, which he whips it to the ground. He then boosts up to the nomu and drop kicks it, with some electricity in the kick to do more damage. The nomu spasms out from the kick and shock. It then does a weak haymaker at Logan's helmet. Logan grabs the arm and has the right whip wrap around the nomu's arm. Logan then twists his body around the nomu's body and puts it into a head lock. Logan has the other whip latch onto a transformer. The nearby light flicker. The heroes then smell the ozone burn with electricity. Thousand upon thousands of volts corse its way throw Logan's armour and into the nomu. The nomu screeches in pain. It then goes limp and smoke comes off the body.

"He's down. About ten thousand volts just went through him." Said Logan.

Raimie signals Logan he was low on power from the power he added in, Raiden was also low. Logan hops out of his armours and has them head back home to recharge.

"Why you get rid of your armour? It could of help us take down the other one!?" Said Manual.

"They would be nothing but dead weight. They we're loosing power fast after the power surge I had them do." Said Logan.

Logan's phone then goes off. It was from Midoriya. Midoriya's location was on his screen with the words 'Help' and 'hero injured'. The other heroes also get the message.

"I need to go help my friend. Head to this location once your done here. Be quick about it." Said Logan as he forms two portals.

One was above the location Midoriya sent. The other had cap's shield come flying out of it, which Logan caught. Logan then jumps into the portal that lead to Midoriya's location and hopefully to hero killer Stain.

**With Midoriya**

Things we're looking bad. He was paralyzed. Stain was about to stab Iida. Native would be next. Stain wears a dark combat suit, plated with metal armour across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellow bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armour. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

"Forgive me child, but you must be purged." Stain.

Stain raises his sword and prepares to drive it through Iida.

"No! Stop!" Called out Midoriya in a hopeless plea.

Then two things happen. A torrent of fire races towards Stain, which the hero killer barely dodged. Second, was a red, white, and blue shield with a star in the middle coming in from above. Said shield hits Stain on the lower back area and the shield ricochets back towards Logan.

"I got here as quick as I could. But next time be more specific. If not, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Said Todoroki.

"So hero killer Stain. I thought you would be taller or less skinny looking. Say what happened to your nose anyway. Are you sure you don't have a mutation quirk that makes you more snake then man." Said Logan as he puts the shield back on his arm.

"More children to get in my way. No matter. I do not-"

**'WHAM!'**

Stain was cut off when Midoriya spurn up and delivered a uppercut to Stain's chin. Midoriya then jumps back to his friends. Logan then uses the mind stone to read Stain's mind, specifically on what his quirk does. Logan sees images of a old man with brass knuckles, a teen with a All Might hoody, and a girl in a reviling costume. He then finds Stain's quirk knowledge. Stain's quirk was called Bloodcurdle. Stain ingests his targets blood to paralyze them. The time limit for each person is eight minutes, the longest being type B blood and the shortest being type O blood.

"Don't let him ingest your blood Freezerburn. If your blood is Type B, you'll be paralyzed longer. If your blood type is O, then you'll be unparalyzed quickly. So watch out for the blades." Said Logan.

Todoroki gives a confused look.

_"Freezerburn? But my hero name is Shoto."_ Thinks Todoroki.

_"Yes. But if villains get your real name and last name. They can hunt down your family. A heroes first priority is their identity. I know some heroes have their identities shown off already, but it's hard for them to protect their families when villains go after them. Same for you Tenya Iida."_ Said Logan in Todoroki's and Iida's minds.

Since Logan said Iida's full name, Iida knew Logan was serious. Logan then gets into a defensive stance, with Midoriya activating his quirk, and Todoroki had some fire come from his left side. Iida was fearing for his friend's lives. Midoriya surges forward, with Logan behind him. Todoroki has ice spikes shoot towards Stain, said villain easily dodges the ice.

"Dodge this!" Said Logan as he throws his shield.

The shield ricochets around the alleyway. Stain had to jump around a bit to dodge the shield, but he was not focusing on Logan. Logan teleports up to Stain and Logan drives his knee into Stain's head. The shield then hits Stain in the back as he stumbled back from Logan's knee. Midoriya bounces around the alley to gain momentum. Midoriya then lands a good hit on Stain, but he was nicked by one of Stain's knives. Midoriya then rolls out of the way as Todoroki releases a stream of fire. But Midoriya rolled into the wall and stunned himself, which gave Stain enough time to lick his knife.

_"Damn it! I can't move!"_ Thought Midoriya in frustration.

"Stop it! Get out of here! Leave me behind! Stain has to pay for what he did to my brother! I have to be the one who avenges him!" Said Iida with tears coming from his eyes.

"That isn't what heroes do Turboracer! Would Ingenium leave his comrades do die! What would your brother say if he saw you like this!?" Said Logan, as he grabs a throwing knife mid air with his left hand.

"I would add, but Iron Man said what I was going to say! The Ingenium I knew would never have a face like yours! One full of vengeance and hate!" Said Shoto.

"Freezerburn! Look out!" Called Logan.

Stain charges Shoto with his katana. Stain dodges the stream of fire from Shoto's hand. Stain slashes at Shoto.

_"He's a monster!"_ Thinks Shoto as he sees the blade slowly makes it way to his chest, but someone rushed to his aid.

**'FOOSH!'**

**'TING!'**

It was Iida. He had just stood up and boosted over to save Shoto. Stain's main weapon was now broken.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"** Yelled Iida as he does a round house kick being boosted by his quirk, which hit Stain and sent the hero killer back.

"Look who's standing know Turboracer. Or do you want to be called Ingenium." Said Logan as he teleports to his friend's side.

"No. Turboracer is fine. But know this. I am novice. I can't measure up to your guys standards! Be that as it may... I have to stand up for myself! Never again! Never again will you guys... or my brother... leave me behind in the dust! So from this point on, I will not let my friends bleed for my sake! And once I have proven myself ready to be called a true hero, only then will I take the name Ingenium!" Proclaimed Iida.

Logan smiles and has the magnets in his coats right sleeve activate. Cap's shield comes flying and attaches to the magnets. Logan then puts the shield on his back. A portal forms and Stormbreacker comes flying into Logan's hand.

"Then let's end this shall we." Said Logan, as lighting flashes in the sky.

"Freezerburn. I need you to freeze my legs, so my mufflers are still opened." Said Iida.

"All right." Said Shoto.

"Not a chance!" Called out Stain.

Stain throws a knife at Shoto, but Iida jumps in the way. The knife plunges into Iida's arm.

"Iida!" Calls Midoriya in fear.

"Idiot!" Said Logan as he charges Stain.

Logan swings the axe on the diagonal, aiming the hammer face of the axe at Stain's chest. Stain raises his knife and blocks the axe, so he thought. Once the axe made contact with the knife, the lighting in the axe went to the knife into Stain, while also destroying the knife. Stain cries out in pain. His left hand had some burns on it. Stain glares at Logan.

_"That isn't a normal axe. What is this boy's quirk. First he can form portals and now he can control electricity. He is just a boy, but he fights like he has been doing this for years. Is he another possible hero or is he just another fake."_ Thinks Stain.

"Tell me child. Why are you becoming a hero?" Asked Stain, as he dodged stormbreacker since Logan threw it.

"My reason is simple. To be the one people look to for hope and protection. One to avenge those I couldn't save. To be a armoured guardian to protect the weak and innocent. I don't care for the fame and glory. That is my reason." Said Logan as his eyes glow.

_"He's… Is another example of what it means to be a true hero!"_ Thinks Stain as he smiles and jumps up to dodge some ice spikes from Shoto.

**'FOOSH!'**

**"RECIPRO EXTEND!"** Yelled Iida, as he rockets towards a falling Stain.

Stain brings out another knife, but he noticed Midoriya standing up. Midoriya then uses his 'Full Cowling'. Shoto launches a stream of fire at Stain, which gets Stain semi-conscious. Midoriya then launches himself forward at the Stain. Midoriya then pulls back his fist, while Iida brings up his leg.

"Good guys." Said Shoto.

"Take him down!" Said Logan.

**_"Smash!"_** Proclaimed Midoriya in his head.

**'WHAM!'**

Iida and Midoriya's attacks connect. Shoto then makes a ice ramp to catch Midoriya and Iida. The two friends hit the ramp and slide into a ice wall at the bottom. But Stain was another story.

"Wow. He's out… Cold. Get guys. Guys?" Said Logan looking at his friends.

"No. Just no." Said Midoriya.

"Good time, but not welcomed." Said Shoto.

Iida had no comment. Native let out a small chuckle, till he groaned in pain. Logan then uses the time stone to heal Native's wounds.

"Thanks kids. I would have been dead if you four hadn't showed up. I'll put in a good word with the police. I'll make sure you lot don't get in trouble. But the police will have to give the credit to someone else." Said Native.

"How about Endeavour. He's in Hosu right now and should be here soon. Let's tie him up and remove his weapons." Said Logan, as he uses the reality stone to make a suitcase for Stain's smaller weapons.

They find some rope in a dumpster. The find all of the throwing and regular knives on Stain. Lucky Stain was unconscious still. The five then make their way out of the ally, with Native carrying Midoriya due to the latter needing to be carried out. Shoto drags Stain out of the ally.

"Let me drag him Freezerburn." Said Iida.

**'GONG!'**

Iida holds his head with his good arm, due to Logan hitting him with Cap's shield.

"No you are not. Your arms are messed up, which you could be making them worst. I would use my time quirk on you, but I don't know how much damage you have. So you will do nothing till we get you to a hospital. And you don't need to apologize." Said Logan.

"What are you doing here!?" Came the voice of Gran Torino.

"Who's that?" Asked Shoto.

"Oh. That's my internship mentor. He's Gran Torin-"

**'BOP!'**

"I told you to stay on the train!" Said Gran Torino, as he kicked Midoriya in the face.

Torino then lands on the ground. He had a scowl on his face when he saw Midoriya in Hosu. But his face changes to a look of surprise when he see Hero Killer Stain tied up behind his intern and the others.

"You should be proud of him. If it wasn't for him. Turboracer and I would have been killed." Said Native.

"Well I can't argue with that." Said Torino.

"Over there!" Came a voice of another hero.

It was the heroes from before, the ones fighting the Nomu. They see the four out of six we're injured. So one of them called for a ambulance. But on gets uneasy.

"Uh? Guy? Look." Said one hero in a suit.

The female hero gasped. They all see Stain tied up. At this point, Stain had woken up and glares at the heroes. The others then get their bearings, when suddenly the winged Nomu comes flying in.

"Look out!" Called out a hero.

The nomu that had an eye missing and it was bleeding. Some of the blood lands on the Logan's cheek. Stain slowly brings out a hidden knife.

"Deku!" Called a worried Iida.

"Damn it!" Said Logan.

Logan then feels Stain lick the blood of his cheek, which almost made him puke. The winged Nomu begins to fall. Stain dashes towards the falling Nomu.

"Both this sham-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society..." Said Stain as he cuts the ropes.

Stain then jumps and stabs the Nomu in the eye. Endeavour then comes over, since he was fallowing the winged nomu. When Endeavour sees Stain, the flame hero ignites his fist.

"Hero Killer!" Called Endeavour.

"Wait Todoroki!" Said Gran Torino in a worried tone.

"If I don't fix it... if someone isn't... stained with blood...! If heroes aren't restored...! Come! Just try me... you fakes! The only one allowed to kill me is... All Might, a true hero!" Said Stain, as he slowly marched towards the heroes.

A wave of pure malice washes over the heroes. The female hero falls over from the malice and conviction. The UA students are just frozen with fear. Logan's left hand was shaking. Endeavour had actually taken a step back.

**'ting'**

Stain's knife had held in his hand fell to the ground. Some heroes flinch at the sound. Stain was out cold again, but he was still standing. Soon the police come and a ambulance also comes to get the injured to the hospital. Stain had multiple injuries. The one to knock him out was a fractured rib piecing his lung.

**The next day, at the hospital**

Logan waits outside of his friends room. The police chief had already talked to him. He wasn't going to be in trouble, but he wouldn't get the credit. They went with Logan's plan to give the credit to Endeavour, due to the burns Stain had gotten. Said number two hero wasn't happy about it, but he went with it. Hawks and Tokoyami we're somewhere also, but they would drop by and say hello. The police chief, manual, Gran Torino, and Quicksilver come out of the room. The police chief's name was Kenji Tsuragamae. He had the head of beagle dog. He then looks at Logan again.

"Thank you again Iron Man. If it wasn't for you dealing with the nomu and alerting the heroes in the area of the location, I don't think much of Hosu would be standing. Also, I have some reports from heroes about your armour. It would be nice to have police armed with them, so they could better handle villains till the heroes show up. If possible, could you ask your armour designer if he is willing to share some of his designs." Said Kenji.

"Well… Your looking at the guy who built them. But once I go pro, I'll be doing part time hero work. The other time will be making my own support company. That helps civilians and heroes. But I'm not really into giving people heavily armed armours that could potentially fall into the wrong hands, no offence." Said Logan.

"I'll keep that in mind. But what are you calling you future company anyway. So that we know where to go." Said Kenji.

"Stark industries." Said Logan.

Logan and Kenji shake hands. Quicksilver and Logan then leave the hospital after saying good bye to Midoriya, Iida, and Shoto. Logan and Quicksilver had a good laugh when Shoto called himself cursed and then called himself 'The Hand Crusher'.

**In the MCU**

"Achoo!" Sneezed Tony.

"Bless you. You got a cold or something." Said Peter Quill.

"No. I feel like someone ripped something off of me." Said Tony.

The two we're on the deck by the lake after a hard day of work. The vehicle was almost ready and most of the people coming we're here on the Avenger's complex. Peter takes a sip of pop from his glass, while Tony has some alcohol.

"Do you think Gamora will be in this other universe?" Asked Peter.

Tony knew Thanos threw his own daughter off a cliff to get the soul stone. But Natasha didn't come back after Bruce snapped his fingers, but maybe she was in the same universe as Logan.

"It's a possibility. But don't get your hopes up." Said Tony.

"I know. I just miss her. I mean, what kind of universe is Logan in? I'm hoping not one full of demons and with the most powerful demon looking like Michal Jackson, that would just be creepy." Said Peter **(wink wink nudge nudge)**.

"That's oddly specific." Said Tony as he slowly looks out to the lake.

"What do you think Logan's doing know?" Asked Peter.

**Quick scene shift to the MHA world**

Logan, Quicksilver, Midoriya, Gran Torino, Hawks, and Tokoyami all sit in a Shawarma restaurant. Midoriya and Gran Torino we're heading back to agency, but Hawks invited them to launch.

"Told you this stuff was good." Said Logan, as he takes a bit of his food.

The others nod their heads and continue to eat.

**Back to Tony and Peter**

"Probably sitting around tinkering with his tech he made in that world." Said Tony.

"Yeah your probably right." Said Peter

Till next time

**Done! Sorry for the wait, with the virus and all. Also work and trying to get my training done for my other job down. But anyways here's the latest chapter of Infinity hero. I plan to do another Avengers crossover, but Star-lord already said what the crossover will possible be. Next is the midterm exams and Logan asking Momo out. Then the threat Logan will be facing will appear soon as well. Peace and stay safe.**


End file.
